GUARDAESPALDAS POR UNA SEMANA
by Zilia K
Summary: Impa debe hacer un inesperado viaje en visperas del festival de primavera... el rey esta preocupado por el bienestar de su hija, única heredera de Hyrule... pero... ¿Link que tiene qué ver en todo esto?... Averigüenlo. Continuación en rating M XD!
1. La noticia

¡Hola a todos! Bueno este fic aún no esta terminado como muy bien sabrán, pero estoy trabajando en ello y espero subir el siguiente capítulo para este fin de semana, aunque también me he impuesto una nueva "misión", acabo de percatarme que hay muchos errores en este fic, como que cortaron parte de los títulos o otras cosas, me paso con otros fics también, pero como este aún no esta terminado y estoy segura que hay gente que lo lee, deseo corregir esos errores que el fanfiction por alguna extraña razón puso y así que corregiré eso y aprovechare de corregir otros, para que la gente que empiece a leer este fic no lo tenga que leer con todas esas palabras que extrañamente desaparecieron.

**GUARDAESPLADAS POR UNA SEMANA**

**.-.-.-. Prólogo: La noticia .-.-.-.**

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando el cielo de Hyrule era envuelto por los bellos colores del atardecer, era una linda tarde de primavera, en el pueblo todo parecía ir en orden, pero dentro del castillo había una ambiente extraño, algo estaba fuera de su lugar, todo estaba muy silencioso, tal vez demasiado silencioso como para ser bueno.

El Rey, Impa y la princesa se encontraban sentados en un extremo de la larga mesa del comedor, mirándose a las caras, sin siquiera atreverse a expresar una palabra, ni el más mínimo gesto que diera indicios de que por lo menos se encontraban concientes…

Tal vez en estos momentos se estén preguntando… ¿Pero qué diablos está sucediendo?, porque de seguro el misterioso silencio del palacio y las miradas interrogantes de el rey, su hija y la tutora de la chica significaban alguna cosa… definitivamente estaba sucediendo algo, la pregunta clave era ¿Qué?

La verdad es que todo había comenzado hace unas cuantas horas atrás, cuando una carta proveniente de algún lugar a las afueras del castillo, más específicamente la villa Kakariko, había llegado hasta las manos del rey.

- No puedo permitir que te marches – dijo al fin el rey rompiendo el silencio que hasta el momento había reinado en el salón – no, hasta estar segura que Zelda tendrá alguien que pueda protegerla.

- No deseo que por mi culpa algo malo ocurra en el reino – dijo la chica observando los ojos de su padre – u.u la carta dice claramente que es urgente, Impa debe ir a investigar que es lo que pasa.

- Pero el festival será dentro de unos días… ¬¬ y no puedo confiar en que te quedaras acá y no intentaras escaparte… sabes muy bien lo peligroso que es… además la fiesta real también se acerca y tú debes estar presente – habló también dirigiendo su mirada hasta la chica – ese día deberás escoger a tú prometido y lo sabes.

- Disculpe que me entrometa… pero, creo que esta exagerando, la princesa ya no es una niña y estoy segura que se comportará como toda una señorita durante mi ausencia… ¿no es así? - preguntó también dirigiendo su mirada hacia la joven.

- Por su puesto – Miró hacia el techo tratando de no cruzar su mirada con la de Impa - prometo comportarme bien – respondió con una sonrisa, intentando parecer los más convincente posible.

- ¬-¬U creo que no es una buena idea – comento la mujer suspirando cansada, había cerrado sus parpados en signo de resignación. La princesa no cambiaría.

A pesar de que la princesa ya había cumplido dieciocho años, seguía comportándose como una jovencita de quince y era este el principal motivo de preocupación del rey e Impa, de ninguna forma podrían asegurar que la chica no cometería alguna locura durante la semana que la mujer estaría ausente… además estaba el factor "prometido", de antemano el rey e Impa sabían que la chica no estaba dispuesta a comprometerse y tenían muy claro que haría hasta lo imposible para salirse con la suya.

- Presiento que de esto no saldrá nada bueno – dijo el rey apoyando una de sus manos sobre su frente, como si tuviera un gran dolor de cabeza. También había cerrado sus parados y sentía como una gran gota de sudor frío corría por su frente.

Luego de esa breve conversación los tres volvieron a quedarse en silencio, de seguro que si esto seguía así, pasarían una hora más perdiendo vanamente su tiempo, tratando de encontrar una buena solución a su problema.

La mujer comenzaba a impacientarse incluso movía nervioso su pie bajo la mesa. El rey aún permanecía con una de sus manos sobre la frente, con los ojos cerrados, rogando a las Diosas que la solución a su problema llegara mágicamente hasta ese salón. La princesa los observaba a ambos, con una expresión interrogante, esperando que esta vez la suerte estuviera de su parte y su padre terminara por resignarse a confiar en ella y de esta manera poder planificar una forma de asistir al festival del pueblo que era mucho más entretenido y no ir al tonto baile que se llevaría a cabo durante la semana en el castillo.

De pronto el sonido de la puerta de alguien que estaba llamando para entrar alertó a los tres, hasta el momento muy ensimismados involucrados. El rey, Impa y la princesa, miraron al mismo tiempo las puertas, como si se tratara de lo más extraño del mundo que alguien tocara de ella, pero a pesar de que todos se habían percatado de lo que sucedía, ninguno de los tres atinó a decir nada y luego, para sorpresa de ellos, las puertas comenzaron a abrirse lentamente.

- Muy buenas tardes – Sonrió de forma amable, como siempre lo hacía -, espero no interrumpir – dijo el joven una vez adentro del salón.

Los tres miraron al recién llegado, aún sin decir palabra alguna. El chico pareció notar la extraña actitud y las fijas miradas que le dirigían sus anfitriones, comenzando a sentirse algo incómodo.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó algo nervioso, mantenía su mirada al frente y sentía como una pequeña gotita de sudor se deslizaba por su rostro.

- ¿Link? – dijo la mujer mirando sorprendida al joven, como si se tratara de una aparición.

- Link…- susurró la joven, suspirando el nombre del chico, algo embobada. Para ella el joven siempre le había parecido encantador.

- ¡¡Link!! – exclamó el rey muy alegre levantándose de su asiento.

Exactamente, el joven que había llegado era nada menos que Link, aunque al parecer el pobre no había elegido el mejor momento para hacer una visita al castillo, o por lo menos eso fue lo que creyó, al ver la más que extraña reacción de los tres presentes al verlo.

- Pues si… ese es mi nombre… - dijo más que confundido, con sus ojos como platos, estaba perplejo – ¿Se encuentran bien? – Les preguntó observándolos con algo de temor, no tenía un buen presentimiento - _¿Qué les pasa? TOT ¿Por qué me miran de esa forma…? – _Ahora estaba asustado.

- Ahora… perfectamente – le expresó muy alegre el rey, mientras se acercaba hasta el chico para abrasarlo con fuerza – no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte… - Agregó el hombre llorando de felicidad.

- Me… me está… asfixiando – le dijo con voz entrecortada y con los ojos como cruces.

- Ups…– dijo el rey al tiempo que liberaba a Link de su abrazo – lo siento.

Una vez que el rey se había separado del chico, este al fin pudo respirar. Impa al ver la reacción del joven, también se levanto de su asiento y se encamino hasta el lugar donde ahora se encontraba el rey y el recién llegado.

- ¿Qué te parece Impa? – Interrogó a la mujer al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la espalda de Link con una de sus manos – ¿No te parece que Link se ha convertido en todo un hombre?

Impa llevó una de sus manos a su barbilla y se dedico a observar detenidamente al chico, el joven se sentía extraño, no le gustaba nada esa mirada maliciosa con la que Impa lo estaba observando, ni mucho menos las miradas de complicidad que luego comenzaron a intercambiarse el rey y la mujer. Zelda no se había percatado esta situación, ya que ella seguía observando embobadamente al pobre chico que cada vez estaba más confundido y atemorizado. (N.A: XDD pobrecito… esto es un acoso XDD)

- Esta en lo cierto su majestad… - dijo al fin la mujer tomando el rostro del chico con una de sus manos, acercándolo al suyo.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto algo avergonzado, temiendo lo peor. Un ligero rosa había cubierto sus mejillas.

- Nada malo, no te preocupes… sólo que haz llegado en el momento más indicado – le respondió la mujer sonriendo, algo que Link había visto rara vez.

- Eres justo la persona que necesitábamos – agregó el rey muy alegre.

- ¿Eh? – Ahora si no entendía nada. Observó a los dos personajes y levanto una ceja en signo de confusión.

Impa colocó sus dos manos sobre los hombros del chico, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Hay algo en lo que puedo ayudar? – preguntó finalmente, aunque su rostro denotaba una gran confusión.

- Eres perfecto para realizar este trabajo – cometó el rey, mirando primero al chico y luego a su hija, que se veía igual de confundida que el joven.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo te explicaré – intervino la mujer – desde hoy, tú me reemplazaras como guardaespaldas y tutor de la princesa Zelda – terminó de decirle sonriente.

Paso un minuto… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis… y…

- ¡¡¿QUEE?!! – gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos jóvenes, ella levantándose tan rápido del asiento que la silla donde se encontraba sentada cayó hacia atrás, chocando con fuerza contra el suelo; él perdiendo el color de su rostro, cayendo repentinamente al suelo, inconciente. (N.A: XDD parece que el pobre no se lo esperaba XDD)

Definitivamente este no era un día como cualquiera (N.A: bueno más bien una tarde XD) y seguramente este suceso sólo sería el comienzo de los problemas…

**Continuará… **

Holas non, bueno este es sólo el prólogo del comienzo de otro loco fic XDD, es algo corto pero aún así espero que sea de su agrado, si tienen alguna queja o alegato o si realmente les molesta la idea de este fic, por favor no duden en decirlo n.n, no sirve de nada seguir con algo que nadie va ha leer… ¿verdad? n.n

Resumiendo un poco el contenido del fic en general, podría decir que este consta de siete capítulos, como base, porque seguro entre medio habrán más, cada uno referentes a los siete días y seis noches que Link tiene que pasar como guardaespaldas y tutor de una rebelde princesa… y si a esto se le suma el festival de primavera, sus propios problemas personales y los sentimientos que hasta ahora han mantenido ocultos sólo nos llevan a pensar que la semana será todo menos tranquila XDD.

El primer capítulo: **Día uno: Una apuesta peligrosa. **Eso de día uno suena como las bitácoras de los marineros o exploradores XDD, pero le da un toque especial al fic.

Y empieza la cuenta progresiva…


	2. Una apuesta peligrosa

Voy nuevamente a arreglar ortografía y cosas raras :S lentamente lo haré, disculpen las molestias

Nota: quitaré todas las notas de autora y toda interrupción extraña, inclusive las caritas :S, que me gustan a mi XD pero como no son un recurso literario nadie las entiende XDD!

Y creo que eso sería todo… sin más que decir los dejo con el primer capi…

**GUARDAESPLADAS POR UNA SEMANA**

**.-.-.-. Día uno: Una apuesta peligrosa .-.-.-.**

Todo estaba oscuro, no sabía que sucedía… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido?... lentamente los recuerdos fueron llegando a su mente… estaba atardeciendo, él entraba al castillo… todo parecía demasiado callado… mucho más silencioso de lo acostumbrado, fue entonces cuando decidió ingresar en el gran salón del comedor… craso error…

- ¡ ¡Soy el guardaespaldas de la princesa! ! –Gritó al recordar las palabras de Impa, abriendo sus ojos como plato sorprendido, casi no podía creer que aquello era cierto.

"Desde hoy, tú me reemplazarás como guardaespaldas y tutor de la princesa Zelda", esas habían sido sus palabras exactas.

- ¡ ¡¿Qué voy ha hacer ahora? ! -Exclamó intentando incorporarse.

En ese momento se percató de que se encontraba amarrado y no sólo eso, estaba sentado sobre una pequeña silla, aunque todo a su alrededor seguía inundado por la sombras.

- ¿Qué lugar es este? –Estaba comenzando a alarmarse, sintiéndose temeroso.

- ¿Dónde estuviste exactamente a las diez con cinco minutos de esta noche? –Escuchó la voz muy seria de un hombre que le preguntaba.

- Yo… -¿Qué podía responder a aquello?, ni siquiera sabía que hora era.

No podía ver nada, por más que buscó en medio de las sombras no logró distinguir al sujeto que le hablaba… o mejor dicho… que lo interrogaba.

- Me parece que ya habíamos aclarado que cualquier cosa que digas podrá ser luego, usada en tú contra –le dijo con rapidez, al ver que el joven no parecía reaccionar ni mucho menos responder a su pregunta.

- ¡ ¡¿_Qué demonios es todo esto? ! _

- Por favor… luces –ordenó al mismo tiempo que dando dos palmas una luz casi cegadora se encendía sobre su cabeza y la del chico.

- ¡ ¡Su alteza! ! –No podía creer que él estuviera allí.

Si… así era… justo delante de él, en una mesa como la que usan los jueces hoy en día, con un gran y decoroso martillo de madrea, se encontraba el Rey de Hyrule, frotándose las manos, observándolo detenidamente.

- Volveré a repetir la pregunta, Link -dijo haciendo una pausa, inclinándose hacía adelante al mismo tiempo que apoyaba sus antebrazos sobre la pulida mesa y juntaba sus manos en un acto de solemnidad- ¿Dónde estuviste exactamente a las diez con cinco minutos de esta noche? –Reiteró el hombre, entrecruzando sus dedos, impaciente.

- Yo -trató de hacer memoria- no tengo ni la menor idea… acabo de despertar –le respondió con una simpleza realmente admirable.

- ¿Me estas insinuando que no tuviste nada que ver con la desaparición de la princesa Zelda? -Parecía molesto, muy molesto.

- ¡ ¡¿QUÉ? !

Lo que el Rey acaba de revelarle lo había dejado completamente pasmado… ¿Cómo era posible que la princesa desapareciera? Y aún peor ¿Dónde estaba él cuando esto sucedió?... no podía creerlo… ni siquiera había comenzado a ser el guardaespaldas de Zelda y ella ya se había esfumado… ¡Esto era una locura¡ ¡Él, acababa de despertar!

- Tú expresión me lo dice todo… sabías cual era tú responsabilidad y -hizo una breve pausa mientras se acomodaba en el asiento- aún así dejaste sola a la princesa, única heredera de Hyrule y ahora… ella -su voz comenzaba a quebrase– ella…

- Su majestad… ¿Se encuentra bien? –Se aventuró a preguntarle, preocupado.

- ¡ ¡Claro que no, IDIOTA! ! –Le respondió fuera de quicio, levantándose de su asiento- ¡ ¡Por tú culpa mi querida hija esta perdida! ! –le volvió a gritar, tomando está vez el mango del martillo con una de sus manos.

¿Había escuchado mal o sólo era su imaginación?, el Rey acaba de llamarlo "idiota", eso… era algo que nunca creyó escuchar, NUNCA… y peor aún, estaba siendo culpado por algo de lo que ¡ ¡Ni siquiera tenía idea! !. Lo último que recordaba eran dos palabras haciendo eco en su cabeza "guardaespaldas" y "princesa"… después de eso todo se había nublado…

- _Y__o no hice nada… ¡ACABO DE DESPERTAR! _

- ¡ ¡Tú! ! –le dijo apuntándolo con el objeto.

- ¿Yo?

- Si tú… ¿Acaso vez a alguien más en esta sala?

- Emmmm… pues… no.

- No hay caso contigo -elevó una de sus cejas al mismo tiempo que suspiraba– pero eso no te exime de responsabilidades… le preguntaré a los presentes, considerando todos los hechos pasados… ¿Cómo consideran que debe ser juzgado el acusado?

- ¡CULPABLE! -Se escuchó en coro.

Link confundido observó a su alrededor buscando a alguien, pero... aquella sala seguía oscura y vacía.

- No sabes cuanto lo lamento Link, pero tomando en cuenta lo sucedido y como máxima autoridad de Hyrule –le dijo pausadamente al mismo tiempo que se sentaba– es mi deber juzgarte como… ¡CULPABLE! –Golpeó con gran fuerza la pequeña base de madera con el martillo.

Al mismo tiempo que el martillo chocaba con fuerza sobre la base de madera el piso que se encontraba bajo sus pies desapareció, al igual que las cadenas que lo sostenían… y él… comenzó a caer… caer… caer… caer... bueno la cosa es que siguió cayendo hasta que…

- ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! !

* * *

- ¡ ¡AHHHHHH! !

El fuerte golpe que se dio contra el piso lo despertó al instante, al abrir los ojos de encontró mirando el blanco techo de algún cuarto, parpadeó un par de veces, confundido y fue en ese momento cuando sintió como alguien se abalanzaba contra él.

- ¡ ¡LINK! ! –Exclamó la chica abrazándolo– pensé que nunca despertarías… me tenías muy preocupada…

No podía ver quien era la joven que lo estaba abrazando, ya que además de estar estrechándolo con gran fuerza, ella ocultaba su rostro, entre su hombro, incluso podía sentir la respiración de ella sobre su cuello – disculpa… pero… me estas aplastando – le dijo sonriéndole nervioso un tanto avergonzado.

- O/O ¡Por las Diosas!… cuanto lo siento Link… - se separó de él con rapidez, también se sentía avergonzada -… -/- ¡_que vergüenza! – _pensó sintiéndose como una completa idiota.

¡¿Cómo fue que se le había ocurrido abalanzarse contra él?... definitivamente eso no tenía una respuesta… aunque lo que si sabía es que el hecho de que Link se convirtiera en su guardaespaldas y tutor tan repentinamente la había afectado y sin darse cuenta se dejo llevar por un impulso.

- O/O ¡ZELDA! – Exclamó al ver el rostro de la chica – _¿Zelda… me… me estaba abrazando…? - _pensó sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a acelerarse y el rubor de sus mejillas iba en aumento.

Los dos se encontraban sentados sobre el suelo, a sólo unos cuantos centímetros del otro, pero ninguno de los chicos se miraba, de hecho ambos observaban avergonzados el suelo, que seguramente no tenía nada de interesante, pero aún así lo miraban con gran atención.

El chico no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, todo era verdaderamente confuso… primero la inesperada noticia, luego ese extraño interrogatorio en donde se había enterado que la princesa estaba desaparecida… esperen un momento… ¡La princesa ESTABA desaparecida!

- Zelda… ¿Estas bien? ¿No te pasó nada? ¿Dónde te habías metido? – le hizo una pregunta tras otra, apoyando ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica, mirándola directamente a los ojos, preocupado.

- O.O ¿Qué? o-ô? – fue la única respuesta que pudo dar una ahora confundida muchacha.

- Tú… habías desaparecido y yo… yo… - sin darse cuenta su había acercado demasiado al rostro de la joven.

- Eso es imposible, he estado toda la noche en este cuarto, contigo – le dijo mirándolo, confundida – te desmayaste en el comedor y ahora acabas de despertar.

- _¿Toda la noche? O.o eso significa que… _¡Fue un sueño! – exclamó de pronto suspirando aliviado - _¬o¬ bueno una pesadilla… pero es lo mismo_.

Luego de eso el silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos. Link le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a la chica y ella a su vez, se la correspondió sonriendo tímidamente. El joven aún no se había separado de Zelda, sus manos seguían sobre los hombros de ella y sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, pero ninguno de los dos se había percatado de esto, parecían haber caído bajo un extraño encantamiento. Fue así como lentamente, los escasos centímetros que separaban sus labios comenzaban a desaparecer y cuando finalmente la punta de sus narices hizo contacto por primera vez…

- ¡Buenos días, bello durmiente!, es hora de levantar… OoO! - la mujer guardo silencio. Había entrado al cuarto sin llamar a la puerta y se había encontrado con una escena bastante comprometedora.

La voz de Impa había roto el encantamiento.

- ¡IMPA! – exclamaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, separándose con algo de brusquedad. Completamente rojos.

- ¬u¬ creo… que estoy interrumpiendo algo… u-u por lo menos pudieron haber esperado hasta que me marchará… se ve que los jóvenes de hoy no pierden el tiempo – le comentó dedicándoles una acusadora mirada.

- o/o ¡No es lo que crees Impa! – Le dijo la chica, levantándose de un salto – yo y Link sólo… -/- sólo estábamos conversando.

Link guardo silenció, estaba tan avergonzado que no se atrevía ni siquiera a mirar a la mujer, que aún se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¬u¬ ¿Conversando? ¿En el suelo? – la interrogó nuevamente, notando el nerviosismo de la joven princesa.

- 6o6 ¿Estábamos en el suelo? – Le pregunto la aludida, tratando de calmarse – ni cuenta me di… - agregó luego haciéndose la desentendida.

- Se nota que su conversación era MUYYY interesante, tanto así como para que no te percataras de ello… - llevo una de sus manos hasta su barbilla, sin dejar de observar a los jóvenes – y… respóndame otra cosa princesa… ¿Qué hacía usted despierta tan temprano en un cuarto que ni siquiera es el suyo?

- O/O yo… yo vine a ver como estaba Link… - le respondió rápidamente - _si supiera que he permanecido toda la noche en este cuarto ¡Estaría castigada de por vida!… _

- Bueno, la verdad es que yo venía a despertar a Link u.u… pero viendo que ya te has encargado de ello, ¬u¬ creo que es mejor dejarlos solos… aunque, no tarden demasiado, el rey, los espera para desayudar… - le dijo saliendo del cuarto, cerrando la puerta.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados al ver salir a la mujer, pero ese alivio no les duró demasiado, ya que nuevamente se sintieron nerviosos al recordar lo que había estado a punto de suceder… unos centímetros más y… y… ¡SE HUBIERAN BESASO!

- Tal vez u/u sea mejor que baje – le dijo comenzando a caminar hacía la puerta.

- Zelda… espera…

La chica se detuvo, girando para poder observarlo, la verdad es que aún tenía la esperanza de que él le dijera algo como "Tú me gustas mucho" o "siempre he estado enamorado de ti" o alguna cosa por el estilo, y ella ante una confesión como esa no dudaría más y se entregaría a sus brazos y…

- Me habías dicho que estuviste toda la noche en este cuarto… ¿Por qué le mentiste a Impa? – le preguntó, interrumpiendo abruptamente las ensoñaciones de la joven.

- O/O ¿Eso te dije?... _-/- creo que hable de más… _9o9 no lo recuerdo n.n – le respondió finalmente volviendo a retomar su marcha.

Link observó embobado la puerta por donde la joven había desaparecido y tardo algunos segundos en reaccionar, era cierto que desde hace ya mucho tiempo esa joven le atraía… esperen ¿Dije le atraía?, lo siento, quise decir… lo traía LOCO… estaba completamente enamorado de la princesa y aún no había tenido el valor para decírselo, ya que temía que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos.

- Pero… ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? O.o – se preguntó volviendo a la realidad - ¡ZELDA, ESPERAME! – le grito corriendo tras la chica.

Definitivamente Link era un chico distraído, tanto como para nunca haberse percatado que sus temores no tenían ningún fundamento. Incluso aún peor… todos en el castillo, cocineros, sirvientes, jardineros, guardias, el rey y la actual tutora de la princesa, habían descubierto los sentimientos de Zelda hacía el chico y de este hacía ella. La pregunta era ¿algún día esos dos lo descubrirían?... eso… sólo el tiempo lo responderá…

* * *

En el mismo salón donde la noche anterior Impa le había dado la gran noticia a Link, se encontraban el rey de Hyrule y la mujer que se acercaba lentamente hacia el extremo superior de la mesa.

- ¿Cómo está Link? – le preguntó cuando esta se sentó junto a él.

- Perfectamente su alteza, estoy segura que el chico hará un gran trabajo…

- De eso no me cabe la menor duda, sólo espero que mi hija no le de demasiados problemas, ya sabes como se pone cuando algo no le parece.

- ¡Ohh! Por eso no tiene de que preocuparse, estos absolutamente segura que a ella le fascina la idea, después de todo, ella y Link se llevan muy bien, son muy buenos amigos desde pequeños y tienen, casi la misma edad – Dijo como queriendo insinuar algo.

- Si… son el uno para el otro… ¿Quién lo diría no?

- Tiene razón – le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza - igualmente tercos y reservados u.ú – suspiró.

- Sabes, me gustaría mucho que fuera mi hija la que decidiera con quien casarse… - el hombre bajo su mirada, algo entristecido - pero… viendo como están las cosas no me queda más opción que ser yo quien decida por ella.

- o-o ¿Ya encontró la futuro prometido de Zelda? – le preguntó sorprendida.

- Me temo que sí – hizo una leve pausa – he decido presentarlo en el baile que se realizara este sábado en el castillo, finalizando como todos los años el festival de primavera.

Tal como el rey lo había dicho, cada año se llevaba a cabo un festival en honor a la llegada de la primavera y el término de las lluvias. El festival comenzaba el día viernes por la noche en el pueblo, con una gran celebración a la que el rey y su hija no acostumbraban a asistir y durante la noche del día siguiente se daba por finalizada la celebración con un gran baile que se llevaba a cabo al interior del castillo.

- Es una lastima… posiblemente para ese entonces aún no habré regresado…

Fue en ese momento cuando Link y Zelda ingresaron juntos al salón.

- ¡HIJA! – Exclamó el hombre levantándose de su asiento, saludándolos alegremente - ¡LINK!... no saben cuanto me alegra que hayan llegado, desayunemos rápido y luego, juntos, iremos a despedir a Impa, que ya esta algo retrasada.

- o.o _¿Por qué esta actuando tan raro? – _pensó la chica acercándose algo temerosa al extremo de la mesa donde se encontraba su padre e Impa.

- u-u Pensé que les tomaría más tiempo – les comentó la mujer al tiempo que ellos se sentaban.

Este último comentario hizo que los dos jóvenes se sonrojaran nuevamente. Luego de eso pasaron sólo unos segundos antes de que comenzaran a comer, todo parecía ir en orden, lo que era bastante extraño… fue entonces cuando el rey se aventuro a preguntar…

- o.o ¿Qué estaban haciendo arriba que tardaban tanto? – él aún no se había enterado de lo sucedido.

- O/O ¡NADA! – respondió Zelda, dejando caer "casualmente" la taza de té que estaba bebiendo.

La pobre taza se estrello contra el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, haciendo un fuerte "crach", dejando el oscuro líquido derramado sobre el suelo. Link por su parte se atraganto con el pedazo de pan que estaba comiendo tranquilamente, momentos antes de que el rey hablara.

- XoX!

- O.O ¡Link se esta ahogando! – grito el rey levantándose de su asiento, alarmado.

- ¡Resiste! oOo! – dijo Impa también escandalizada corriendo hacía el chico, golpeándole la espalda, con la intención de ayudarlo.

- ¡Respira, respira! óoò – repetía una y otra vez la chica quien, sentada a la derecha de él, agitaba sus manos tratando de darle aire, viendo como el rostro del joven pasaba del morado al azul.

Link finalmente logró escupir lo que le estaba obstruyendo sus vías respiratorias y lentamente fue recuperando el aliento. El rey, Impa y Zelda suspiraron aliviados al ver como el chico recuperaba el color normal de su rostro.

- xox cof… cof

- Por las Diosas Link, debes masticar lo que comes ante de tragártelo – le regaño Impa, quien ya había vuelto a su asiento.

- Por un segundo pensé que te nos ibas -.-UU – comentó el rey quién apoyaba, aliviado, su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla.

- Cof… cof… no se preocupen… cof… estoy… cof… bien… n-n - les dijo el de manera entrecortada, aún sintiendo un leve ardor en la garganta.

Tal como lo habían pensado, todo estaba "demasiado tranquilo", antes de que este infortunado incidente sucediera, aunque por lo menos el hecho sirvió para que él rey se olvidara por completo de lo que les había preguntado, ya que en lo que resto del desayuno, las únicas palabras que se dirigieron fueron exclusivamente para ser alusión a la comida.

* * *

El día era hermoso, el sol brillaba con gran intensidad en el cielo y hacia calor… mucho calor, aunque afortunadamente la brisa primaveral se encargaba en parte, de refrescar el ambiente.

Ahora Nohansen (N.A: creo que está bien escrito XD!, la verdad es que no me acuerdo ), el rey de Hyrule; Zelda, la princesa; Link, nuestro nuevo, novato y aún no oficial guardaespaldas XD! se encontraban de pie junto a la entrada del castillo, en donde un guardia abría las rejas, para que la sheikah, pudiera marcharse.

- Te deseo mucha suerte Impa, espero que vuelvas tan pronto como te sea posible – le dijo el rey, acariciando la cabeza del corcel marrón sobre el que la mujer iba montada.

- Gracias su majestad, haré lo posible por regresar en brevedad – le dijo ella sonriéndole – Link… - llamo al chico.

El aludido se acerco más, para poder escuchar lo que Impa tenía que decirle.

- Bueno, ahora ya es oficial… eres el nuevo guardaespaldas y tutor de la princesa Zelda, espero que sepas cumplir con tu deber como es debido… en verdad te deseo mucha suerte…

- No tienes de que preocuparte Impa n.n

- Espera Link… aún no termino… me he tomado la libertad de hacer una lista de todas las cosas que deben hacer durante esta semana, esto es sólo para que Zelda no pierda el ritmo de sus clases y entrenamientos… ten – le extendió un pequeño pergamino.

- Gracias – dijo el tomando el papel con una de sus manos.

- Y por último… Zelda… - dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica – cuídate mucho, pequeña – le dijo de manera cariñosa, para luego regresar su mirada hacia el frente, al mismo tiempo que tiraba de las riendas del corcel.

El caballo relincho antes de disponerse a partir. El rey, su hija y Link, observaron como Impa se alejaba rápidamente del castillo, hasta perderse.

- Creo que eso es todo – dijo el rey bostezando – debo ocuparme de algunos asuntos importantes, es por esto que los dejo n.n… nos vemos más tarde – les guiñó y se alejó.

Fue así como los dos jóvenes volvieron a encontrase solos, bueno casi solos, la verdad es que el guardia que acababa de cerrar las rejas ahora los observaba con atención, esperando a ver que era lo que pasaba. Link y Zelda ni siquiera se percataron de la presencia del hombre.

- ¿Qué es lo que dice ese pergamino? – le pregunto la joven acercándose a él, posando sus manos sobre la que él joven sostenía el papel.

El corazón de Link comenzó a latir con gran fuerza, no podía evitarlo, el suave contacto de las manos de la chica, lo ponía nervioso, tanto, que ni siquiera recordaba que era lo que le había preguntado.

- ¿Link? – lo llamo la chica, notando que el joven parecía como ido – Hey… ¿me estas escuchando? o.ô – le volvió a preguntar, agitando una de sus manos delante del rostro del joven.

- Eh o.o?... ahh si, si claro , la oigo princesa… ¿Qué me decía?

- Bueno… primero que nada, no me trates de usted, somos amigos ¿recuerdas? y no porque ahora seas mi guardaespaldas eso va ha cambiar… _aunque… me sería un verdadero sueño ser algo más que tú amiga – _pensó, sin darse cuenta su mirada se había encontrado nuevamente con la del chico y ahora ella le sonreía de manera muy tierna.

De inmediato reaccionó y volvió a recuperar la cordura, Link se percató del brusco cambió en la expresión de la joven, ahora parecía como si se estuviera regañando mentalmente, incluso había apartado sus manos de él.

- _Contrólate Zelda, contrólate… el nunca te mirara como nada más que una amiga – _se repetía una y otra vez.

El guardia observaba divertido la escena, los dos jóvenes actuaban de manera extraña, algo torpes, perecían realmente nerviosos.

- n.n Claro Zelda y… ¿Lo segundo? – la interrogo él, notando que la joven parecía no reaccionar.

- O.o ¿Lo segundo qué?

- Tú me habías preguntado algo

- AHHH! Si… te estaba diciendo que sería bueno leer lo que Impa te entrego.

- Tienes razón – con cuidado quito la cinta que amarraba el pergamino y abrió el papel.

Para sorpresa de ambos, el pequeño papelito era un poco "laaaaaaargo", tanto que cayó al suelo y rodó unos cuantos metros.

- O.O¡ESTO ES TODO LO QUE TENEMOS QUE REALIZAR DURANTE LA SEMANA! – dijo Link sin creer la larga y casi interminable lista de cosas que Impa había enumerado.

- ToT y yo que pensé que esta semana podría descansar – se lamentó la chica.

- XoX! Deberé asistir a todas tus clases

- OoO ¡¿Qué?

- Eso es lo que dice aquí -.-

- Déjame ver… - le quito el papel de un tirón.

La chica leyó con cuidado la lista de deberes, que decía lo siguiente:

3.- Procurar que Zelda no se escape antes de la clase de historia a las cinco.

4.- Asistir a la clase de historia con Zelda.

5.- Vigilar que Zelda ponga atención a la maestra.

6.- Procurar que Zelda se despida cortésmente de la maestra.

7.- Acompañar al rey y la princesa en la cena.

bla bla…

Siguió leyendo hasta…

- ¡¿QUÉ? OoO! – Exclamó leyendo una y otra vez el papel, sin creer lo que ahí estaba escrito – O/O.

- O.o ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó algo asustado por la reacción de la chica.

- O/O! 9/9 naaaada n/n, ten… acabo de recordar algo muuuuy importante – le dijo entregándole el pergamino – nos vemos en la sala.

La chica se alejo corriendo hacia el castillo. Link la observó hasta que ella desapreció de su vista.

- Me pregunto… ¿Qué fue lo que leyó que la puso así o.o? – Se preguntó confundido pasando su vista por el escrito - ¡¿QUÉ? O/O – fue la misma reacción que la princesa había tenido.

El guardia miro al chico algo confundido, no entendía que era lo que podía decir el papel para ocasionar una reacción como esa en ambos jóvenes.

- _Yo… yo… -/-… T/T ¿Cómo me puede pasar a mi algo como esto? – _se pregunto enrollando rápidamente el papel.

Y créanlo o no, así era… casi al inicio de largo listado de deberes había unos puntos MUY destacables.

Era cierto que Impa era quien acostumbraba a realizar esos trabajos pero, para ella seguramente no había inconveniente, era una mujer… y ahora que Impa se había marchado ¡LINK DEBÍA REALIZARLOS!, el joven Hylian aún no podía creer que la Sheikah no le encargara esas tareas a otras personas… ¡El era un chico!...¡No era correcto! ¿o si?

- _¿Qué voy ha hacer ahora? – _Se preguntó caminando lentamente de regreso al castillo – por lo menos aún me queda algo de tiempo para pensar en ello -/-UU.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 4:55 pm.

- ¡AHH¡ ¡LA CLASE DE HISTORIA ES A LAS CINCO! – gritó con desesperación buscando por todo el castillo a la joven princesa – esto no puede estar pasándome… fui engañado por Zelda TOT.

Para desgracia de Link, la princesa había desaparecido "misteriosamente" hace ya veinte minutos, mucho antes del comienzo de la clase de historia y él, como su actual tutor, debía velar para que la joven cumpliera con esa responsabilidad, por lo cual… debía encontrarla.

- Nunca debí caer en su juego TOT – se lamento recordando los hechos transcurridos minutos atrás.

**.-.-.-. FLASH BACK .-.-.-.**

Link miraba con atención las cartas que tenía en sus manos, ninguna de ellas le servía para hacer su siguiente jugada. Al dirigir su vista hacia la chica, notó que esta lo observaba con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, seguramente ella, a diferencia de él, si tenía una buena estrategia.

- Es tu turno Link – le dijo presionarlo para realizara su movimiento.

Hace ya media hora que habían comenzado con ese juego de cartas, Zelda se lo había propuesto, y él como era de esperarse, no pudo negarse. El problema estuvo en las reglas que estableció la chica antes de que comenzaran. Según estas, el perdedor debía someterse a los deseos del ganador durante el trascurso de una hora… "Si yo pierdo, haré lo que me pidas" le había dicho.

- Yo… pasó -/-UU – dijo finalmente bajando la mirada.

- Perfecto ¬u¬… me toca – dijo tomando una carta del mazo que se encontraba sobre la mesa, al verla, le sonrió triunfante.

Zelda dejo todas las cartas que tenía en sus manos sobre la mesa, para que de esa manera el chico pudiera verlas.

- Creo que he ganado esta partida y el juego… – le dijo muy alegre.

- TOT ¡siiii! – se lamentó el chico al ver la perfecta jugada que ella había realizado.

- _¿Cómo es posible que sea TAN maloo? – _Se pregunto viendo derrotado las cartas que tenía en su mano - _¡No he podido ganarle ni siquiera una partida! _

-…¬u¬ lo que significa… que ahora deberás obedecerme n.n – continuo ella levantándose de su asiento.

- O.O! _Era cierto… según la apuesta que hicimos, ahora debo cumplir con todo lo que Zelda me pida… hasta que transcurra una hora… _

La joven se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta quedar justo detrás de él y apoyo ambas manos sobre los hombros del joven. Link, aún permanecía sentado, mirando hacia el frente, cuando volvió a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, y sus músculos se tensaban, no se atrevió a realizar ningún movimiento.

- Mmmmm… ya veo- dijo tocando una de las cartas que él, aún sostenía entre sus manos – creo… que no eres muy buen jugador – le comentó.

- Yo… - comenzó a decirle notablemente sonrojado, mantenía los parpados cerrados, pero no pudo continuar – O/O _¿Qué hace? _

Ahora la chica lo abrazaba por la espalda, bueno técnicamente no lo estaba abrazando, pero por la posición en la que se encontraba, perecía que lo estuviera haciendo. Estaban tan cerca que él podía sentir las curvas del cuerpo de la princesa sobre su espalda.

- _No sabes como deseo abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas – _pensó apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro del chico – Link… - lo llamó en un suspiro, sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Zelda? – no podía moverse y ahora si que estaba rojo, había abierto los parpados, para ese momento ya había soltado todas las cartas que tenía en sus manos y ahora el sentir la suave respiración de la joven sobre la piel de su cuello, sólo había ocasionado ponerlo aún más nervioso - _¿Qué esta haciendo? O/O… maldición… si ella no se aleja voy ha… ¡NO, eso no es correcto Link!... contrólate… _

Al escuchar la voz del chico tan cerca, reaccionó inmediatamente, separándose del joven.

- Lo siento -/-… - se disculpo muy avergonzada – _TOT como demonios voy ha lograr ocultar mis sentimientos durante toda está semana, si… cada vez que estoy cerca de él pierdo el control de mis actos_.

- o/o no tienes porque disculparte Zelda… - le dijo levantándose de su asiento rápidamente, sólo para poder quedar frente a ella.

Los dos bajaron sus miradas avergonzados, se sentían algo extraños, tal vez ansiosos o quizás nerviosos, la verdad es que ni ellos mismos lo sabías, eran tantos los sentimientos entremezclados que ambos parecían confundidos…

- Yo… quiero pedirte algo… - dijo Zelda rompiendo el silencio ha había vuelto a reinar entre los dos – _es ahora o nunca… está… es mi mejor oportunidad – _pensó, recordando de pronto el plan que había estado maquinando.

- Lo que quieras Zelda, recuerda que ahora yo debo hacer todo lo que tú me pidas…

- O/O – al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar sonrojarse, habían sonado algo "extraña".

Link se percato de esto y de inmediato agregó…

- o/o quise decir que… después de todo, eso habíamos acordado ¿no?…

- Si… -/- eso acordamos – le dijo aún más avergonzada… Link había entendido el porque de su reacción y esto le apenaba muchísimo.

Pasó un minuto antes de que uno de los dos se atreviera a hablar nuevamente.

- Bueno y… ¿qué es lo que deseas que haga? – le preguntó al fin, moviendo sus manos, nervioso.

La chica levanto la mirada solo para poder observarlo, y antes de responderle suspiro profundamente.

- _Es ahora o nunca… - _pensó con determinación – _no por nada empecé este juego de cartas… _Cierra tus ojos – le dijo finalmente dedicándole una tranquilizadora sonrisa al chico.

- O/O ¿Qué cierre mis ojos?_... ¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer? – _se pregunto imaginándose un sin fin de posibilidades. (N.A: le dejo a su buen juicio lo que Link se habrá imaginado XD!)

- Sólo hazlo ¬/¬, no voy ha matarte… - le dijo comenzando a sentirse incomoda.

Link obedeció inmediatamente, sin decir una palabra, apretando con fuerza sus puños sintiendo que su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho al sentir como la joven volvía a apoyar sus manos sobre sus hombros.

- _¡¿Qué es lo que va ha hacer? – _se pregunto aún más nervioso.

Zelda se vio obligada a colocarse de puntillas para que sus rostros quedaran más a la par, ahora se acercaba lentamente, muy lentamente.

- Quiero… que cuentes hasta diez – le susurro junto a su oído, sintiendo como el chico se estremecía.

Estaban tan cerca, tan pero tan cerca…

- _No Zelda… este no es el momento – _se regaño mentalmente, tratando de despegar su mirada de los labios entreabiertos del joven – _pero… se ven tan deseables – _pensó sintiendo la suave respiración del joven sobre la piel de su rostro - _¡NO… no puedo! _

La pobre chica estaba llevando a cabo una verdadera lucha contra sigo misma, un aparte de ella le decía que olvidara todo, que dejara su plan para otro momento y que ahora disfrutara… estaba tan solo a unos milímetros de los labios del chico… pero a pesar de ello la otra parte de su subconsciente le insistía que no debía… no ahora…

- _Demonios Zelda… decídete de una vez… si no lo haces ahora… no lo harás nunca. _

Link por su parte estaba más tieso que una tabla (N.A: XDD!), definitivamente podía sentir lo cerca que en estos momentos Zelda se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él, he incluso había meditado que con tan sólo un sutil y "casual" movimiento de su parte, podría conseguir que sus labios hicieran contacto… pero no… como siempre ahí estaba el lado correcto Link, ese que insistía en susurrarle "¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en eso?… ella es la princesa de Hyrule, tú no puedes… bueno si puedes, pero ¡NO DEBES!"

- _AHHHHH -/- no puedo – _se dijo separándose finalmente del joven, apretando con fuerza los puños – no olvides que debes contar hasta diez antes de abrir tus ojos nuevamente y… ¬o¬ no hagas trampa – le advirtió aún sin moverse.

- No hay problema – dijo, sabiendo muy en el fondo que había perdido una gran oportunidad – _¡Maldición… soy un tonto! _

Entonces comenzó con el conteo… uno… dos… tres… cuatro y así hasta llegar hasta el diez y en el momento que volvió a abrir sus ojos…

- ¿Zelda? O.o?

Pero nunca obtuvo respuesta… la chica había desaparecido…

**.-.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK .-.-.-. **

Eso había sido exactamente lo que había pasado, desde ese momento Link no volvió a ver a la chica y ya faltaba menos de tres minutos para que comenzara la lección de historia…

- TOT Debo pensar en algo… ¡y rápido!

**Continuará… **

Holas :D! bueno… antes que nada les aviso que este no es el final del primer día , el capítulo me quedo mucho más largo de lo que pensaba y… no quiero que se aburran leyendo así que los dejare hasta acá ;D… ahhh y creo o.o que eso suma un capi más para este fic XD!. por cierto… TOT lamento mucho la tardanza… cuando pase el día martes seré… libre al fin! non y podré actualizar más seguido.

Para el próximo capítulo… ¿A Link se le ocurrirá una buena idea para encontrar a Zelda? ¿Llegaran a tiempo a la lección de historia?... u-u lo dudo XD!... ¿Qué era lo que decía en la "pequeña" lista de Impa que afecto tanto a Link y a Zelda? ¿Lograra Link sobrevivir entero al terminar esta semana? ¿Qué trauma tengo con la materia de historia que siempre la pongo en los fic XD!... bueno todo esto y más para el siguiente capítulo que… ;D también tiene título... aunque ¬o¬ es igual de malo y poco original que todos los títulos que he inventado durante toda mi vida! XD!

El segundo capítulo del fic : **Día uno (II): Ahora no podrás escaparte. **

Antes de despedirme quiero dar mil gracias a todos los que leyeron el prólogo de este loco fic , en especial a los que dejaron sus cometarios, quejas, alegatos, maldiciones, etc XD!... Un saludo para **la generala, Dialirvi, Itako Asakura 17, The Shadow Of The Light, Fox McCloude, Guenhwyar, Carol y Miko Rowan Farore Tonks. **


	3. Ahora no podrás escaparte

**GUARDAESPALDAS POR UNA SEMANA**

**.-.-.-. Día uno (II): Ahora no podrás escaparte .-.-.-.**

El Rey caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo, haciendo exactamente nada, ya había terminado con el asunto pendiente que tenía, que según sus concejales se trataba de algo de vital importancia, según él, un fastidioso trabajo que no debería estar llevando a cabo.

- Zelda va ha matarme cuando se entere, pero… no tengo opción… tal vez… debería decirle.

Al dar la vuelta tuvo un precipitado encuentro con alguien, que venía corriendo por el pasillo opuesto.

- xOx!! – el rey se encontraba en el suelo.

- x-x ¿Con qué choque ahora? – se preguntó en voz alta, al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza, adolorido por el fuerte golpe.

- ¬o¬ ¿Cómo que "con qué"? – Le preguntó él rey, quien aún no se levantaba.

- OoO!! ¡¡Su alteza!! – Exclamó al reconocer la voz del hombre – o///o Por las Diosas… cuanto lo siento… yo… -///- no quise golpearlo…

- O.o Pero si eres tú Link – dijo el hombre, quien también acababa de reconocerlo – nos dimos un buen golpe ¿no crees? XD – le comentó ahora divertido, mirando al pobre chico avergonzado.

- Este… si… - fue en ese momento cuando reaccionó - _¡¡¿Pero qué estas haciendo Link?!!¡¡Debes ayudar al rey a levantarse!! REACCIONA – _se regaño mentalmente, levantándose de un salto – venga, tome mi mano, señor – le ofreció amablemente.

- n.n Gracias Link, pero… no deberías tomarte la molestia, estoy perfectamente.

Aún así el rey tomo la mano del chico, quien lo ayudo a levantarse nuevamente. El hombre sacudió un poco sus ropas y acomodo la corona en su cabeza y luego volvió a sonreírle.

- Y dime jovencito… ¿Qué hacías tú corriendo por los pasillos del castillo? – le pregunto con un tono de reproche, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, al parecer él rey disfrutaba poner al joven en aprietos.

- o//o yo… _demonios… ¿Qué voy ha decirle ahora?... _n///nUU solo pasaba por aquí – le respondió finalmente.

- ¬u¬ y… ¿corriendo?

- O.O!! emmm… emm… 9o9 bueno… es que… - se estaba poniendo nervioso, bueno ya lo estaba desde hace mucho, pero ahora sus nervios iban en aumento, si seguía a si el rey descubriría que Zelda se había escapado – 6o6 el castillo es MUYYYY grande, ni se imagina lo que tardo en cruzarlo de un lado a otro , es por eso que iba corriendo…

- ¬u¬ ¿¿En serio??... y… ¿Por qué tanta prisa para llegar al otro lado del castillo?

No sabía porque, pero estaba sospechando que el rey lo estaba haciendo a propósito, solo para fastidiarlo… después de todo ¡¿Qué podía importarle que él anduviera corriendo por todo el castillo?!

- _Si Zelda no hubiera desaparecido TOT ¡¡no tendría que estar metido en esto!! _

- ¿Y bien? – insistió el rey, inclinándose un poco, acercando su rostro al del joven.

Link estaba paralizado, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, incluso estaba meditando la opción de salir corriendo despavorido de lugar, aunque eso significara que el rey pensara que es un cobarde y si de cobardía se trataba, pues… ¡¿Quién diantres podía armarse de valor para enfrentar la mirada del rey?!

- _TOT ¡¡¡¡¿por qué me mira así?!!!! _

El rey lo estaba observando con gran atención, una de sus manos acariciaba su corta barba, mientras que con la otra se rascaba la cabeza.

- No me digas que…

- ¡¡¡ZELDA NO ESTA PERDIDA!!! – le gritó perdiendo el control de sus actos y… claro esta, de sus palabras.

Diantres, ahora si que había metido la pata y muuuy a fondo.

- O.o No me digas que mi hija nuevamente se ha escapado antes de su clase de historia…

- ¡¡¡NOOO!!! oOo!! ¿Cómo cree?, tengo… todo bajo control – le contradijo, hablando con la mayor seguridad posible - _¬o¬ si Link, todo bajo control… TOT ¡¡eres un tonto!! _

- o-o ¿Lo dices en serio?... te veo un poco preocupado y cansado…

- ¿Preocupado? ¿Cansado?... pero… que divertido es usted ateza – dijo riendo MUY falsamente - ¿Yo preocupado? Ohh por favor, que buen chiste XD… oOo ¡¡Miree!! – le exclamó finalmente apuntando hacia delante, como si hubiera divisado la cosa más increíble de esta vida.

El rey volteo para poder observar lo que el joven le indicaba.

- Yo… S no veo nada… ¿Qué fue lo que viste? - comento al mismo tiempo que volvía a su posición original - ¿Link? o.o??

CRI CRI… CRI CRI…

El chico había desaparecido.

- Valla, creo que tendré que pensar en algo… al parecer el pobre de Link esta teniendo algunos problemas con mi hija --UU – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto a tomar un descanso – será mejor que…¡¡nOn lo consultare con mi almohada!! (N.A: ¬o¬ se nota que el rey tiene MUUUCHO que hacer XD)

* * *

Apoyó una de sus manos sobre la pared y la otra sobre su pecho, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Eres un tonto TOT – se regañó aun notablemente agitado.

Ahora se encontraba en medio de otro pasillo, uno de los muchos del castillo, la verdad es que ha estas alturas ya no estaba seguro en que parte se encontraba.

- Cuando encuentre a Zelda… òOó me las va ha pagar muy caro… - se dijo al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su espalda contra la pared.

En ese momento una joven sirvienta paso junto a él, traía el cabello recogido en una pañoleta, como la mayoría de las sirvientas, vestía con una falda larga y negra, con un pequeño delantal sobre esta y una blusa blanca. Aunque inmediatamente detecto algo extraño en su actitud, por alguna razón la chica había pasado cubriéndose gran parte del rostro con el plumero que traía en las manos.

- ¡Espere un momento! – la llamo, decidido a detenerla.

La joven se detuvo, pero permaneció de espaldas, sin mirarle siquiera.

- Me preguntaba… si por alguna casualidad usted no había visto pasar a la princesa…

- Yo soy nueva y aún no conozco a la princesa… - le respondió con un tono de voz algo extraño, era como si se estuviera forzando a hablar de otra manera.

- Seguramente la ha visto, su estatura es como la de usted, tiene una tes clara muy bien cuidada, lindos y brillantes ojos azules, un largo cabello rubio y una figura muy bien estilizada – le dijo acercándose para poder observarla.

- No la he visto, estoy segura de ello – le volvió a hablar de la misma forma.

Ahora que se encontraban más cerca, Link pudo notar que la chica se había sonrojado y no sólo eso, sus ojos eran de un brillante azul cielo, algo que le pareció muy peculiar.

- Usted también tiene bonitos ojos n-n – le comentó sonriéndole.

- Yo… tengo que irme – le dijo de manera nerviosa, alejándose tan rápido como pudo.

Link observó como la joven caminaba apresuradamente, dejando caer torpemente el plumeo que traía en la manos. El chico se acerco hasta el lugar, recogiéndolo.

- ¡¡Eyy!! ¡Se le cayó esto! – la llamó siguiéndola.

La joven al notar que Link la seguía comenzó a correr.

- o.o _¿Pero que le sucede? – _se preguntó, corriendo tras la chica.

Gracias a todo el movimiento, producto del escape, la pañoleta termino por caerse, dejando a la vista el largo y brillante cabello rubio de la joven.

- o.o También tiene cabello claro, como la princesa – se dijo deteniéndose algo asombrado por su descubrimiento.

(N.A: ¬o¬ hay que ser muy volado para no darse cuenta de la realidad ¿no? XD)

Pasaron sólo unos segundos hasta que por fin cayó en cuenta de que en realidad la joven que estaba siguiendo no era una sirvienta, sino que se trataba de la mismísima Zelda.

(N.A: ya era hora xD!)

- ¡¡ZELDA!! – Le gritó corriendo tras la chica, agitando en el aire el plumero que ahora sostenía con una de sus manos - ¡Detente!

- ¡¡Atrápame si puedes!! – le gritó ella como respuesta, sin dejar de correr.

Fue así como la persecución comenzaba, era cierto que la joven no corría tan rápido como el chico, pero si conocía mucho mejor el castillo y esto le daba una gran ventaja. Link seguía a la princesa, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, pero al tener la vista fija en Zelda, en más de una ocasión se estrello contra alguna pared no muy estratégicamente ubicada o con alguna de las armaduras o estatuas que adornaban los pasillos.

Algunos de los sirvientes, que fueron testigos de la escena quedaron paralizados y completamente atónitos y no pudieron evitar poner una expresión como esta "O-O" en sus rostros al ver pasar corriendo a la princesa con el traje de la servidumbre y al joven chico corriendo tras ella, agitando un plumero sobre su cabeza.

Floreros rotos, armaduras desarmadas, vajillas destrozadas… estos y muchos otros objetos fueron las víctimas de esta loca persecución, que por lo visto, no parecía llegar a nada concreto.

- _No puedo seguir con esto TOT – _pensó la chica respirando a duras penas - _¿Qué acaso Link no se rinde nunca?... _

_- Debo acorralarla en algún sitió… no podré seguir con esto por mucho tiempo – _a él también le estaba costando trabajo continuar.

Fue en ese momento cuando un cuarto se interpuso en sus caminos. Zelda, quien sin darse cuenta, había llegado hasta un corredor sin salida, se vio obligada a entrar en la oscura habitación.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que ingresar al cuarto no fue una gran dificultad. Link la siguió sin pensarlo, cerrando la puerta tras su espalda.

- Ya no podrás seguir corriendo – le dijo acercándose lentamente hacia ella – estas atrapada – ahora la apuntó con la única arma que tenía en sus manos, su infalible… ¿plumero? O.o

Bueno, tal vez no era tan infalible.

- Y pretendes convencerme con… ¿eso? o-o – le preguntó ella apuntando el objeto.

Link pasó su vista por la joven y luego por el objeto que aún sostenía con su mano izquierda.

- Un… pequeño error de cálculos – le comentó riendo nervioso – òOó pero eso no es importante en este momento, con plumero o sin plumero, asistirás a tu clase de historia.

- u-u no quiero – le negó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

El joven acortó la distancia que los separa, ella había retrocedido hasta que su espalda había chocado contra una de las paredes del cuarto.

- Ahora… no podrás escarparte… - le dijo con un tono de voz algo extraño y amenazante, no muy propio de él.

- ¿Y que vas ha hacer para evitarlo? u.u – lo desafió ella sin tomarle gran importancia.

Link soltó el dichoso plumero, la verdad es que no le era de mucha utilidad XD!!, y apoyó ambas manos sobre la pared, a cada uno de los lados del rostro de la joven.

- Voy a… - se acercó aún más, su mirada era algo provocadora.

Zelda comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, ahora la distancia que los separada distaba mucho de ser "adecuada". Además la escasa luz que entraba en la habitación hacia que sólo los ojos del chico se reflejaran entre las sombras, dos brillantes gemas de un azul profundo la observaban, asechándola.

- La verdad es que aún no lo había pensado – le confesó finalmente, sonriéndole.

- ¡¡Eres un tonto!! òOó!!– le gritó la chica a punto a caerse a causa de la impresión.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó alguien con voz somnolienta en medio de la oscuridad.

Zelda y Link tragaron saliva, de pronto de habían quedado completamente paralizados…

- _Esa voz… _

_- No puedo ser que se trate de… _

De pronto las oscuras cortinas se deslizaron, dejando a la vista una magnifica habitación muy lujosa, y ante los ojos de los jóvenes se revelo la identidad del habitante del oscuro cuarto.

- ¡¡Papá!!

- ¡¡¡Su majestad!!!

Exclamaron los chicos al ver al rey con un gran camisón de dormir, un enorme gorro muy largo y unas pantuflas con cara de conejito.

- o.o ¿Qué hacen ustedes en mi cuarto? – les preguntó algo perplejo.

Ninguno de los dos supo que responder, el rey, al examinar la escena notó inmediatamente que algo "extraño" estaba pasando, digo, no había que ser un genio para percatarse de la provocadora posición en la que ambos se encontraban, demasiado juntos, demasiado comprometedora y sumándole a eso la vestimentas no apropiadas de la princesa…

- ¿A que se supone que estaban "jugando"? – los volvió interrogar haciendo énfasis en la palabra jugando, pero al notar que ninguno de los dos parecía reaccionar, suspiró y continuó hablando - Son jóvenes y entiendo esto de las hormonas y todo… pero nnUU podrían buscar un mejor lugar para sus encuentros… ¿no?

Fue en ese momento cuando los chicos se percataron de que aún se encontraban en la misma posición que antes, Link aún mantenía acorralada a Zelda en la pared y sus cuerpos seguían "MUUUY" cerca, en una postura que ciertamente no podía pasarse por alto.

- ¡¡NO ES LO QUE ESTA PENSADO!! O///////O - Link se separó al instante de la chica, notablemente avergonzado.

- Yo y Link… -////- sólo… - guardo silencio, no sabía como continuar.

¿Qué iba a decirle?, no había explicación posible para algo como esto, definitivamente había sido el colmo de los colmos ¡¡¿Cómo era posible que no reconociera la habitación de su propio padre?¡¡ ¡¡¿En que diantres había estado pensando?!!

- ¬u¬ ¿No me digan que al fin han decidido…?

- ¡¡¡NADA!!! – Lo interrumpió la chica bruscamente – O//O Ohh pero… - tomó la mano de Link, que parecía haberse convertido en piedra – 9///9 mira la hora que es… se nos esta haciendo tarde para mi "entretenida" lección de historia, Link.

Ahora arrastraba al chico hasta la puerta y tan rápido como pudo, desapareció de la habitación.

- ¡¡Nos vemos en la cena!! – le gritó desde el pasillo.

El hombre se quedo de pie unos instantes mirando la puerta por la que su hija y Link habían salido.

- Pero… o.o que extraño… - se dijo caminando hasta la gran cama, sentándose en ella – en esta habitación no hay reloj… o-o?

* * *

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente cinco minutos desde el inoportuno e inesperado suceso en el cuarto del rey, y más de tres desde que llegaron a la habitación de la joven y no se dirigían la palabra.

Zelda ya se había cambiado de ropa, por lo que ahora traía puesto su acostumbrado vestido, la tiara y la armadura.

- _¿Ahora que vas ha decirle? TOT – _se preguntó frustrado, jugando con los dedos de sus manos, estaba nervioso, lo sabía y también tenía muy claro que ella también debió haberlo notado – _tal vez… debería comenzar pidiéndole perdón_.

Él se encontraba de pie, apoyado sobre la puerta de la habitación, con la mirada pegada en el piso y ella sentada en la silla, justo delante del escritorio.

- _Debo disculparme… - _pensó ella, también sin saber como comenzar a hablar.

Debía reconocerlo, todo esto había empezado por su culpa, ella era responsable en gran parte de lo sucedido.

A pesar de que ambos habían mantenido el silencio, sin intercambiar miradas, ni gestos, ni ninguna acción que podría considerarse como algún tipo de comunicación, no sabían que en estos momentos estaban unidos por un mismo pensamiento.

- Yo… - comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente y ambos la apartaron avergonzados. Nuevamente las casualidades jugaban en su contra. Porque el hecho de que a los dos se les ocurriera hablar al mismo tiempo era sólo una coincidencia, al igual que la acción de voltear sus rostro para poder mirar al otro… o ¿no lo eran?

- Sólo -//- quería – y ahí estaban nuevamente hablando al unísono.

Se sentían extraños, eran como si de pronto estuvieran leyendo sus mentes.

- Tal vez…

¡Maldición! ¿Porque no podían dejar de hablar en coro?

- Tú primero… o///o

Silencio sepulcral…

- Insisto habla tú O///o…

Definitivamente era esto era demasiado…

- u//u esta bien, yo lo haré…

Sus miradas se cruzaron fugazmente, antes de decidirse a continuar

-… -///-UU lo siento…

Terminaron diciendo todo esto en perfecta sincronía. Escucharlos hubiera sido divertido, pero verlos, seguramente lo era aún más. Aunque indudablemente, ellos no opinaban de la misma manera.

- Creo… u//u que ambos sentimos lo mismo - comentó la chica aún sonrojada, levantándose de su asiento.

Link se mantuvo en silencio, pasó su mirada de la joven al gran ventanal del cuarto de la princesa, colocando toda su atención en el cielo, o más bien en las nubes del cielo, que comenzaban a adquirir un color anaranjado, mezclado con rosa.

- _Que bonito atardecer… - _pensó inconcientemente.

Al parecer Zelda también miraba el hermoso espectáculo del cielo cuando…

- _Esperen un momento… o.o? eh dicho… ¿atardecer? _¡¡LA LECCIÓN DE HISTORIA!! oOo!! – exclamó el chico recordando repentinamente cual había sido el motivo de todo este embrollo.

Aunque tal vez, ya era algo "tarde".

- u-u Ya es muy tarde y no pienso asistir… - dijo dándole la espalda – ya deben ser casi las siete.

No sabía como, pero había pasado mucho más de una hora desde que todo había comenzado…

- o.o Tienes razón… - coincidió con ella, ahora se acercaba lentamente a la joven, que en estos momentos se encontraba de espaldas - pero aún así… iremos hasta la biblioteca y nos disculparemos con tu maestra... – le dijo apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de ella.

- ¡¡Yo no iré a ningún sitio!! – se negó rotundamente, girando para poder mirar desafiante al joven.

- En ese caso… no me queda más remedió u-u que…

Era la última opción que le quedaba y si ella no le dejaba alternativa alguna, pues… tendría que hacerlo…

* * *

- ¡¡¡SUELTAME!!! – le gritó una y otra vez golpeando la espalda de Link.

- Cálmate Zelda, sólo iremos a disculparnos… - le dijo sosteniendo con fuerza a la joven, para que ella no se le escapara o mejor dicho, no volviera a hacerlo XD.

Ahora la princesa era cargada por Link, la chica luchaba inútilmente para liberarse del agarre del joven, pero definitivamente todos sus intentos eran en vano, los fuertes brazos del joven Hylian la tenían muy bien sujeta.

- ¡¡TOT ¡¡Tú no lo entiendes!! – chilló la chica cansada de forcejear.

- Vamos Zel, no puede ser tan terrible n.n – trató de consolarla.

Ya se encontraban a sólo unos metros de la biblioteca del castillo.

- TT _Hasta acá llego mi existencia… la maestra nunca me perdonara por esto… _

- Bueno princesa, hemos llegado – le informó al tiempo que la bajaba.

- ¬o¬ Claro… u-uU eso es genial…- dijo con notable sarcasmo - nOn ahora podemos irnos – la chica comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

Link la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¬-¬

- u-u A escribir mi testamento…

- TOT El único que escribirá su testamento seré yo_… -.-U cuando Impa se entere de esto, seguro va ha matarme… _

- nOn ¡¡Tengo una idea!! – Le dijo tomando el brazo del chico - ¿Qué te parece si vamos y disfrutamos nuestros últimos segundos de vida? n.n ¿no crees que es mucho más razonable? – le propuso.

- ¬o¬ no volveré a caer en tus juegos… u-u entraremos y punto.

Se acercó a la puerta y tomó la manilla para girarla.

- TOT ¡¡Por favor!!! – Le rogó abrazándolo por la espalda - ¡Te aseguro que no quieres conocer a "esa" mujer furiosa! – dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "esa".

- o///o _Zelda… me esta abrazando… - _pensó muy avergonzado por la repentina acción de la chica, sus músculos se habían tensado.

Él no estaba preparado para eso y mucho menos para lo que siguió después…

- Por favor ¿si? – le pidió nuevamente, parándose frente al joven y mirándolo con cara de borrego justo antes de ser degollado.

Sus intensos y vidriosos ojos azules se habían clavado en los del joven y él había caído en el hechizante poder de su mirada... y después de todo ¿quién lo haría?

- O///O – Link trago saliva y trato inútilmente de resistirse a la mirada de la joven – _maldición… ¿cómo puedo negarme…? _

La joven fingió estar al borde de las lágrimas y se acercó aún más al chico juntando sus manos, acercándolas a su rostro.

- Por favor… - esta vez su voz sonó suplicante y quebrada.

¡¡¿Cómo se suponía que iba a enfrentarse a eso?!!, no podía, por más que lo intentara, no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, con una mirada como esa ¿quién podría permanecer inmune?… Un sudor frió recorrió su cien, la joven seguía acercándose sin apartar "esa" conmovedora mirada de él.

¡¡MALDICIÓN!!

- Me rindo TOT – le dijo finalmente bajando su mirada al piso – tú ganas -//-U – suspiró resignado.

- ¡¡¡GRACIAS!!! nOn – Exclamó lanzándose hacía el joven, abrazándolo con fuerza.

El chico había sido tomado por sorpresa, y sin saber como, había terminado en el piso con la joven sobre él, pero eso no era todo, en ese preciso instante la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de par en par, y una anciana mujer de mirada implacable los observo, al tiempo que una notoria venita aparecía en su arrugada frente.

- ò-ó ¡¡Princesa!! – la regañó.

Zelda se separo del joven y se levanto de un sólo salto, esa voz le era inconfundible...

- Maestra… - susurró bajando la mirada.

- Espero… que tenga una buena explicación para esto u-ú

- TOT ¡¡¡Lo siento!!! – se disculpo juntando sus manos y realizando una "pronunciada" reverencia.

Link no se había movido, aún seguía tirado en el suelo, con el rostro completamente sonrojado, parecía que el chico se encontraba viajando por las nubes, o quizás se había golpeado algo fuerte contra el suelo XD!.

- Tiene exactamente una hora, cuarenta minutos y cinco segundos de retraso… - le dijo muy rápido.

- O.o ¿¿en serio?? 6o6 mi reloj debe haberse descompuesto… – le mintió, notablemente nerviosa – _¿reloj descompuesto? ¡¡Que estúpida!!… ¿a quién creo que trato de engañar?_ – se regañó mentalmente.

Claro, podría haber inventado un sin numero de excusas, todas tan estúpidas e increíbles como lo del reloj que no funcionaba, pero eso ¿de que le serviría?, de todas formas la mujer no le creería…

- Le doy un minuto para que despierte a su "amiguito" e ingrese en la biblioteca y tenga por seguro que tendrá tarea extra por este retraso u.u

- T0T lo que usted diga maestra…

La anciana giró y camino nuevamente hacía el interior de la biblioteca. Inmediatamente Zelda se hinco en el suelo y movió el cuerpo de Link, tratando de despertarlo.

- Link… - lo llamo suavemente – Link…u.ú - lo volvió a llamar una ves más, esta vez algo impaciente - ¡¡¡LINK!!! òOó!! – le grito finalmente tomándolo de la parte superior de su traje, zamarreándolo con fuerza - ¡¡Despierta de una vez!!

Al parecer la chica había perdido la paciencia y el que había sufrido las consecuencias era el pobre y joven Hylian .

- xox

- o.o ¿Link?

- X0X

- n.n me alegra que despertaras… - le dijo sonriente arrastrándolo hacia la biblioteca.

En realidad el chico no estaba del todo despierto, pero por lo menos había reaccionado y eso… era una buena señal ¿o no?

La maestra esperaba a la joven con los brazos cruzados y una GRAAAN montaña le libros sobre la mesa. Link reacciono poco antes de que la joven se detuviera y tan rápido como le fue posible se levanto, aún sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

- Ya es tarde, por lo que la lección de hoy será corta – hablo pausadamente – pero… le aseguro que la tarea distara mucho de serlo ¬u¬

- TOT _Lo sabía – _se lamentó la joven, al escuchar las palabras de la mujer.

Hasta este momento Link no había tenido la oportunidad de fijarse en la anciana maestra, y ahora que al fin la conocía, no pudo evitar reparar en lo arrugada de su piel ¡¡parecía una pasa!!, sus ojos a penas podían distinguirse entre tantas arrugas, al igual que los labios y que decir de sus huesudas manos y para colmo traía unos diminutos lentes que no podía determinar si en realidad tenían alguna utilidad para ella o simplemente los tenía ahí de adorno, claro que en el caso de que fuerza lo último había que reconocer que no le favorecían en nada…

- OoO ¡¡¡Pero si parece una momia!!! – exclamó notablemente sorprendido, sin pensar en lo que decía.

Zelda se abalanzó contra el chico y le tapo tan rápido como pudo la boca con unas de sus manos. Link había metido a la boca del lobo y si este la cerraba no habría escapatoria...

- òOó ¡¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?!! – la mujer ahora si que estaba furiosa.

- nOnUUU Link decía que hoy usted se ve muy mona – dijo tratando de arreglar en parte el inoportuno comentario del joven - _¬-¬ mona será su abuela… de seguro tiene menos arrugas que esta_ – pensó, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Aunque en realidad parecía más una mueca forzada.

- ¬-¬ siéntense - les ordeno no muy confiada de la respuesta de la joven princesa.

Link y Zelda obedecieron, sentándose uno al lado del otro, la mujer coloco tres gigantescos libros delante de la princesa y luego miro a Link de manera inquisitiva.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí? ¬o¬ – le preguntó acercando su rostro al del joven.

- Yo soy el tutor de la princesa Zelda – le respondió tratando de no mirar el arrugado rostro de la mujer.

- ¿Su tutor?

- Impa esta de viaje – completó la joven.

La anciana miro a la princesa, no parecía NADA contenta.

- ¿Le he dado permiso para hablar jovencita? u-ú – la interrogo.

- Este… creo que no

- òOó ¡¡Entonces… cierre la boca y comience a trabajar!!

- T-T si…

Ahora la mujer volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el chico.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo? – le preguntó de la manera más amable posible, al notar que la mujer no dejaba de observarlo y no parecía que le dirigiría la palabra.

- Me pareces algo joven para ser el tutor de la princesa… - dijo por lo bajo, mirándolo con desconfianza – pero… aunque realmente lo seas… - le extendió un "pequeñísimo" y antiguo libro – no me gusta que estés sin hacer nada, lee esto ¬o¬ y escribe un resumen de lo que entiendas...

- OxO ¿¿_Leer?? ¿¿Resumir??... ¿ESO? – _pensó al tiempo que tomaba el pesado libro entre sus manos – n-nUU lo que usted ordene…

Zelda había mantenido la vista fija en el rostro afligido del chico, se sentía algo culpable, él… no debería estar haciendo esto… pero… sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por la "angelical" y muyy "agradable" voz de la maestra…

- ¡¡¡¿Se podría saber que diantres esta esperando usted para comenzar a trabajar?!!! òOó!! – le preguntó de la manera más suave que pudo. (N.A: ¬o¬ sii... sumamente suave u-u… nótese el sarcasmo xD)

- Yo o//o…

- ¡¡NADA!! ¡¡A trabajar!!

Zelda tomó uno de los tres libros y lo abrió aún algo temblorosa, esa mujer la asustaba y mucho…

* * *

Habían pasado ya quince minutos desde que la "entretenidísima" clase había comenzado. Link aún iba en la segunda pagina, le estaba costando algo de trabajo traducir esos jeroglíficos, que pretendían llamarse escritura… no tenía ni la menor idea quien había escrito el libro que estaba leyendo, pero si tenía una cosa clara…

- _u.ú Definitivamente el sujeto que escribió esto debió tomar clases de caligrafía antes de siquiera pensar en hacerlo… - _pensó despegando su vista de lo que creyó traducir como una "a", pero que en realidad podría tratarse de cualquier otra letra.

La maestra se había adentrado en medio de los estantes, por lo que ahora, en la mesa, solo se encontraban Link, Zelda y la no muy acogedora montaña de libros que los rodeaba.

El chico observó de reojo a la joven princesa, no sólo estaba aburrido, sino que de pronto comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

- _Zelda parece muy concentrada – _pensó viendo a la chica, procurando que ella no notara que la observaba – _a diferencia de mi… -.-UU ella si sabe como mantener su atención en el trabajo _

La joven pasaba rápidamente su vista por la hoja, pasando a la siguiente y luego volteándola.

- o.o _Que habilidad tan sorprendente… _

Lo que Link no sabía, es que Zelda estaba tan o tal vez menos concentrada que el propio chico en lo que estaba haciendo.

- _Hyrule consta de una gran… no me interesa – _empezó leyendo las primeras palabras de la línea, pasando inmediatamente al siguiente párrafo – _El mundo que… tampoco me interesa – _siguiente párrafo – _Las Diosas… -.- que aburrido… - _paso a una nueva hoja – _Los Hylian y su historia – _leyó el gran título con el que comenzaba un nuevo capítulo en el libro.

Y así era… la chica estaba mucho menos atenta que el joven en el trabajo, por lo menos Link había intentado traducir las dos primeras hojas XD!, pero ella pasaba velozmente una y otra hoja, leyendo sólo una que otra palabra.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las siete con veinte minutos.

- _nOn ¡¡Terminé!! – _pensó alegre dejando el primer gran libro a un lado.

Claro que con esa forma de lectura cualquiera terminaría un texto de más de quinientas hojas en veinte minutos.

Era cierto que luego de leer todo eso debía realizar un explicativo resumen con todo que supuestamente había entendido, o sea… nada… pero a eso no le daba gran importancia, había tenido sumo cuidado en memorizar cada uno de los títulos y alguna que otra palabra importante o que destacaba y eso, sumado a los conocimientos que ya poseía, sería suficiente para realizar el dichoso resumen.

Como siempre, la técnica del chamullo siempre esta para salvarnos en los momentos difíciles XD. (N.A: para los que no conozcan la palabra chamullo n.n, es como palabrerías que se usan para impresionar y convencer)

- _Bueno… el siguiente – _se dijo tomando el segundo, nada pequeño libro que la maestra le había echo el favor de entregarle.

Pero sin darse cuenta su vista se posó sobre el joven que estaba junto a ella. Al parecer, el chico no había podido resistir mucho tiempo más, y el aburrimiento sumado a la luz crepitante y amarillenta que producía la vela sobre la mesa, había terminado por conversarlo que, tal vez, los libros no eran tan incómodos como almohadas…

- Link… - susurró por lo bajo, acercando una de sus manos al rostro del durmiente chico.

Con sumo cuidado acomodo los rebeldes cabellos que caían sobre la frente del joven, dándole la facilidad para observar con más claridad los rasgos propios de alguien que esta profundamente dormido. Noto la lenta y pausada respiración, la tenue sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios y una expresión que denotaba calma.

- _Se ve muy tierno cuando duerme…_ - pensó esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

Ahora su mano bajaba de la frente del chico a la mejilla, el contacto hizo que este se moviera un poco, ella al sentirlo retiro su mano, temiendo haberlo despertado.

- ¿Link? – lo llamó, inclinándose un poco para que la distancia que separaba sus rostros se acortara.

El joven no respondió, al parecer, seguía dormido. La princesa suspiro y volvió a apoyar su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla, inclinado su cabeza hacia atrás admiro el techo de la habitación.

- Me pregunto… si Link habrá soñado alguna vez conmigo… - susurró algo nostálgico.

No sabía porque de pronto ese pensamiento se había pasado por su mente, era algo extraño, hasta este día nunca se le había pensado en algo como ello, después de todo ¿Qué le importaba a ella con quien soñara él?

- _Que sueñe con quien se le plazca_ – pensó algo molesta, volviendo a concentrase en lo que debía hacer.

Apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y junto sus manos acercándolas a su rostro.

- Maldición… no puedo sacarme esa tonta idea de la cabeza… - dijo frustrada - _¿A quién tratas de engañar Zelda?... si en realidad no te importara no estarías pensando en ello… _

No supo como, ni cuando, pero su vista había vuelto a posarse sobre el joven.

- Si tan sólo supieras esto que siento… - susurró acercando el dorso de su mano al rostro del joven – si tan sólo… tuviera el valor para decírtelo… - volvió a susurrarle acortando la distancia que separa sus rostros, besando suavemente la frente del chico.

- Zelda… - murmuró Link por lo bajo.

- _Me… me… esta… llamando… - _se dijo aún sin creerlo - _¿En verdad esta soñando conmigo? _

_- _Zelda… yo… yo… - siguió murmurando dormido.

- ¿Si? – le preguntó sin poder evitarlo, sabía que él no la estaba escuchando, pero estaba impaciente, parecía que al fin iba a descubrir que era lo que Link sentía por ella.

- Yo… yo… te… - se sonrojó sutilmente.

- ¿Tú qué? – y ahí estaba de nuevo su impaciencia.

Podía sentir como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con más fuerza, ahora su rostro se encontraba a tan solo unos centímetros del de Link…

- ¡¡PRINCESA!! òOó

- ¡¡¡Ahhh!!! oOo!!! – gritoó la chica al escuchar la voz de su maestra detrás de ella.

Con el brusco movimiento que hizo al separarse del joven, la mesa se agitó, y los libros que se encontraban apilados se derrumbaron. La vela, golpeada por uno de estos, cayó sobre la mesa, prendiendo con su llama el libro más cercano.

- ¡¡Incendio!! – chilló la maestra corriendo como loca.

- ¡Hay que apagarlo! – exclamo la chica levantándose y buscando con la mirada algo que le fuera de utilidad.

- ¡¡¡INCENDIO!!! – ahora la mujer gritaba completamente escandalizada.

- ¡¡¡Ya cállese!!! – le grito Zelda, quien no podía pensar con el escándalo que tenía la anciana.

- ¿Por qué… -o-…? – Bostezo - ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido? -.o… - Link acababa de despertar.

- ¡¡¡¡INCENDIO!!!! – la mujer seguía gritando.

La habitación comenzaba a llenarse de humo.

- ¡¡¡Vamos a morir!!!

- òOó ¡¡Ya basta!! – Zelda agitaba sus manos tratando de apartar el toxico aire.

- O-O ¿_Pero qué demonios es lo que pasa? – _se preguntó Link quien aún no comprendía lo que sucedía.

No tardo demasiado en percatarse el porque de ese escándalo. Observó como la maestra corría gritando por todo el cuarto, mientras Zelda apagaba la llama de la vela y trataba de tomar el libro que seguía consumiéndose por el fuego.

- ¡¡Zelda cuidado!! – exclamó acercándose a la chica, tomando las manos de ella con las suyas – no lo hagas – le dijo mirándola con determinación.

- ¡Pero hay que hacer algo! – le dijo ella dirigiendo su mirada hacia el chico.

- Yo me encargare… soy tu guardaespaldas y no permitiré que nada te pase… - usando uno de sus brazos apartó a la joven con cuidado y luego tomó con sus manos el libro que aún seguía quemándose.

- o///o – la joven parecía muy sorprendida por las palabras del chico.

- ¡¡¡¡MORIREMOS!!!! TOT – y ahí estaba nuevamente la maestra.

((N.A: ¬o¬ que maestra tan pesimista XD!!))

Link corrió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la ventana más cercana y tan fuerte como pudo lanzó el "problemático" libro. El cristal se rompió por el impacto y el libro cayó desde muuuuchos metros de altura, la velocidad y la distancia terminaron por apagar la llama.

El humo comenzó a salir de la habitación por la ventana que ahora estaba rota. La maestra había dejado de gritar sólo porque se había desmayado y Zelda seguía de pie, observando como ida al joven que ahora se acercaba.

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto preocupado una vez que estaba junto a ella.

La chica no respondió.

- ¿No te hiciste daño? – le volvió a preguntar muy preocupado, tomando el rostro de ella con sus manos - _¿Por qué no le respondía?_

- Yo… o////o – comenzó a decirle sintiendo como sus mejillas le ardían – estoy bien -///-, no te preocupes.

- n-n me alegra saberlo – le dijo tomando una de sus manos y comenzando a caminar – venga… salgamos de este sitio…

- Si…

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca, cerrando la puerta. Ninguno de los dos había recordado a la maestra, que seguía tendida sobre el suelo de la habitación, inconciente.

- nOn Tengo mucha hambre ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar?

- 6///6 _¿Por qué no me ha soltado la mano? – _se preguntó sin prestar atención a lo que él le decía.

- o.o ¿Zelda? – se detuvo, acercando su rostro al de la chica.

- O////O ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó al sentir la mano del joven sobre su frente.

- o.o ¿Estas segura que te sientes bien?

- ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi? – tomó la mano que el joven tenía sobre su frente, retirándola.

- Porque ese es mi deber…_ porque me preocupas más de lo que crees… _

- _Deber… - _repitió mentalmente la joven – _es por eso que es amable conmigo… yo… no le importo… - _pensó apretando con fuerza los puños de sus manos.

- ¿Zel? – la volvió a llamar notando que la joven había bajado la mirada.

- ¡¡¡Déjame en paz!!! – Le grito dirigiendo su vista hacia el chico - ¡Sabes… puedo cuidarme sola! – sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos a causa de la lágrimas.

La chica lo empujo con fuerza y comenzó a correr alejándose del lugar. Link pensó en seguirla, pero no lo hizo, la mirada y las palabras de la princesa no sólo lo habían confundido…

- o.o ¿Estará así por mi culpa? – Se preguntó comenzando a caminar, mucho más preocupado de lo que antes se encontraba – tengo… que hablar con ella.

* * *

Zelda se detuvo a la mitad de un pasillo, estaba cansada de tanto correr y… llorar.

- ¿Por qué? – se preguntó acercándose a una ventana.

Eran demasiados los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente, la partida de Impa, la noticia de que Link seria su tutor y guardaespaldas, esos sentimientos que de pronto habían despertado con más fuerza, las palabras de joven, todo… absolutamente todo le parecía caótico y extraño, estaba confundida, demasiado confundida.

- _No debí gritarle de esa forma a Link… el no tiene la culpa de esto… después de todo el tiene razón, ahora, su trabajo es protegerme… _de pronto siento… - su mirada se poso en el oscuro cielo de la noche -… como si mi vida no fuera la misma de antes…

- Y no lo es… - le dijo el chico a sus espaldas.

- O-O ¡¡¡Link!!! – se voltio rápidamente, encontrándose de frente con el joven - ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

- Porque yo también siento lo mismo – le respondió dedicándole una reconfortante sonrisa.

- Sin quererlo nuestras vidas han dado un giro inesperado… - ahora también sonreía, no podía evitar hacerlo – lo siento Link, no quise gritarte.

- Disculpa aceptada n.n – le dijo mirándola de manera inquisitiva – ¿Estuviste llorando?

- Yo… - bajo su vista sin saber que responder.

- No me gusta verte llorar – apoyando sus dedos en el mentón de la joven, levantando su rostro, obligándola a enfrentar su mirada – me duele mucho verte triste…

- Link... – susurro ella sintiendo como el joven limpiaba con sus dedos el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas.

- Quiero que sepas que antes de ser tú tutor y guardaespaldas soy… tú amigo y como tal, estoy para apoyarte, escucharte y ayudarte…_ y si me dieras la oportunidad… también para demostrarte cuanto me gustas…_

- Lo se… es que… yo… _no quiero que seamos amigos…_- suspiró – es tarde, seguro mi padre nos espera para cenar

Sujeto una de las manos del joven y comenzó a caminar.

- Sabes… - comenzó a decirle él, mientras avanzaban por el pasillo – …n///n te vez mucho más linda con una sonrisa adornando tu rostro – le comento sin detenerse.

- No digas tonterías Link -////-… - ahora estaba avergonzada.

* * *

En la gran habitación donde se encontraba el comedor, estaba el rey, vestido como tal, esperando a que los jóvenes llegaran.

- Su majestad – lo llamo una de las sirvientas haciendo una reverencia antes de dirigirse al hombre - ¿Desea que sirva ya?

- Claro, de seguro mi hija y Link no tardaran en llegar…

- Como usted ordene señor – la muchacha bajo sutilmente la cabeza en forma de respeto.

Luego de eso, la chica se predio por una de las puertas, dejando nuevamente sólo al rey, aunque no lo estuvo por demasiado tiempo, ya que instantes más tarde, Link y Zelda hacían su aparición por otra de las puertas que llevaban al cuarto.

- Me alegra verlos chicos n.n – les dijo el rey muy sonriente.

Los jóvenes se acercaron al extremo de la mesa en donde el hombre los esperaba sentado.

- Disculpe la tardanza – dijo Link cuando ya estaban junto a él.

- No te preocupes non, la espera a despertado aún más mi apetito – el hombre dirigió su vista hacía los jóvenes - ¬u¬ veo que ustedes se están llevando muy bien n.n

- ¿Qué? o.o – pregunto la chica, quien no comprendió las palabras de su padre hasta que su vista se clavo en su mano y en la de Link.

¡¡¡Aún estaba sosteniendo la mano del joven!!!

Rápidamente se liberó del agarre.

- 9//9 cof cof – tosió falsamente – ¿De qué estas hablando padre?

- u-u No entiendo porque se ensañan en negar sus sentimientos… - les comentó el rey.

- O/////O ¿Sentimientos? – preguntó Link haciéndose el desentendido – 6////6 pero… si Zelda y yo… 9///9 sólo somos amigos n//n

- u//u Eso es cierto… - dijo apoyando al chico.

- No puedo creer lo terco que son los jóvenes…. – insistió suspirando resignado – bueno… pero, no es de ello de lo que quiero hablarles.

- ¿Sucedió algo? – pregunto la princesa, sentándose junto al rey.

- Además de su extraña aparición en mi cuarto, pues… no… nada interesante n.n

- o////o Eso fue sólo un malentendido, señor – se defendió el joven, poniéndose nervioso al recordar lo sucedido.

En ese momento ingresaron un grupo de sirvientes trayendo consigo los alimentos. Sirvieron con gran rapidez y se retiraron al instante.

- n.n ¿Qué les parece si cenamos?, luego les informare lo que tengo pendiente.

- u.ú _No se porque presiento que no se trata de nada bueno… - _pensó la chica quien conocía lo suficiente a su padre como para desconfiar de sus "noticias".

Lo que transcurrió durante la cena no fue nada especial, la verdad es que todos comían en silencio, sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario. Zelda miro que otra vez a su padre con notable desconfianza, Link miraba a Zelda que se encontraba frente a él, le llamaba la atención que la joven sostuviera el servicio pero no hubiera probado ni un bocado y el rey, bueno… el rey no miraba a nadie, ni tampoco se percato que lo observaban XD!, parecía mucho más concentrado en alimentarse.

- Bueno chicos, fue un placer cenar en su compañía – les dijo el rey levantándose de su asiento, listo y dispuesto a retirarse.

- ¡¡Papá!! – exclamó la chica, con un tono de reproche.

Se sentía como tonta, había estado toda la cena pensando en lo que el hombre tenía para decirle y ahora, que al fin había terminado, él rey se levantaba y se disponía a marcharse, así como si nada.

- ¿Qué sucede querida? n.n – le preguntó a su hija deteniéndose, para poder observar a la joven.

- ¬o¬ ¿No que tenías algo que platicarnos?

- o.o ¿Platicar? ¿yo? 9-9 ohh no… claro que no n.n – le negó notablemente nervioso – _no puedo decírselo ahora… no se como hacerlo… _

- ¬-¬ Tú respuesta no me convence…

- Y a mi tampoco

Link y Zelda cayeron de sus asientos.

- ò-ó – la chica se había levantado y ahora miraba desafiante a su padre.

- oOo!! Casi lo olvido non – dijo de pronto el rey, cambiando su nerviosismo por una gran sonrisa – n.n aún no te he informado en donde dormirás, hijo – dijo acercándose a Link.

- o.o Este… creo que – habló Link al sentir la mano del rey sobre su hombro.

- n.n Será mejor que te lo muestre.

- o.o? Como usted quiera señor

El hombre apoyo su mano en la espalda del joven, obligándolo a avanzar, Zelda miro algo extraña la escena.

- Siempre se sale con la suya -o-U – dijo por lo bajo, suspirando resignada.

- Zelda ¿no nos acompañas? – le preguntó el rey a punto de atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

- o.o ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

- Porque el cuarto que elegí para Link esta muy cerca del tuyo – le respondió aún sonriente.

-¿Qué? O.o – preguntaron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes.

- n.n Ya lo veran…

De esta forma, el rey, Zelda y Link, abandonaron el comedor y se dirigieron juntos, hacia la habitación que de ahora en adelante, o por lo menos hasta que terminara esta semana, el chito utilizaría.

* * *

Minutos más tarde…

- ¬o¬ Padre… - comenzó la chica, al ver que el hombre no seguía avanzado – u-ú este es mi cuarto.

- Ella tiene razón, señor.

- o.o ¿En serio? – Les preguntó algo sorprendido – lo siento creo que me equivoque… - dio tres pasos más, parándose frente a la puerta que estaba justo al lado del cuarto de la princesa – non esta será tu habitación Link… – le informó.

- o///o ¿Qué? – el pobre chico aún no podía creerlo.

- Pero… -///-… - comenzó la princesa también avergonzada.

Cuando el Rey les había dicho "… el cuarto que elegí para Link esta muy cerca del tuyo", nunca les advirtió que estaban prácticamente JUNTOS…

- u.u Nada de peros, ya esta decido n.n… - la interrumpió – Buenas noches, jovencitos – se despidió avanzando por el corredor.

Link y Zelda volvieron a quedarse solos, se encontraban uno frente al otro…

- n///nUU Después de todo… estaremos muy cerca – le comento el chico rascándose nervioso la cabeza.

- u////u Ya lo creo…

El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente.

- Es mejor que vallamos a dormir, se hace tarde… - dijo la chica tratando de romper la incomoda atmósfera.

- Si n.n tienes razón…

Link comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su cuarto, estaba a punto de girar la manilla cuando.

- Link… - lo llamó la chica quien también se había detenido frente a la entrada de su cuarto.

- ¿Si? O.o

- No sientes… como si se nos hubiera olvidado algo…

- ¿Olvidar? o.o?

- Disculpa… no me prestes atención u.u – le dijo entrando en la habitación, dejando a un confundido chico, sin respuestas.

- O.o Yo también tengo la impresión de haber olvidado algo… - dijo meditándolo por un segundo – u.u bueno… si no lo recuerdo debe ser porque no es nada importante… - se auto convenció, ingresando a su respectivo cuarto.

Y aunque ninguno de los dos lo recordara… si existía algo que se les había pasado por alto… en el oscuro cuarto de la biblioteca, aún se encontraba la anciana maestra de historia, inconsciente…

Había sido un largo día, tal vez uno de los más largos que habían tenido en sus vidas, las cosas estaban cambiando y las circunstancias los estaban obligando a acercarse cada vez más…

* * *

- Que día tan agotador… - se dijo la joven, ya recostada en la cama.

Aún una gran cantidad de pensamientos nublaban su mente. Por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa, casi observaba.

- Esa pared es lo único que nos separa… - susurró por lo bajo, como si temiera que alguien fuera a escucharla.

Después de mucho meditarlo y analizarlo, se había decido…

* * *

Link por su parte, también ya se encontraba acostado, tenía la vista fija en el techo, que por cierto, no poseía nada de interesante.

- Me pregunto si Zelda ya se habrá dormido…

Ya llevaba varios minutos meditando lo mismo.

- No puedes seguir fingiendo Link… - se regañó así mismo – Zelda te gusta… y mucho… - suspiro, apoyando ambas manos detrás de su nuca.

¡Se acabo!, esto no podría quedarse así… estaba completamente decidido…

* * *

- Antes de que termine esta semana le confesare mis sentimientos… - dijeron Link y Zelda al unísono.

Ambos había tomado una determinación, solo necesitaban pensar en una buena estrategia para confesarse… Era extraño, pero sin saberlo, los dos habían tomado la misma decisión, en el mismo momento y en habitaciones completamente diferentes… la pregunta era… ¿Podrían lograrlo?

**Continuará… **

Hola a todos nOn, al fin, después de una gran demora he continuado este fic , sinceramente este capítulo no me convencía -.-U y aún no lo hace XD!. o.o la verdad es que quedo más largo de lo que creía, pido disculpas por esto TOT, espero que no se les haga tedioso leerlo xox.

Para el siguiente capítulo… ¿Qué sucedería si a nuestro simpático y despistado rey se le ocurriera otra "gran" idea ¿Cómo afectara esto a Link y a Zelda? ¿Qué será lo que decía la lista que Impa le entregó a Link? ¿Podrán los jóvenes encontrar una instancia para confesar sus sentimientos? ¿Qué otros destrozos deberá sufrir el castillo antes de que termine la semana? ¿Qué pasara cuando la maestra de historia despierte de su "sueño" reparador? -.-U no me gustaría saberlo XD!... todo esto y más para el siguiente cap que también tiene título nOn!!... en realidad todos los capis de este fic lo tienen XD!!

El tercer capítulo del fic: **Día dos:** **Ocurrencia Real.**

No puedo despedirme sin antes agradecer a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic n.n, en verdad muchas gracias, en especial a **Fox McCloude, Dialirvi, Galia V, Miko Rowan Farore Tonks, la generala, VZ, The Shadow Of The Light, Carol, navi-the-fairy, Guenhwyar, Fairy-Li, El angel de la oscuridad, Daxo, Lado-Sombrio-de-Link, miss zelda, sweet fairy **y** Lorin, **gracias por sus reviews nOn.


	4. Ocurrencia Real

Después de una ausencia MUYYY prolongada estoy de vuelta ;D… TOT no me maten!!, ya mejor dejo esto para el final y empiezo a escribir XD!

**GUARDAESPALDAS POR UNA SEMANA **

En el capítulo anterior…

- Antes de que termine esta semana le confesare mis sentimientos… - dijeron Link y Zelda al unísono.

Así fue, ambos sin saberlo habían tomado una determinación, o por lo menos eso era lo que parecía. Ahora solo necesitaban un lugar indicado, un momento oportuno y… muuuucho coraje XD

Porque como es bien sabido se necesita mucho valor para reconocer los propios sentimientos, pero es necesario el coraje para poder confesarlos… la pregunta era… ¿podrían lograrlo?

**.-.-. Día dos: Ocurrencia Real .-.-. **

La noche había llegado a su fin y con ella se daba comienzo a un nuevo y resplandeciente día de primavera… y como era de esperarse en todo amanecer el sol mostraba su rostro entre las montañas, iluminando con sus claros rayos el cielo y la tierra. (N.A: nOn al fin!!! Después de tanto tiempo he llegado al segundo día XD!)

La luz atravesaba el gran ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón, ingresando al cuarto, siendo algo bastante molesta para el joven que aún dormía tranquilamente. El chico había olvidado cerrar las cortinas durante la noche y era en este momento cuando comenzaba a sufrir las consecuencias…

- Apaguen la luz -o-… - dijo aún dormido, cubriéndose inconcientemente con las sabanas.

Pero su estrategia para evitar la luz del día tenía un pequeñísimo inconveniente, que había pasado por alto hasta el instante que…

- ¡¡¡Hace mucho calor!!! -O-… - exclamo sin siquiera abrir lo ojos, lanzando lejos las ya molestas sabanas, cubriendo su rostro con la almohada, que en casos como este servía perfectamente.

Fue en ese entonces cuando creyó que al fin había encontrado la solución perfecta a sus problemas y que por fin podría seguir durmiendo placidamente cuando... las adorables y madrugadoras aves del jardín comenzaban con su armónico canto matutino… claro que no podía faltar el desubicado ¬o¬ y un tanto molesto pájaro que en vez de cantar se ponía a hacer extraños ruidos que distaban mucho de un canto.

- ¡¡Silencio!! – exclamo un tanto molesto tratando de ignorar el ruido y continuar con el difícil y muy sacrificado trabajo de dormir XD.

La verdad es que aún con el ruido, la luz e incluso el calor, podría haber seguido perfectamente durmiendo, ninguno de esos agentes era lo suficientemente molesto para que lo convencieran de levantarse, claro eso solo fue hasta que…

- ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!! TOT – el siempre "calmado" y nada "perturbador" grito de la princesa irrumpió en todo el castillo. (N.A: nótese el sarcasmo XD)

Por su puesto que el joven y apuesto Link se levanto inmediatamente al escuchar el alarmante grito de una damisela en peligro… ¬o¬ si como no XD!!, lo que realmente sucedió fue que Link ni siquiera se inmuto… siguió tumbado sobre la cama como un tronco apretando con más fuerza la almohada contra su cabeza para disminuir la intensidad del grito.

Tal vez se estén preguntado que diantres era lo que le podría haber pasado a la joven princesa a estas horas de la mañana, digo… a penas y comenzaba el día y en el castillo ya todo era griterío XD!!, pues bien… si retrocedemos un poco en el tiempo y nos trasladamos al dormitorio de la joven…

**.-.-. FLASH BACK .-.-. **

En el cuarto de la princesa.

- n.n Que lindo día – comento alegre al tiempo que se levantaba y abría de par en par las cortinas de su ventanal que casualmente también daban a un pequeño balcón, adornado con unas cuantas plantas en sus respectivos maceteros y una larga enredadera.

Salio al balcón y admiro durante unos segundos la increíble paz que se sentía en el castillo a estas horas de la mañana, el único sonido que podía escucharse era el de las aves cantando felizmente.

- _Un buen comienzo para un día que parece ser prometedor – _pensó de muy buen animo.

Algo verdaderamente extraño en ella considerando que hoy como todos los martes tenía una entretenida clase de etiqueta, en donde le ensañaban las ceremonias, las actitudes y las buenas costumbres que debe recordar siempre una señorita de la realeza.

- Que bien se siente… - susurro cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como la brisa agitaba suavemente sus cabellos – bueno… creo que debo ducharme… - se dijo volviendo a ingresar al cuarto.

Pero la joven no venía sola, un indeseable y nada amigable intruso había entrado en la habitación momentos después de que ella lo hiciera… la chica se detuvo frente al espejo y observo a la pequeña criatura que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella… fue en ahí cuando…

- ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH!!! TOT – grito desesperada corriendo como loca por el cuarto con el pequeño insecto volador siguiéndola de cerca.

Al percatarse de que nadie venía, más específicamente que Link no se aparecía para rescatarla n.nUU, miro furiosa hacia la pared que separa sus habitaciones y tomando lo primero que se le atravesó, en este caso el infortunado objeto fue una pobre silla XD, lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas contra esa pared al mismo tiempo que volvía a gritar.

- ¡¡¡SÁQUENLA DE AQUÍ!!! – grito al mismo tiempo que la silla se destrozaba contra la pared ocasionando un GRAN ruido.

**.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK .-.-. **

Volviendo con el joven durmiente momentos antes del segundo grito y del desafortunado final de la silla…

- n.n No puedo creerlo… ¿esto debe ser un sueño? Zzzzz…

Y ciertamente lo era XD!!, pero Link no tenía la más mínima intención de despertar, al parecer estaba teniendo un MUY agradable sueño…

_Todo parecía de pronto más iluminado, la flores, la brisa… todo era perfecto. Este era el momento, estaban solos, nadie podría interrumpirlos, era ahora o nunca… _

_- Zelda yo… tengo algo importante que decirte – le dijo notablemente nervioso, jugando con sus dedos. _

_Avanzó un poco acercándose a la joven que hasta ahora le daba la espalda. _

_- ¿De que se trata? n.n – le pregunto la chica volteando se para poder mirarlo. _

_Al girar, su largo cabello dorado se agito en aire junto con su delicada falda, que se ondeo suavemente. La joven esbozaba una radiante sonrisa y lo mirada de una forma encantadora, Link se quedo embobado durantes unos segundos admirándola, pero al darse cuenta inmediatamente reaccionó… _

_- Este yo…-//-… - estaba cada vez más nervioso. _

_- Puedes confiar en mi Link – su voz era pausada y tranquilizadora. _

_- Yo… - tenía que hacerlo, era ahora o nunca – es que yo… _

_La chica espero pacientemente a que el continuara. _

_- Ya no puedo seguir ocultando este secreto… - le dijo con decisión enfrentando por primera vez la mirada de ella – yo… te amo…u////u… - le confeso finalmente sonrojándose notoriamente. _

_Cerró sus ojos, esperando la peor reacción de parte de la joven, pero lo que sucedió no fue exactamente lo que se imaginaba… _

_- Creí que nunca lo dirías… - le dijo suavemente al tiempo que acortaba la distancia que los separaba y tomando el rostro de él entre sus manos sello sus palabras con un beso. _

_En un principio no supo como reaccionar, nunca se esperó algo como eso… pero no tardo más de unos segundos antes de decidirse a corresponderle, por ningún motivo podía desaprovechar esa gran oportunidad. _

_Mientras la besaba pensaba en lo bien que se sentía probar al fin los labios de la princesa, siempre lo había deseado… de pronto sintió como si el tiempo se detenía en ese instante, no tenía la menor idea de cuanto ya había transcurrido cuando por alguna misteriosa razón estaba sintiendo que le hacia falta el aire. _

_- Maldición… no ahora – pensó frustrado. _

_Y lo peor es que la chica no parecía tener la menor intención de despegarse de él. Por un lado no quería que el momento terminara y por otro sabía que necesitaba con urgencia oxigeno… y aún estaba decidiéndose cuando… _

Si, efectivamente era un sueño MUY agradable XD!! n.nUU. Link abrazaba inconcientemente la almohada, aunque su cabeza aún seguía pegada a ella… sin darse cuenta que era él mismo quien se estaba asfixiando. (N.A: xD!!)

_Sosteniéndola de los hombros la empujo suavemente separándose finalmente de ella, su respiración era agitada al igual que el de la joven. Aún no se había decido a abrir los ojos cuando la chica le hablo… _

_- Lo siento… pero… eres muy joven para mi… - su voz era ronca y seca. _

_Esa no era Zelda, pero aún así ese peculiar acento se le hacia algo familiar ¿De quién se trataba?. Finalmente se decidió a abrir los ojos para poder descubrir la identidad de la chica que estaba frente a él pero al hacerlo… _

_- No puede ser… - susurró antes de que todos sus músculos se tensaran y el quedara completamente paralizado. _

_La persona que estaba delante de él no era precisamente la princesa, ni muucho menos era joven, se trataba de nada menos que… la vieja y arrugada maestra de Zelda, la desagradable mujer que había tenido el "placer" de conocer el día anterior. _

_- ¡¡¡Usted oOo!!! – exclamo separándose horrorizado. _

_- Cuanto lo siento querido… se que mi atractivo debió parecerte irresistible pero… - la mujer comenzó a avanzar acercándose al chico. _

_- oOo ¡¡ESTA LOCA¡¡NO SE ME ACERQUE!! – le grito desesperado retrocediendo. _

_- ¡¡òOó pero dijiste que me amabas!! – tomo al chico del cuello y acerco sus rostros deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de él. _

_- ¡¡Auxilio!! TOT – exclamó empujando bruscamente a la mujer corriendo desesperado para alejarse de lugar. _

_Corrió hasta que no supo como ni cuando cayó de bruces al suelo. _

_- xOx!!! _

Bueno… se podría decir que ERA un agradable sueño XD!... de uno momento a otro se había transformado en una horrenda pesadilla, la peor que había tenido en su vida, prefería mil veces verse morir una y otra vez en manos de algún peligroso enemigo que… que… ¡ESO!

- xOx auch…

Y luego de un movimiento mal calculado de parte del chico, podemos ser testigos como el pobre joven se cae de la cama con todo y almohada… esperen… dije ¿movimiento mal calculado?, craso error, fue un movimiento PESIMAMENTE calculado.

Definitivamente tenía que planear una forma para que cada vez que despertara no terminara de cara al suelo u.uU, pero antes…

- ¡¡¡SÁQUENLA DE AQUÍ!!!

Esta vez al estar semi conciente aún sobre el suelo pudo escuchar con claridad el "tranquilo" grito de la princesa y no solo eso, también pudo oír con gran claridad el fuerte sonido de un objeto destrozándose.

- OoO pero qué…? – se pregunto incorporándose de un salto.

- ¡¡¡AHHHH!!! TOT – la chica seguía gritando.

- oOo!! ZELDA!! – exclamo alarmado corriendo hacía la salida del cuarto.

De inmediato se dirigió hacia la habitación de la princesa que estaba "muy" lejos de la suya, ¬-¬ solo le bastaron cuatro pasos antes de encontrarse frente a la puerta del cuarto de la chica. Cabe mencionar que Link traía puesta solo su ropa interior. (N.A: o¬o…) ((N.S: DESPIERTA!! òOó! –le da un fuerte zape a la autora)) (N.A: x0x!)

- ¡¡¡Fuera, fuera!!! – escuchó que repetía una y otra vez la chica desde el interior de su dormitorio.

- ¡Allá voy princesa! – dijo antes de entrar precipitadamente al cuarto.

- ¡¡¡LINK!!! – lo llamó al verlo corriendo hacía él y escondiendo detrás de su espalda.

Él chico no conseguía entender la situación, ni mucho menos el porque del escándalo.

- o-o? Por qué gritas de esa forma? – la interrogo volteando el rostro para poder observar medianamente el cuerpo de la joven.

- Por… por… – comenzó a decirle algo tartamuda - ¡¡¡ESO!!! – exclamo apuntando hacia el frente.

Link traslado su mirada de la joven hacía la "cosa" que ella le estaba señalando. Fue en ese momento cuando lo vio…

- o.o… u.uUU pero si solo se trata de un pequeño insecto – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pues… si eso crees… ¡¡SÁCALA DE AQUÍ!! ò-ó – le dijo empujado para que el joven se enfrentara al insecto.

El artrópodo siguió volando formando círculos alrededor del joven quien lo miraba de manera amenazante. Link lo analizó con cuidado, observo atentamente el rápido agitar de sus alas, las mismas que sostenían en el aire el pequeño cuerpo del insecto de ojos alargados y negros, con un tórax repleto de vellos y un largo abdomen rayado en amarillo y negro, separadas ambas secciones por una delgada cintura… (N.A: o.o Link tiene una gran vista xD!!)…se trataba de un común espécimen de una avispa adulta.

- Te lo advertiré solo una vez… o te retiras de manera pacífica o tendrás que enfrentarte a mi, pequeña – habló dirigiéndose a la criatura.

- ¬-¬ _esto era lo que me faltaba… que Link se pusiera a conversar con ese bicho _u-ú – pensó molesta, cruzándose de brazos algo impaciente.

Obviamente la avista nunca le iba ha responder a Link ni mucho menos le cerraría un ojo indicándole que había comprendido su advertencia XD!!, de echo el insecto comenzó a volar más rápido y en cada vuelta que daba se acercaba aún más al joven, al parecer no estaba nada contento…

- Creo que mi amenaza no fue suficiente n.nUU_ – _comento notando que la avispa no tenía la menor intención de retirarse del cuarto.

- ¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!! ò0ó!! – le grito la chica perdiendo la paciencia.

- Bueno… creo que no me queda otra opción -.-U

Link elevó ambos brazos y trato de atrapar al bicho con sus palmas, claro que esto tampoco fue una de sus mejores ideas, ya que cuando al fin consiguió tomarlo no pasaron más de dos segundos antes de que sintiera algo punzante y doloroso… muy doloroso…

- ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! x0x – grito antes de dejar nuevamente en libertad a la criatura - ¡¡Me pico!! TOT

Y así era… la avispa había salido triunfante y ahora se retiraba como si nada de la habitación, saliendo por el mismo lugar por el que antes había entrado…

- ¬-¬xxx _no puedo creerlo… - _pensó al ver como el joven corría por todo el cuarto agitando la mano en la cual el insecto había hecho de las suyas.

- TOT me duele!!!

- u-ú Link… ¡¡PARA!! òOó

El joven se detuvo, notando que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

- n//nUU lo siento… - se disculpo algo avergonzado – _pero… T-T aún me duele… _

Zelda suspiro cansada, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al chico.

- Déjame ver… - le pidió extendiendo una de sus manos, deteniéndose frente a él.

- o.o? Eh?

- Quiero ver tú mano – continuo ella al notar que Link parecía no haber comprendido.

- o-o? Claro… - susurró mostrándola la palma de su mano izquierda.

- ¬-¬ la otra

- n.nU jejeje… ya lo sabía…

La joven tomo la mano de él y examinó con cuidado la picadura que comenzaba a hincharse.

- No debiste hacer eso – lo regaño – siéntate, iré por algo para bajar la hinchazón y neutralizar el veneno.

Link observó como la joven se encaminaba hacía una puerta dentro de la misma habitación. Pasaron unos minutos antes que la chica regresara a su lado, trayendo consigo unas vendas y un frasco. Zelda se sentó junto a él y abrió el frasquito que contenía algo parecido a una pomada con un olor muy fuerte y penetrante.

- Esto seguro te ayudara – le explico aplicando el betún sobre la palma del joven, quien hizo una mueca de molestia al sentir el efecto de la medicina sobre la picadura.

Zelda cubrió rápidamente la mano del joven, ciñendo las vendas con cuidado.

- Con eso será suficiente – le informo dándole un último apretón al nudo asegurándose de que quedara firme.

- Gracias… - miró durante unos segundos su mano vendada y luego dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

Ahora, que todo estaba en calma, podía verla y por primera vez notar la escasa ropa que la joven traía, su cuerpo estaba cubierto solo una delicada prenda de ceda blanca, era un camisón de tirantes delgados, que caía suelto hasta la mitad del muslo terminando en unos finos encajes, los mismos que adornaban el borde superior de la prenda.

- o/////o Zelda… - se sonrojó notoriamente sin poder despegar su vista de la chica.

Ella por su parte, hasta ese momento tampoco se había detenido a observar al joven, quien se podría decir que estaba prácticamente desnudo. Bajo lentamente su mirada recorriendo los hombros y los fuertes brazos del Hylian, deteniéndose en su torso, admirando la piel sutilmente bronceada y esa figura verdaderamente deseable.

- _Pero que físico… - _pensó completamente embobada – O//////O_ en que demonios estoy pensando – _se regaño mentalmente, al mismo tiempo que mordía su labio inferior conteniendo un suspiro.

Tratando de mantener la cordura, ambos decidieron despegar su vista del cuerpo de su acompañante, pero al hacerlo sus miradas se encontraron. Link hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no caer bajo el hechizante poder de los cristalinos ojos de la joven, mientras ella luchaba para no ahogarse en el mar los profundos ojos de él. Pero fue completamente inútil, ninguno de los dos logró cumplir su cometido y sin saber como ni cuando la distancia que los separaba se acorto a solo escasos centímetros.

- Link… - susurró la chica llamándolo, entrecerrando sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Había llegado su oportunidad, este era el instante que había estado esperando, estaban solos y MUY cerca, tanto que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban y casi podían escuchar el fuerte palpitar de sus corazones.

- ¡¡HIJA!! – la llamó el rey irrumpiendo en el cuarto en el PEOR momento - ¿Estas bi…? O.o

- O////O ¿Papá? – se separo bruscamente del joven al tiempo que se levantaba y observaba al hombre que se encontraba detenido frente al umbral de la puerta.

Link perdió el equilibrio y cayó nuevamente al suelo, aunque esta vez fue sentado. El rey examino con detenimiento la escena antes de interrogarlos.

- ¿Link tú…? O-o – comenzó a interrogar al joven.

- ¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!! O0O – le respondió antes de que el hombre pudiera siquiera terminar su pregunta – No es lo que cree señor -//////-… nunca le haría algo así a la princesa…

- Entonces… ¿Qué hacías semi desnudo en el cuarto de mi hija y… por qué ella estaba gritando? – volvió a interrogarlo sin moverse de su sitió.

Todas las evidencias apuntaban hacia un mismo hecho… en especial si contamos que el momento en que el rey había decidido entrar en el dormitorio, Link y Zelda habían estado a solo unos instantes de besarse.

- o///o Ehhh… este yo 9///9 – de pronto su mente se quedo en blanco, no sabía como responderle.

- Es mi culpa padre – dijo la chica notando que Link no estaba en condiciones de responder – yo arme un escándalo por un pequeño insecto y Link preocupado vino tan rápido como pudo y es por eso que no tuvo tiempo para vestirse – le explico algo nerviosa por la inquisitiva mirada que su padre tenía sobre ella.

- Si así fue… ¿podrían explicarme que estaban haciendo momentos antes de que yo entrara?

El rey había dado en clavo, ahora ninguno de los dos tenía una excusa lo suficientemente convincente para responder a esa pregunta, ni ellos mismos sabían que era lo que habían estado a punto de hacer, bueno… si lo sabían, pero de ninguna manera podían decirle algo como eso al rey.

- o////o nosotros…

- _Vamos Link… piensa… piensa… - _se decía mentalmente esforzándose por encontrar alguna salida – ¡¡_ya se!!... _su hija fue muy amable al ofrecerse revisar el golpe que me di esta mañana n.nUUU – le dijo no muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

- o.o ¿Qué golpe? – Zelda dirigió su mirada al joven, quien hizo una extraña mueca tratando de indicarle que siguiera la corriente – ahhhh si n.ñU, ESE golpe 6o6…

- o-o? – el rey parecía más confundido que antes – Creo que es mejor que marche… n-nUUU

El hombre retrocedió cerrando la puerta, la verdad es que prefería no indagar más en el tema aunque…

- _Es una lastima… _-.-U _pensé que al fin mi hija y Link habían conseguido expresar su sentimientos… si esto sigue así no abra forma de detener el compromiso – _suspiro resignado, al tiempo que se alejaba por el pasillo – Debo pensar en algo… y rápido… TOT Impa¿Por qué no estas cuando más te necesito?

El príncipe con el que se comprometería Zelda llegaría el mismo día del comienzo del festival de primavera y sería en ese momento cuando la chica se enterara de la noticia, pero el rey conocía perfectamente a su hija y sabía que ella no estaría nada feliz, pero de momento no podía hacer nada.

Se detuvo en medio de un oscurecido pasillo y apoyándose sobre una pared coloco una de sus manos sobre su barbilla pensando, meditando, analizando cuidadosamente la situación…

- ¡¡nOn tengo una idea!! – exclamo alegre cuando al fin algo en su mente se había activado, al mismo tiempo que una brillante luz iluminaba el pasillo.

El rey volvió a encaminarse, esta vez con muucho animo.

- Soy todo un genio… - se auto-felicito – incluso el día celebra mis ocurrencias…

Bueno, la verdad es que el pasillo nunca hubiera aparecido si no fuera porque una oportuna sirvienta apareciera por el oscurecido pasillo y decidiera abrir las cortinas XD!, pero el rey, con lo distraído que estaba, nunca se dio cuenta de ello n.nU.

* * *

Volviendo al cuarto de la princesa, justamente instantes después de que el rey cerrara la puerta.

- Eso estuvo cerca... – comentó Link suspirando aliviado

- _Demasiado cerca… - _pensó acercando inconcientemente una de sus manos a su rostro, pasando la yema de sus dedos por sus labios al mismo tiempo que observaba como el chico se acercaba a la puerta.

- Volveré enseguida, creo que es mejor que me vista n.nUU… – le dijo saliendo del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de si –… _y me de una buena ducha con agua fría_ – pensó mirando la venda sobre su mano derecha, suspirando resignado – _estuve tan cerca -.-... _

* * *

Después de una prolongada ducha con agua fría Link salía con nuevos ánimos de su cuarto, ya vestido. Camino hasta la habitación continua y entro, sin siquiera recordar que debía llamar antes a la puerta.

- ¿Zelda? o-o?

Cerró la puerta y avanzó buscando a la joven.

- ¿Dónde estará? – se pregunto notando la ausencia de la joven – tal vez… - su mirada se posó sobre la puerta que anteriormente Zelda había usado para ir en busca de las vendas y la pomada.

Se encamino hacía ese lugar y tomando la manilla de la puerta la giro, abriéndola, un gran cantidad de vapor se escapo, pero no le tomo atención e ingreso al cuarto… claro que nunca se imagino que esa habitación estaba destinada al…

- O-O ¿Quién esta ahí? – pregunto la chica cubriendo rápidamente su cuerpo con la toalla.

- ¿Zelda? – exclamo el chico divisando la silueta de la joven entre el vapor.

- PERVERTIDO!!! òOó – le grito lanzándole todo lo que estaba al alcance de su mano, aún sin distinguir al joven.

- xOx!!! AHHH!! – el chico trato de esquivar los objetos voladores que amenazaban con golpearlo.

No venía nada, había tanto vapor en el cuarto que le era imposible distinguir la salida, camino sin saber el lugar hacia donde se dirigía, la chica seguía gritando como loca y lanzando cosas tratando de acertarle al "pervertido". Link pisó un jabón tirado en el suelo y se deslizo aproximadamente un metro agitando sus manos en el aire tratando de no perder el equilibrio antes de chocar contra algo o alguien y caer directo a la tina repleta de agua.

La chica saco la cabeza del agua tratando de quitarse al joven de encima, Link también despertó enseguida y se levanto un poco para tratar de divisar contra que era lo que había chocado, lo único que sabía es que fuera lo que fuera había amortiguado su caída XD!

- O///o ¿Link? - la chica estaba atónita, confundida y por supuesto, avergonzada.

Y como no estarlo, si ahora se encontraba en una incomoda posición dentro de la ducha cubierta por solo una toalla que a estas alturas ya había absorbido toda el agua que podía XD! y para colmo un chico le impedía levantarse.

- O////O ¡¡ZELDA!! – exclamo al encontrarse cara a cara con la joven.

Definitivamente estar dentro de una tina, por muy lujosa y amplia que fuera, no era nada divertido si estabas sobre la propia princesa de Hyrule, no podía decirse que estaba precisamente cómodo, se encontraba muy mojado de ultra-mente avergonzado XD

Se mantuvieron durante unos minutos ahí sin moverse, ninguno de los dos sabía como reaccionar. La chica podría haber golpeado a Link por su atrevimiento, pero su bochorno era tan grande que ni siquiera si cuerpo le respondía.

- _¡¡¿Qué estas haciendo¡¡¡MUEVETE!!! – _se ordeno mentalmente, pero sus miembros tampoco le respondían.

Tenía que decir o hacer algo… estaba ¡¡¡sobre la princesa!!!, no podía quedarse ahí como bobo sin moverse… tenía que hacer algo ¡¡DEBÍA MOVERSE!!, el calor, la cercanía y sus cuerpos húmedos o mejor dicho completamente mojados estaban despertando CIERTAS reacciones en su anatomía masculina XD!

- Link… -//- podrías… este… moverte un poco, no puedo levantarme – le dijo ella casi sofocada.

- O////O claro – las palabras de la joven lo habían hecho reaccionar y ayudado por sus manos se levanto, saliendo de la tina.

Su ropa estilaba y se pegaba notoriamente a su cuerpo, con una de sus manos movió su húmedo flequillo hacía un lado, para que no le estorbara sobre los ojos, luego volteo y le extendió una mano a la joven para ayudarla a levantarse. La chica acepto la ayuda de Link y también salio de la tina sosteniendo la toalla que ahora le pesaba increíblemente todo gracias a la gran cantidad de agua que había absorbido.

- _Reacciona Zelda, reacciona – _pensaba tratando de ordenar las ideas en su mente.

No alcanzó a pasar un minuto antes que…

- ¡¡PERVERTIDO!! òOó – le grito furioso empujándolo a la salida.

- O-o!!

La chica no le dio tiempo de decir nada a su favor y antes de lo pensado la puerta del cuarto de baño se azoto contra él, quien se había vuelto a acercar tratando de detener a la princesa.

- xOx!!! – de ahora en adelante no olvidaría llamar a la puerta antes de ingresar a algún cuarto XD!

Zelda se apoyo sobre la pared y suspiro cansada, aún muy avergonzada por lo sucedido. El suelo estaba completamente mojado al igual que casi todo dentro del baño y ella no era la excepción.

- u-ú No entiendo porque volvió sin… - fue entonces cuando recordó la "listita" de Impa – oOo!! Es cierto!! Lo había olvidado.

****

Rápidamente busco alguna toalla sobreviviente con la cual cubrir su cuarto y salir del cuarto. Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue al pobre e inconciente chico extendido sobre el suelo.

- o-o ¿Link? – no sabía lo que exactamente había pasado, pero se lo imagina – será mejor que me ponga algo antes de que despierte…

* * *

- xOx ¿Dónde estoy? – se pregunto despertando.

- ¿Estas bien? ó-ò

- o-o¿Zelda? – dijo reconociendo a la chica la tiempo que se sentaba.

- Discúlpame... 6-6 no quise azotarte con la puerta y tampoco gritarte pero… ¬-¬ tú no debiste entrar al baño u-ú – la joven se encontraba sentada junto a él.

- o-ò ¿Era el baño?

Zelda perdió el equilibrio al escuchar la pregunta del joven.

- o-o?

- ¡¡¿Cómo es posible que no te percataras que era el baño?!! ò0ó

- u-u Había demasiado vapor – le respondió con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

- No hay caso contigo -.-U – suspiro resignándose – u.u y ahora tendrás que ponerte otra cosa, estas todo mojado – lo regañó apartando los cabellos húmedos de su frente – toma – le dijo extendiéndole una toalla seca.

- Pero T-T no tengo otra ropa… no estaba entre mis planes quedarme en el castillo.

- u-u lo supuse, por lo que… - apunto hacia su cama – conseguí eso para ti.

Sobre la cama de la princesa se encontraban un pantalón de tela blanco invierno, una camisa verde oliva y una chaqueta también verde, pero algo más oscura, toda la ropa era digna de un verdadero príncipe.

- o-o ¿Y eso?

- Antiguamente pertenecían a mi padre… pero como te dije "antiguamente" u.u, ahora sería un milagro si esas prendas le cruzaran n.nU

- Ya veo o-o

- Vístete y… no te preocupes, no tengo intención de espiarte…

En realidad si la tenía XD!, pero su moral se había encargado de alejar todo raro pensamiento que se cruzó por su mente mientras el chico se cambiaba de ropa y ella, esperaba pacientemente de espaldas a que él terminara.

- 6//6 Si tú lo dices…

Zelda hizo como si no hubiera escuchado ese último comentario.

- Termine… ¿Cómo me queda? o.o

La joven volteó para poder evaluar al chico.

- OoO!!!!

- ¿Zelda? -///- ¿por qué me miras así?

- Si no te conociera… OoO!!, diría que eres la viva imagen del hermano que nunca tuve…

Las prendas eran justo de su talla, las finas telas lo hacían ver como si fuera un verdadero príncipe, claro que las facciones de su rostro, el cabello rubio y esos ojos azules ayudaban en gran medida, si tan solo no llevara el cabello tan alborotado podría pasar perfectamente por alguien de la realeza, pero para que vamos a andar con cosas, el rebelde cabello del chico le quedaba bien, especialmente húmedo como lo traía, lo hacía ver juvenil, atractivo y porque no, sexy.

- Te… te vez muy bien 9//9

- n///n

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que ambos recordaran el motivo por el cual el joven se encontraba inicialmente en el cuarto.

- Si lo deseas…puedo retirarme para que puedas vestirte… -///-

Efectivamente… la chica aún no se había cambiado de ropa, de hecho solo traía su ropa interior una mini camiseta que se afirmaba con dos finos tirante y una enagua, todo de una tela muy delgada y blanca.

- Es que… -//////-… - comenzó a decir uniendo una y otra vez la punta de sus dedos índices – yo… necesito tu ayuda u/////u

- O////O ¿_Entonces lo que decía en la lista no era una broma?_

- Verás… -//- hoy tengo clases de etiqueta y es absolutamente necesario que ocupe… - se encamino hasta su armario y saco algo de él –…esto – le dijo mostrándoselo.

- AHHH!! Eso… ahora entiendo n.n… pero o.o ¿qué es exactamente "eso"? – le pregunto apuntando la prenda sobre la mano de la princesa.

Caída estilo anime de parte de Zelda XD!

- ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ó0ò – le pregunto preocupado al verla caerse de pronto.

- u-ú no fue nada… mira – empezó como si fuera a darle una lección a un niño chiquito – esto…– apunto la prenda –…se conoce como corsé, es una prenda que se asa bajo la ropa y ayuda a mantener la espalda recta – continuo – _y dificulta la respiración u-ú – _esto último lo pensó, porque estaba claro que no tenía porque decírselo al chico.

- Entonces… cuando en la lista Impa apunto "ayudar a vestir a la princesa" ¿se referiría a que YO te ayudara a ponerte ESO?

- Exactamente u-u – suspiro - ¿me ayudaras?

- Bueno creo que… n.nU no tengo opción.

- En ese caso toma – le extendió el corsé y se acerco a una pared apoyando una de sus manos sobre ella al mismo tiempo que con la otra apartaba su cabello.

Link se acerco a la chica y examino con cuidado la prenda que tenía en sus manos.

- Zelda… - la llamo después de unos segundos.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora? u-ú – esto ya era lo suficientemente bochornoso.

- Yo n.nUU no se como se pone esto.

Nueva caída de Zelda.

- ¬-¬ mira y aprende… - le dijo empujándolo contra la pared – paso uno… pones esta "cosa" alrededor de la persona que lo va ha usar – realizó lo descrito con Link XD! – paso dos, comienzas a tirara estas cintas de esta forma…

- xOx!!! _Mis costillas!!! TOT _

- Y luego haces una nudo y listo n.n – le da una palmadita en la espalda.

Eh instantes más tarde Link cae desmallado al suelo por falta de aire.

- o.o? creo que lo apreté demasiado n.nUU

* * *

Luego de una verdadera lucha para que Link pudiera colocarle correctamente el corsé a Zelda sin matarla, la chica le pidió que la esperar fuera del cuarto para que ella terminara de vestirse.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en el comedor tomando desayuno calmadamente, aunque había algo extraño, diferente… algo faltaba.

- o.o ¿Dónde esta tú padre?

- ¿Mi padre? O.o… sabes… ahora que lo mencionas… no le he visto desde lo que ocurrió en mi habitación…

- Tal vez tuvo un asusto importante que atender n.n

- Tal vez… _hay algo que no me convence… -.- bueno es mejor no preocuparme antes de tiempo n.nU _

_- _Hay algo que me ha estado dando vueltas desde anoche – comenzó nuevamente el joven.

- ¿Si? o.o

- ¿No sientes como si se nos hubiera olvidado algo? o-oU

- ¿Algo como que? O.o?

Ambos guardaron un minuto de silencio antes de…

- ¡¡No puede ser!! – digieran al mismo tiempo mirándose las caras

- oOo! Mi maestra de Historia!!

Sin siquiera terminar de desayunar corrieron hacia la biblioteca e irrumpieron en la habitación sin ninguna delicadeza.

- ¡¡MAESTRA!! – grito la chica al divisarla aún inconciente sobre el suelo.

El joven al verla se quedo paralizado, de pronto la horrible pesadilla que había tenido antes de despertar se hacía presente… ¡ni muerto me acerco a la momia! Se dijo a si mismo aún parado en el nublar de la puerta.

- Aún esta inconciente… es nuestra oportunidad para deshacernos de ella…

- o.o ¿Qué?

¿Había escuchado bien o se estaba volviendo loco?, Zelda acabada de decir "…deshacernos de ella…", seguramente había escuchado mal n.nU

- Podemos encerrarla en las mazmorras o…la podemos mandar con uno de los guardias al pueblo y decirle que se la trasladen a la cuidad más alejada del castillo…

No… la chica hablaba en serio… pero no aún no podía creerlo ¿Zelda estaba planeando como desaparecer a su maestra?, de ninguna forma el se haría participe de ESO, por muy patada en el hígado que fuera ese mujer no podía hacer algo como aquello, su moral se lo impedía…

- ¬-¬ ¿No vas ha ayudarme a cargarla? – le pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia el joven que aún no se movía.

- No creo que…

- u.u Te recuerdo – lo interrumpió -…que el jueves debemos entregar los resúmenes…

La chica pudo sentir una fuerte ráfaga de aire y al abrir los ojos se encontró con que Link que ya iba ha mitad del pasillo cargando a la mujer para mandarla MUYY lejos del castillo XD!

- O.o?

- ¡¡Tenemos que hacerlo antes de que despierte!! oOó – exclamo avanzando presuroso.

- n.nUUU _creo que fui muy convincente XD _

Y así era, las palabras de la joven había sido suficientes para hacerlo reaccionar, de hecho solo al escuchar la palabra "resumen" ya había tomado cartas en el asunto y había mandado a la punta del cerro todos sus buenos principios.

¡AL DIABLO CON TODO!, en estos momentos lo que más importaba era su bienestar propio, y estaba seguro que si tenía que volver a leer una palabra más de esas amarillentas y viejas escrituras se volvería loco.

****

* * *

Luego de cumplir su misión ULTRA secreta n.nU, ya casi daban las once de la mañana, hora en la que se suponía que debían llegar a la siguiente lección de Zelda. Ambos volvieron a correr por los pasillos hasta llegar a un gran cuarto sin puerta y al ingresar…

Sentada en un GRAN sillón al frente de una diminuta mesita se encontraba una mujer de dimensiones colosales, era gigantesca…

- OoO _Eso… ¿es una mujer? – _pensó horrorizado al verla.

Zelda observó de reojo al chico y al ver su expresión supo inmediatamente lo que estaba pensando, en realidad no se necesitaba de mucha imaginación para descubrir lo que pasaba por la mente de cualquier persona que viera por primera vez a esa mujer.

- ¡¡_Pero si parece una ballena!!... esta más gorda que el Rey Zora… OoO – _el joven aún no salía de su impresión inicial.

Claro que la palabra ballena no era suficiente para describirla en su totalidad. Esa mujer estaba ahogada en grasa, seguramente a penas podría caminar… poseía una barbilla triple o más, sus manos eran gigantescas y sus ojos a penas podían verse entre tanta grasa, pero aún así podían sentir la penetrante mirada que les dirigía.

- Me alegra ver que esta vez ha sido puntual, princesa – su voz era ronca y vigorosa.

- Bueno días maestra… - le dijo cordialmente la joven tomando con ambas manos la falda de su vestido, inclinando levemente su cuerpo sin bajar la mirada.

La gorda… digo la mujer XD!, aprobó el saludo de la princesa asintiendo levemente con su cabeza y luego clavó su vista en el chico, que aún tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como plato a causa de la impresión.

- Ejem… - se aclaro la garganta tratando de llamar la atención del muchacho.

Zelda notó que Link no parecía reaccionar y acercándoos cautelosamente se paró junto a él y usando su codo golpeo suavemente las costillas del chico para hacerlo reaccionar.

- Link… - hablo entre dientes, mirándolo de reojo – hazlo…

Él al escuchar las casi imperceptibles palabras de la joven agito su cabeza despabilándose y tosiendo un par de veces, tapándose la boca con su mano empuñada se adelanto, acercándose a la "mujer".

- Discúlpeme usted – dijo al tiempo que realizaba una pronunciada reverencia, apoyando una de sus manos tras su espalda, mientras que la otra la colocaba sobre su pecho – es un…_ horrendo _placer conocerla n.n

La gorda mano de la mujer se extendió hacía él. Link sabía lo que eso significaba… trago saliva y no pudo evitar arquear las cejas, la verdad es que no le agradaba nada la idea de tener que si quiera tocar a esa masa de grasa que estaba delante de él, pero al observar la mirada amenazante de la joven que se encontraba un metro más atrás no tuvo opción… con la mano que antes tenía sobre su pecho y aún levemente inclinado sostuvo la de la ballena, digo la gorda, digo la maestra n.nU y muy a su pesar se la acerco a los labios, luego se separó tan rápido como le fue posible tratando de ocultar su cara de asco que tenía XD.

- Permítame presentarle al joven Link – dijo Zelda adelantándose – mi padre le ha encargado ejercer como tutor y guardaespaldas durante la semana que Impa estará ausente – explico rápidamente.

- ¿No es algo joven para realizar un trabajo así?

- ¬¬x – la mirada amenazante de Link se posó sobre la mujer.

- n.nUUU – Zelda solo sonrió nerviosa antes de agregar – y… ¿Cómo esta usted? – le pregunto intentando desviar el tema.

- ¬-¬ No apriete los dientes señorita – le aconsejo o mejor dicho le advirtió, la mujer.

- n-ñU

- ¬o¬ No arquee la ceja.

- ñ-ñUU

- ¬o¬! sonría con más naturalidad.

- n-nUUUU – Zelda hizo todo lo posible por parecer convincentemente feliz.

- No hay caso con usted¿Cuándo aprenderá a comportarse como la señorita de sociedad que es? – la mujer suspiro como si estuviera muy cansada - el tiempo es muy valioso… y debemos aprovecharlo a máximo por lo que comenzaremos ahora mismo con las clases – la enorme mujer apoyo ambas manos sobre los mangos de la gran silla y para sorpresa de Link, se levanto.

- Como usted ordene – nuevamente realizo una reverencia – _esto es un verdadero fastidió u-ú – _pensó tratando de sonreír de la forma más natural posible.

- Espérenme aquí, de pie, sin moverse, volveré enseguida – les advirtió avanzando lentamente, haciendo retumbar el piso con cada uno de sus pasos.

La gigantesca mujer desapareció tras unas cortinas, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos por unos instantes. Zelda respiro hondamente tratando de mantener la paz y Link aprovecho la oportunidad para platicar con la princesa.

- Oye Zelda… o-o

- u.¬ ¿si?

- ¿De donde saca tú padre estos raros especimenes que se hacen llamar maestros? o-ò – le preguntó

- TOT ¿cómo quieres que lo sepa?

Los pasos de la maestra acercarse hicieron que ambos guardaran silencio y se pararan de la forma más recta posible, casi parecían no respirar.

PAFF!

Dos gruesos libro cayeron pesadamente sobre la mesa.

- O-O!!_ ¿Libros?… _T0T ¡¡¡_más libros no!!! Por favor… - _con la agradable experiencia que había tenido el día anterior no tenía ni el más remoto deseo de volver a ver un libro en su vida.

- T-T _¿por qué a mí? – _se preguntó la chica sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

Esta sería otra LARRRGA y tediosa lección de la forma adecuada en la que debía actuar como princesa…

* * *

Ya había pasado hora y media desde que la clase había dado comienzo.

- ¡¡Camina mirando al frente!! ¬o¬ - le exigió la mujer observando amenazadoramente a la chica.

- TOT _Es fácil decirlo cuando no se tiene un estúpido y pesado libro en la cabeza. _

La joven princesa intentaba caminar de la manera más sofisticada y natural posible, claro que el trabajo se complicaba considerablemente con el maldito libro que se balanceaba de aquí allá y si a eso de sumábamos la nada cómoda falda ancha del vestido, ese corsé con que a penas podía respirar y los dichosos zapatos de tacón que de ninguna manera facilitaban el caminar sobre una esponjada y refinada alfombra.

- ¡¡òOó y tú que esperas para moverte!! – gritó dirigiéndose esta vez al chico.

- T-T Eso intento… - se excusó vanamente, tratando de dar avanzar solo un paso.

Al parecer el pobre de Link no solo estaba acompañando a la princesa durante su clase de etiqueta, sino que había sido obligado…cof cof… digo… amablemente invitado a participar de ella n.nU.

- Postura… es algo primordial en toda jovencita refinada – repitió la mujer por décima vez admirando el patético esfuerzo que hacían los jóvenes.

- Pero… yo no soy una chica…

- ¬o¬ pero eres su tutor y por eso debes aprender a caminar correctamente… siempre deben recordar mantener la cabeza erguida, su mirada al frente y su espalda recta… - les dijo juntando las gordas palmas de sus manos.

- _Este discurso lo llevo escuchando desde los siete TOT _

- El caminar es un verdadero harte mis jóvenes aprendices, deben moverse con gracia de manera delicada…

- u.ú Y usted es el vivo ejemplo de ello… - comentó el chico de manera mordaz ya fastidiado de escuchar a la mujer hablar de lo "grandioso" que es aprender a caminar con elegancia manteniendo una buena "postura".

- ò-ó ¿Qué fue lo que dijo jovencito? – la maestra, alias la mujer ballena del castillo, se acercó peligrosamente al joven, haciendo retumbar el piso.

- n.nUU Era un cumplido… usted se mueve de una manera muy…- hizo una breve pausa, intentando recordar una de las tantas palabras que había repetido la gorda una y otra vez a lo largo de la hora y media que había estado intentando caminar con el libro en la cabeza -…sofisticada n-ñ – completo finalmente la frase sonriéndole, o por lo menos realizando una mueca que se pareciera medianamente a una sonrisa.

- ¿Le parece? – le pregunto levantando su pecho apoyando una de sus manos sobre el, sonriendo satisfecha por el halagó.

- No lo dudaría ni un instante… es usted como una fina paloma que se desliza por los aires guiada por el viento… - le dijo con la voz más varonil y convincente que pudo.

- O.o?? _¿Qué? – _la chica no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar.

- Eres todo un galán muchacho – le comento la mujer sonrojándose – creo que tendré que tomar algo de aire, me estoy sofocando.

- ¬¬ _No me extraña con esa cantidad de grasa que tiene – _pensó viendo como la enorme mujer salía a duras penas por la puerta.

- ¿Me podrías explicar qué fue todo eso? ¬-¬ - le pregunto la chica algo ¿celosa? O.o

- u-u no quería morir aplastado tan joven – le respondió con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿A si? ¬.¬… pues… u-ú déjame decirte que haces MUY bien tú papel de galantería…

- Acaso tú o.o… ¬u¬ ¿estas celosa? – le pregunto acercándose a la chica olvidando por completo el libro que aún tenía en su cabeza.

- òOó ¡ESTAS LOCO! u-u ¿por qué abría de estar YO celosa de TI? – le pregunto apoyando ambas manos sobre sus caderas, mirándolo de manera desafiante, también olvidándose por completo del libro que ella cargaba.

- ¬u¬ Si no estas celosa ¿Por qué estas tan molesta?

- ¿Molesta yo? – le pregunto de manera sarcástica – Por favor Link u-u no digas disparates, yo no estoy molesta… ni mucho menos celosa… solo… u-¬ me llamaron la atención tus palabras.

- 9-9 Tal vez cuando las dije estaba… 6-6 pensando en otra persona – se acerco más a la chica apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

- o//o Link… - pudo sentir como sus mejillas se teñían de rosa y su pulso se aceleraba.

- Zelda yo… yo quiero… 6//6 – comenzó ha hablar – _¡¡Díselo de una vez por todas Link!! _

La joven clavó su mirada sobre el joven, haciendo que este se pusiera aún más nervioso. El Hylian trago saliva y decidido continúo…

- Quiero… quiero que tú sepas que… tú… -////- tú… _¡¡DILO!!_

- ¡¡¿CÓMO SIGUEN LAS PRACTICAS?!!

El gritó de la mujer hizo que los dos jóvenes se separaran bruscamente, Zelda volteo tan rápido que el libro que tenía sobre la cabeza cayó inevitablemente al suelo. Mientras que Link del susto retrocedió, chocando contra una mesa votando todo lo que estaba sobre ella, un florero, que obviamente se rompió XD junto con un gran ramo de flores y por supuesto el agua.

- oOo!! El florero!! – exclamo la chica poniéndose pálida.

- ¡¡La gorda va ha matarnos!! TOT– el libro de Link también se fue al suelo.

Las fuertes pisadas de la mujer se hacían cada vez más audibles, se estaba acercando y rápido.

- ¡¡Hay que esconderlo!!

- Pero… xox ¿Dónde?

Zelda inspecciono el cuarto rápidamente, fijando su vista en…

- La alfombra…

- o.o ¿Qué?

- Rápido mete todo bajo la alfombra.

- ¡¡Pero se dará cuenta!!

- Para ese entonces estaremos muy lejos de su alcance, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Link levanto la alfombra al tiempo que la chica metía todo el jarrón debajo, las flores fueron trasladadas al florero más cercano, pero aún habían dos notorios problemas...

- TOT Cualquiera se daría cuenta de ESA gran protuberancia en el suelo y ¡está todo mojado!

- Solucionemos lago primero… Hay que aplastar esa cosa…- la joven tomo lo primero que vio, el pesado libro con el que antes había estado intentando caminar, luego miro el bulto bajo la alfombra.

- ¿Zelda qué…? o-ò – demasiado tarde.

- ¡¡Muere!! – exclamo elevando el libro – vieja gorda, asquerosa, desgraciada, maldita ballena òOó – decía al mismo tiempo que golpeaba una y otra vez el jarrón ya roto con el libro.

- o.oUUU

Al parecer la chica se estaba imaginando que lo que estaba golpeando era su "queridísima" maestra de etiqueta XD!... Zelda estaba haciendo una excelente demostración de otra de las múltiples funciones que podía dársele a un viejo y grueso libro XD, estaba muy emocionada realizando ese trabajo cuando…

- Zelda… ó-ò – la llamo moviéndola suavemente con una de sus manos.

- ¡No te metas Link¡¿no ves que estoy ocupada?! – decía aún golpeando la ya completamente destruida jarra del suelo – y… ¡no me tapes la luz! – le exigió cuando una gran sombra opaco el sector donde ella estaba.

- Pero… ó-ò….

- ¡¡¿PERO QUÉ?!! ¬O¬ - miro al chico que estaba junto a ella y se percato que este estaba más pálido que un muerto.

Además el joven se encontraba hincado junto a ella, por lo que era absolutamente imposible que él fuera quien le estaba tapando la luz, entonces fue cuando se fijó en su vista… el chico miraba fijamente a…

- ¡¡¡oOo maestra!!! – se levanto de un salto aún con el libro en sus manos.

La gigantesca mujer los observaba fijamente con una mirada verdaderamente amenazante, su rostro lleno de pliegues de grasa parecía triplemente más arrugado y asqueroso, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre sus enormes pechos, mientras que con uno de sus pies golpeaba el suelo.

- ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo? ¬-¬ - los interrogo arqueando una ceja.

- Nosotros 6-6… - La chica oculto rápidamente el libro tras su espalda – oOo Mi padre nos esta esperando Link… debemos irnos ¡ahora!

La chica todo a Link por uno de sus brazos y lo obligo a levantarse al tiempo que caminaba hacía la salida.

- ¡¡ALTO AHÍ JOVENCITA!! Ó-ó

- Discúlpeme maestra… - le dijo haciendo una pronunciada reverencia, sin mirar a la mujer a la cara – n.n nos vemos la próxima semana!! non

Luego de esas últimas palabras salio tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían y Link obviamente no se quedo atrás XD!

Fue entonces cuando la mujer examino el cuarto y fijó su vista en…

- ¡¡¡PRINCESA!!! òOó – grito furiosa al ver la GRAN mancha de agua en el suelo.

Los jóvenes escucharon el aterrador gritó de la mujer y se echaron a correr a toda velocidad por los pasillos, su vida dependía de ellos n.nU

* * *

Al fin después de un buen tiempo corriendo como locos se detuvieron.

- ¿Crees que estemos a salvo? – le pregunto el chico tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Mientras nos mantengamos lejos del sector "c" del castillo lo estaremos uou – le respondió también normalizando su respiración.

Fue entonces cuando pudieron escucharse unas fuertes campanas.

- ¿Y eso? ooo

- Es la hora del almuerzo, seguramente mi padre lleva mucho tiempo esperándonos -.-

Entonces cansados y hambrientos se encaminaron al comedor…

* * *

Link y Zelda se sentaron uno al lado del otro para el almuerzo, el rey había llegado de su "importante" trámite y en esta ocasión si los acompañaba.

- Por las caras que traen me imagino que vienen de una de tus clases, querida – comentó el rey dirigiéndose a su hija.

- No me lo recuerdes -.-U – le dijo la joven suspirando.

- Te vez muy bien con esa ropa Link ;D

- o////o… este… -//- gracias alteza.

- Coman rápido n.n, tengo algo muy importante que darles – les dijo el rey notablemente alegre.

- o.o _¿Algo importante que darnos? –_ se pregunto Link sin comprender las palabras del hombre.

- ¬-¬ eso no me suena a nada bueno…

- nOn Esta vez tuve una GRAN idea… n.n estoy segura que les ayudara, hija.

- O-o ¿_Otra idea de mi padre?... T-T ahora si que tengo miedo… _

Lo que siguió del almuerzo fue relativamente normal. Si no contamos la ensimismada mirada de la chica que estaba mucho más concentrada en esa "gran idea" de su padre que en comer.

- o.o ¿Zelda¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunto el chico viendo como la joven acercaba levantaba un vaso lleno de jugo y lo vertía sobre el plato con la vista fija en algún indeterminado punto del cuarto.

- ¿Eh? O.o – la chica observo el plato que estaba frente a ella – O-O!!! n.nUU eso creo… -.- _siento que ya se me quito el apetito – _pensó al observar la "sopa" que había sobre su plato.

El rey solo rió divertido ante la escena. Y Link observó algo preocupado a la princesa que ahora alejaba el plato de ella con cara de asco XD!.

Veinte minutos después…

- nOn bueno chicos, a llegado el momento de darles mi sorpresa – les informo el rey muy alegre levantándose de su asiento cuando ya todos los platos, vasos y servicios habían sido retirados de la mesa.

Zelda trago saliva y sintió como sus músculos se tensaban, algo le decía que "esa" sorpresa nacida de las ocurrencias de su padre distaría mucho de ser algo bueno, sabía que cuando el rey tenía una "gran idea" e Impa no estaba para detenerlo era mejor no ser parte de ella XD.

- o.o? – Link aún parecía no comprender el porque de la extraña actitud de la chica, que en estos momentos parecía estar rezándole a las Diosas por su vida.

- Bueno chicos n.n, cierren sus ojos y hagan todo lo que les ordeno

- ¿Qué pasa si nos negamos? ¬-¬ - lo desafió la chica.

- Si no desean obedecer n.n… ¡¡nOn aumentare tus clases a la semana!!

- O-O!! -.-U creo que me convenciste – se rindió la joven cerrando sus ojos.

Link la imito y ambos esperaron la siguiente instrucción del rey de Hyrule.

- Link extiende tú brazo izquierdo… y Zelda, tú brazo derecho n.n

Los jóvenes obedecieron. El rey se acerco hacía ellos y saco de entre sus ropas un peculiar objeto, era una pareja de manilla unidas entre si.

- No se muevan n.n – les advirtió al tiempo que pasaba uno de los anillos de hierro por la muñeca del joven, luego hizo lo mismo con su hija – nOn ya esta!!

Ambos sintieron el metal frió sobre su piel, pero nunca se imaginaron de que podía tratarse y al abrir sus ojos lo descubrieron.

- OoO!! Esposas!!! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo al ver como sus brazos se unían por la mueca.

- nOn Ahora Zelda no podrá escaparse de ti Link – les dijo con simpleza como si esas esposas fueran la mejor solución a los problemas de los jóvenes.

- òOó ¡¡¿Cómo es posible que se te ocurriera algo como eso?!! – le grito a su padre levantándose de un salto de su asiento, apuntando a su padre con su mano derecha, obligando a Link a estirarse para que su brazo izquierdo no se desprendiera de su cuerpo n.nUU.

- TOT ¿No podrías usar tú otra mano para apuntar al rey? – le pregunto el chico algo adolorido por el brusco tirón inicial.

- O.o Disculpa – cambio las manos – ò-ó ¡¡Dame en este instante las llaves de estas cosas!! – le exigió la chica ahora apuntándolo con su otra mano XD!

- o.o ¿No te pareció buena la idea?

- ò0ó ¡CLARO QUE NO!

- TOT eres muy mala conmigo – chillo el rey fingiendo sentirse muy ofendido.

- u-¬ no caeré en tus jueguitos papá, te conozco y se que estas fingiendo.

- TOT ¡¡WAAA!!

- u-ú – la chica se cruzo de brazos molesta.

Mala idea XD

- O////O Zel… - la llamo el chico más que sonrojado.

- ¬o¬ ¿Qué quieres ahora? – la princesa no estaba de muy buen humor.

- 6///6 Este… mi brazo esta debajo de -///////-… - no se vio capaz de continuar.

- ¿Tu qué…? – la joven examino la situación y la posición de sus brazos y el de Link – O////O – de inmediato cambio de postura.

- n.n Creo yo… 9o9 me retiro…

- ¬o¬ ¿A dónde crees que vas? – la chica lo detuvo - ¡¡DAME ESA LLAVE!!

- TOT esta bien… lo haré… - accedió finalmente.

El rey busco entre sus ropas la pequeña llave que los liberaría de las esposas, pero…

- Oh…oh n-ñU

- ¬-¬ ¿Y la llave?

- Este yo… 9-9… 6-6

- ¿Qué sucede su alteza? O.o – se atrevió a preguntar Link.

- n-ñUU Creo que he perdido la llave…

Un minuto de silencio siguió las palabras del hombre, solo mientras los jóvenes trataban de asimilar ESAS palabras "Creo que he perdido la llave…". Link y Zelda se miraron y luego dirigieron sus vista hacia el hombre y entonces…

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! oOo!!!! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Este era el broche de oro para la "estupenda" mañana que habían pasado, era lo único que podía faltarles, el rey había perdido la vendita llave y ahora ellos estaban atrapados o mejor dicho unidos.

Ahora Link comprendía el porque de la extraña actitud de la joven desde el momento en que el rey había anunciado su estupenda idea, ahora sabía cuales eras las consecuencias de… las ocurrencias reales. Y lo peor de todo era que el día estaba a penas comenzando…

**Continuará… **

Este es el inició del segundo día de Link como guardaespaldas XD. Si se preguntan ¿Por qué todas las maestras del fic son mutantes?... y… ¿Por qué ninguna tiene nombre?, bueno n.n esos interrogante tienen una simple respuesta XD!, para la primera pues o.o solo son una exageración de algunas de mis antiguas profesoras XD!! y la segunda n.n para que nombres si es más fácil llamarlas como la "ballena" y la "momia", -.-U está bien… voy ha ser sincera, la verdad es que no se me ocurría ningún nombre n.nU.

Para el siguiente capítulo… ¿Podrán nuestros jóvenes protagonistas encontrar la llave libertad XD¿Podrá Zelda volver a tener una vida "normal"¿Se enterará la gorda lo que realmente Link piensa de ella¿A dónde fue enviada la maestra de historia?... Y ahora que Link y Zelda están "obligados" a andar juntos ¿Encontrarán la instancia para declararse o solo seguirán metiéndose en problemas? Para todas esas interrogantes solo la hojita de apuntes tiene la respuesta XD!!

El cuarto capítulo del fic: **En búsqueda de una llave perdida.**

Y como siempre antes de despedirme deseo agradecer a todas las personas que leen esta loca historia que no tienen ningún tipo de sentido común XD! y saludar a todas aquellas que se han tomado la molestia de dejar sus comentarios ;D, muchas gracias a **Galia V****, El angel de la oscuridad, Dialirvi, miss zelda, la generala, mineko-cha, Fox McCloude, Miko Rowan Farore Tonks, sweet fairy, Rena.exe, AnAbLaCk0516, aLma** y **Akemi (miruyumi) **

Nos estaremos leyendo non.


	5. En búsqueda de una llave perdida

Les advierto que este es el capi más largo de la historia de los capis largos XD!! no en realidad es el capi más largo que he escrito para esta historia n.nUU, a si que les recomiendo que quien decida y tenga el valor para leerlo lo haga con calma y MUUCHA paciencia n.nUU, de todas formas espero que sea de su agrado -.-U.

**GUARDAESPALDAS POR UNA SEMANA **

En el capítulo anterior…

- n-ñU Creo que he perdido la llave…

Un minuto de absoluto silencio siguió a las palabras del rey y fue en ese corto lapso de tiempo en donde los jóvenes intentaron asimilar el real significado de esa simple y pequeña frase. Link y Zelda se miraron mutuamente y luego dirigieron su vista hacía el hombre.

- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!! oOo!!!! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

El que la llave estuviera perdida solo podía significar una cosa… ahora estaban atrapados o más ciertamente "unidos". Y no fue hasta este momento cuando Link cayó en cuenta de los motivos que Zelda tenía para desconfiar de su padre, ahora conocía de primera mano cuales eran las consecuencias de las ocurrencias reales. Pero este no era el verdadero conflicto de la situación actual, en realidad, la pregunta que ahora les urgía por responder era si… ¿Lograrían encontrar la vendita llave antes de que todo se saliera de control?, quien sabe… lo que si era cierto es que el día estaba recién comenzando…

**.-.-.Día dos (II): En búsqueda de una llave perdida.-.-. **

Ya habían transcurrido quince minutos desde que el rey había hecho su magistral desaparición, toda una proeza para alguien de su edad n.nU. Bueno y como era de esperarse, la repentina partida del hombre solo significaba una cosa… ahora la búsqueda de la llave estaba en manos de los dos jóvenes, pero antes de encontrarla ambos deberían aprender una lección muy importante y esta era el valor del trabajo en equipo, si ambos no se ponían de acuerdo y sincronizaban sus acciones indudablemente no llegarían muy lejos...

Link y Zelda caminaban juntos a través de los pasillos y ciertamente no podía ser de otra manera, con las esposas uniendo sus muñecas les era imposible tomar distancia. Hasta ahora se habían mantenido en silencio, no por el hecho de que no tuvieran nada que decirse, porque estaba muy claro que tema de conversación no les faltaría, el problema estaba en lo incomodo de la situación, si, era justamente ello lo que los tenía mudos.

- _Ahora que lo pienso… - _medito el chico mirando de reojo a su compañera – n//n _esta situación no es tan mala… _

Y él estaba en todo su derecho de pensarlo, después de todo viéndolo por el lado amable, con las esposas era imposible que ella se separara de él y por consiguiente no podría "escaparse" como lo había hecho el día anterior y no solo eso, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieran buscando la llave, podrían estar MUY cerca y eso le daría más de una oportunidad para al fin confesarle sus sentimientos.

La princesa se percato de la "disimulada" mirada del joven e inevitablemente se sonrojo, la verdad es que no había que ser un genio para descubrir lo que podría estar pasando por la mente de su actual "guardaespaldas".

- _Debe estar muy feliz porque hoy no podré escaparme -///-… - _suspiro – _aunque 9//9 no es tan "terrible" estar esposada a Link… _

¿A quién trataba de engañar? Ciertamente no solo NO le disgustaba la idea de pasarse todo él día junto al joven, después de todo… ¿Quién no disfrutaría estar en compañía del chico que le gustaba?, aunque en todo esto había un pequeño detalle, él no lo sabía…

Dejando de lado por un momento las alborotadas mentes de los dos jóvenes que aún no se decidían si las esposas eran una bendición o una verdadera maldición XD! volvamos a la situación actual… ósea "caminando por el pasillo" o por lo menos eso fue hasta que este se dividió en dos.

Sin darse cuenta Link y Zelda tomaron caminos separados, iban tan inmersos en sus pensamientos, fantasías, ilusiones, o cualquier otra cosa que se pasara por sus mentes en esos momentos que ninguno de los dos se percato que habían tomado caminos diferentes, o por lo menos esto fue hasta que el jalón de sus brazos los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿Pero qué o-o? – la chica volteo al instante, notando inmediatamente el primer "problema" que se les presentaba - ¬-¬ ¿A dónde crees que vas? – lo interrogo.

- Pues u.u a buscar esa llave – le respondió el con gran simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Exacto… y… ese pasillo – apunto el lugar por donde Link pretendía avanzar – lleva a la biblioteca u-u

- o-o ¿Y que con eso?

- u-ú Estamos buscando una llave que mi padre "perdió" y si te pones a pensar un poco lo más lógico seria comenzar por su cuarto ¿no? – le explico algo impaciente por continuar su marcha.

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero n.n yo quiero empezar buscando por el lugar que menos me gusta del castillo.

- Pues u.u… ¡ù-ú empezaremos por el cuarto de mi padre y punto! – le dijo al mismo tiempo que sin darse cuenta se cruzaba de brazos.

- O///O _Respira Link, respira… - _pensó tratando de evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el lugar donde ahora estaba "semi" apoyada su mano izquierda – Zelda -///-… este…

- 6///6 Lo siento – se disculpo al instante al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido e inmediatamente le devolvió su brazo al joven.

¡MALDICIÓN! Si las cosas seguían así su relación no avanzaría en nada, debía EVITAR hacer cualquier movimiento que provocara momentos como "aquel"… lo peor de todo es que ¡¡esta era la segunda vez que le pasaba en el día!!

- Será… -///-UU será mejor que empecemos buscando en el cuarto del rey… - dijo el aceptando finalmente la opción que la chica le proponía, después de todo… daba igual el lugar por donde empezaran, no tenía importancia el camino ya que la meta seria siempre la misma.

- u//u Vamos… - lo apremio para que retomaran nuevamente la marcha.

Y sin perder un segundo más, los dos se encaminaron al ya conocido cuarto del rey, en donde el día anterior habían tenido un inesperado acercamiento, que seguramente ninguno de los dos había olvidado aún XD!

* * *

Zelda fue la primera en ingresar a la habitación, seguida obviamente por Link. El cuarto estaba completamente solo, o eso era lo que en un principio les pareció a ambos.

- No me parece correcto entrar así a la habitación del rey -.-UU

- Antes que nada te recuerdo que no estaríamos aquí de no ser por su culpa… por lo que estamos en todo nuestro derecho de registrar este sitio ¬u¬

- Lo que digas -o-U… - se resigno, aún sin convencerse.

Fue así como comenzaron con su labor, aunque la búsqueda estaba siendo más lenta de lo que habían pensado, no solo no podían separarse para abarcar más terreno, sino que además debían poner especial atención en sincronizar cada uno de sus movimientos, en especial después de haber roto una lámpara, dos jarrones y esparcir una pila de papeles sobre el suelo.

- xOx Esto es un desastre!! – exclamo el chico empezando a desesperarse.

Estaba muy nervioso y miraba a cada cinco segundos la puerta de entrada, tenía el mal presentimiento de que en cualquier momento el rey podría ingresar a SU habitación… y no quería ni imaginarse lo que sucedería luego de ver el verdadero caos que tenían en el cuarto, no solo por las cosas que "casualmente" habían roto, sino además por que ELLOS se encontraban sin permiso alguno dentro de este.

Y justamente estaba pensando en eso cuando escucho unos conocidos pasos acercándose, inmediatamente los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y un extraño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo… ¡Debía hacer algo!, pero ¿Qué?... ya era demasiado tarde para ordenar el desastre y aún más para salir de la escena del crimen XD…

- Zelda… alguien se acerca… T-T – le dijo jalándola suavemente para que ella dejara su labor de desalojar todo lo que se encontraba dentro de unos de los cajones de uno de los muebles del cuarto.

- u-u Aquí tampoco hay nada – comento agotada, siguiendo con el cajón continuo.

Al parecer la chica ni siquiera le había prestado atención…

Los pasos se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta y Link observo con terror como la perilla de la misma comenzaba a girar lentamente… ¡¡Esto parecía una verdadera película de terror!!

- _¡¡Tengo que hacer algo!! – _se dijo con determinación al mismo tiempo que su vista recorría rápidamente la habitación – _El armario… - _miro a la joven y luego nuevamente al mueble – _no tengo opción.._.

La puerta comenzaba a abrirse lenta… muy lentamente XD!, el joven Hylian no espero un segundo más y sin decirle ni una palabra a la chica la sostuvo de no supo donde y la jalo hasta el armario. Obviamente Zelda se resistió, pero Link le había tapado la boca con una de sus manos impidiéndole decir palabra alguna.

- Mmmmm oxo mmmm…

- Shhh – le susurro Link tratando de calmarla.

Para el momento en que el hombre ingreso al cuarto los jóvenes ya se encontraban dentro del estrecho mueble en medio de perchas, ropas y otros objetos no identificados.

- o-o¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? – se interrogo en voz alta al ver el desorden de SU habitación.

Link trago saliva tratando de calmar su propio nerviosismo que al parecer Zelda NO compartía, de hecho ella deseaba escapar inmediatamente del escondite y enfrentarse a su padre, al parecer ella aún estaba disgustada con él por haber desaparecido en el comedor mientras ella hablaba.

- n.n Creo que será mejor decirle a alguien que venga a limpiar todo esto, mientras -o-…- bostezo – tomare una siesta en otro lugar n.n (N.A: ¬-¬ insisto, el rey lleva una vida "muy sacrificada" XD!)

Y con la misma "velocidad" que había entrado salio nuevamente de la habitación, sus pasos se perdieron me medio del corredor a medida que se alejaba y cuando ya no podía oírse nada Link decidió apartar su mano de la boca de la chica.

- òOó ¡¿Pero que demonios te pasa?! – le grito molesta cuando al fin pudo decir algo – u-ú no tenemos porque ocultarnos de mi padre, ÉL es el culpable de todo esto…

- Si pero… yo sería el culpable del desastre de su cuarto si él nos hubiera visto u.u

Ahora que él lo mencionaba le encontraba algo de razón, después de todo como su tutor debía procurar que ella se comportara como la princesa que se suponía que era y hasta ahora no podría decirse que había hecho un gran trabajo.

- Bueno, ya no importa… salgamos de aquí ¿si? – le propuso – este lugar es muy estrecho.

- Ni que lo digas – comento él tratando de moverse un poco.

Craso error… algunas de las perchas cayeron sobre ellos con ropa y todo… él cubierto por las telas intento buscar con el tacto las puertas del armario pero en vez de eso su mano se poso sobre algo con una forma "muy" peculiar.

- o-o_ ¿Qué es esto? – _se pregunto algo confundido aún sin ver nada.

Y aún sin siquiera imaginarse de lo que se trataba presiono un poco.

Zelda ya se había sonrojado al sentir la mano de Link en "esa" parte, pero al notar que este comenzaba "descaradamente" a ejercer algo de presión, la furia supero con creces a su bochorno y…

- ¡¡Atrevido!! ò0ó! – le grito al mismo tiempo que lo abofeteaba con su mano izquierda, que por ahora era la única que tenía libre XD!

Link sintió el impacto de la palma de ella contra su mejilla y aún más confundido de lo que estaba intento quitarse las telas que cubrían su vista, aún sin apartar su mano de lo que casualmente había encontrado y que todavía no tenía la menor idea de que era.

- xOx _¿Qué hice ahora?_ – se pregunto entreabriendo sus ojos, encontrándose de frente con la furiosa mirada de la chica.

Y al bajar su mirada… lo descubrió, ahora entendía perfectamente lo delicado de su situación actual… sin darse cuenta su mano había llegado a parar sobre "esa" parte de la anatomía de una mujer, que precisamente él no debería estar tocando… ni muchos menos mirando, como ahora lo estaba haciendo.

- O//////O!!!

La sangre se le subió rápidamente a la cabeza y el poco aire que había en el estrecho armario no ayudaba mucho que digamos XD!, Link retiro tan rápido como pudo su mano de "aquel" lugar y intento buscar inútilmente las palabras adecuadas para disculparse, pero entre el calor, la penetrante y disgustada mirada de ella y la falta de aire le fue imposible poner en orden sus pensamientos.

- u-ú!!! Más te vale que tengas una buena explicación para tu indecorosa actitud, Link…

- Yo… -////////-

- Muévete¿quieres? – le ordeno empujándolo tratando de tomar distancia.

Otra mala idea… El chico perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado al suelo del armario y como era de esperarse, Zelda se fue junto con él, jalada por la infalible esposa que unía sus muñecas, aunque claro, como el armario era tan estrecho y ella había caído sobre el chico la posición en la que ahora se encontraba era absolutamente incomoda y que decir de lo comprometedora.

Sus rostros casi habían chocado en la colisión XD!, si no fuera porque ella había alcanzado a reaccionar segundos antes y se había inclinado levemente hacia uno de los lados de seguro ahora estarían boca contra boca. Aunque ahora se encontraba completamente recostaba sobre él, con su rostro en medio del hombro del joven, además se había visto obligada a abrir las piernas empeorando indudablemente la situación.

Con algo de dificultad intentaron separarse, Link "quiso" sentarse mejor aunque no le fue posible o por lo menos así parecía hasta que ella al fin consiguió separarse levemente de él, apoyándose en solo una de sus manos… luego de muchos movimientos y roces entre sus cuerpos al fin habían conseguido "sentarse", aunque no de la forma más "ideal".

- Escucha… ¬-¬ ni creas que estoy así por gusto – le dijo sosteniéndose del hombro de él, aún sentada sobre las caderas del muchacho.

- Ya te dije que lo lamento -.-… - le repitió por doceava vez.

Y con un último y mal calculado movimiento, Link doblo las piernas haciendo que la chica resbalara por su cuerpo y sus rostros quedaran a escasos milímetros.

- o////o Link yo… - susurró atrapada nuevamente por la mirada de él.

- Zelda… - la llamó entrecerrando sus ojos, acariciando inconcientemente la mejilla de ella.

La joven se dejo llevar por el momento, y cerrando sus ojos dejo que ahora Link fuera el encargado de dirigir sus movimientos. Sus cuerpos se rozaban continuamente, sus respiraciones se mezclaban en una y ahora estaban a solo milímetros de que sus labios hicieran contacto por primera vez…

- _Ya casi… - _pensó él inclinando levemente su cabeza para facilitar la próxima unión.

Estaban tan pero TAN cerca, que casi podían escuchar el palpitar de sus corazones… pero lamentablemente un armario no era el lugar más seguro, ni más predecible que podía existir XD! y justo cuando ya casi se consumaba el momento que habían esperado durante años, las puertas del armario cedieron y junto con ellas Link y Zelda fueron a parar directamente al suelo.

- xOx!!

- x-x

Para mala suerte de Link o tal vez para su fortuna, él había sido el que recibió la mayor parte del golpe, por lo que técnicamente había cumplido MUY bien con su papel de "guardaespaldas" XD!, protegiendo a la princesa, aunque como era de esperarse todo tenía su precio y a cambio de la "seguridad" de ella, ahora era él quien estaba noqueado.

- ¿Link? o.o – lo llamo separándose para poder observarlo.

Y a pesar de que aún todo le daba vueltas, ella estaba sana y salva.

- Link… - volvió a llamarlo preocupada apoyando la única mano que tenía libre sobre la frente del joven.

Pero como era de esperarse el chico no respondió, aunque por lo menos al examinarlo pudo comprobar que estaba bien, solo había perdido el conocimiento.

- Esta bien… - suspiro aliviada.

Se quedo durante unos minutos observando el rostro de él, le gustaba verlo… era… era tan guapo y la única forma que podía hacerlo sin que él se percatara era cuando este dormía o bien, en su defecto, cuando este estaba "inconciente".

- _Me gustaría confesarle lo que siento pero… tengo miedo… - _pensó recostándose sobre e pecho de él – tengo miedo de que no sientas lo mismo que yo... – susurró por lo bajo.

La verdad es que en la situación que se encontraba tenía mucho que hacer, le era imposible alejarse gracias a las esposas y no podía seguir buscando nada si él no despertaba, quiero decir… ¡De ninguna forma lograría mover el cuerpazo – o¬o… 6-6 cof cof – quise decir cuerpo de Link XD!

- ¡Maldición! No me puedo quedar aquí toda la tarde u-ú – se dijo separándose nuevamente, sentándose junto a Link.

Sin darse cuenta su vista volvió a posarse sobre él, eh inconcientemente sonrió. Rápidamente agito su cabeza, de pronto se sintió como una tonta, estaba ahí sentada en el suelo, junto al chico que seguramente debía ser el más apuesto del reino y si no lo era pues ella lo creía así ¿y qué?

- Bueno… esa inconciente y yo… - se inclino levemente apoyando su mano en el piso, junto al rostro del joven – _él nunca lo sabrá…_ - pensó acercándose PELIGROSAMENTE a él.

O sus hormonas estaban trabajando tiempo extra o definitivamente se había vuelto loca… no podía ser que a ella, "la princesa" se le pasara por la mente ideas como aquellas, digo… ¿no podía aprovecharse de alguien que ni siquiera estaba despierto?, bueno… técnicamente si podía XD! la cosa es que ¡NO DEBÍA!... además… ¿si él despertaba?

- _¿Qué estoy haciendo? o///o – _pensó deteniéndose de golpe a escasos centímetros de él – _¡ZELDA, reacciona¡¡Esta es tú OPORTUNIDDA!!... nadie se dará cuenta… _

Si, su mente le estaba le estaba jugando una mala pasada XD!, y su cuerpo tampoco le estaba ayudando, su corazón parecía latir tan fuerte que casi sentía que le daría un infarto… solo había una solución para esto… debía… debía pensar en otra cosa… apartar de su mente todo "extraño" pensamiento y… calmarse.

- _Vamos… no puede ser tan difícil… - _pensó cerrando con fuerza sus ojos tratando de sacar de su mente la imagen del chico - _¡Tú puedes Zelda! _

Ya casi lo lograba cuando un "inconciente" Link pasó su brazo derecho sobre su cintura y la atrajo nuevamente hacía él. Ella obviamente sorprendida y confundida se vio obligada a abrir sus ojos encontrándose nuevamente con el rostro del joven.

Pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se estremecía al mismo tiempo que su respiración se volvía entrecortada, su vista se había posado nuevamente sobre los labios entreabiertos del joven… con tan solo UN movimiento más podría sentirlos, podría probarlos… solo… solo debía acercarse un poco más.

- _¡¡MALDICIÓN!!... ¡NO PUEDO¡NO PUEDO HACERLO! – se regaño completamente desesperada. _

¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que conocer el significado de la palabra "correcto"?!, todo… pero TODO sería mucho más simple si ella no dejara que su "conciencia" interfiriera en sus decisiones¿Decisiones?... ¡¿De qué diantres estaba hablando?!, no era ella la que estaba pensando en cosas raras eran las malditas hormonas que la tenían así… ¿o no?

- ¡Se acabo! – dijo con determinación - ¡No volveré a pensar en nada que este relacionado con Link!, u-ú esto me esta afectando…

Ahora si que estaba decidida, nada, pero nada podría hacer que cambiara de opinión, definitivamente dejaría de lado todas estas estupideces y se concentraría en… en… bueno… se concentraría en cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera relación con el chico XD!

- _Ahora solo tengo que tomar distancia… -_ pensó un poco más calmada – vamos Link… solo tienes que… soltarme – decía haciendo un GRAN esfuerzo para quitarse la mano de chico – TOT por favor!! – su fuerza de voluntad se estaba marchando a la punta del cerro - ¡_Por el amor de Nayru, Diosas sagradas de Hyrule, no me abandonen en este momento T-T! _

No sabía cuanto tiempo más podría seguir así, pero por lo menos tenía un pequeño consuelo… lo había intentado ¿no? XD!!, n.nU esta bien, eso no era un consuelo xD!

Y fue cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido cuando en un último intento por desviar sus pensamientos del joven su vista se posó sobre un lugar en medio de la habitación y justo delante de sus ojos, casi como por arte de magia, la vio…

- oOo la llave! – exclamo casi sin creérselo.

Así era, justo delante de ella, a unos cinco meros de distancia, sobre el piso junto a uno de los muebles podía distinguirse claramente el brillo metálico del pequeño objeto que habían estado buscando.

- Tengo que alcanzarla… - ahora todos sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en este nuevo objetivo, bueno no todos pero casi todos – _esa es mi única salvación… _

Aunque parezca increíble, la aparición de la llave había sido casi milagrosa, justo en el momento preciso, cuando ya todas sus fuerzas flaqueaban y estaba "a punto" de olvidarse de todo y dejar rienda suelta a sus emociones y ¿Por qué no? a sus acciones… si no hubiera visto la llave en ese instante quien sabe que cosas estaría haciendo ahora con el pobre e indefenso chico (N.A: ¬-¬ no sean mal pensados… XD!!)

- ¡¡Suéltame!! – exclamo casi al borde del colapso nervioso inclinando todo su cuerpo hacia uno de los lados.

Mala estrategia XD!, al hacerlo el cuerpo de Link se fue contra ella, ahora era la princesa quien estaba siendo literalmente aplastada por el joven inconciente (N.A: u-u Link tiene un sueño MUYY pesado XD!)

- TOT_¡¡Piedad!! _

Para asegurarse de no caer nuevamente en la "tentación" procuro no ver de frente al joven que ahora estaba sobre ella, aunque claro que no era fácil, en estos momentos podía sentir claramente la suave y calida respiración de él sobre la piel desnuda de su cuello y eso… eso era una mala señal.

- _¡¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?!! TOT _

Si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias y otro el momento, por supuesto que hubiera estado rogando para que lo que sucedía no fuera un sueño, pero con el joven inconciente todo era diferente, como ya se lo había repetido por lo menos un millón de veces ¡¡NO PODÍA APROVECHARSE DEL ESTADO DEL CHICO!!

- _Respira profundo… y… y… ¡¡No puedo hacer esto!! _

A cada minuto que pasaba la situación empeoraba con creces, ahora Link se acomodaba sobre ella y lentamente acercaba su cabeza al pecho de ella.

- ¡No lo hagas Link¡¡Te lo advierto!! o-ó

Demasiado tarde, el chico ya había recostado su cabeza entre el "espacio" que formaban sus pechos. Ella tuvo que taparse la boca para impedir que un suspiro se escapar de sus labios al sentir como todo su cuerpo se estremecía con cada uno de los sutiles movimientos que ahora podía realizar él.

- _¡¡No soportare esto ni un segundo más!! – _pensó decidida a hacer algo al respecto.

Y usando todas sus fuerzas logro inclinar el cuerpo del chico hacia un lado, volviendo nuevamente a la posición inicial, claro con unas leves pero casi imperceptibles diferencias XD! y gracias a no se que milagro al fin él la había soltado.

- Esta es mi oportunidad – dijo jubilosa apartándose de él – solo debo conseguir la llave y todo volverá a ser como antes… nada de esto abra pasado y yo… yo… TOT no podré volver a mirar a Link de frente.

¿Y quien podría?, no después de todas las cosas raras que se le habían pasado por la mente en tan solo esos minutos que le parecieron interminables. Había sentido e imaginado más de lo debido. Bueno pero todos esos problemas tendrían que esperar, ahora tenía que enfocarse en "la llave"

- _Todo por culpa de esa estúpida llave - _maldijo por lo bajo.

Trato de acercarse lo más que podía al pequeño objeto, se arrastro por el caótico suelo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por llegar hasta su objetivo, pero como era de suponerse aún había un GRAN impedimento, las malditas esposas seguían uniéndola al cuerpo del chico y lo más que podía alejarse de él era la distancia que lograban hacer sus dos brazos completamente extendidos y eso… eso no era suficiente.

- Esto debe ser una maldición ;O;

Y justo cuando creyó que ya no tendría otra alternativa más que resignarse…

- Miau nwn

- o-o ¿eh?... _¿No se suponía que estábamos solos? _

Para absoluta sorpresa de ella, NUNCA se encontraron solos en el cuarto. En la habitación una pequeña y adorable criatura había estado dormitando durante todo el tiempo que ellos habían estado haciendo el verdadero "escándalo".

- ¿Un gato? O-o

Ahora veía como el pequeño animal saltaba desde un alto armario, para luego estirar todo su cuerpo, quitándose la pereza.

- No esperen… es… es una gata…

Y tal como Zelda lo había notado, la criatura que ahora avanzaba distraídamente por el cuarto era nada más y nada menos que una linda gatita de pelaje moteado, negro, marrón y ocre eran las manchas que cubrían todo su blanco cuerpo, excepto sus patas.

La felina volvió a maullar deteniéndose justo frente a la pequeña llave, el brillo de esta le llamo la atención y como su se tratara de un juego la atrapo en su hocico.

- O-o!!!_Esa gata tiene la llave!!_... Linda gatita… ven aquí n.n – la llamo extendiendo su mano izquierda, indicándole que se acercara.

En estos momentos no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo como era que esa gata había llegado hasta el cuarto de su padre, ni mucho menos que era lo que hacía allí, ahora todo lo que le interesaba era recuperar el pequeño objeto que ella sostenía.

- Eso… eso… pequeña… ven… un poco más n-n

La gata se acercaba lenta y desconfiadamente hacia la chica, que seguía llamándola. Pero justo cuando esta ya casi estaba al alcance de sus manos un horrendo estruendo, proveniente de alguna parte del castillo, se escucho claramente y la felina, dando un salto asustada se alejo de Zelda y corrió hasta la ventana más cercana.

- ¡¡¡NOO¡Espera, no te vallas! – le suplico.

La minina observo por última vez a la desesperada chica y como si le hiciera una gran gracia la situación, salto por la ventana, alejándose.

- ¡¡¡VEN ACÁ AHORA MISMO!! ÒOó ¡¡GATA DE…!! (N.A: u-u me veo en la obligación de censurar el no adecuado vocablo de la princesa XD!)

Volviendo a Link… quien confundido y aún medio aturdido comenzó a abrir sus ojos, despertado por los gritos de la joven que aún se encontraba junto a él.

- ¿Qué pasa Zelda? -o-… - le pregunto de lo más calmado.

- o-o ¿Link?

Se auto peñisco para asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo no era una ilusión producto de su ya perturbada mente xD, para su alivió, Link verdaderamente había despertado y ahora estaba sentada junto, mirándola de manera interrogante.

- Pues… o-o… - de pronto sintió como si su mente se ponía en blanco.

- ¿A qué gata le estabas gritando? -O-… - le pregunto bostezando.

- ¿Gata:S…

Paso un segundo, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… y…

- ¡¡¡ LA GATA!!! oOo!! – exclamo levantándose de un salto.

- o-o? Eh?

- ¡Link, esa gata se llevo la llave! – le dijo dominada por la histeria.

- o.o ¿Qué?_ ¿De qué llave le estaba hablando? _

El chico tardo por lo menos un minuto en asimilar las palabras de la joven y cuando lo hizo…

- oOo¡¡¡¿Un gato se llevo la llave de las esposas?!!!

- u-¬ era una gata… - lo contradijo ella

- ¡¡Que importa lo que fuera¡¡Tenemos que encontrarla!!

En ese punto si que estaban de acuerdo, debían recuperar la llave raptada, si esa felina se alejaba demasiado tal vez… tal vez nunca podrían recuperar la llave. Y sin perder un instante más salieron corriendo del cuarto como desquiciados en busca de la gata.

* * *

Al salir de la gran edificación Zelda pudo divisarla, ahí esta la ladrona, sobre la gran pared de piedra que delimitaba el castillo, a punto de saltar. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Eso era todo un misterio…

- ¡¡ES ESA!! – le indico a Link.

- ¡¡VAMOS CORRE!! – le dijo jalándola para que lo siguiera - ¡Tenemos que alcanzarla!

- Pero… ¿y los guardias?, no nos dejaran salir.

- Al diablo con los guardias, nos escaparemos del castillo – le respondió al mismo tiempo que se escondía tras unos arbustos.

- ¿Qué? O-O

- Lo que oíste, vamos a capturar esa gata sea como sea…

Y sin decir una palabra más tomo una piedra que estaba junto a él y se la lanzo al desprevenido guardia de la entrada. El tipo sintió el golpe contra su casco y furioso se volteo a ver que demonios era lo que lo había golpeado, entonces el chico lanzo otra piedra, cerca de otros arbustos. El guardia al sentir el ruido y ver el movimiento de las plantas fue a averiguar que era lo que pasaba.

- Ahora… - le susurro el chico, tomando a la joven con uno de sus brazos y corriendo hasta la salida.

- ¡¡Eyy ustedes!! – les grito el guardia desde a tras.

La verdad es que el hombre no los había reconocido, pero como era su deber NO PODÍA dejar que nadie saliera ni entrara al castillo sin una orden real o un permiso. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de los jóvenes ya era demasiado tarde, ellos ya habían atravesado las rejas y ahora se alejaban corriendo hacia el pueblo del castillo.

- ¿Qué hago? – se pregunto el hombre, asustado por su GRAN falta – 9-9 aquí… 6o6 nada paso – dijo para luego ponerse a silbar, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

Si él no decía palabra alguna de que "alguien" había escapado del castillo, todo saldría bien XD!

* * *

En alguna parte del pueblo del castillo…

- No podemos dejar que se aleje – le señalo el joven mirando como la gata se escabullía, corriendo por sobre los tejados de las casas y tiendas, aún llevando la llave consigo.

- ¬-¬ pero tampoco podemos volar – le indico.

- Tal vez no… pero… ¬u¬

- o-o¿Por qué me miras así?

- nwn Por nada…

- Me asustas o-ò

- Ven, vamos nOn – le dijo sujetándola de la cintura y saltando por una pila de cajas que había en un callejón.

- ¡¡Link espera!! xOx – le pidió aforrándose con fuerza al cuello del chico.

- o-o cálmate, ya llegamos n.nUU

- O.o eh? – la joven miro a su alrededor y se percato de que aún seguía aferrada a Link.

La verdad es que esta era una perspectiva completamente diferente, nunca había subido a un tejado y esta era la primera vez que veía el pueblo desde arriba de uno.

- u//u Disculpa…

- Mira, ahí esta – le indico.

- Espera Link… ¿no pretenderás que…?

- ¡¡Vamos!!

Y nuevamente empezó la persecución, aunque estaba vez por sobre los tejados, saltaron, corrieron, se resbalaron, etc… pero en ningún momento perdieron de vista su objetivo, en realidad era Link el que no lo perdía de vista, porque la pobre chica avanzaba casi por inercia, preguntándose si alguna vez le habría comentado a Link que ella… que ella ¡¡LE TENÍA TERROR A LAS ALTURAS!!

La gente que se encontraba abajo miraba confundida a los dos jóvenes que corrían a través de los techos, persiguiendo a una pobre e indefensa gatita.

- O-O? Hay cada loco en el mundo – comentaban algunos, juzgando la situación de pasada.

Volviendo a nuestros protagonistas y a la fugitiva…

La minina salto con una agilidad y habilidad que solo podía tener un felino de una casa a otra que se encontraba a más de dos metros de distancia. Los jóvenes se detuvieron al borde del precipicio, digo del tejado XD! y analizaron la situación.

- Tenemos que saltar – fue Link quien lo decidió.

- ¡¡ESTAS LOCO!! òOó!! – lo contradijo ella – yo…. ú-ù yo no me moveré de aquí…

La verdad es que a esas alturas las piernas le temblaban, pero gracias a la larga falda que traía, el hecho pasaba desapercibido.

- Tienes… ¿tienes miedo? – le pregunto parándose delante de ella, mirándola fijamente.

- O-O _se dio cuenta… _6///6 claro que no – le respondió desviando la mirada.

- ¬u¬ Si… si lo tienes – se burlo él.

- ò0ó Ya te dije que no!!

- ¿En serio? -u¬

- ùoú por supuesto… y… y voy ha demostrártelo…- era mucho más testaruda de lo que creía XD!

Zelda se acerco lentamente al borde del tejado y observo la gran distancia que la separaba del suelo… trago saliva y se inclino solo un poco para ver mejor, de pronto una de las tejas se soltó y fue a dar directo contra el piso, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

- O-O!! TOT Aaaaaahhhh!!!!! – exclamo aterrada abalanzándose contra el chico.

- o////o ¿Zelda?

- TOT ¡¡Era mentira¡Si tengo miedo! – admitió lloriqueando aún abrazada al joven. (N.A: recuerden que solo podía abrazarlo con una mano xD!!)

Link suspiro resignado, no había nada que hacer, la gata ya se había perdido de vista y aunque aún pudiera verla, no continuaría con esta loca persecución sobre el tejado, no después de saber que Zelda estaba aterrada.

- Calma… - le susurro tratando de tranquilizarla - ¿Qué te parece si bajamos? – le propuso.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? ;-;

- n.n Por supuesto.

- ¡¡¡Gracias ;O;!!!

Fue tanta su emoción que sin más le planto de lleno un beso sobre la mejilla al joven, quien inmediatamente se paralizo, muy avergonzado.

- O////////O ¿va... va… vamos…? - le pregunto tartamudeando.

Ya habían decidido volver a pisar tierra, el problema estaba en… ¿Cómo diantres se bajarían de los tejados?, porque el subir había sido cosa fácil, pero bajar era otro cuento. Y Link se percato de que ese "detalle" no lo había tomado en cuenta.

- ¿Pasa algo? ó-ò – le pregunto preocupada, al notar que el chico se acariciaba la barbilla con su mano derecha MUY pensativo.

- ¿Eh? O-o… no nada n.n, no te preocupes… - le respondió -_si claro ¿¬-¬ ahora como le vas ha explicar que no tienes idea como bajar?_ – se regaño mentalmente.

No conseguiría nada quedándose ahí de pie, sin hacer nada, por lo que decidido empezó a avanzar, sin saber con exactitud a donde se dirigía. La chica lo seguía con algo de desconfianza, para ella que Link no tenía idea hacia donde la estaba llevando y al parecer sus suposiciones no estaban nada lejos de la realidad XD.

* * *

Mientras, en el castillo, el rey comenzaba a despertar de su siesta reparadora y ahora estaba con renovadas fuerzas y energías para hacer lo que mejor sabía… ósea nada XD!

- Ser rey es verdaderamente agotador u-u – comentó rascándose la cabeza, al tiempo que se levantaba – además… esta corana pesa mucho TOT – se quejo – y para colmo -.-U tengo que hacer dieta, xOx este cinturón me esta matando...

Y ahí estaba la viva prueba de las más "grandes" preocupaciones del rey de Hyrule.

- Bueno, empezare mi dieta desde la próxima semana nOn

Si se están peguntando ¿Por qué diantres no empieza ahora mismo?, pues déjenme decirles que había una razón muy pero MUY importante por la cual eso no era posible…

- Tengo mucha hambre nOn!!

Y esa era la principal razón n.nUU. A si que sin más, como todo buen glotón el rey se encamino a la cocina del castillo, en busca de su "preciado" alimento.

* * *

Volviendo con Link y Zelda…

- ¡¡¡LINK!! – gritaba la chica tratando de sostenerlo a duras penas.

El joven se encontraba literalmente colgando del tejado, de no ser porque su muñeca izquierda estaba unida a la derecha de ella, hace ya MUUUCHO tiempo que se habría azotado contra el piso, y seguramente de esa caída más de una lesión hubiera sido ocasionada.

Pero… ¿Qué era lo que había pasado para que esos dos terminaran en este nuevo problema?, para eso solo debemos retroceder el tiempo en unos tres minutos, en donde…

**.-.-. FLASH BACK .-.-. **

Link seguía caminando sin rumbo alguno, aunque iba tan abstraído en sus meditaciones que no se fijo por donde diablos estaba pisando y en uno de esos malos pasos, su pie fue a parar sobre una teja "media" suelta y en muy mal estado y como pueden imaginarse lo que sucedió segundos más tarde es… historia.

El chico resbaló, y la caída sumada a la inclinación del techo hicieron que fuera a parar directo a una caída segura, obviamente Zelda también cayó junto con él, jalada por las ya "malditas" esposas, pero ella había alcanzado a aferrarse de otra teja y había conseguido detener la mortal caída… aunque desafortunadamente Link ya no se encontraba sobre el tejado, ahora… ahora estaba suspendido por lo menos a unos diez metros del suelo, como mínimo.

**.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK .-.-. **

(N.A: n.n ¿Qué les parece? Ese flash back si que fue corto XD!)

Ahora volviendo al presente…

- ¡¡Pesas demasiado!! – se quejo la chica que ya estaba sintiendo que su pobre brazo se iba a desprender de su cuerpo.

- Si otras fueran las circunstancias te diría que me soltaras pero n.nU creo que ahora eso es imposible.

Y tal como Link lo había expresado, de ninguna forma podían separarse. Si uno caía, por consiguiente el otro lo haría.

- ¬o¬ Eso no es gracioso

- Vamos Zel, puedes hacerlo, solo debes subirme…

- u-ú Es fácil decirlo

- ¡Solo inténtalo!

- ¡¡Lo he estado intentando todo este tiempo!! – se quejo ya cansada de tanto jalar – _No podré resistir por mucho tiempo más… _- pensó imaginándose lo "agradable" que sería estrellarse contra el suelo.

Pero lo peor estaba por venir, la teja sobre la que ella estaba sujeta cedió de un instante a otro, ella perdió todo el equilibrio…

- Kyaaaaaa!!!!! xOx

Ahora todo estaba perdido, ambos caerían, se matarían y adiós mundo cruel XD!, creo que eso es muy pesimista n.nU, aunque si no se mataban por lo menos su buen golpe se darían y más de un hueso terminaría roto.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos el duro impacto nunca llego…

- ¡¡CUIDADO!! – se escucho que gritaba alguien a lo lejos.

PAFF!

Ninguno supo cual fue el milagro que salvo sus vidas, pero para su GRAN suerte habían caído sobre una carreta llena de paja, el misterio estaba en que segundos antes "esa" carreta no estaba ahí…

- o-o ¿estamos vivos? – pregunto la chica saliendo de entre una verdadera montaña de paja.

- o.o? así parece… - le respondió el chico.

- Pero… ¿De donde salio toda esta paja? y… ¿no sientes como si nos estuviéramos moviendo?

- ¡¡CARRETA FUERA DE CONTROL!! – grito un sujeto que corría a duras penas tras la carreta que ahora se deslizaba cuesta abajo por las calles de la cuidad.

- ¿Carreta que…? O-o – pregunto esta vez Link.

Y no tardaron mucho tiempo en descubrir que lo que milagrosamente les había salvado la vida ahora volvía a poner sus vidas en peligro, eran precisamente ellos los que se encontraban sobre esta carreta sin control.

- ¡¡oOo Mira!! – exclamo Zelda viendo hacia el frente.

Unos inocentes niños jugaban en medio de toda la calle sin darse cuenta del verdadero peligro que corrían.

- ¡¡MUEVANSE!! – grito Link advirtiendo a los pequeños que se dispersaron asustados al ver el "vehiculo" descontrolado.

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

- No podemos… es muy peligrosos saltar…

- Pero… ¡¡vamos a estrellarnos!! – le advirtió la joven.

Y así era, el empinado camino terminaba metros más adelante con una gran y dura pared.

- T-T es nuestro fin…

- TOT fue un placer conocerte Link

Usando solo una de sus manos se abrazaron mutuamente esperando el final, pero con otra pizca de suerte la carreta se atasco con una piedra en el camino, frenando bruscamente, mandando a volar toda la paja que cargaba junto con sus dos ocupantes.

- x-x auch… - se quejo el chico quitándose toda paja, que había servido para amortiguar su caída.

La chica lo imito y cuando al fin estuvo libre…

- ¿xox no me digas que aún estamos vivos?

- No lo se… todo me da vueltas x0x

- ¡¡EYYYY!! – se trataba del mismo tipo de antes - ¿nadie salio herido?- pregunto preocupado examinando la montaña de paja que tapaba por lo menos la mitad del cuerpo de los dos jóvenes que estaban tirados sobre el suelo.

Luego de que el amable sujeto les ayudara a escapar de la paja, ellos siguieron su camino, excusándose con que tenían algo MUY importante que hacer aún.

* * *

Agotados y aún con la paja enredada en su cabellos y ropa se sentaron sobre una banca que había en el camino, la gente que pasaba junto a ellos los miraba de manera extraña, pero nadie se detuvo a preguntarles nada.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? úoù – pregunto la chica totalmente desanimada.

- Deberíamos buscar otra forma de deshacernos de las esposas, no creo que podamos encontraba.

- Tienes razón -.-U, ya debe estar a kilómetros de aquí.

Era obvio que se estaban refiriendo a la minina desaparecida. Estuvieron largo rato, ahí sentados, pensando en una nueva estrategia, hasta que finalmente…

- ¡Tengo una idea! – exclamo ella levantándose de un brinco.

- o-o ¿Una idea?

- n.n Como lo oyes… visitemos al herrero del pueblo, de seguro el podrá ayudarnos.

- oOo es cierto! – le celebro - Un herrero podría cortar la cadena que une las esposas.

Y sin más que decir, corrieron hasta la casa del herrero del pueblo.

* * *

La habitación era oscura y desordenada, al fondo podía verse el brillo del carbón encendido, atrapado en un gran horno de barro, listo para trabajar. La atmósfera era pesada y el polvo se impregnaba en las ropas de una manera increíble.

- ¿Me están pidiendo que corte esa esposa?

Hace unos cuantos minitos que había llegado hasta la casa del herrero, el hombre era un sujeto alto, de tez bronceada, manos gruesas y grandes y un cuerpo temible, sobre su rostro una poblada barba negra a penas dejaba ver su boca.

- ¡¡Por favor!! TOT– le suplicaron.

- Esta bien… esta bien, no tienes para que ponerse dramáticos… - los calmo el hombre – traeré algo que de seguro solucionara en un segundo su problema.

Link y Zelda observaron como el hombre se alejaba y buscaba entre todas las herramientas la más indicada.

- ¡¡Es esta!! – exclamo elevando una GIGANTESCA hacha.

- O-O!!!!

- Déjenme practicar un poco… - le comento mientras golpeaba una mesa cercana con la peligrosa arma.

La mesa se rompió en dos y todo lo que estaba sobre ella cayó al suelo. Los jóvenes no sabían si su impresión superaba al terror que de pronto les había despertado el temible sujeto haciendo juego con el hacha.

- nOn Creo que con esto será suficiente para romper esa cadena…

- O-O ¿piensa… piensa cortar la cadena con el hacha? – le pregunto la chica

- Pues claro o-o¿de qué otra forma podría hacerlo…? - le respondió.

- Y… ¿es seguro? – ahora era Link quien se aventuraba a preguntar.

- ¿Seguro? XD – repitió la pregunta como si se tratara de un chiste MUY gracioso - por supuesto que no chiquillo, solo un tonto se arriesgaría ha hacer algo como esto… - dijo admirando el magnifico filo de su arma – pero… ¿no creen que es preciosa…? – les pregunto mirando con los ojos casi vidriosos el metal del objeto que aún sostenía en sus manos – Esta belleza la forje hace años y aún no pierde ese magnifico olor a acero… una aleación de hierro que contiene por lo menos un 0,05 o un 2, 25 por ciento de carbono a la que pueden añadírsele níquel, silicio, magnesio, cromo u otros elementos… es… es… fabulosa…

Ahora el herrero acariciaba el hacha como si se tratara de un preciado tesoro. (N.A: si los porcentajes de carbono son errado n.nUU pido mis respectivas disculpas, hay muchas cosas que se olvidan con el paso del tiempo XD!)

- o-o!!! _Este tipo esta loco – _pensó la chica comenzando a temblar.

- Zelda… - la llamo susurrándole – creo que… debemos marcharnos n-ñ

- o-o ¡¿Marcharse?! – el hombre los había escuchado, al parecer tenía muy bien desarrollado el sentido de la audición.

- Este n-ñ… si… acabamos de recordar que tenemos… MUCHAS cosas que hacer… - le respondió la princesa retrocediendo lentamente.

- Pero…pero… no pueden marcharse – ahora su mirada parecía desquiciada – no sin…

- n.ñ es muy amable, pero de verdad, vamos con prisa – lo interrumpió.

Ya casi alcanzaban la salida…

- ¡¡De ninguna manera¡¡No pueden irse aún!!

- O-O!!!!

- Link… - miro al chico de reojo - ¡¡¡CORREEEE!!!! – le ordeno

- ¡¡ESPEREN!!

El joven no necesito más incentivo y salio disparado a la salida junto a ella, pero el herrero no se daría por vencido y como un verdadero demente salio persiguiéndolos por las calles con el hacha en mano.

Después de mucho huir los jóvenes al fin habían encontrado un escondite "medianamente" seguro o por lo menos eso pensaban.

- ¿Crees… crees que… lo… perdimos? – le pregunto ella casi sin aliento.

Tenían la espalda pegada a la pared del callejón, definitivamente sus piernas ya no podían soportar más esta loca persecución.

- Eso… espero… - le respondió el de la misma manera.

- ¿A quién esperan? n.n

Y ahí estaba de nuevo la voz carrasposa del herrero.

- O-O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – a los dos se les fue el color de la cara.

- o-o ¿qué les pasa chicos?¿Parece que hubieran visto un fantasma?

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Y nuevamente salieron disparados hacia quien sabe donde, esquivando a todos los transeúntes que se les atravesaban, hasta que…

- No doy más… - dijo la chica cayendo de rodillas al suelo, absolutamente agotada.

- Yo tampoco – Link la imito.

De pronto ambos pudieron observar la temible sombra que se divisaba frente a ellos, y con gran temor lentamente levantaron sus miradas solo para asegurarse de que sus sospechas eran realmente ciertas.

- oOo ¡¡No puede ser!! – exclamo la chica al ver frente a ellos nuevamente el gran cuerpo del hombre, haciéndoles sombra.

- Haremos lo que nos pida, pero TOT no nos mate!! – le rogó Link, quien no tenía forma de enfrentarse al herrero sin un arma.

- o-o ¿Matarlos¿De que están hablando?

- o.ò ¿No nos estaba siguiendo para cortarnos con su hacha? – le pregunto la chica.

- ¿Cortarlos? XD ¿Están locos? – el hombre parecía estar divirtiéndose de la extrañada expresión de ellos.

- O-o ¿Eh?

Ahora si que estaban confundidos.

- Lamento el mal entendido n.nU, yo solo los estaba siguiendo para devolverles esto… - les extendió una de sus manos dejándolos ver el objeto que traía consigo.

Se trataba de la tiara de Zelda, al llegar a la casa del herrero ella se la había quitado con la intención de apartar la paja que había quedado atrapada en ella y que obviamente le estorbaba.

- n.nUU gracias – le dijo la chica tomando la tiara – no debió molestarse n-ñU

- n-n no fue nada… y ahora díganme… ¿en verdad no desean que les corte esa cadena?

- ¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!! oOo!! – gritaron al mismo tiempo, casi como si les hubieran propuesto ir al infierno XD!

- o-oUU Si así lo desean…

- n-ñ No se preocupe, en verdad… estamos bien así – le explico el joven.

- Bueno, si ese es el caso, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí… ¡Nos vemos! – les dijo despidiéndose al tiempo que se marchaba.

La silueta del hombre se perdió en medio de la gente y ellos volvieron a quedarse solos y sin ideas.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto Link dirigiéndose a su compañera.

- Tal vez… -.- debamos volver al castillo – le respondió, dejando la tiara sobre el suelo, sin la menor intención de volver a colocársela.

Y en ese instante, como una verdadera aparición maligna, ambos vieron a la "desaparecida gatita", caminando tranquilamente por las calles.

- ¡¡Es esa gata!! – exclamo Link.

- ¡¡Hay que atraparla!! – la chica ya se disponía a correr tras ella cuando el joven la detuvo.

- Tengo una mejor idea…

- o-o ¿si?

- n.n Confía en mi.

Minutos más tarde estaban ambos cargando un montón de pescados MUY olorosos, su nuevo plan era… atraer a la felina hasta ellos… pero al parecer la gata era muuucho más lista de lo que ellos pensaron y cuando se acercaron, esta inmediatamente los reconoció y en vez de acercarse se alejo corriendo aún con la llave en su poder.

- ¬-¬ no funciono – le comento Zelda.

- ¡¡ò0ó esa gata me las va a pagar!!

De pronto se escucharon muchos maullidos rodándolos, los chicos observaron asustados a su alrededor y descubrieron a una verdadera manada de gatos hambrientos que los miraban de manera amenazante.

- n-ñ lindos mininos, no nos miren así

- Link… ó-ò… esto no esta bien…

¡Y claro que no lo estaba!... tan solo basto un solo movimiento para que todos los felinos hambrientos se abalanzaran contra ellos… u-u mala señal.

- AHHHHH!!!!!! xOx

* * *

Ahora podíamos ser testigos de la verdadera degradación de la humanidad XD!, Link caminaba a duras penas ayudándose con una rama que quien sabe de donde la había sacado y Zelda avanzaba junto a él, apoyándose eventualmente del chico para no caerse…. estaban arañados, sucios, pasados a pescado y para colmo¡¡llenos de paja¿Algo más podía faltarles? No lo creo…

- Por lo menos… esto no puede empeorar ¿no? – dijo él después de haber caminado largo rato en silencio.

- Ojala las Diosas te escuchen -.-U

- Miau :3

- ¿O me estoy volviendo loco o un gato aún nos esta siguiendo? -.-… - le comento sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

- No me hables de gatos ¿quieres? u-ú

- Miauuuuuu :3

Eso lo habían escuchado MUY claro, ambos se detuvieron y voltearon a ver si realmente había un gato siguiéndolos o efectivamente ya estaban alucinando, para su sorpresa el felino que los seguía no era un gato cualquiera, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que ¡¡la gata que habían estado siguiendo durante todo el día!!

- ¡¡¡Tú!!! oOo – exclamo la chica apuntando a la minina, que ahora la mirada con su adorable carita de "gatita buena"

- ò0ó ¡¡¿Cómo tienes el valor de mirarnos a la cara después de todo lo que nos has hecho pasar?!!

- Miaaauuuuu nwn

- ¡Ahora no te nos escaparas! – le advirtió la joven.

- ¿Miau:3

- ¬-¬ no te hagas la que no entiendes, porque estoy segura que sabes perfectamente lo que te digo.

- ¿Miauuu? owò

Definitivamente todo lo que habían vivido durante el día les estaba afectando XD!, aunque estaba claro que "esa" gata era más astuta de lo que parecía y era por esta razón que ahora Link y Zelda se acercaban cautelosamente hacía la felina, tratando de asustarla.

- Ya casi…

Pero como ya lo había mencionado, "esa" gatita era muuucho más astuta de lo que aparentaba y cuando los jóvenes ya estaban a punto de atraparla esta pasó por entre las piernas de Link corriendo velozmente, alejándose de ellos.

- ¡¡NO TE ESCAPARAS!! – le gritaron ellos volviendo a la persecución inicial XD!

La felina los guió hasta una parte del pueblo en donde no parecía haber ni un alma en pena, y fue allí donde se detuvo… la verdad es que ya estaba oscureciendo y las calles de ese lugar en la cuidad no estaban para nada iluminadas.

- Te tenemos – dijo Link creyendo que al fin la minina se había cansado de correr.

Sin pensarlo dos veces los dos se lanzaron contra ella, pero la gata los esquivo sin problema alguno, saltando sobre ellos y fue entonces cuando descubrieron porque ella se había detenido en un primer momento.

Puajj!!

Fue el sonido que hicieron sus cuerpos al caer en un GRAN charco de barro MUY espeso que los esperaba. Y ahora si que podían estar seguros que las cosas SI podían empeorar XD!, esto si que era el colmo de los colmos… ¡¡¿Como era posible que una diminuta criatura como lo era esa gata se burlara de ellos de esta forma?!!!

- ¡¡Que asco!! – se quejo ella, quitándose el barro de la cara para por lo menos ver algo.

- No puedo creer que esto nos este pasando… - dijo el al tiempo que se levantaba y ayudaba a la chica ha hacer lo mismo.

Y justo cuando pensaban salir del charco de barro, Link resbalo con el mismo y cayo de espaldas nuevamente en la tierra mojada, seguido por Zelda se cayó sobre él. Ahora nuevamente se encontraban cara a cara.

- o///o Lo siento… - se disculpo ella.

- Fue mi culpa -///-, yo debería disculparme…

Ambos olvidaron completamente el lugar en donde se encontraban y atrapados, para variar, por la mirada del otro fueron lentamente acortando la distancia que los separaba, ahora si… no había nada ni nadie que podía interrumpirlos¡¡Esta era su oportunidad!!

- Zelda… yo… - susurro entrecerrando sus ojos.

- Link… - la chica examino con cuidado algo que le parecía no estar en orden - o-o tienes… tienes…

- ¿Si? – el joven ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que sucedería después.

- oOo¡¡¡ Tienes una lombriz en la frente!!! – grito como loca separándose bruscamente de él.

Link aturdido se incorporo rápidamente, mientras el pobre invertebrado salía volando por lo aire para terminar aterrizando sobre la cabeza de la chica.

- AHHH!!! TOT – ella se levanto de un salto agitando la única mano que tenía libre sobre su cabeza, tratando de quitarse la lombriz y con una fuerza que ni siquiera ella sabía que tenía salio corriendo arrastrando a Link quien a duras penas consiguió ponerse de pie para seguirla.

Definitivamente hoy no era un buen día -.-U.

* * *

Ya había anochecido y ellos al fin se encontraban frente a las rejas del castillo de Hyrule, no habían conseguido atrapar a la gata, pero eso verdaderamente ya no les importaba, se habían rendido y estaban exhaustos, ahora lo único que querían era… descantar…

- Alto ahí – los detuvo el guardia de turno.

- ¿Qué quieres? u-ú – le pregunto la chica, sin una gota de paciencia.

- ¿ò-ó Como que qué quiero¿Qué no vez que soy un guardia?

- u-¬ ¿Y con eso?

- Pues… ¡Que ustedes no pueden atravesar estas puertas! ò-ó

- Escúchame… YO soy la PRINCESA y te ordeno que habrás ahora mismo esas puertas – le exigió.

- ¿Princesa? – el tipo se echo a reír de una, parecía que nunca en su vida le hubieran dicho algo más chistoso.

La verdad es que el aspecto que ambos tenían era absolutamente deplorable, si antes habían estado sucios ahora el barro en sus ropas, piel y cabello les sumaba incontables puntos en contra.

- òOó ¡¿De que demonios te ríes¡¡Estoy hablando MUY en serio!!

- Si tú eres la princesa… entonces… ese andrajoso que te acompaña debe ser tú papi XD!! – dedujo él, burlándose de los jóvenes.

- ¡¡OYE¡Yo no soy ningún andrajoso! – se defendió Link – soy el tutor de la princesa y mi nombre es Link.

- ¿En serio¡¡Que buen chiste!! – le dijo riéndose nuevamente de ellos – será mejor que dejen de jugar y se larguen chicos… no quiero verme obligado a sacarlos a la fuerza.

- Oye tú guardia de pacotilla, te lo repetiré solo UNA vez más, si no me dejas entrar ahora…

- ¿Qué me harás? u.¬

- ¡¡¡SOLO MEVETE Y DEJANOS PASAR!!!

- Ustedes están locos…

- Si no quieres hacer esto por las buenas será por la malas – le advirtió Link interviniendo.

- ¡¡Guardias!! – grito el hombre.

Un montón de sujetos vestidos con armaduras, igual que el guardia de la entrada aparecieron en el acto.

- ¬o¬ Llévense a estos locos a las mazmorras, pretendían suplantar a la princesa.

- Oigan… esperen… no pueden hacer esto…¡¡Yo soy la princesa!! ò0ó – gritaba la joven aún oponiendo resistencia.

- ¡¡Exijo un abogado!! TOT – pidió Link siendo arrastrado por tres de los guardias.

* * *

Las mazmorras eran un oscuro y tétrico lugar, los estrechos pasillos que separaban a las celdas estaban iluminados por pequeñas antorchas colgadas en las paredes a una distancias de dos metros una de otra, pero las celdas en si estaban completamente en la penumbra, la húmeda del ambiente hacía que el lugar tuviera un leve olor a moho y el piso fuera algo resbaloso.

- Este será su hogar desde ahora ¬o¬ - les indico uno de los cuatro guardias que "amablemente" los acompañaban.

Los tres que arrastraban a Link y uno que caminaba junto a los otros cargando a Zelda sobre su hombro, obviamente la chica lo golpeo hasta el cansancio XD!, pero una fuerte armadura lo protegía por lo que el, no sintió ninguno de los intentos de la joven por liberarse.

- Espero que estén cómodos hasta que su alteza decida juzgarlos – se burlo otro, al mismo tiempo que los dos jóvenes eran empujados hacía el interior de una de las celdas.

- oOo ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!¡¡¿Mi padre tiene que juzgarnos?!! – exclamo la chica dominada por el terror.

- ¿Tú padre? u-¬ si que estas loca muchacha – le respondió de manera mordaz el guardia que la había cargado hasta la prisión subterránea.

- Vamos, dejemos solos a estos dementes u-u – puntualizo otro al mismo tiempo que se alejaban.

- ¡¡¡ESPEREN!!! - grito la chica pegándose a las rejas de la celda tratando de llamar la atención de los sujetos que ya comenzaban a subir las escaleras.

- Es inútil Zelda u.u – le dijo Link suspirando.

- ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta?!

- o-o ¿De qué?

- Si mi padre es quién juzga a los prisioneros podremos… podremos… - no sabía como continuar - ¡¡¡PODREMOS ESTAR SEMANAS ACÁ ENCERDADOS SIN QUE NADIE SE APAREZCA!!! TOT – exclamo la chica sentándose sobre el húmedo suelo desalentada.

- OoO!!!!

El joven Hylian parecía tan sorprendido de lo que ella acaba de revelare que casi se desmaya de la pura impresión… ¡¡¡Semanas atrapados ALLÍ!!!... ¡Esto debía ser una broma!

- No… no puede ser… - susurro aún incrédulo.

- Créeme, para cuando mi padre se digne a aparecer tal vez ya estemos momificados T-T

- TOT ¡¡No quiero morir en un lugar como este!! – se lamento el chico.

- u-¬ ESO debiste pensarlo antes de escapar del castillo son permiso

- ¬-¬ pues no vi mucha oposición de tú parte

Y ese era el comienzo para lo que seguramente sería una GRAN discusión.

- ¡¡òoó Pues todo esto es TU culpa!! – lo contradijo levantándose de un salto, enfrentando la mirada del joven.

- ¡¡¡¿Ahora resulta que todo esto es MI culpa?!!! – la interrogo indignado por la actitud de la chica, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "mi" – Le recuerdo PRINCESA, que si ustedes se comportara como una "señorita de sociedad" yo no tendría porque estar aquí haciendo de niñero ¬o¬

No era normal que Link tratara de "usted" a la princesa, ni mucho menos que le hablara de una manera tan mordaz e irónica como lo había hecho.

- ¡¡ò0ó YO NO SOY UNA NIÑA!! – se defendió ella empujando a Link hasta la pared más cercana - ¡y déjame informarte que eres el tutor más patético que he conocido en mi vida! – le dijo furiosa.

- ¡¡¡¿Patético¡¡¡ Tú eres la princesa más insoportable que puede existir en este universo!!!! ò-ó

- ¡¡Y tú un TONTO!! ù-ú

- ¡¡¡MIMADA!!! ¬o¬

- ¡¡¡ANTIPATICO!!! o-ó

- ¡¡¡¡AMARGADA!!!! ò0ó

- ¡¡¡¡INSENSIBLE!!!! òOó!

- ¡¡¡¡PESIMISTA!!!! Ò-ó!

Los dos dejaron de gritarse solo para tomar algo de aire, sus pulmones ya se habían quedado sin oxigeno después de tanto gritar, aunque en ningún momento aparataron sus miradas desafiantes de su acompañante. Finalmente fue la princesa quien volvió a tomar la palabra.

- ¡¡TE ODIO¡¡¡ò0ó Eres un BAKAAAA!!! – le grito antes de voltearse para darle la espalda e ignorarlo por completo.

En ese momento Link sitió como si un verdadero balde de agua fría le cayera encima, era la primera vez que la chica le decía "te odio" o mejor dicho se lo gritaba.

- o-o _Me… me odia… - _pensó sintiendo por primera vez un vacío tan grande dentro de su pecho.

- u-ú – la chica aún permanecía de espaldas a él MUY enfadada.

- _¿Qué hiciste Link? ó-ò _

Estaba mucho más arrepentido de lo ofendido que podría haber llegado a estar, era cierto que estas discusiones eran muy comunes cada vez que se enfadaban, pero ninguna de sus "peleas" habían terminado con un "te odio" de parte de ella.

Zelda se calmo un poco y suspiro cansada, había sido un largo y difícil día como para que finalmente terminaran encerrados en las mazmorras de su propio "hogar", nunca creyó que terminaría conociendo este lugar de ESTA forma, además de ser horrible, todo estaba húmedo y oscuro, incluso hasta creyó ver más de un par de ojos rojos y brillantes mirándola con curiosidad desde las sombras.

- _Ratas… - _pensó desviando nuevamente su mirada hacia otra parte del cuarto, sintiendo como un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo.

Por su parte Link estaba DEMASIADO concentrado en arreglar el malentendido que habían tenido, por lo que no le importaba si estaban solos o no en la prisión, de hecho ni siquiera le importaba estar toda una eternidad ahí encerrado si ella lo perdonaba.

* * *

En uno de los cuartos del castillo…

TOC TOC

- ¿Quién es?

- Pepito mamá…

- Hazlo pasar

- Hola Pepito ¿Cómo te va? Dame un besito y después de vas

Muac muac

o-o Creo que me equivoque que historia XD!! Empecemos de nuevo n.nU

TOC TOC

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto el hombre sobresaltado por la repentina interrupción.

- Soy yo, su majestad – respondió otro hombre tras la puerta.

- Y… o-o ¿Quién es exactamente "yo"? – volvió a preguntar el rey.

- Pues… yo – le respondió el sujeto tras la puerta.

- AHHH nOn…tú… pasa n.n

(N.A:¿Qué fue eso? XD!)

El hombre ingreso en el cuarto, se trataba de uno de los guardias que habían llevado a Link y a Zelda al calabozo. El rey al ver que el sujeto entraba a la habitación y al percatarse de lo que tenía sobre el escritorio se abalanzo sobre la mesa, tapando todo lo que estaba sobre ella.

- o-o ¿Esta muy ocupado señor? – le pregunto el guardia al ver al rey tirado en la mesa.

- 9O9 Si, MUY ocupado… n.nUU - le respondió -¿Se podría saber a que has venido a estas horas de la noche?… has interrumpido mi concentración en el jue… cof cof… digo… en el importante asunto que estoy resolviendo.

La verdad es que momentos antes de que el guardia entrara en la "oficina" del rey, este había estado MUY ocupado jugando al solitario y tenía un montón de cartas esparcidas por todo el escritorio.

- Pues… o-o? solo vine a informarle que hemos encerrado en el calabozo a dos locos, uno asegura ser la princesa y el otro dice tratarse de su tutor.

- òoó Y para esa estupidez has venido a interrumpir mi jueg… digo mi "trabajo"

- ó-ò Lo siento señor

- u-ù Ya no importa… solo vete.

- Pero ¿y que haremos con los prisioneros?

- Mmmmmm… creo que tendré que ir a verlos¿hay que juzgarlos, no?

- ¿Lo hará ahora señor?

- n.n Tal vez, la verdad es que estoy un poco aburri… cof cof… digo cansado de tanto trabajar 6-6

- o-oU Lo que usted diga señor…

* * *

Volviendo a las mazmorras…

- _Tal vez fui un poco dura con él… - _pensó la chica también comenzando a arrepentirse de todo lo que le había gritado – _además ú-ù él tiene razón… yo soy la causante de todo este embrollo… _

_- Esto es mi culpa… si fuera un buen guardaespaldas nunca hubiéramos terminado aquí ú.ù _

Al parecer ahora los dos se estaban auto culpando de lo sucedido, pero aún ninguno se había atrevido a dar comienzo a una nueva conversación.

- _¡¡Tengo que disculparme…!! – _pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Zel… - comenzó el pero se cayó al darse cuenta que la chica volteaba para mirarlo nuevamente.

- Espera… déjame hablar a mi primero – le pidió acercándose más a él – yo… ó-ò siento mucho lo que te dije, la verdad – se sonrojo – 6///6 no te odio… nunca lo he hecho y cuenca podría hacerlo… yo…

- o///o

Link también estaba sonrojado, no se esperaba que ella se disculpara tan abiertamente con él, además a pesar del barro, la paja, los arañazos y la peste a pescado, le parecía que ella se veía encantadora en medio de la penumbra que se formaba con poca luz que alcazaba a llegar a la celda.

- ¿Tú que? o///o – le pregunto apremiándola a que continuara.

- Yo… 9////9 lo que pasa es que… tú y… _¡¡Maldición¿Cómo podía ser tan difícil expresarle sus sentamientos al chico? _

Sin saber como, nuevamente sus rostros estaban a una "peligrosa" distancia. Él se había inclinado levemente para estar más a la altura de la chica y ella había apoyado su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de él.

- Shhh… - la silencio él, posando suavemente el dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre los labios de ella.

La joven se estremeció al sentirlo, y se sonrojo aún más al notar que ahora los dedos de las manos que estaban atrapadas por las esposas, estaban entrelazados.

- Tal vez… - le susurro -… tal vez debamos a aprender que… a veces… las palabras son traicionaras y no expresan lo que realmente sentimos…

- Link…

A esas alturas ella ya había cerrado sus ojos y Link la atraía más hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola por la cintura con la única mano que tenía libre. Sus respiración se mezclaban en una y sus labios entreabiertos estaban deseosos de al fin culminar el esperado momento… sus labios se rozaron sutilmente al tiempo que el palpitar de sus corazones se aceleraba al igual que su pulso.

- ¡Es aquí! – indico el hombre.

- O////////////O

Los jóvenes se separaron bruscamente al sentir la voz del sujeto irrumpiendo en medio de la oscuridad, al mismo tiempo que los pasos de él y alguien que lo acompañaba se acercaban.

- Valla, hace años que no bajaba a este sitio… u-u creo que tendremos que hacerle algunas remodelaciones…

Link y Zelda escucharon la conocida voz del rey de Hyrule y se sintieron aún "más" avergonzados, esta vez si que habían estado a PUNTO de besarse, si tan solo hubieran pasado unos segundos más…

- _Maldición… -////- estuve tan cerca – _pensó Link, suspirando resignado, aún sin poder bajar el ardor de sus mejillas.

- _¿Por qué mi padre tiene que venir justo AHORA? u-ú… T-T hasta me estaba empezando a gustar lo lúgubre de este lugar… _

Los dos hombres hicieron su aparición delante de la celda en la que los jóvenes se encontraban. El guardia llevaba una antorcha en su mano con la que pretendía iluminar la oscura prisión, para que de esa forma el rey pudiera ver a los "impostores".

- Son estos, señor

El rey examino con MUCHO cuidado el aspecto de los dos jóvenes dentro de la celda.

- Mmmmm – se rasco la barbilla con una de sus manos – interesante… - comento después de un buen rato.

- u-ú – La chica estaba a punto de perder nuevamente la paciencia.

- ¿Qué sucede señor? – lo interrogo el guardia.

- Mmmm… hay… hay algo familiar en estos chicos… - le respondió aún meditando.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

- ¡¡¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO¡¡¿Cómo es posible que no reconozcas a tú propia HIJA?!! ò0ó

- n.nUUU – Link solo sonrió nervioso.

- ¿Zelda? o-o?... pero ¿Qué haces encerrada aquí, querida? – le pregunto de lo más calmado, sin ningún tipo de estrés, ni apuro.

- _¡¡¡ENCERRAMOS A __LA PRINCESA__!!! OoO – _pensó el hombre a quien casi le da un infarto.

El guardia al percatarse del malentendido desapareció cautelosamente de la escena del crimen XD!

- ¡¡¡SOLO SACANOS Y YA!!! ùoú – le ordeno sintiendo como Link le daba palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara.

- Claro linda n.n, solo déjame encontrar la llave de esta celda – le dijo mientras sacaba un montón de llaves.

Ya habían pasado más de quince minutos en los que el rey iba probando una a una la gran cantidad de llaves de todas las celdas que había en la mazmorra y aún no conseguía encontrar la que buscaba.

- u-ú ¿Podrías darte prisa?

Luego de un buen rato, el rey al fin consiguió dar con la llave de la celda y por fin Link y Zelda fueron libres. Y mientras subían por las escaleras…

- ¿Me imagino que para esto también tienen una excelente explicación? ¬u¬ – los interrogo el rey riéndose del mal aspecto de su hija y el joven.

- u.ú No estoy de humor para tus malos chistes, papá.

- Esta bien, luego hablaremos del asusto, primero que nada ustedes deben darse un BUEN baño¡¡apestan chicos!! – les comento, tapándose la nariz para no respirar.

- o-o ¿Un baño? – le pregunto la joven.

- Pues claro… no pretenderán pasearse por el castillo en esas fachas y con ese aroma.

- Pero… ó-ò - la chica seguía sin aceptar la idea.

- Nada de peros jovencita u-ú, es una orden de tú padre…

- Eres mi padre solo cuando te conviene ¬o¬ - puntualizo ella.

- Pues… u.u con una hija como tú no debería extrañarte XD!

- u-ú Que gracioso "papi" ¬-¬xx

- Ya, será que mejor los deje solos, los espero en media hora en el comedor n.n

El rey desapareció ágilmente por los pasillos, sin darles oportunidad para protestas ni para "matarlo" XD, dejando nuevamente solos a los dos sucios y cansados jóvenes.

- ¿Por qué no quieres tomar un baño Zel? – le pregunto el algo confundido.

- ¬-¬xx No juegues conmigo Link, sabes muy bien el PORQUE

- o-o Pos… en realidad no tengo idea n.nUU

La joven, suspiro cansada, en realidad no quería o mejor dicho le daba mucha vergüenza tener que explicarle a Link lo que significaba darse un baño, precisamente "hoy".

- Este… -////- ¿me podrías explicar como vamos a bañarnos con ESTO? – levanto su mano derecha para que Link pudiera ver las ya MUY conocidas esposas XD!

- O/////O

Ella tenía razón, el bañarse era un verdadero problema con ESAS cosas puestas, de partida no podían separarse, lo que significaba que tendrían que ducharse JUNTOS, pero ese era solo un problema menor para el real lío en el que ahora estaban, digo ¿Cómo demonios se sacarían la ropa si sus brazos estaban unidos por una cadena? Era absolutamente imposible desvestirse, no sin romper las mangas de la ropa. Pero todo no terminaba ahí, aún había un tercer inconveniente, suponiendo que lograban bañarse luego… ¿Cómo diantres se vestirían?

- T///T _Definitivamente esta no es una buena semana – _pensó el más rojo que un tomate.

Zelda estaba en la misma condición, las interrogantes que ahora asaltaban la mente del chico eran las mismas que ahora perturbaban la suya. ¡Estaba segura que su padre lo había hecho a propósito!, de ninguna manera creía que fuera TAN distraído como para no darse cuenta del gran problema que conllevaba consigo la palabra "baño".

* * *

El rey había vuelto a su "oficina" para ordenar su muy importante "trabajo", de ninguna forma podía dejar todas las cartas tiradas sobre la mesa, si una se le perdía tendría que mandar a pedir otro mazo de cartas y eso significaba… muchos días sin entretención XD!

Y en eso estaba cuando de pronto….

- Miau :3

El maullido de una pequeña criatura hizo su aparición en la habitación.

- o-o eh?

El rey busco con la mirada el causante de ese "peculiar" sonido, hasta que al fin diviso a la adorable criatura que se acercaba caminando lentamente hasta él, con la cola bien erguida al igual que su cabecita, había ingresado al cuarto por la puerta entreabierta.

- nOn ¡¡¡Botita!!! – exclamo el hombre extendiendo sus brazos para que la felina saltara hacia él.

Y tal como lo están sospechando, "Botita" era el nombre de la pequeña felina moteada que ahora estaba sobre los brazos de su "amo", si… así era… la gata que Link y Zelda habían estado siguiendo durante toda la tarde se trataba nada más y nada menos que la mascota de rey de Hyrule XD!

- ¿Qué traes ahí pequeña? – le pregunto quitándole el objeto que aún traía atrapado en su hocico – oOo! La llave… n.n que linda eres, todo este tiempo has estado cuidado por mi esta llave.

- Miauuuu nwn – asintió con la cabeza.

- Buena chica – la felicito acariciando su cabecita – en recompensa te daré doble ración de atún en lo que queda de esta semana n.n.

- Miaaaaauuuuuuu!! nwn – si, definitivamente esta era una gata con suerte XD!

- Mi hija y Link estarán muy felices cuando les de esta noticia n.n

* * *

Media hora después…

- n.n ¿Qué tal chicos? – los saludo el rey – o-o ¿Qué les paso¿Por qué vienen tan rojos y vestidos de esa manera?

La verdad es que la sorpresa del rey no era para menos, los dos venían con los cabellos mojados y despeinados. Link se había puesto unos pantalones nada fuera de lo común y una camisa, aunque solo una de las mangas, todo lo que sobraba de la prenda colgaba desde su espalda XD! y Zelda traía una falda muy simple y una especie de corsé sin tirantes ni nada.

Esas prendas eran lo ÚNICO que habían conseguido para ir "medianamente" vestidos al encuentro con el rey, ya que las MALDITAS esposas no les permitían separar sus manos para colocarse la ropa.

- ¬///¬XXXX – dos miradas asesinas se posaron sobre el hombre XD

- n.n Lo bueno es que consiguieron quitarse la peste – les comento él sin siquiera inmutarse de las miradas de ellos - ¿Tienen hambre?

- No ¬///¬ - fue la única respuesta que dieron los dos chicos.

- Si no quieren comer no los obligare.

Alentados por las palabras del rey los jóvenes ya empezaban a marcharse cuando…

- Pero… - los detuvo – antes que se marchen tengo una MUY buena noticia que darles n.n

- OoO!!_ ¿Otra noticia? – _se preguntaron los dos sintiendo como un escalofrió recorría sus cuerpos.

- n-n Déjenme informarles que… o-o ¿chicos?

Link y Zelda habían desaparecido con una velocidad nunca antes vista, dejando al rey con la palabra en la boca y con la llave en "mano" XD!.

- o-o Creo que tenían demasiado sueño – se dijo a si mismo – n.n será… mañana tendré que darles la llave para que puedan soltar sus esposas.

PLONK!

Los pobres chicos estaban tan traumados con las "ocurrencias del rey" que definitivamente prefirieron salir huyendo antes de volver a involucrarse en más problemas XD!, lo que ellos no sabían es que esta vez la noticia que el rey tenía darles solo era la entregada de la "dichosa" llave que habían estado como locos persiguiendo por toda la cuidad a lo largo de todo el día…

Pero como dicen por ahí n.n, mañana sería otro día y con algo de esperanza y MUUCHA suerte tal vez las cosas mejoraran¿y quién sabe?… tal vez el sol si podría brillar después de esta "tormenta"… Lo que si estaba claro es que la noche aún no terminaba y para nuestros dos protagonistas de seguro se haría eterna…

**Continuará… **

AL FIN!!!! ToT no puedo creer que por fin actualizara XD!, tenía un pequeñísimo problema con una escena que ni siquiera agregue en este capi, seguramente para el próximo la pondré n.n, la verdad es que de por si el capítulo ya estaba extremadamente gigante n.nUUU, TOT lo siento!!!, prometo que los siguientes no serán tan interminables como este -.-U

Para el siguiente capítulo… Cuando un día ha sido tan intenso es imposible que la noche se quede atrás XD!, y obviamente en la mente de dos jóvenes adolescentes es imposible borrar recuerdos como aquellos… y por supuesto los misterios dan lugar a muchas preguntas como ¿De que forma Link y Zelda consiguieron ducharse¿Qué harán durante toda la noche si aún no pueden separarse¿Descubrirán algún día que la "diabólica" gata que habían estado siguiendo era la mascota del rey¿Podrán finalmente deshacerse de las esposas?... descubran las respuestas a todas estas interrogantes y más en el siguiente capítulo de GUADAESPALDAS POR UNA SEMANA.

El quinto capítulo del fic: **Día tres: Una noche para no olvidar. **

Y por supuesto, no puedo marcharme sin antes agradecer a todos aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de leer este fic, en verdad nOn muchas gracias, en especial a … **AnAbLaCk0516, Fairy-Li****, Dialirvi, Fox McCloude, Galia V, Nayru Tonks, mineko-chan, sweet fairy, yamiana, mike19, El angel de la oscuridad, la generala, Miko Rowan Farore Tonks, Guenhwyar, '-Final Fantasy-'Final Evil-', Danae A. Lise, alecacahuate, Rena.exe** y **miss zelda**… muchas gracias por sus reviews n.n

Hasta la próxima!! D

P.D: Casi lo olvido, hay algo que me gustaría aclarar n.n, no estoy muy segura si ya lo había hecho antes, pero… como la mayoría de ustedes ya debe saber, el fic original constaba de siete capítulos, sin contar el prologo y el posible epilogo (de eso aún no me decido XD), aunque yo no contaba con el hecho de que las ideas que tenía apuntadas para cada día al ser redactadas dieran tantas hojas xOx, es por eso que hasta ahora todos los capis que he escrito los he tenido que dividir en dos, pero no puedo asegurarles que en todos suceda lo mismo n.nUU.


	6. Una noche para no olvidar

**GUARDAESPALDAS POR UNA SEMANA**

En el capítulo anterior…

- … Antes que se marchen tengo una MUY buena noticia que darles n.n

- OoO!_ ¿Otra noticia? – _se preguntaron al mismo tiempo que sentían como un escalofrió recorría la espina dorsal de sus agotados cuerpos.

- n-n Déjenme informarles que… - hizo una breve pausa para dirigir su mirada hacia los jóvenes - o-o ¿chicos?

Link y Zelda habían realizado su magistral acto de desaparición justo momentos después de que sus mentes procesaran lo que podía significar palabra "noticia", en especial si esta estaba acompañada por "MUY buena" en la misma oración. Y así fue como dejaron al rey con la palabra en la boca y literalmente con la llave en "mano" XD!.

- o-o Creo que tenían demasiado sueño. – Se dijo a si mismo – n.n será… mañana tendré que darles la llave para que puedan soltar sus esposas.

PLONK!

Era obvio que Link y Zelda no estaban "preparados" para otra "buena noticia" y menos si esta provenía de la boca del soberano de Hyrule. Los pobres chicos estaban tan traumados con las "ocurrencias del rey" que definitivamente prefirieron salir huyendo antes de volver a involucrarse en más problemas, si es que al salir corriendo no estaban ya metiendo en un gran lió XD!. Aunque lo que ellos no sabían, es que esta vez la noticia que el rey tenía que darles sólo era la entregada de la "dichosa" llave que habían estado como locos persiguiendo por toda la cuidad a lo largo de todo el día… un día que ya se había esfumado…

**.-.-.-.Día tres: Una noche para no olvidar.-.-.-.**

Fue despertado por el alegre e incansable canto de las aves. Con gran pereza abrió sus ojos y estirando sus brazos bostezo largamente, dando inició a lo que consideraba una nueva y prometedora mañana de primavera. Sintió como los cálidos y reconfortantes rayos del sol matutino se colaban por el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre las cortinas del balcón, que aún se mantenían cerradas.

- nOn Que bien dormí – se dijo muy sonriente.

Al parecer, el soberano de Hyrule, había disfrutado de una reconfortante noche de sueño reparador. Luego de lo que él considero una cena algo "rara". Su hija y Link habían estado actuando más extraños que de costumbre.

- _Los pobres debieron estar muy agotados… - _pensó dirigiendo inconscientemente su vista hacia el pequeño y refinado mueble que se encontraba junto a su gran cama.

Y sobre la madera, reposando sin ninguna preocupación, estaba la diminuta llave, origen de un sin número de problemas, que sin duda alguna el Rey aún desconocía y seguramente seguiría haciéndolo.

- n.n Será mejor que me aliste para bajar…

No estaba segura donde se encontraba, pero se sentía bien, extrañamente reconfortada. Sin abrir sus ojos rotó su cuerpo, buscando a tientas la almohada que debía estar junto a ella, pero en vez de la superficie suave y esponjosa del cojín, la palma de su mano izquierda se posó sobre algo mucho más firme y cálido, MUY cálido… que además se ¡¿movía?, si… no estaba loca, era un sutil movimiento que subía y bajaba de manera rítmica, y que a medida que el tiempo pasaba se aceleraba notablemente, era como... como el moviendo que realizaba el tórax al respirar…

- _¿Pero… qué…? –_ aún dominada por la curiosidad y la duda, abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio comprobó con creces todas sus sospechas – _Link… _o-o… _espera… O/o – _para ese entonces ya se había sonrojado notablemente -_ ¡¿Estoy tocando "descaradamente" el torso desnudo de Link _-/-? - un minuto de silencio siguieron a los pensamientos que se acopaban con rapidez en su mente, al mismo tiempo que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza.

Link estaba más rojo que un tomate y para colmó la miraba "fijamente", de hecho el pobre no había pegado un ojo en TODA la noche. Pero al percatarse de que la joven notó su "disimulada" mirada, inmediatamente la desvió, enfocando su vista en la MUY interesante y siempre didáctica… pintura del techo XD!

Zelda, con el pesar de su alma, apartó su mano del pecho del chico y se incorporó aún en silencio, hasta ese momento aún no había despertado del todo, pero cuando al fin se percató del pequeño hecho de que ella "semidesnuda" y él "en semejantes condiciones", se encontraban en la misma… ejem… cama…

- O/O! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- xOx!

Link del susto se fue de lado, yendo a parar directo al piso… exactamente… no podía faltar su pequeño saludo matutino con su "querido amigo" el suelo XD!, pero esta vez no se había ido sólo, las esposas hicieron muy bien su trabajo y con un sólo jalón Zelda también se fue junto a él y terminó con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la cama.

Ahora sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia, en una posición no muy cómoda y en un momento no muy indicado. Los segundos que se mantuvieron así, les parecieron horas y era entonces cuando se preguntaban ¡¿Por qué demonios dicen que el tiempo se pasaba volando?

- Ejem… -/-… - Se aclaró la garganta tratando de comunicarle a la muchacha que si ella no se movía él no podría hacerlo.

La chica entendió la "indirecta" y más avergonzada que antes, se incorporó, sentándose sobre la orilla de la cama. Link la imitó, tan o más rojo que ella y se sentó a su lado, no muy lejos ni tampoco muy cerca. El silenció volvió a reinar.

- _Por las Diosas… ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche? – _se interrogó mentalmente, haciendo un GRAN esfuerzo por extraer de su memoria algún recuerdo que le ayudara a responder esa pregunta.

Se sentía inquieta y notablemente preocupada, ni ella ni Link estaban "bien vestidos", pero esto no era lo más alarmante, en realidad lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba era el hecho de que hubieran "dormido" juntos, suponiendo que sólo hubieran dormido. Este pensamiento hizo que el corazón se le acelerara y su respiración algo más agitada, fue el claro resultado de ello. Disimuladamente dirigió su vista hacia el chico, que tenía la mirada pedida en alguna otra parte… al instante pudo notar la cara que tenía el pobre, definitivamente Link no había dormido durante la noche, pero… si no lo había hecho entonces ¿Qué había estado haciendo? O mejor dicho ¡¿Qué habían estado haciendo? Y… ¡¿Por qué demonios ella no lograba recordar nada?

- _Tal vez la experiencia fue muy traumática y por eso mi mente bloqueo esos recuerdos… - _pensó moviendo suavemente su cabeza en forma afirmativa, era casi como si ya se hubiera convencido de que "algo" había pasado entre ella y Link – O/O_ ¡¿Qué estupideces estas pensando? -/-… – _se regañó inmediatamente después, negando con la cabeza rápidamente, apartando esas "locas" ideas.

_- o-o? Zelda me da miedo... – _pensó al notar la "extraña" actitud de la joven.

Fue en ese momento cuando la princesa, ya decidida, giró su rostro y enfrento la mirada del joven. No había forma de que ella pudiera recodar lo que había pasado, por lo que decidió armarse de valor e ir directamente al grano y averiguarlo de la única persona que ciertamente, SI debía saber lo que había pasado.

- Link… -/- anoche… - hizo una pausa, incapaz de poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar.

- o-o ¿Te sientes bien? – la interrogo él, ingenuamente. Ajeno a todos los pensamientos que se le estaban pasando por la mente a la joven princesa.

Su vista bajo de los ojos de ella hacía los hombros y de sus hombros hacía más abajo, su mente se nublo por los innumerables recuerdos y el calor que había estado tratando de bajarse toda la noche, volvió a apoderarse de él.

- …Anoche… -/-… - reiteró ella retomando lo que había comenzado, sintiendo el molesto ardor de sus mejillas.

- o/o – Link parecía presentir que sería lo que venía.

- ¿Entre tú y yo… bueno 9/9 tú sabes? – desvió su mirada ULTRA avergonzada, por lo incomodo de la conversación. Espero nerviosa a que el joven le respondiera, pero su respuesta nunca llego – o-o ¿Link? – lo llamó dirigiendo nuevamente su confundida mirada hacia él.

- o/o

La chica pasó agitando su mano izquierda frente al sonrojado rostro del joven, que tenía la mirada completamente perdida. Pero el muchacho no parecía reaccionar, su mente aún estaba divagando en los recuerdos de una noche que aún trataba de archivar en su memoria como un "sueño". Así era y así debía ser, sólo un sueño… una loca fantasía producto de sus agitadas hormonas y su traviesa mente juvenil en plena etapa de desarrollo.

- ¿Link? o-o – lo llamó ya por quinta vez.

Agitando levemente su cabeza, se despabilo, volviendo a la realidad. Luego, enfocó su vista en ella, pero se vio obligado a desviarla rápidamente, le era imposible mirarla a la cara sin imaginarse "cosas". Pero… ¿Qué podría haber sucedido durante una "tranquila" noche de primavera entre dos jóvenes que se encontraban esposados y por ende obligados a dormir juntos?... pues… nada… absolutamente NADA y era "eso" lo que precisamente lo tenía así. Aún no asumía el hecho de como demonios había podido soportar durante toda la noche el impulso de abalanzarse contra la joven y simplemente comérsela a besos.

- o-ó ¡¿Qué dientres te pasa, Link? ¡¿Por qué no te atreves a mirarme? u-ú

- O/O _¡Si ella lo supiera me MATA! – _pensó haciendo trabajar al máximo sus neuronas para inventar a tiempo una excusa que sonara realmente convincente.

- ¿Y bien? u-ú – lo volvió a interrogar en espera de una respuesta.

- Etto… yo 9/9… 6/6... n/n es una linda mañana ¿no?

- Eh o.o?... ¿_y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que yo le pregunte? oOo! OHH por las Diosas! Tal vez…_o/o – cuando ese fugaz pensamiento asaltó su mente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

La extraña actitud de Link y su creciente nerviosismo lo delataban, ÉL le estaba ocultando algo… pero… ¿qué?... acaso… ¡¿Seria cierto que entre ella y Link había pasado algo más que lo debido?... debía reconocerlo… la incertidumbre la estaba matando.

Ciertamente los nulos recuerdos de Zelda y la tensa actitud de Link tenían una respuesta, pero esta sólo podía encontrarse en un instante ya pasado, en un momento que ambos habían dejado atrás, aunque indudablemente a nosotros no nos importaría viajar un poco en el tiempo y retroceder hasta el preciso instante donde todo había comenzado…

**.-.-. FLASH BACK.-.-.**

(N.A: este recuerdo es algo largo y contiene lime 9-9 XD!)

Era tarde, ambos lo sabían, pero aún así permanecían inmóviles sentados sobre el suelo sin hacer ni decir nada, apoyando sus espaldas sobre la cama. Se sentían avergonzados y tensos, no sólo por el incomodo momento que habían tenido que enfrentar al bañarse "juntos", sino que además ahora tenían que aceptar la idea que era de noche, estaban cansados, había una sola cama y estaban completamente solos en la habitación…

No había nada de que preocuparse… después de todo… ¿qué podían hacer dos jóvenes y enamorados adolescentes, encerrados en un oscuro cuarto? … 9-9 Les doy permiso para que dejen volar su imaginación XD!

Link estaba muy concentrado meditando que ESTE era el momento perfecto para poder de una vez por todas confesarle a ella sus sentimientos. Esta vez no había nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos, pero por otro lado también debía considerar el hecho de que aún estaban unidos por las esposas y fuera cual fuera la respuesta de la joven, por lo menos por esta noche no podrían separase, lo que significaba que si decidía declararse y sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos…

- _No pienses en eso Link… hazlo de una vez… esta es tú oportunidad…_

Con disimulo, observó a la muchacha que se encontraba junto a él, pero no pudo observar su rostro, las largas hebras de cabello dorado lo ocultaban, cayendo sobre sus hombros y bajando con una gracia encantadora a través de su espalda… de sus pechos...

- o/o _¡¿qué demonios estas pensando? – _se regañó mentalmente desviando su mirada notablemente avergonzado – _si no se lo digo me volveré loco, tengo que hacerlo… _

La decisión ya estaba tomada, pero aún así los minutos siguieron avanzado de manera implacable y él no había dicho palabra alguna. Con la yema de los dedos de su mano derecha comenzó a golpear suavemente el suelo, de manera nerviosa. Hasta el momento había estado tratando de mantener la calma, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba sentía que la tensión que se acumulaba en su cuerpo, aumentaba de forma exponencial.

- _¡Hazlo, ahora! – _Se ordenó empuñando sus manos – Zelda yo… - comenzó titubeando – hay algo que debí decirte hace mucho… - continuo, haciendo una breve pausa para tomar aire y darse algo de valor.

La joven guardó un silencio absoluto, de hecho, ni siquiera se movió. Link no supo si interpretar esa actitud como que ella no tenía el menor interés en lo que él estaba hablando o tal vez estaba tan nerviosa que no era capaz de enfrentar su mirada. Pero fuera cual fuera la razón, tenía que continuar con lo que había comenzado.

- Se que tal vez para ti esto sea algo repentino 9/9… pero yo…

No fue capaz de continuar, de pronto sitió como la cabeza de ella se posaba suavemente sobre su hombro. Su corazón se aceleró notablemente y su respiración se volvió entrecortada. Sin darse cuenta cerró sus ojos y aspiró profundamente el dulce aroma que emanaba de sus cabellos, era el mismo embriagante perfume con el que siempre soñaba y que durante estos últimos días había tenido más de una oportunidad de disfrutarlo.

- Tú… -/- tú me gustas mucho… - terminó de decirle para luego dirigir su avergonzada mirada hacia ella – o/o? ¿Zelda?

- Zzzzzz -o-

Hace ya un buen rato que la princesa había terminado siendo vencida por el cansancio y ahora estaba completamente perdida en el misterioso mundo de los sueños.

- …-/-UU – suspiró resignado y derrotado.

Debía haberlo sospechado, hasta ese momento las cosas habían estado andando demasiado bien. Volvió a suspirar maldiciendo su mala suerte… ¡¿Por qué diantres ella tenía que quedarse dormida justo en ESE momento?, pero toda su rabia desapareció casi instantáneamente al ver el apacible rostro de la muchacha tan cerca suyo. Su respiración pausada y armónica, esos rebeldes mechones de cabellos que caían de manera traviesa sobre su rostro y esos tentadores labios, que ahora se encontraban entreabiertos y parecían llamarlo.

- Que linda es… - susurró completamente embobado por el durmiente rostro de la joven.

Zelda se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento del chico tan cerca, él atraído por una fuerza casi magnética se encontraba ahora a escasos centímetros de besarla, pero antes de que eso ocurriera alcanzó a reaccionar y alejó sus rostros, algo sobresaltado, ella no pareció notarlo, pero si se acurruco junto a él, aforrándose a su brazo izquierdo. Link decidió que debía recostara sobre la cama, dormir sentado en el suelo no era lo más cómodo del mundo, aunque debía reconocer que a la joven eso parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto.

Con cuidado la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y como pudo la sujeto, claro que las molestas esposas interferían en su trabajo. Todo iba bien hasta que la recostó en la cama, o mejor dijo, hasta que se cayó sobre la cama con princesa y todo. La chica había quedado atrapada bajo su cuerpo y el colchón. Él, casual y torpemente había tropezado momentos antes, ocasionando una incómoda situación.

- O/O

El tenía el rostro pegado al colchón, entre el rostro de ella y uno de los hombros de la joven y TODO su cuerpo estaba reposando sobre el de su compañera, lo que le daba una excelente percepción de las perfectas curvas de su femenino cuerpo. Con obvias razones, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, en especial después de que "intentara" separase, para lo que él creyó que sería su tangible muerte.

- _De seguro ya se despertó y sólo está pensando la forma de castigarme por mi atrevimiento… -/-_

Y era lógico pensar de esa manera, nadie en su sano juicio creería que él había estado sólo tratando de "recostar" a la muchacha, menos en la posición en la que ahora se encontraba XD!. Para levantarse, se vio obligado a abrir sus piernas, apoyando sus rodillas sobre el colchón, dejando de esta manera las piernas de ella entre las suyas. Sólo tenía libre una de sus manos para usarla de apoyó y no dudo en acerlo, hasta el momento había mantenido sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, ya se estaba imaginando el furibundo rostro de la princesa aguantándose las ganas de gritarle "¡pervertido!"

- Lo siento TOT! – se disculpó esperando la fuerte bofetada que seguramente la chica le propinaría, pero para su sorpresa esta nunca llego – ¿Pero qué…? o-o?

Al abrir los ojos lo descubrió… ella aún se encontraba PROFUNDAMENTE dormida, lo que significaba que aún no era hombre muerto. Aliviado y más calmado decidió que debía separarse cuanto antes de la joven, aún la posición en la que se encontraba era comprometedora y no quería arriesgarse a ser repentinamente descubierto por ella. Además esa no era la única razón que lo impulsaba a cambiar de posición… él DEBÍA hacerlo si o si, por el bien de su salud mental y para intentar bajarse la… cof cof… calentura… ¡HEY! Él no estaba hecho de piedra y claramente acercamientos como este despertaban en su cuerpo algo más que un simple bochorno.

- ò/ó _¡¿Qué estupideces se te pasan por la mente? _

Definitivamente este no era el momento para ponerse a analizar los cambios que se producían en su organismo al estar tan cerca de ella, ahora lo importante era separarse de una buena vez, o sea AHORA. Y de verdad que tuvo TODA la intención del mundo de llevar a cabo su "importante" misión, pero antes de que lograra hacer el primer movimiento, la chica estiró su brazo izquierdo, enredándolo en su cuello y de un simple jalón de parte de la princesa, él perdió el escaso equilibrio que tenía y cayó de cara entre el busto de ella.

- O/O!

¡¿Cómo demonios podía estar pasándole ESTO? ¿Qué acaso a las Diosas no les bastaba con torturarlo frustrando su "intento" de confesión?... Zelda era una de las muchachas MÁS atractivas de todo el reino y ahora estaba atrapado en el mismo cuarto que ella y en ningún lugar más cómodo que… cof cof… mejor dejémoslo así.

- T/T _¿Por qué a mi? – _trató de calmarse un poco y se dedicó a escuchar el armónico palpitar del corazón de ella, desde esa distancia podía escucharlo a la perfección, y considerando su situación actual pensó que por ahora era mejor concentrarse en ello.

El pobre de Link aún no podía entender que demonios había hecho mal para que lo castigaran de ESTA manera. Era cruel… MUY cruel… Ciertamente se estaba haciendo realidad uno de sus sueños eróticos más deseados y para colmo ¡no podía disfrutarlo!. Fuera como fuera tenía que buscar la forma de separarse de ella y tenía que ser rápido, porque toda la sangre que antes se le había estado agolpando en sus mejillas ahora estaba comenzando a circular hacía otra parte de su anatomía.

- _Muy bien Link, esto no puede ser tan difícil… sólo… no respires y quítate de una vez el brazo de ella de tú cuello, es así de simple… _

Si… claro, pensarlo era fácil, pero hacerlo era otra cosa. Debía tratar de apartar el brazo de ella lo más suavemente posible para no despertarla, cualquier movimiento brusco o mal calculado podía significar su fin, literalmente.

- _Concéntrate…_

Se movió delicadamente, pero los roces entre sus cuerpos le robaron más de un suspiro a los labios de ella, hecho que sin duda empeoro la situación. Ahora estaba más tenso y excitado que nunca, pero sabía que debía completar su objetivo como diera a lugar. Con sumo cuidado sujeto el delicado brazo de ella con su mano derecha e intentó separarlo de él. Pero para su desgracia, la joven no parecía tener intenciones de cooperar y moviéndose en sueños cambio de postura, rotando su cuerpo hacia la derecha. Para fortuna de Link y a pesar de que no consiguió liberarse del agarre de la chica, el cambio de posición, lo ayudo a tomar algo de distancia, aunque a cambio de esto sus rostros habían quedado frente a frente.

- _Esta noche será MUY larga… - _pensó conteniendo la respiración.

Ya había pasado por lo menos una hora si es que no era más, pero al fin había conseguido liberarse del abrazo de la muchacha, aunque fuera con el dolor de su alma. Por lo menos ahora podía tratar de imitarla y de una vez por todas dormirse. Respiró profundamente e intentó sacar de su mente todos los momentos que ahora se agolpaban uno tras otro y no lo dejaban conciliar el añorado sueño. Además debía admitir que el fresco de la noche era mucho más percibido sin… ejem… la parte de debajo de su ropa… ¡No piensen mal!, aún no había pasado nada… esperen o-o dije ¿aún?

- _No puedo dejar que Zelda pesque un resfriado… - _se dijo a si mismo observando el cuerpo de la muchacha, o más exactamente, admirado la blanca y tersa piel de la princesa – _ya deja de mirar más de lo debido -/-… - _se regañó por milésima vez en el día, digo la noche.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, la cubrió con las mantas, tapando su cuerpo, en especial sus piernas que habían quedado completamente descubiertas luego del último "incidente"...

En uno de los muchos intentos que realizo para zafarse de ella, el broche de su pantalón quedo "enganchado" con alguna parte de la falda que la princesa usaba, y sin la intención de hurgar mucho en el enredo que había armado optó por la opción más rápida y menos complicada, sacarse los pantalones XD! Claro que luego de llevar a cabo su cometido aún se le presentaba un "pequeño" inconveniente, su pantalón seguía "enganchado" a la prenda de la joven, debía separarlos, pero… la poción en la que se encontraba ¡No le permitía ver el broche! a sí que resignado, pensó que lo mejor sería sacarle la falda a la chica soltar su pantalón y volver a vestirla, tan simple como eso, y todo hubiera resultado según el plan, si luego de desvestirla y separar las ropas hubiera podido colocar la falda en donde se suponía que debía estar…

- _No sé si alegrarme del hecho de que ella aún se encuentre dormida… - _pensó recordando como la joven lo había vuelto a atrapar entre sus brazos justo cuando él intentaba regresar la falda a su lugar.

Suspiró cansado y aún sintiendo un sofocante calor recorrer su cuerpo, estaba seguro que su problema se solucionaría con una buena ducha de agua fría, o mejor… CONGELADA. Pero también tenía muy claro el increíblemente eficaz trabajo que realizaban las esposas que lo unían a la princesa. Volvió a suspirar más que resignado… no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

- _¡Ya déjate de estupideces y duérmete de una vez por todas! – _se ordenó obligándose a cerrar los ojos.

Al fin todo parecía tranquilo, el problema era que sólo "parecía" y de la creencia a la realidad había un largo trecho…

- _Vas bien Link… vas muy bien… - _se dijo tratando de auto-convencerse.

15 minutos después…

- _T-T ¡Lo estás haciendo pésimo! ¡Sácate a la princesa de la cabeza! ¡AHORA!_

Estaba claro que la tarea sería mucho más fácil si no estuviera tratando de conciliar el sueño en la misma cama que la chica, con ella a menos de tres centímetros de él. De hecho de cuando en cuando sus pieles se rozaban y bastaba sólo un sutil contacto con ella para que toda su concentración en dormir fuera a parar directo a la basura.

- _Muy bien Link, cambio de planes… _

El muchacho había decidido intentar algo "diferente", en vez de tratar de poner su mente en blanco ahora trataría de llenarla con otro pensamiento, no importaba cual fuera…

- _nOn contaré vaquitas Toaru… una vaquita… dos vaquitas… tres vaquitas… - _abrió sus ojos y comenzó a imaginarse a las robustas y azules criaturas saltando una pequeña valla en medio de un campo soleado XD! -… veinte vaquitas… veintiuna vaquitas… - por lo menos hasta la vaca 21 todo iba bien.

Media hora más tarde…

- _Un millón doscientos treinta mil novecientos noventa y nueve vacas Toaru -o-… ¡òOó_ _Ya me harte! ¡Esto no está dando resultado!_ – pensó sintiéndose más despierto que nunca XD! – _Malditas vacas del orto u-ú ¡no ayudan en nada! – _continuó maldiciendo a las pobres vacas que nada tenían la culpa de que ÉL no pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Estaba MUY entretenido calumniando a los inocentes bovinos que no se percató del momento en que la joven giró ciento ochenta grados y quedo demasiado apegada a su cuerpo.

- O/O ¿Ze… Zelda?_ –_ la llamó suavemente con la esperanza de que esta vez la chica se encontrara consciente.

Como única respuesta, la joven, suspiró acurrucándose más junto a él, buscando su calor… y seguramente no sería difícil que lo encontrara, la temperatura del cuerpo del muchacho comenzó a elevarse rápidamente. Nuevamente se estaba sofocando.

- _Puedes controlarte Link, yo se que puedes…_

Tomó una gran bocana de aire e intentó "calmarse", pensar de manera fría y calculadora. Pero la intención no le duro mucho, sus sentidos estaban más despiertos que nunca y le fue imposible pasar por alto la suave caricia ocasionada por el aire que la joven exhalaba haciendo contacto con la piel desnuda de su cuello.

Suspiró de manera anhelante, haciendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para retener el impulso de sus manos. Deseaba estrecharla, recorrer su suave piel, contornear su dulce figura…

- _¡Te prohíbo pensar en eso Link! – _Se ordenó de manera cortante – _tengo que encontrar la forma de dormirme…_

Link estaba haciendo todo lo humanamente posible para dormir, pero definitivamente las circunstancias no se lo permitían, o mejor dicho… cierta princesita llamada Zelda no se lo permitía.

Trago saliva intentando concentrar su mente en… en cualquier cosa que no fuera la joven que ahora tenía pegada a su cuerpo.

- ¡_Maldición! TOT ¿Por qué no me suelta?_

Estaba muy claro que la muchacha no pensaba soltarlo y lo peor es que a medida que el tiempo avanzaba sus acciones eran más y más atrevidas…

- _Respira profundo… pon tu mente en blanco… en blanco… en… _Zelda… - suspiró casi al borde del colapso nervioso.

La joven, profundamente dormida, recorría con la mano que tenía libre el torso "desnudo" del muchacho, y bajaba… bajaba lenta… muy lentamente, al mismo tiempo que posaba una de sus piernas entre las de él.

_- _Link… - escuchó que lo llamaba desde sus sueños, con una voz suplicante, un susurro verdaderamente excitante.

Para ese entonces la respiración de "tutor de la princesa" era completamente jadeante, sus manos estaban empuñadas con gran fuerza, la misma con la que mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

- Necesito…necesito… aire… - hablo de manera entrecortada, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole paso a la chica para que pudiera recorrer con más confianza su cuello.

Aspiró de manera afanosa y prolongada, luego dejo escapar el aire quien fue acompañado por un gemido que denotaba deseo y un creciente anhelo producto de la lujuria.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que la princesa estaba soñando, estaba claro que no era NADA inocente…

- Link… - lo volvió a llamar entreabriendo sus labios, besando suavemente la piel del joven haciendo que este se estremeciera.

Y además ÉL estaba siendo participe de ESE sueño.

- Por favor… detente… - le suplico entre suspiros.

La mano de ella se había detenido a escasos centímetros de la ropa interior de él y era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que continuara con su exploración y se encontrara con… bueno con ESA sensible parte en la anatomía de todo hombre. (N.A: 9-9 tal vez sea mejor censurar lo que sigue XD!... n-n neeeh XD!, continuemos n.n)

- Zelda… - suspiró justo antes de morder con fuerza su labio inferior – para… - le volvió a rogar al sentir como ahora la suave lengua de ella saboreaba su piel, que se estremecía a cada contacto -… por favor… - esta vez gimió, la mano de ella había vuelto a movilizarse y ahora acariciaba algo que "no debería".

Los ondulantes movimientos de la mano de la muchacha recorriendo su entrepierna, sumados a la exquisita caricia que la lengua de ella le otorgaba a la piel desnuda de su torso, lo estaban volviendo loco. Sus mejillas notoriamente sonrojadas, sus manos fuertemente aferradas a las sabanas y los incontenibles gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios delataban su creciente excitación. Esto era mucho más de lo que podía soportar… pero aún así controlo el impulso de hacerla suya…

No importaba lo que sucediera… de ninguna forma se aprovecharía de la princesa, debía ser fuerte… debía resistir… ¡debía confesarle a la muchacha lo que sentía!, ya no podía seguir ocultando un sentimiento tan fuerte como el que despertaba en su interior cuando estaba junto a ella, simplemente… ya no podría.

Volvió a gemir sonoramente, sin dejar de jadear… hacía… demasiado calor…

Después de lo que a él le pareció una eternidad la muchacha se detuvo, pero de ninguna forma se separo. Y la verdad es que Link tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera, disfrutaba enormemente del contacto entre sus cuerpos. De manera casi inconsciente pasó su mano derecha por la espalda de la muchacha, ciñendo su brazo en la estrecha cintura de ella.

- _Definitivamente hoy no podré dormir… - _pensó suspirando resignado, admirando el apacible y durmiente rostro de la princesa.

**.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK.-.-.-.**

- ¡Habla de una vez! – le exigió ella.

El joven guardó un minuto de silencio y luego…

- ¡ANOCHE NO SUCEDIÓ ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! -/-… - exclamó agitando rápidamente su cabeza en signo de negación – nada… - volvió a decir esta vez susurrando, aunque su rostro reflejaba claramente la contrariedad, incluso parecía algo… desilusionado.

Sabía que lo que acaba de decirle era una mentira, entre ellos si había pasado algo, pero ella no tenía porque saberlo, seguramente no recordaba nada, ya que todo había ocurrido mientras ella se encontraba profundamente dormida.

- _Está mintiendo… lo sé… - _pensó sin convencerse.

Hasta ese momento no lo había meditado, pero cabía la posibilidad que mientras ella dormía hubieran sucedido "cosas". No, de ninguna manera, algo como "eso" no podía ser posible… ¿O si?... la verdad es que debía reconocer que se sentía extrañamente bien, fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera soñado durante la noche, ahora la hacía sentirse más libre… ¿Y quién le aseguraba que ella no hablaba dormida y qué sin darse cuenta le había profesado todos sus sentimiento al joven en un estado de inconsciencia?... ¡Maldición! Eso… eso de ninguna manera era bueno.

- _Será mejor dejar las cosas como están… _

Luego de "vestirse", en realidad Link se había resignado y había pensado que, por lo menos por ahora, no valía la pena intentar colocarse algo para cubrir la parte superior de su cuerpo, a si que sólo bajo vestido de la cintura hacia abajo. Este hecho que obviamente distraía no sólo a la princesa que caminaba junto a él, quien no podía evitar dirigir una "disimulada" mirada hacía el apuesto joven, sino que además llamaba la atención de toda jovencita que se les cruzara por el camino. A más de una se le cayó lo que fuera que llevara en sus manos o se veían obligadas a voltear para ver si lo que habían observado era real o sólo parte de su imaginación.

Sin muchos ánimos de hacer otra cosa decidieron que lo más conveniente sería bajar a desayunar, comer algo y luego planear una nueva estrategia para liberarse de las esposas. Y en eso estaban ocupadas sus mentes cuando…

- nOn ¡Buenos días muchachos! – Los saludo de manera tan enérgica como siempre el soberano de Hyrule.

- ¬¬ No se que le vez de buenos – murmuró la princesa de mal genio al ver a su "querido" progenitor saludándolos como si no sucediera NADA.

Era el colmo, por culpa de su padre habían tenido que pasar muchos VERGONZOSOS momentos y a él, ni cargo de conciencia le daba. Estaba segura que ni siquiera por un segundo se había puesto a meditar los muchos problemas que había ocasionado su GRAN idea.

- Zzzzz -O-… - Link venía caminando como zombi, sus piernas se movían casi por inercia.

Indudablemente si en esos instantes su muñeca no hubiera estado unida a la de la chica ya se abría estrellado más de una vez contra alguna pared o bien contra una puerta.

- ¡Ey Link!, n.n traes una cara terrible – comento el rey riendo divertido.

- Mgrtmmnb… -.-… - Murmuró el muchacho tratando de articular alguna palabra, que por supuesto ni el mismo consiguió entender XD!

El pobre chico zombi se sentó a la mesa junto a la princesa, más específicamente, en la silla que estaba a la derecha de la que la joven había utilizado. Luego hizo todo lo posible por mantener su ojos abiertos, pero definitivamente ESO era un trabajo muy difícil para él, después de todo, toda la noche había pasado en vela, por razones obvias, y ahora era cuando eso le estaba pasando la cuenta… ¡Estaba muerto de sueño!

El desayuno comenzó "casi" sin contratiempos. El rey comía sin ningún problema, degustando con gran gozó todo lo que tenía delante de él. Zelda trataba de manipular de la mejor manera posible los cubiertos con su mano izquierda, aunque sinceramente su intento era… deplorable y la chica estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Y Link, bueno… se podría decir que Link aún se mantenía en posición recta, cabeceando de cuando en cuando.

- ¡AHHH! ¡Estoy harta! No puedo desayunar así u-ú – exclamó soltando los cubiertos.

Y en el mismo instante en que la pequeña cuchara fue a dar contra la mesa, Link la acompaño, cayendo de cara al plato de tenía delante de él y que como era de esperarse, hasta ese momento no había tocado.

- oOo ¡Link! – la chica se levantó de golpe con la intención de auxiliar al muchacho.

Pero en realidad no fue necesario, al darse de cara con el plato de… de lo que fuera que los cocineros del castillo hubieran preparado, se despertó inmediatamente.

- xOx ¿Qué demonios es esto? – se preguntó quitando parte del puré que tenía esparcido ahora por toda la cara – es… - llevo uno de sus dedos llenos de la "misteriosa" pasta hasta su boca y la probo – Mmmm n.n rico – conjeturó al fin.

- ¬-¬ no sé porque me preocupo – comentó ella volviendo a sentarse en su lugar – eres un tonto... – le dijo, pero esta vez de manera divertida, la verdad es que ver la cara de Link llena de pasta le parecía muy gracioso.

Tomó una servilleta y comenzó a limpiar el rostro del joven Hylian, sin siquiera preguntarle nada.

- o/o _¡¿Qué hace? – _se sentía notablemente avergonzado, la repentina acción de parte de ella había sido completamente inesperada.

Zelda parecía muy concentrada, por lo que en un primer momento no se había percatado del bochorno del muchacho, ni mucho menos de la mirada que el rey les estaba dedicando.

- nOn sabían que hacen una linda pareja – les comentó – se ven como dos tortolitos.

Link se sonrojo mucho más de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso podía ser posible XD! y Zelda lo acompaño, deteniéndose de golpe al darse cuenta de sus acciones.

- O/O – Su reacción había sido casi refleja, no sabía que la había impulsado a ayudar al joven, pero ciertamente ahora se veía como una preocupada y cariñosa "novia" auxiliando a su "pareja" – 6/6 Lo siento… -/-… - Murmuró aún más apenada.

- 9/9 No tienes porque disculparte… n/n en verdad agradezco tú ayuda…

El rey sólo sonreía divertido ante la escena que protagonizaban los dos avergonzados muchachos, incluso se estaba imaginando lo agradable que sería tener a un joven como Link de yerno. Lamentablemente tuvo que dejar de lado esa idea, si las cosas seguían como estaban, el compromiso de su hija sería inevitable, pero ¿qué podía hacer él? Sin darse cuenta introdujo una de sus manos en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, palpando un pequeño objeto de forma bastante peculiar.

- oOo ¡Lo había olvidado! – exclamó al recordar la "noticia" que tenía que darle a los muchachos, rompiendo de golpe la atmósfera que comenzaba a formarse entre los jóvenes.

- o-o ¿Eh? – la princesa dirigió su vista hacía su padre que estaba sentado frente a ella, desviándola de la de Link.

El chico también poso su mirada sobre el hombre, la reacción de este había sido realmente repentina y definitivamente lo había tomado por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha olvidado su majestad? o-o – Se aventuró a preguntar.

- Que debía entregarles esto. – Extendió su mano empuñada hacia los expectantes jóvenes y al abrirla dejo a la vista el brillo metálico del diminuto objeto que sostenía.

- OoO! ¡No puede ser! – exclamó la muchacha volviendo a levantarse, sin prestar atención a la indefensa silla que fue a parar al suelo a causa de su brusco movimiento.

- Eso… O-O!... eso es… - Link a penas podía articular las palabras que se estaban formulando en su mente.

- oOo ¡LA LLAVE DE LAS ESPOSAS! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo, aún con la sorpresa reflejada en sus juveniles rostros.

- n-n No se que comen que adivinan chicos – comento el rey aún sonriente.

- Pero… ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Cuándo? ¡¿Dónde? oOo – Zelda aún no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿No van a tomarla? o-o

La princesa agitó su cabeza e inmediatamente después le arrebato la llave al rey.

- No… no... puedo… creerlo – dijo de manera entrecortada sintiendo por primera vez el objeto en su mano.

- n.n Supongo que ahora debo dejarlos solos… - comenzó a decirles al tiempo que se retiraba, aprovechando que los sorprendidos jóvenes aún no reaccionaban – _n.ñ si no salgo de aquí ahora seguro que me matan… 9.9_

El rey retrocedió con ambas manos tras su espalda, silbando con la mirada perdida en el techo, hasta que finalmente alcanzo una de las puertas de entrada al comedor y sin pensarlo dos veces desapareció más rápido de lo que canta un gallo.

Volviendo con Link y Zelda…

La llave seguía en la mano de la muchacha, con la mirada de ella y de su compañero fija en su metálico ser… Pobre llave, no me gustaría estar en estos momentos en su lugar.

- ¿Estas absolutamente segura que lo que tienes en tu mano es… es… "la llave"? - pregunto haciendo énfasis en "la llave"

- ¬¬ por su puesto que es "la llave"

- ¿Segura, segura? owo

- u-ú Muy segura

- ¿Segura, segura, segura, segura, segurisisisisisisima? owo

- ò-ó ¡Ya te dije que si!... – le dijo exaltada por la molesta insistencia del muchacho, luego… suspiro – espera… ahora que lo pienso con más calma o.o?, creo que no estoy segura si esta sea "la llave"

PLONK!

- ¡Lo sabía ;o;!

- Calma Link, no te pongas dramático, sólo tenemos que introducir la llave en las esposas y comprobar si realmente ES "la llave"

- nOn Cierto…

Los dos posaron nuevamente sus miradas sobre el pequeño instrumento y se quedaron ahí, inmóviles. Los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos parecía reaccionar, hasta que…

- ¿Y bien o.o? – fue Link el primero en hablar

- ¿Y bien qué? ó-ò

- ¿No vas a probar la llave?

- ¿Qué llave? o-o

Doble PLONK XD!

- Ahhhh! La llave – agregó inmediatamente después – si claro… ahora mismo lo hacemos…

- ¡¿Qué? O/O – exclamó con todos los colores subiéndosele a la cabeza.

¡¿Cómo era posible que ella le propusiera algo así en un momento como este? ¡No tenía sentido!

Y claro que no tenía sentido, en especial porque Link había entendido un "poco" mal el mensaje. Zelda tardo unos segundos en entender la "extraña" reacción del muchacho pero cuando lo hizo…

- ¡MAL PENSADO! òOó! – Le gritó – Yo… u/ú yo estaba hablando de la llave…

- oOo ¡NOOO! Yo no me refería a eso 6/6… n/nUUU Lo que sucede es… 9/9 que creo que estoy algo tenso por saber si es o no la llave que buscábamos – se justifico.

- ¬/¬ si claro… - continuo ella no muy convencida de la "excusa" del muchacho.

Y luego de aclarar ese "pequeño" mal entendido, ambos supieron que había llegado el momento de la verdad…

La chica comenzó a acercar lentamente el objeto hacía las esposas, su mano temblaba por lo cual no lograba acertarle al pequeño agujero en donde debía encajar la llave. Link estaba más que tensó y un sudor frió comenzó a perlar su frente, ni siquiera parpadeaba de lo nervioso que estaba.

- _¿Y si no es…? ¿Y si tenemos que vivir para siempre con las esposas? ¿Y si tengo que pasar otra noche en la cama de Zelda? – _miles de interrogantes se agolpaban en su mente, los pensamientos iban y venían… y lo peor de todo… ¡Ella estaba tardando demasiado en acertarle a la cerradura!

Estaba seguro que si volvía a tener otra noche como la que había dejado atrás no lograría sobrevivir en una pieza. De hecho ni siquiera tenía claro como había conseguido soportar hasta el amanecer de este tercer día como guardaespaldas de la princesa.

Al fin, después de unos segundos de tensión absoluta, Zelda consiguió parar levemente el temblor de su mano y darle al agujero. La llave entro sin problema alguno, lo cual alivio en gran medida a ambos, pero todo aún no había terminado, aún había que girar la llave y si al hacerlo la cerradura no se abría… ¡Mejor ni pensarlo!

- ¿E… e… es… estas… listo…ó-ò? – le pregunto con voz temblorosa, levantando su tensa mirada para observar al muchacho.

- La verdad… - también la miro -… no u-uU, pero… ¡Ya no soporto la tensión! ¡Hazlo de una vez y terminemos con esto!

- Bien… aquí voy… - suspiro dándose fuerzas.

Su mano volvió a temblar, pero a pesar de ello logro hacer girar la llave dentro de la cerradura y…

Clic

¡ALELUYA!. El casi inaudible "clic" había sido perfectamente escuchado por los dos expectantes Hylian. Ese sonido era el producido por el mecanismo de las esposas al ABRIRSE, el mismo sonido que para ellos era sinónimo de Libertad.

¡La cerradura AL FIN había cedido!

- Funciono… - susurro la chica viendo como la manilla metálica se abría y dejaba su muñeca en completa autonomía.

Tardaron unos cuantos segundos más en asimilar la idea de que ahora eran nuevamente Zelda y Link por separado, la princesa y el tutor, cada uno con absoluta soberanía sobre sus cuerpos y sobre cualquier movimiento que intentaran.

- ¡Somos libres nOn! – exclamó jubiloso el joven Hylian abalanzándose contra la muchacha que se encontraba de pie junto a él.

La abrazó con fuerza, usando "ambos" brazos, ya que ahora si podía hacerlo sin ningún problema. La chica se paralizó ante la repentina acción de él, pero no le grito, ni lo regaño, ni mucho menos intento apartarlo… se sentía increíblemente bien el volver a estar entre los fuertes brazos del muchacho.

Y ese abrazó perduro un buen rato, y cuando lo rompieron, sólo fue para separarse escasos centímetros, los justo y necesarios para que sus miradas pudieran encontrase.

- Zelda… - la llamó en un susurró perdido en los brillantes ojos agua marina de la muchacha.

- Link… - respondió ella de la misma manera a su llamado, también perdida en el profundo mar de los ojos de él.

Y atrapados por esa romántica atmósfera que se había cernido sobre ellos, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente, atraídos por una extraña fuerza. Link inclinó levemente su rostro al mismo tiempo que ella apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros de él y se paraba de puntillas ayudando a acortar aún más la distancia. Cuando ya el contacto era casi un hecho, los ojos de ambos se cerraron en un mutuo acuerdo y sus labios se entreabrieron.

Zelda pudo sentir como el primer roce entre sus labios sólo aumentaba la creciente añoranza de besarlo. Con algo de timidez y desconfianza, el muchacho mantuvo unidos sus labios, en un contacto parcial casi un sutil roce, sin hacer ninguna clase de movimiento y luego se separo con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Aun estaban muy cerca, por lo que sus alientos seguían entremezclándose en uno.

- _¡Besarla de una vez idiota! – _Se ordenó mentalmente - _¡Ella desea que lo hagas!_

¿Cómo lo sabía?, pues… era muy simple. Hasta ese instante ella no había puesto ninguna clase de resistencia. Además que luego de lo que había pasado entre ellos durante la noche le dejaba más que claro que la princesa lo deseaba tanto como él a ella y ahora era el momento de demostrárselo.

Decidido a unir sus labios definitivamente y besarla por primera vez, volvió a acercarse. Pero cuando sus bocas estaban a punto de hacer contacto nuevamente, un estridente sonido hizo que todo el encantamiento se perdiera y ellos se separaran bruscamente, notablemente avergonzados.

Una de las sirvientas del castillo había dejado caer la bandeja con todo lo que en ella traía y todo a causa de la gran impresión que había sufrido al ver la "escenita" que estaban protagonizando los muchachos en medio de un descolado comedor. La silla donde la princesa se había sentado seguía en el suelo, Link aún tenía el rostro algo manchado de la pasta y todavía estaba con todo el torso descubierto, y eso sumado al "abrazo" en el que la doncella los había encontrado.

- Lo… lo siento -/-, lamento haber sido tan inoportuna… - dijo con palabras atropelladas, cubriendo su cara con ambas manos.

- o/o No tienes porque disculparte… n/ñ nosotros no hacíamos nada… ¿No es así Link?

El chico no respondió.

- ¬/¬ ¿No es así Link? – insistió golpeando suavemente el costado del muchacho con uno de sus codos para hacerlo reaccionar.

- 6/6 Por supuesto… n/n yo sólo estaba ayudando a la princesa a… a… 9/9 a lo que fuera que la estaba ayudando.

- ¬/¬ Eso fue de gran ayuda -/-UU – dijo con notable sarcasmo.

- Ohh, no se moleste en explicar nada su majestad. – La chica hizo una pronunciada reverencia. – Yo… n/n ya me retiraba…

Y antes de que los jóvenes pudieran apelar algo a su favor, la chica ya había desaparecido, dejándolos nuevamente solos. La princesa sabía que la muchacha iría y le contaría todo quien se le pasara por delante lo que acaba de ver, después de todo era una "gran" noticia la de encontrase a la mismísima princesa de Hyrule a punto de besar a su "guardaespaldas privado". Esto sí que era una primicia y como la información vuelta tan rápido, es especial si se trataba de una situación comprometedora como "esa", seguramente muy pronto serían el centro de atención de todo el castillo y tal vez del pueblo. Ya se lo estaba imaginando, la exclusiva noticia de la semana…

Zelda suspiró frustrada, pero no precisamente por el hecho de que todo el mundo se enterara de su "naciente" relación con Link, sino porque de no ser por la intromisión de esa doncella al fin, él y ella, podrían haber concretado ese beso, el mismo con el que había estado soñando desde quien sabe cuando. Volvió a suspirar, esta vez maldiciendo su mala suerte y luego paso una de sus manos a través de sus cabellos, percatándose de "algo extraño".

- ¿Pero qué? O-o – al examinar nuevamente su mano vio lo que en un primer momento había tocado.

Se trataba de la misma pasta que Link aún tenía esparcida por el rostro. Seguramente cuando él la abrazo la había manchado sin querer. Volvió a suspirar, esta vez resignada.

- Creo que ambos tendremos que darnos una ducha… - le comentó de repente.

- o/o cuando hablas de "ambos" te refieres a… ¿tú y yo… juntos?

- O/O ¡CLARO QUE NOO! u/u esta vez podemos hacerlo por separado… - le respondió lo último en un susurró casi inaudible.

- 6/6 _Ella tiene razón… ¡que BOBO! – _pensó notablemente abochornado.

Un incomodo silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos. Luego de las palabras de la muchacha, él no había respondido, pero supuso que eso se debía a que no tenía nada que agregar o que quizás estaba demasiado apenado por su propia pregunta como para decir algo en ese momento.

- Bueno… yo subiré a ducharme – comenzó ella – ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos en una hora en al final de la escalinata principal del castillo?

- ¿Eh? o-o

- Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo respecto a cómo completar los "deberes" que teníamos para el martes, ayer por culpa de las esposas nos saltamos todo el programa de la tarde, ¿recuerdas el "papelito" qué Impa te entrego?... seguro nos llevaremos un buen regaño si no lo cumplimos antes de su regreso – explicó.

- oOo ¡Tienes razón! – Golpeo la palma de su mano derecha con su mano izquierda empuñada, dando señal de que "acababa" de recordar ese pequeño detalle - había olvidado por completo la lista de Impa – ahora se golpeo suavemente las mejillas con la palma de sus manos para ayudarse a mantenerse despierto y luego agrego – Bueno, entonces… nos vemos en una hora ;D

Después de tomar el acuerdo la joven princesa se retiró del comedor, siendo la primera en salir del lugar. Link espero a que los pasos de ella se perdieran por completo y recién allí comenzó su marcha.

La muchacha subió rápidamente las escaleras, pero al llegar al último peldaño se detuvo. De pronto se sintió extrañamente vacía, algo faltaba… pero ¿qué?... inconscientemente su mirada se dirigió hasta la articulación de su muñeca derecha y entonces supo el porqué de esa extraña molestia.

- A pesar de los muchos problemas en los que nos metió… la extraño… - susurró sujetando su mano derecha con la izquierda – o más bien… lo extraño… - Agregó sonriendo de manera algo melancólica al tiempo que miraba hacia el costado derecho, comprobando que efectivamente estaba sola.

Era obvio que se estaba refiriendo a las esposas. Pero su pesar no nacía exactamente del hecho de no tenerlas puesta, sino que más bien de lo que eso traía consigo. Si bien eran MUY molestas, eso no quitaba el hecho de que la ayudaban a mantener a Link cerca, MUY cerca.

- _Tal vez debí aceptar que nos bañáramos juntos, después de todo 9-9 no sería la primera vez – _se dijo sin pensar – O/O ¡que estupideces se te están pasando por la cabeza! – se regañó en voz alta para que sus pensamientos no pudieran sobreponerse a sus palabras. (N.A: XD!)

Inmediatamente apartó esa "loca" idea y continúo con su marcha. Pero nuevamente algo distrajo su atención, a mitad de un pasillo, atravesando un corredor alterno una pequeña cosa velluda se cruzó en su campo visual.

- o-o ¿Y eso?

Lo que fuera que hubiera visto había desaparecido por otro corredor. Pero ella no dejaría que se perdiera, debía averiguar que era. Hizo un pequeño trote hasta la parte donde el corredor se dividía y volteo hacia la izquierda, hacía el mismo lugar por donde había visto desaparecer a la felpudita criatura. Y entonces la vio… ahí estaba, justo delante de ella caminando sin ninguna prisa de manera elegante con su larga cola bien erguida.

- o.o Una gata… - susurró aún observando a la criatura – mmm… - con su mano derecha sostuvo su mentón mientras pensaba – hay… hay algo que se me hace muy familiar en ella…

Su pelaje moteado, la fina forma de caminar, esa larga cola erguida y esas puntiagudas orejas una manchada de negro y la otra de blanco… ¿Dónde la había visto antes? Trató de hacer memoria durante unos segundos, pero definitivamente su mente estaba en un completo bloqueo.

La princesa siguió observando el lento avance de la criatura. La minina se detuvo justo antes de doblar en la siguiente esquina y volteo a verla, un suave maullido se escapo de su pequeño hocico, mostrándole a la chica claramente sus afilados pero diminutos colmillos. Y fue en el preciso instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron cuando la joven reaccionó.

- oOo ¡ESA GATA! – Exclamó a apuntándola con el dedo índice de su mano derecha – ¡¿Tú? oOo!

No podía equivocarse, era la misma felina fugitiva de ayer, pero ¿Qué hacía allí ahora? Estaba segura que había algo más en todo esto, esa gata no podía estar allí por simple justo. Fue entonces cuando miles de recuerdos le volvieron a la mente y supo que la conocía desde mucho antes…

**.-.-. FLASH BACK.-.-.**

Su padre llegaba alegremente a un salón en donde ella se encontraba muy concentrada terminando un "pequeño" informe para su maestra de historia acerca de "la legendaria historia de los Zoras"

- ¡Maldición!, me falta más de la mitad de este estúpido informe y debo tenerlo listo para las doce… - se dijo algo histérica escribiendo de manera temblorosa y apresurada.

Cabe mencionar que a estas alturas eran un cuarto para las doce XD!

- T-T ¿Por qué siempre dejo estas cosas para última hora…?

Su mente se encargó de responderle casi instantáneamente esa pregunta… la imagen de un apuesto joven practicando con la espada con el torso descubierto en los jardines reales había quedado grabada a fuego en su memoria y aún no podía sacarla de ahí.

- Link… - suspiró como ida apoyando el codo de su mano izquierda sobre la mesa mientras que su mano sostenía su rostro – u¬u

Definitivamente la muchacha estaba más que ida y lo peor es que los minutos avanzaban sin piedad alguna.

- ¡Hija nOn mira lo que traje! – Exclamó el rey sacando a su queridísima hija de sus ensoñaciones.

- ¿o-o Papá? – observó como el hombre se acercaba sólo por unos intentes ya que su mirada se poso inmediatamente después en el gran desorden de papeles y libros que tenía sobre la mesa y para colmo, sin darse cuenta había golpeado casualmente la botellita de tinta con su codo y ahora todo lo que llevaba de informe estaba NEGRO y eso sin mencionar parte de lo que supuestamente debían ser guantes "blancos".

- OoO! TOT ¡Me van a matar! – Exclamó desesperada tratando de limpiar el "desastre"

- owo ¡Hija! ¡Hija! – La volvió a llamar insistentemente el rey parándose frente a ella con sus dos manos tras su espalda.

- u-ú ¡¿Qué demonios quieres ahora padre? ¬¬ ¿No ves que estoy algo "ocupada"? – le preguntó molesta, ahora con el vestido, la cara y toda la mesa manchados de negro.

- o-o Pues… veo que te has cambiado el color del traje n-n, te sienta bien el negro, aunque deberías decirle a Impa que te enseñe a maquillarte.

- ò0ó ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

- :S Idi… qué?

- I... DIO…TA ù-ú – le respondió haciendo pausa tras cada silaba.

- o-o ¿Me podrías repetir lo último que dijiste?

- _Maldición u-ú no hay caso con mi padre… _olvidado – le respondió resignada para luego suspirar.

- nOn Yo sólo venía a mostrarte esto. – Le dijo alegre extendiendo sus dos brazos hacia la muchacha, sosteniendo una pequeñita y peludita criatura.

- Miauuu :3 – maulló la minina, mirando a la joven con sus brillantes ojitos ambarinos, moviendo su pequeña colita de lado a lado.

Se trataba de una gatita de no más de dos meses de vida. La muchacha parpadeo un par de veces observando algo distraída a la adorable criaturita, pero no se detuvo mucho en ella, ya que justo detrás del rey un gran reloj le indicaba los escasos segundos que la separaban de las doce del día…

- nOn Será mi nueva mascota nwn se llamara…

Las campañas del cambio de hora resonaron fuertemente en medio del castillo interrumpiendo al rey y con un "único" significado para la princesa…

- ¡ESTOY MUERTA! xOx – gritó la muchacha observando la pila de papeles manchados, el desastre con su ropa y lo más importante… lo poco y nada que tenía del fatídico informe ARRUINADO. Miro desesperada hacia todos lados, en el salón donde se encontraba habían dos puertas y una GRAN ventana que daba al jardín – _debo escaparme del castillo – _maquino en menos de un segundo su "perfecto" plan de escape para luego comenzar a correr - ¡Nos vemos más tarde padre! – se despidió agitando su mano derecha justo antes de saltar por la ventana.

- o-o ¿Me pregunto si habrá escuchado lo que le decía? – se preguntó el rey acercándose hacia la ventana para observar la gran maestría de su hija para burlar a los guardias del castillo.

- ¡PRINCESA ZELDA! – el gritó furioso de la maestra de la muchacha resonó por todo el castillo.

Seguramente la mujer había visto como la chica se escapaba del castillo desde su posición en la biblioteca que casi se encontraba en el último piso, pensó el rey sin mucha preocupación por el asunto, la verdad es que esto era cuento de… todos los días.

- Miauuu – maulló haciéndose notar.

- n.n ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

- Miauuuuuu nwn – volvió a maullar.

- nOn tienes hambre ¿verdad? – La elevó en el aire extendiendo sus brazos – n-n Ahora mismo te daré un buen tazón de leche tibia…

**.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK.-.-.**

Ahora todo tomaba sentido… esa felina era la mascota de su propio padre y ella… ella acababa de recodarlo. (N.A: XD!)

- Eso explica muchas cosas u-u… pero... ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo? – se preguntó percatándose de todo el tiempo que había perdido.

Tal vez la gata del rey la había metido en muchos líos, pero hoy no sentía la misma rabia al verla, sinceramente era una minina muy linda y sin duda alguna… consentida. Sin pensarlo más volvió a retomar su camino original, avanzando a paso rápido por los corredores en dirección a su cuarto.

Link se había detenido al ver a la joven princesa al final del corredor observando fijamente "algo". Se pregunto qué era lo que la muchacha podría haber visto para distraerla de esa manera, pero también decidió no interrumpirla, por lo que no siguió avanzando y se quedo allí, mirándola.

De pronto una antigua idea despertó en él. En ese momento no había nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos y él podría confesarle sus sentimientos sin problemas o por lo menos eso esperaba.

- _Debo hacerlo… - _Se dijo volviendo a retomar la marcha, caminando lentamente – Zel… - Murmuró demasiado despacio como para que ella pudiera escucharla.

Pero antes de que Link alcanzará a la joven, ella volvió a avanzar y esta vez rápidamente, como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo. Pensó en alcanzarla, no le costaría mucho trabajo, pero luego apartó esa posibilidad de su mente y se detuvo justo en el lugar donde momentos antes ella había estado parada.

- _Debo encontrar un mejor momento… - _pensó suspirando frustrado.

Miró hacía su costado izquierdo, queriendo descubrir que era lo que la princesa había estado observando…

- ¿Un gato? – Se preguntó caminando hacia la felina sin saber que era ella y no él – Hey, minino, ven pequeño n.n – Lo llamó hincándose en el suelo, extendiendo una de sus manos hacia la gata.

La felina que no se había movido de su lugar observo de manera inquisitiva al extraño, pero al ver su amistoso rostro decidió acercarse. Link vio como la gatita aceptaba su invitación y sonrió al acariciar su velluda cabecita. La gata se recostó en el suelo de manera juguetona, mientras Link reía divertido al verla rodar sobre su cuerpo.

- nOn Eres adorable – le dijo sujetándola entre sus manos para poder elevarla cuando él se incorporo.

El joven Hylian la observo un buen rato, había algo que se le hacía familiar en ella… pero… ¿Qué sería?... la miró con más detenimiento y entonces lo descubrió… sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa…

- oOo! ¡¿Tú? – le dijo soltándola casualmente.

La felina cayó sobre sus cuatro patas, sin ningún problema y maulló reprochándole al muchacho su repentina acción.

- o0o ¡Tú eres!… ¡Una gata! – Terminó de decir apuntando a la minina.

PLONK XD

Así es… Link… había descubierto el… verdadero sexo de la felina -.-U.

- n.n Lo siento pequeña, no lo sabía. – Se disculpó inclinándose un poco para acariciarla nuevamente. - nOn Tengo que irme, otro día jugaremos…

Luego de decir eso salió corriendo por el otro corredor en dirección a su habitación, el cuarto que se encontraba junto al de la princesa.

El vapor de agua inundaba el cuarto de baño, dificultando la visibilidad. Ella se inclinó levemente junto a la bañera, tocando con su mano derecha el agua tibia.

- Perfecta… - Susurró levantándose nuevamente al mismo tiempo que soltaba el amarre de la toalla que ahora era la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo, dejándola caer al suelo.

Con cuidado se introdujo en la bañera repleta de agua que obviamente se rebalso un poco, pero a ella… eso no le importo. Completamente relajada apoyo su espalda en la superficie de fina cerámica y suspiró.

- Por lo menos hoy no ha sido un día tan loco…

Pasó el jabón por su cuerpo y luego el shampoo en su largo pelo. La espuma comenzó a cubrir de inmediato la superficie del agua, pero la muchacha estaba más concentrada peinando sus cabellos con sus dedos. No tardo demasiado tiempo en quitarse lo que fuera que había tenido en el pelo, por lo que una vez terminado su labor decidió permanecer un rato más en el agua…

- Es increíble los muchos problemas que nos hicimos ayer para hacer algo tan simple como… bañarnos… - Sonrió levemente sonrojada y no precisamente por el cálido vapor que inundaba el cuarto.

Apoyó sus antebrazos en el borde de la bañera observando el nubloso ambiente. De pronto sus pensamientos la trasladaron a otro instante…

**.-.-. FLASH BACK.-.-.**

Los dos habían ingresado a el cuarto de baño más grande del castillo, uno en el que había una GRAN bañera circular en medio de toda la habitación, la que por lo menos tenía capacidad para seis personas, claro que nadie acostumbraba a tomar un baño en grupo, por lo que la habitación no era muy usada, aunque eso no le quitaba lo lujoso. También en una esquina había una especie de ducha bastante larga.

Todo el cuarto estaba cubierto de baldosas color crema y en una pequeña repisa había una gran variedad de jabones, shampoo, cremas de masajes, líquidos especiales para hacer espuma y otro montón de cosas que ni idea para que servían. Y en otra esquina una especie de armario en donde guardaban las toallas y las batas de baño.

- Zelda… ¿Aquí vamos a ducharnos? – Preguntó el muchacho sintiéndose algo "intimidado" por el lugar.

- Pues… es la bañera más grande del castillo y nuestra mejor opción en este momento… ¿¬¬ o me vas a decir que tenías un buen plan para que entráramos los dos en una micro bañera? – Le pregunto con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

- n/n La que está en tú cuarto no es tan pequeña… - Le comentó él, recordando el encuentro que habían tenido esa mañana en el cuarto de baño de la muchacha.

- Si, pero ¬/¬ tampoco es para dos personas… - le dijo ella, también recordando la "incomoda" posición en la que habían terminado por un casual desliz de Link.

- 6/6 creo que no

- Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si analizamos eso de mi bañera otro día? Ahora tenemos que quitarnos toda esta porquería de encima – puntualizo mirando el deplorable estado de ella y luego el de su compañero.

Ambos con las ropas arañadas, desgarradas, sucias, llenas de barro, paja y con un increíblemente "agradable" aroma a pescado.

Para resumir un poco la situación el plan era el siguiente… llenarían la gran bañera con agua hasta el tope y le echarían el líquido que hiciera más espuma posible, de esa manera la superficie del agua no dejaría nada visible hacía el fondo, pero antes de introducirse al agua debían quitarse toda la mugre que tenían encima. Por lo que Zelda propuso que se "ducharan" con ropa y todo antes de entrar en la bañera, pero Link insistió que sería más rápido si sólo lo hacían con ropa interior, además que había que tomar en cuenta que técnicamente tenían que "romper" las mangas de los brazos que las esposas mantenían juntos y eso se dificultaría más si la ropa estaba mojada.

- Esta bien Link -/-… esta vez te daré la razón… lo haremos como tú dices pero ¬/¬ pobre de ti si miras más de lo debido… - le advirtió tajantemente -… _-/- la ropa interior blanca se trasluce con el agua – _pensó.

- u/u Digo lo mismo… - Se defendió él.

Ya todo estaba dicho ahora sólo debían poner "manos a la obra". Link se desvistió sin problemas, por lo menos su ropa interior era un short ni muy largo ni muy corto, por lo que cubría bien lo que se suponía que debía cubrir XD! Pero para Zelda el trabajo de desvestirse no fue tan fácil, como era de esperarse el maldito corsé era un lió y además ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente para rasgar la tela del tirante del vestido sobre su hombro derecho.

- Link -/-… - Lo llamó notablemente avergonzada.

Ambos se estaban dando la espalda, aunque no podían separarse demasiado a causa de las esposas.

- Dime… 6/6 – Le respondió sin voltear, para prevenir cualquier contratiempo.

- Este… -/-U ¿Podrías ayudarme?

- ¿Ayudarte a qué? – Pregunto aún inseguro de voltearse.

- A… desvestirme n/ñ

- o/o ¿A qué? – La interrogo sin creer lo que escuchaba.

- u/ú dije… a DESVESTIRME – repitió elevando la voz asegurándose que él "entendiera"

- ¿Estas… segura? 6/6

- ñ/ñ claro que si

- ¿Segura, segura? 9/9 – insistió.

- ò/ó ¡VOLTEATE YA! – Le ordenó girando ella misma – O/O

Link giro al escuchar la orden de la muchacha y ambos quedaron frente a frente, ella "semi" desvestida y él… bueno, él completamente desvestido XD!

- O/O Link… yo… - Comenzó a hablar ella algo tartamuda – _De seguro debe ser un pecado no admirar ese cuerpazo… - _pensó recorriendo con la vista al joven, parpadeando constantemente al tiempo que intentaba no sofocarse.

- ¿No querías que te ayudara? 6/6… - Le preguntó desviando su mirada, intentando pasar por alto la que la Hylian le dedicaba.

- o¬o _¿Ayuda… qué ayuda? – _Definitivamente todos sus pensamientos racionales se habían borrado de su cabeza.

- ¿Zelda? o/o… T/T _¿Por qué no deja de mirarme?_

La chica reaccionó segundos más tarde y al darse cuenta de la intensa mirada que le estaba dedicando al pobre muchacho, agitó rápidamente su cabeza y miró hacia un lado.

- 9/9 Este… si… no puedo quitarme esto sola… - Respondió al fin, al mismo tiempo que luchaba contra el impulso de seguir "admirando" al joven Hylian que estaba frente a ella.

- o/o Yo lo haré… - Dijo acercándose aún más a la joven, pasando la única mano que tenía libre atrás de la cintura de la muchacha.

Link había juntado su cuerpo al de ella, para de esa forma ver la espalda de la princesa a través del hombro de ella y de esa manera, usando su no muy hábil, mano derecha, desatar el corsé. Zelda se tensó al sentir el roce del cuerpo casi completamente desnudo de él con su propio cuerpo. El joven tardó unos cuantos segundos en lograr desatar el dichoso corsé, segundos que para ella fueron una verdadera eternidad… lo tenía tan pero TAN cerca.

- _Todo está bajo control… no pienses en nada… - _Se dijo mentalmente al mismo tiempo que mordía con fuerza su labio inferior y rogaba para que el fuerte palpitar de su corazón no fuera escuchado por su "tutor".

¡Al diablo con lo de tutor! Link era… era… ¡increíblemente atractivo! Y en el preciso instante cuando estaba a punto de perder el control de sus acciones, Link se separó de ella, la miró unos instantes con su rostro completamente sonrojado y luego tomó el tirante del vestido de la muchacha para romperlo, ahora la tela cayó sin ningún problema, dejando a la vista la parte superior de su ropa interior…

- Listo 9/9 – Le indicó él, para ese instante algo sofocado, bueno MUY sofocado y ultra rojo – 6/6 ahora puedes terminar de desvestirte – continuo, volteándose para no caer en la tentación de hacer nada "indebido".

Zelda consiguió escapar de su nuevo trance y terminar de una vez por todas de quitarse la ropa. Luego los dos avanzaron hasta la ducha ubicada en una esquina, procurando mantener sus miradas fijas en el poco y nada interesante campo visual que tenían hacia el frente. La princesa se encargo de girar la llave de la ducha, dejando que el agua comenzara a caer sobre ellos.

Link cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que agua que caía se encargara de limpiar su cuerpo y de paso humedeciera más de la cuenta su ropa interior, pero de esto él aún no se percataba, de hecho lo único que sentía era la tibia agua deslizarse por su piel. La princesa mantuvo sus ojos abiertos con la mirada baja, observando cómo lentamente el agua era teñida de marrón, gracias al barro, que se deslizaba a través de su silueta y lentamente se hacía más trasparente, llevo su mano izquierda hasta su cabello y trató de peinarlo un poco, pero al hacerlo, inconscientemente inclinó su rostro hacia un lado y al tener los ojos abiertos pudo ver perfectamente al joven junto a ella…

- _Link… - _lo llamó su mente, mientras su vista analizaba con cuidado el recorrido del agua.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría conformarse con sólo mirar? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría mantener sus manos en el sitió donde debían estar?

- _Mira hacia otro lado… mira hacia otro lado… o/o – _Le ordenaba su mente, pero su cuerpo no parecía responder - ¡Ya basta! – exclamó desesperada cerrando con fuerza sus ojos al mismo tiempo que tapaba su cara con ambas manos.

El joven escucho el grito de ella y seguido el jalón sobre su brazo izquierdo, intrigado abrió sus ojos y sin pensarlo observó a la muchacha que se encontraba junto a él.

- O/O _Por el amor de Nayru… _

Sin poder evitarlo su mirada se quedo fija en lo que él consideraba un hermoso espectáculo protagonizado por la mismísima princesa. El agua se había encargado de llevarse todo el barro y la suciedad y ahora la blanca y humedecida piel de la muchacha era claramente visible, al igual que el agua que se deslizaba a través del cuerpo de ella, sus largos y dorados cabellos completamente mojados se apegaban a su silueta de manera exquisita…

- o¬o

Un suave suspiro ayudo finalmente a calmar del todo a la muchacha que retirando las manos de su cara pudo ver como Link la "mirada". Zelda observó su propio cuerpo y se percató de lo que ella de antemano sabía que pasaría, la tela de su ropa interior no ayudaba a cubrir nada y lo peor es que el agua se había encargado de endurecer los pequeños botones que coronaban sus pechos, que ahora eran claramente visibles a través de la tela y seguramente también serían claramente palpables…

- ¡LINK o/ó! – Exclamó al mismo tiempo que cubría sus pechos con su antebrazo izquierdo.

- O/O… -/- ¡Los siento!... 6/6 no vi nada, lo juro…

Esa patética excusa no lo salvo de la fuerte bofetada que recibió segundos más tarde. Y luego de que las "aguas" se calmaran, ambos salieron de la bañera, aún avergonzados, sofocados y empapados… Dándose la espalda se terminaron de quitar lo que les quedaba de ropa y envolvieron sus cuerpos en las toallas.

Para ese entonces la GRAN bañera central estaba más que llena. Sin intercambiar una sola palabra y mucho menos una mirada, ambos volvieron a introducirse en la espumosa agua, con las toallas puestas por seguridad XD!

- _No debí golpearlo… -/- también vi más de la cuenta… así que… técnicamente, estábamos a mano – _comenzó a meditar sintiéndose terriblemente culpable – _tengo que disculparme…_

Los jóvenes se encontraban sentados uno junto al otro, completamente mudos. Link no sabía que era lo que había estado pensando todo este lapso de tiempo la princesa, pero no soportaba el absoluto silencio entre ellos y mucho menos aguantaba la densa atmósfera que los rodeaba producto del vapor de agua que se había acumulado en el cuarto de baño.

- _Seguramente piensa que soy todo un pervertido… - _pensó algo entristecido, acariciando su mejilla golpeada con la única mano que tenía libre – _tengo… tengo que pedirle disculpas…_

- Lo siento -/-… - dijeron al fin, sus miradas confundidas se cruzaron al descubrir que habían hablado al mismo tiempo.

- o/o Link yo…

- No Zelda… déjame a mi -/-… - la interrumpió él.

El joven se adelantó y cambio repentinamente de posición, hincándose frente a ella con toda intención de pedir disculpas… no pudo continuar hablando al ver el entristecido semblante de la muchacha, sus mejillas sutilmente sonrojadas a causa del calor y la pena, algunos mellones completamente mojados caían sobre su rostro tapando parcialmente parte de él, sus ojos entreabiertos miraban hacía un lado sin abrévese a enfrenar la mirada de él y sus cejas levemente curvadas en signo de culpa y arrepentimiento.

- _No lo soporto… -_ pensó sintiendo como si algo oprimiera su corazón – _no soporto verla así… y… menos si es por mi causa…_ Zelda – la llamo suavemente, olvidándose por completo del lugar y las condiciones en las que se encontraban – Por favor, perdóname. – Le pidió acercando su mano derecha hasta una de las sonrojadas mejillas de la muchacha, acariciándola con suavidad al mismo tiempo que acomodaba algunos húmedos mechones de cabellos detrás de las puntiagudas orejas de ella.

- Link o/o – Fue lo único que pudo articular al ser repentinamente sorprendida por las acciones del muchacho.

- Se que me merezco todo el castigo que quieras darme por mi atrevimiento, pero… no soporto que me ignores… - Le confesó sujetándola del mentón y obligándola a levantar su mirada. – De verdad siento mucho lo que paso.

- O/O

Zelda se sonrojo aún más al ver al joven Hylian TAN cerca. Su mirada seria hizo que se le paralizara el corazón y la forma en que la miraba derritió por completo su cuerpo. Pequeñas gotitas caían desde el travieso flequillo en su frente, el rubor adornaba sus mejillas… debía estar soñando… esto no podía ser real… no podía… pero… lo era… Y fue en esa rápida inspección cuando notó la sutil marca que aún delataba el golpe que ella misma le había propinado.

- No es eso… - comenzó débilmente cuando al fin había recuperado el don de la palabra que casi creía completamente perdido. – Yo… yo soy la que debe disculparse -/-… no quise hacerte daño… - Le susurró también llevando la mano que tenía libre hacia la golpeada mejilla de él. – Lo siento… - Terminó de decirle, regalándole un fugaz beso sobre su mejilla. – 6/6 ¿Me perdonas? – le preguntó con una dulce voz, bajando su mirada avergonzada.

- O/O – Link no fue capaz de responder, de pronto sintió que la densa atmósfera que los rodeaba le estaba impidiendo el respirar. – Yo… O/O – Toda la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y el calor se hizo insoportable. – _Acaba de… acaba de…besarme… - _pensó aún sintiendo los suaves labios de ella sobre su húmeda piel.

- o/o ¿Link? ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó preocupada al verlo con el rostro tan rojo, realmente parecía que se estaba ahogando.

Ella también había olvidado la situación y el lugar donde se encontraban y sin meditación alguna se acercó peligrosamente a él. La mano de ella se posó sobre la frente del joven…

- _Esto… esto… ¡Es demasiado! - _Pensó justo antes de sentir que toda su mente se nublaba y él se desvanecía.

- ¡Link! oOo – Exclamó al verlo desmayarse. - ¡Aguanta! – Le dijo sujetándolo como podía, evitando que el chico se ahogara.

**.-.-. FLASH BACK .-.-.**

- 6/6 Maldición… nunca podré olvidar eso… - Se dijo levantándose completamente sonrojada a causa del recuerdo – o/o Tengo que vestirme y bajar ¡Eh perdido mucho tiempo!

Cubrió su cuerpo con la toalla y salió precipitadamente del baño, estaba segura que había pasado DEMASIADO tiempo.

Link esperaba a la joven princesa en el lugar indicado, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había llegado al lugar de encuentro cuando…

- ¡Link! – Escucho que lo llamaban desde la parte más alta de la escalera.

Sonrió aliviado al ver que la joven no había decidido escaparse en el último segundo y realmente había cumplido con su palabra de reunirse con él. Esperó a que se acercara, notando que ella traía puesto el traje que solía usar, con hombreras y todo, aunque el color era diferente, en vez de rosa esta vez la tela era de un azul ultramar, que estilizaba aún más su figura y hacia juego con sus brillantes ojos agua marina.

- ¿Tienes… la… lista? – Le preguntó con una voz algo agitada, cuando ya se encontraba frente a él – o-o ¿Tú ropa ya estaba seca?

Link también volvía a vestir con su típica túnica verde, su infaltable gorro, esos ajustados pantalones blanco invierno y sus botas.

- n.n Sipis – Le respondió sonriendo. - Y… ;D aquí traigo la lista. – Le indicó mostrándole el muy enrollado papelito en su mano.

- n-n Perfecto, vamos a la sala de estar a leerlo ¿Te parece?

- Claro. – Fue la simple respuesta de él. – Por cierto... – Llamó su atención justo antes de que ella diera el primer paso. – n/n El azul te sienta muy bien. – Le comentó sonrojándose – _Estas tan hermosa como siempre… - _Esto último sólo lo pensó.

- o/o Gra… 6/6 gracias… - Agregó algo tartamuda.

Tiempo después podemos ser testigos de una escena en donde los dos muchachos, sentados uno junto al otro en un cómodo sillón, analizaban con cuidado cada uno de los deberes que Impa había apuntado en su "pequeña" lista.

- Pero… Impa no está… eso significa que… - Comenzó a decir la chica al detener su mirada sobre uno de esos "deberes".

- Yo…- Link también estaba algo confundido.

Pero ninguno pudo continuar con su frase ya que en ese preciso instante el rey hizo su magistral aparición en la sala donde ellos se encontraban.

- nOn Al fin los encuentro muchachos.

- o-o ¿Eh? – Ambos miraron confundidos al hombre que se acercaba.

Sin duda alguna ambos se estaban preguntando que sería lo que esta vez quería el rey.

- n.n Querida… ¿No has visto a tu maestra de historia? :S Desde ayer que no logro dar con su paradero y tengo un asunto muy importante que arreglar con ella.

- _¿Maestra… de… historia? – _Repitió mentalmente al tiempo que sentía que todos sus músculos se tensaban.

Link y Zelda giraron sus cabezas mirándose mutuamente. Sólo ellos sabían del "paradero" de esa mujer… bueno tal vez ahora no tenían idea en donde estaba, pero ellos habían sido los responsables de su… ejem… "misteriosa desaparición".

- OoO! La... la… - Link apuntaba con su dedo índice a la joven.

- oOo Mi... mi… - Decía ella también apuntando al muchacho.

El rey sólo miraba la escena MUY confundido.

- oOo ¡MAESTRA DE HISTORIA! – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo sujetando sus cabezas con ambas manos.

- o-o ¿Chicos? ¿Pasa algo malo?

Ninguno de los dos respondió, sus miradas denotaban el terror y la tensión de la verdad.

Cuando habían hecho "desaparecer" a la mujer, nunca se pusieron en el caso de que algo como esto sucediera… NUNCA se esperaron algo como esto… ahora tenían que pensar en algo… maquinar alguna tonta e ingeniosa excusa o algún absurdo plan que los ayudara a salir de ESE "problemita"… pero… ¡¿Qué?

Ninguna ocurrente idea pasaba por sus desesperadas mentes en ese momento… pero… algo tenía que ocurrírseles…

**Continuará…**

Después de una verdadera eternidad he actualizado , en verdad ToT lo lamento, no tengo excusa para la GRAN tardanza, y de verdad que este capítulo tampoco me convence, pero aún así espero que sea del agrado de ustedes…

Para el siguiente episodio… ¿Cuál será la ingeniosa idea que los salvara del gran lio en el que se han metido Link y Zelda al hacer desaparecer a la maestra de historia? ¿En que escalofriante cementerio estará enterada la momia, dijo la mujer ? ¿Cuáles serán los "deberes" pendientes de los muchachos?... estas y otras interrogantes serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo de "GUARDAESPALDAS POR UNA SEMANA" que tiene título pero no pienso decírselos XD!, no broma

El sexto capítulo del fic: **Día tres(II): Mi maestro… ¿Link? **((n.n me imagino que ya sabrán de que tratara XD!))

Y como siempre no puedo marcharme sin agradecer a todos aquellos que utilizan parte de su valioso tiempo leyendo esta estupidez… y por su puesto un especial saludo para… …. Quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejar sus comentarios n.n, en verdad MUCHAS GRACIAS, en especial a **Dialirvi, la generala, El angel de la oscuridad, Ishia Urua, SaulTalim15, Galia V, Fox McCloude, mineko-chan, -x-Mapachita-x-, aLma, sweet fairy, alecacahuate, Kitsa y Mego**.

¡non Nos estaremos leyendo!


	7. ¿Donde esta la momia?

**GUARDAESPALDAS POR UNA SEMANA**

En el capítulo anterior…

El rey sólo miraba MUY confundido la escena, la verdad es que ya se estaba preguntando si ellos estaban intentando hacer una interpretación musical con las notas "LA" y "MI", pero si eso fuera realmente cierto, sentía que les faltaba MUCHA practica y coordinación.

- ¡¡¡MAESTRA DE HISTORIA!!! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo al fin completando sus palabras.

Link y Zelda sujetaban sus cabezas con ambas manos, en un signo claro de desesperación y nerviosismo… ¡¿Qué iban ha hacer ahora?!, la mujer que el rey buscaba estaba en estos momentos en… en alguna parte de Hyrule o tal vez en alguna lejana nación.

- ¿Chicos? ¿Pasa algo malo? – les preguntó con notable confusión, aún observando la extraña reacción de los muchachos.

Claro que ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de responder a esta nueva interrogante del rey. No podían decirle que habían sido ellos los responsables de la "misteriosa desaparición" de la momia viviente del castillo… cof cof…digo… de la queridísima maestra de historia.

En realidad cuando habían hecho "desaparecer" a la mujer, nunca se pusieron en el caso de que algo como esto sucediera… NUNCA se esperaron algo como esto… ahora tenían que pensar en "algo", maquinar alguna tonta e ingeniosa excusa o algún absurdo y perspicaz plan que los ayudara a salir del "apuro" en el que ahora se habían metido… pero la pregunta clave estaba en… ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

**.-.-.D****ía tres (II): ¿Dónde esta la momia? .-.-.**

Esto no podía estarles pasando… simplemente… NO PODÍA… ¿Cómo era que se habían metido en este lío? ¿Qué los había impulsado a cometer semejante crimen? ¿Estaría aún viva la maestra de historia? ¿Y… a alguien le importa realmente esto último?, por lo menos a los muchachos eso… los tenía sin cuidado. Pero bueno… tampoco era para hacerse las victimas, en realidad debían reconocer que después de todo, ellos solitos habían maquinado un plan tan… tan macabro como el hacer desaparecer a una persona encerrándola en una caja sellada y mandándola por correo al "país del nunca jamás" ósea… ni idea hacía que lado del mundo se había ido la "pobre" mujer, si claro… u-ú como si la vieja hubiera sido muy santa… cof cof… disculpen me deje llevar XD!

Pero definitivamente todo lo anterior dejaba de tomar relevancia cuando se pensaba en el… ¡¡¿Qué harían ahora?!!

- _Piensa… piensa… - _se animaba una y otra vez la muchacha, tratando de conservar a calma y la serenidad que siempre la habían caracterizado. Si como no (N.A: nótese el sarcasmo XD!) ni ella se tragaba esa mentira - _¡¡¡Malditas neuronas, REACCIONEN!! - _ se auto regaño cuando se percato de que ninguna ocurrente idea pasaba esta vez por su cabeza - _¿Dónde esta la sabiduría de Nayru cuando se la necesita?... TOT_ – se pregunto ya completamente desesperada.

Y se podría decir que Link estaba "casi" en la misma situación.

- _¡¡¿Por qué demonios no esta Ganondorf para echarle la culpa?!! ¡¡¿Por qué diantres tuvo que morirse?!! Espera… o.o – _hizo una breve pausa recordando un pequeño "detalle" de su pasado – … _había olvidado que yo fui el responsable de su muerte…_ - suspiro resignado, ya no había vuelta que darle al asunto -_ Por todas las Diosas… nunca creí que pensaría esto pero… ¡¡¡GANONDORF, TE NECESITO!!!_

Esto era el colmo de los colmos ¿Link rogando para que Ganondorf volviera? ¿La princesa con las neuronas más secas que la autora que escribe esta locura? Y yo que creía que lo había visto todo…

Bueno, y mientras nuestros "intrépidos" e "incansables" protagonistas seguían tratando de solucionar sus problemas existenciales, el rey había llamado a una de las sirvientas para que le sirviera una reparadora tacita de té acompañada de galletitas de chipas de chocolate… ¡Alto! Una pausa por favor ¿No se suponía que el Rey iba ha comenzar una dieta?, seguro ya lo había olvidado…

- Link… - susurró la chica llamando la atención del muchacho.

- Dime que ya tienes una idea – le dijo también en un susurró mirándola intensamente, esperanzado que a ella le hubiera ido mucho mejor con esa "ocurrente idea" que ahora necesitaban con urgencia.

- Pues… - se acerco al rubio para poder hablarle junto a su oído – tal vez lo mejor sea…

…

….

…..

Estos puntos son innecesarios pero… =P ayudan a mantener el suspenso ¿no? XD… ejem sigamos con la historia…

- ¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!! – Exclamó exaltado, levantándose de un salto al escuchar la ocurrencia de la princesa - ¡¡¿Quieres morir tan joven?!! – la interrogo olvidando por completo la presencia del Rey en la estancia.

- ¡¡Claro que no!!, solo… solo pienso que es mejor hacer lo correcto y cortar por lo sano. - le explico también levantándose para poder encarar al chico.

- Eso no es SANO, es… CONDENA segura… - la contradijo.

Para aclarar un poco la situación, lo que Zelda había propuesto había sido, ser sincera y decirle toda la verdad al Rey de una vez por todas y claro, luego pedir clemencia para que no fueran castigados de por vida. Pero era evidente que Link no estaba dispuesto a revelar algo como aquello, si lo hacia sería tachado para siempre de criminal, imagínense ¿El "Gran Héroe" de Hyrule siendo apuntado como un vulgar criminal?

- Chicos… - los interrumpió el rey acercándose a los jóvenes con tacita de té en mano - ¿Puedo ayudarlos? – les pregunto con infinita calma, como si todos todas las contradicciones y las palabras sin sentido no le afectaran en lo más mínimo.

- Su majestad… - se adelanto Link, hablando de manera formal y segura, tal vez… DEMASIADO formal y no tan segura, pero para el caso daba igual – Le prometo que su audiencia que con la maestra de su hija se llevara acabo en seguida, por favor… le pido que tenga algo de paciencia y nos espere en el comedor unos minutos – le indico hablando como si realmente hubiera sido entrenado en asuntos de diplomacia.

- n.n Claro – dijo el rey de manera muy simple, aceptando la propuesta del chico. En realidad el hombre nunca se hacía muchos problemas por nada.

Zelda estaba TAN impresionada por la actitud del muchacho o más bien de la seguridad y calma que de un momento a otro aparentaba, que no fue capaz de reaccionar, ni mucho menos de articular palabra. De hecho ni siquiera parpadeo hasta que al fin su padre había desaparecido de la estancia.

- ¡¡¡¿Estas loco?!!! – le grito a Link sujetándolo del cuello de la camiseta blanca que usaba - ¡¡Ahora si estamos fritos!! ¡¡¿De adonde vas ha sacar un clon de la momia que hicimos desaparecer?!! Ò-ó – estaba furiosa, pero más que furiosa alterada, era hipotéticamente imposible encontrar a la mujer en tan solo unos minutos, su única opción radicaba en hacer aparecer mágicamente a la hermana gemela de la momia, que evidentemente… no existía… y traerla para que se hiciera pasar por maestra, pero esa opción también estaba descartada.

- Relájate n.n – la calmó como si realmente ya hubiera olvidado toda la presión que minutos antes había sentido por la situación – tengo todo bajo control – le dijo haciendo un guiñó.

- No me digas…¬-¬… - murmuro con sarcasmo, soltando de su agarre al rubio - ¿Acaso tienes una brillante idea para sacarnos de este embrollo?

- ¿Dudas de mi increíble intelecto? – la interrogo mirándola con un dejo de soberbia.

- ¿Te digo la verdad o… seguimos siendo amigos?... u.¬… - lo preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

- OHHH vamos Zel, confía en mi, te aseguro que esta vez tengo una idea que no puede fallar – insistió juntando sus manos y observando a la muchacha como si se tratara de un niño chiquito esperando recibir el permiso de su madre para ir a jugar - ¿Lo harás? – insistió acercándose peligrosamente a la joven, aún dedicándole esa adorable mirada.

- u.¬ Mmmm… déjame pensarlo un momento… - alcanzó a articular fingiendo parecer dura y tratando de mantener un frió semblante, pero en realidad sabía que no podía resistirse a los encantos de él – Esta bien… - acepto al fin, suspirando resignada.

- ¡¡SIIII!! nOn – exclamó jubiloso, lanzándose contra la chica para abrazarla.

La repentina acción del rubio tomo totalmente desprevenida a la princesa, quien antes de perder por completo el equilibrio, alcanzó a aferrarse con fuerza al joven, cayendo "sentada" en el sofá que aún estaba tras ellos y de paso llevándose con ella al muchacho.

- o////o Lo siento – se disculpo Link, quien había alcanzado a reaccionar justo a tiempo y había conseguido apoyarse con ambas manos, antes de irse de cara contra la chica.

Y para variar este era otro de esos incómodos, pero a la vez nada infortunados momentos, en donde, sin la necesidad de revelar sus sentimientos, ambos muchachos podían disfrutar "disimuladamente" de la provocadora cercanía del otro. Para que comprendan un poco más el contexto de la situación actual, hace falta describir un poco la posición en la que ahora ambos estaban…

Link había terminado literalmente "sentado" sobre las caderas de la muchacha, con una pierna apoyada en el acolchado sillón y la otra medianamente apoyada en el suelo, mientras que sus dos manos estaban a poyadas en los cojines justo a los costados del sorprendido rostro de ella… en realidad más que sentados estaban semi acostados a lo largo del sofá. Zelda por su parte, había quedado atrapada entre el sillón y el… cof cof… masculino cuerpo del rubio… con sus dos brazos aún pasando por los costados del torso de él y las manos bien apoyadas en su espalda, ayudaba a mantener la cercanía entre sus cuerpos y ¿Por qué no?… sus rostros.

- No te disculpes… - dijo ella también notablemente sonrojada – fue mi culpa – le dijo sin la intención de liberar al joven, le gustaba sentirlo cerca y ya no podía disimularlo.

El Hylian se "percato", al fin, de que no podría separarse de ella si la chica no lo soltaba primero, aunque debía admitir que no le molestaría quedarse en esa misma posición por una hora más, el problema estaba en que sus malditas hormonas trabajaban a paso rápido y si no hacía algo para distanciarse de ella, seguro la muchacha notaría algo que no debía notar.

- Ejem… ejem… - comenzó aclarándose la garganta - Este… Zelda… -/////-U… - continuo aún más sonrojado que antes, sintiendo ese misterioso calor que comenzaba nuevamente a sofocarlo.

Tal vez hace unos días atrás una situación como esta no le hubiera parecido tan complicada, pero luego de lo que había vivido con ella la noche anterior en el baño y más tarde en su cuarto… especialmente en su cuarto… le era demasiado difícil mantener su mente fría y más aún su cuerpo.

- Zelda… -////-… - volvió a llamarla, evitando hacer contacto visual con los ojos de ella, no quería quedar atrapado en su mirada como tantas otras veces le había pasado.

Y en ese mismo instante la joven princesa recordó la decisión que había tomado la noche del primer día con Link como su guardaespaldas. Una decisión donde se había propuesto confesarle sus sentimientos al joven antes de que la semana terminara y en vista de todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora podía claramente dejar en claro que… ¡¡Había desperdiciado todas las oportunidades que se le habían presentado!! (N.A: ¬¬ y hasta ahora se da cuenta XD!)

- _¡Se acabo! – _Se dijo con determinación – _esto de ninguna manera puede seguir así… si Link no piensa reaccionar lo haré yo y punto –_ ahora si que estaba decidida, después de todo ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser decir algo como…? "Te amo…" o en su defecto "Me gustas mucho" o en el último de los casos "¡¡Estoy loca por ti!!"

- Este… ¿Podrías…? – continuo Link volviendo a enfrentar la mirada de ella, aún alargando una simple pregunta, incapaz de articular un "¿Podrías soltarme?"

- Shhhh… - lo silencio ella mirándolo con dulzura, mientras que apartaba una de sus manos de la espalda de él, para poder guiarla hasta el rostro del muchacho, acariciando con suavidad una de sus mejillas – hay algo… algo que debes saber… - continuo hablando de manera pausada, rozando delicadamente con la yema de sus dedos la piel y el cabello que había tras la puntiaguda oreja del Hylian.

¿Dónde había quedado el problema con la maestra desaparecida? ¿Cuál era la genial idea que Link había tenido? ¿Qué era lo que el Rey se imaginaria si los viera ahora en la posición en la que se encontraban?... Nada de eso ahora les importaba, habían olvidado por completo lo que habían estado haciendo hace tan solo unos segundos atrás…

Link cerró los ojos disfrutando del suave contacto proporcionado por las dulces caricias de la muchacha – Zelda… espera… - le rogó de manera entrecortada a causa de la falta de aire que en esos momentos estaba necesitando.

La princesa sonrió enternecida ante la reacción de él, una suave risa se escapo de sus labios al sentir como el joven dejaba de oponer resistencia y recargaba completamente su cuerpo en ella, dejando que su calido aliento acariciara la piel desnuda del cuello de la princesa, haciéndola estremecer.

Tal vez en este momento las palabras no hacían falta… y si ninguno de los dos era capaz de articular una frase coherente, quizás la única alternativa que les quedaba para confesar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas, era… demostrándolo con sus acciones.

El rubio se separo escasos centímetros del cuerpo de la princesa, solo para que su intensa mirada se clavara en los ojos de ella, una de sus manos se poso con suavidad sobre la sonrojada mejilla de la muchacha, acariciando esa tersa piel que en esos momentos lo estaba volviendo loco, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas remplazar su mano por sus labios, pero antes… antes quería gustar el sabor de esos tentadores labios teñidos por un suave rosa carmesí, esos labios que ahora se encontraban entreabiertos y parecían realizar una silenciosa y atrayente invitación…

- Link… - lo llamó en un anhelante susurró, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados, mientras una de sus manos se enredaba en los rubios cabellos del muchacho y la otra subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento a través de la espalda de él, haciendo un interesante recorrido por su espina dorsal.

El gorro que Link usaba hace ya unos cuantos segundos que no estaba en su cabeza, de hecho el pobre había sido completamente olvidado en el suelo, justo después de que Zelda lo hiciera a un lado. No se necesitaba ser un gran observador para percatarse que de hace un buen rato la situación se estaba saliendo de control y a una velocidad verdaderamente alarmante.

El Hylian no necesitaba más incentivo para completar lo que hace demasiado tiempo había anhelado, la princesa le había hecho una CLARA y sugestiva invitación, y él ya no podía esperar más… impulsado por sus ya incontrolables deseos fue acortando lentamente la escasa distancia que separaban a sus labios de los de ella, sonrió divertido cuando casualmente la punta de sus narices chocaba ante la eminente cercanía y al aún mantener sus ojos abiertos pudo ver la hermosa sonrisa dibujada en los labios de ella, haciéndolos aún más atractivos. Seguramente la joven también había sentido ese sutil y torpe contacto y al igual que él, le había hecho gracia. El chico volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba, pero esta vez al acercarse inclino levemente la cabeza y cuando al fin el sutil roce entre sus labios ya era todo un hecho…

- Su majestad le traje más… O-O – la sirvienta quedo muda al ver la, ahora MÁS que comprometedora escena.

El fuerte estruendo de otra bandeja estrellándose contra el suelo hizo que el perfecto momento se viera nuevamente interrumpido. Link sobresaltado perdió el equilibrio y se fue de espaldas al suelo justo un instaste después que la princesa alarmada por el ruido lo empujara para separarlo de ella.

Y tal como se lo están imaginando, la chica que había interrumpido esta vez el inspirado momento entre los jóvenes, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la misma sirvienta que horas antes los había encontrado en una situación relativamente "similar" en el comedor del castillo.

- Yo… -////-U no quise… - murmuró entrelazando sus dedos de manera nerviosa – no sabía que usted estaba…

- NADA ò///ó – completo la princesa levantándose del sofá, esquivando el cuerpo de Link en el suelo y encaminándose hacia la chica – ñ-n no te preocupes… no interrumpes nada – mintió en un tono muy poco convincente - _¡¡¡¿Por qué?!!! TOT – _se preguntaba maldiciendo por lo bajo que una nueva oportunidad se le escapara de las manos.

- De verdad lo siento ó-ò – insistió la sirviente mirando de reojo al pobre chico que seguía en el suelo.

- Créeme que yo lo siento más – murmuro sin darse cuenta, aún lamentando PROFUNDAMENTE ser interrumpida.

- ¿Disculpe? ¿Qué dijo? – pregunto la chica sin creer lo que había oído.

- O///O Digo… 6///6 este… bueno 9////9 – trato de responderle - _¡¿Qué demonios le invento ahora?! – _se pregunto maldiciendo haber pensado en voz alta – u///¬ ¿No tenía que llevarle las galletas a mi padre? – dijo al fin, evadiendo estratégicamente sus preguntas con otra.

- OoO!! Es cierto!! Nuevamente pido disculpas – le dijo haciendo una pronunciada reverencia – de verdad lo lamento – dijo cuando ya desaparecía tras la puerta.

Una vez que nuevamente la princesa y su "tutor" estaban solos en el cuarto, Zelda avanzó otro poco recargo su espalda en la madera de la puerta, suspirando pesadamente, pensando seriamente que esta vez si que había estado cerca…

- _Demasiado cerca… - _pensó delineado sus labios con uno de sus dedos – _demasiado cerca… - _volvió a repetirse mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar un nuevo suspiro.

Link se incorporo al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, estaba medio aturdido y no precisamente por el golpe que se había dado al caer al suelo.

- Zelda… - la llamo con seriedad desde su posición actual, ósea… sentado en el suelo junto al sofá. Estaba decido a aclarar de una vez por todas el asunto, no podían seguir así o por lo menos él, ya no podía.

- Y bien Link… ¿Cuál es tu "grandiosa" idea? – lo interrumpió ella, hablándole como si realmente hace unos segundos atrás nada hubiera ocurrido.

El muchacho se vio obligado a voltear para mirarla, necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos cual era la postura que ahora ella había tomado. Zelda aún estaba apoyada sobre la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su mirada fija en el chico, pero sin ninguna expresión que reflejara confusión, aunque en realidad estaba maldiciendo su cobardía… nuevamente estaba buscando un forma para evadir el ya muy postergado asusto.

- Bueno – se levanto, encaminándose al lugar donde ella se encontraba ahora – mi idea… - le dijo ya retomando nuevamente el tema de "la maestra desaparecida"

Link apoyo una de sus manos sobre la puerta y acerco provocativamente su cuerpo al de ella. Zelda se sonrojo al instante, creyendo que el pretendía continuar con lo que habían estado a punto de hacer en el sofá, pero en realidad las intenciones del rubio eran otras, él solo se había acercado para revelarle su idea junto al oído de la muchacha, como si temiera que alguien pudiera escucharlos.

- oOo!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!!!!!! – exclamo separándolo bruscamente de ella y avanzando por el cuarto aún sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar – Eso… ¡¡Es una locura!! – le dijo volteándose para mirar a un sonriente Link.

- El rey nunca notara la diferencia n-n – le dijo con gran seguridad.

- No lo haré, me niego rotundamente a hacer algo como aquello u-u…– insito la princesa aún sin convencerse.

Link le sonrió con un dejo de picardía y volvió a encaminarse hacia ella. La chica parpadeo un par de veces, ante la notable confusión y arqueo una ceja al verlo acercarse y casi instintivamente comenzó a retroceder un tanto… intimidada.

- ¿Estas segura? – le pregunto aún esbozando una traviesa sonrisa, viéndola acorralada en la pared.

Zelda se vio incapaz de seguir avanzando y supo que estaba atrapada cuando su espalda choco contra una de las paredes de la habitación. Su mirada desafiante se clavo sobre la de Link, no sabía que era lo que estaba pretendiendo el muchacho, pero de ninguna forma picaría el anzuelo, no esta vez.

- Ya lo dije… mi respuesta es un rotundo NO y no cambiare de idea ni ahora, ni nunca – le respondió con una seguridad implacable, aún tratando de descifrar en los ojos del rubio sus intenciones – No voy ha hacerlo – volvió a repetir como si ella misma intentara convencerse de ello.

Diez minutos después…

- Demonios… no puedo creer que valla ha hacer esto… - murmuro la muchacha acomodándose una ajustada falta color ocre.

- ¿Cómo vas? – la interrogo él desde el otro lado de la puerta.

En ese momento, Link esperaba fuera del cuarto a que la princesa se "vistiera" o más bien, se pusiera su "disfraz".

- ¬¬ ¡¡¿Cómo crees que voy?!! – le pregunto molesta a ver lo MUY ajustada que le quedaban las prendas – _mi padre notara inmediatamente la diferencia u-ú – _pensó sintiéndose un tanto ridícula de haber aceptado ser participe de esta absurda idea.

Al Hylian se le había pasado por la mente la magnifica ocurrencia de que Zelda se hiciera pasar por su maestra de historia… de esta forma no tendrían que decirle la verdad al Rey. El problema radicaba en que la momia que le hacía clases a Zelda era más plana que una tabla y evidentemente sus ropas puestas en la chica afirmaban claramente que el cuerpo de la muchacha era mucho más curvilíneo de lo que sus "trajes de princesa" solían mostrar.

- Ya puedes entrar – le indico mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro cansado, viendo el surco que se formaba entre sus pechos y que la blusa semi abierta dejaba a la vista.

Link entro en el cuarto, pero no alcanzó a decir ni una palabra antes de quedarse pasmado en el umbral de la puerta con la boca abierta y con la mirada totalmente despierta. La princesa se veía demasiado provocativa en su nuevo atuendo, los botones superiores de a blusa sin abrochar dejaban a la vista parte de su busto, la falta exquisitamente ajustada marcaba su estrecha cintura y delineaba perfectamente sus curvas.

- Cierra la boca ¬///¬U, o vas ha tragarte una mosca – le dijo aun más molesta y avergonzada de lo que ya estaba.

Sabía perfectamente a que se debía la reacción del muchacho, pero para tratar de disimular un poco y bajarle el perfil a la situación se apoyo en la muralla más cercana evitando hacer contacto visual con la intensa mirada que ahora él le dedicaba.

- Mi padre no se tragara esta farsa u-ú – comentó sabiendo que esto no daría resultado.

El chico logro despabilarse al fin, y antes de avanzar agito rápidamente su cabeza e intento, usando TODA su fuerza de voluntad, concentrarse en lo que tenían que hacer e ignorar sus hormonas y tratar de bajar el rubor de sus mejillas.

- Ejem… - se aclaro la garganta parándose frente a la princesa – _mente en blanco…_ _mente en blanco – _se repitió mentalmente tratando de aparentar una seriedad que evidentemente en esos momentos no tenía – No hay de que preocuparse Zel ;D, nunca notara la diferencia – le mintió dándole una última y rápida mirada a la figura de ella - Nunca lo notara… - susurró mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior y apretando con fuerza sus puños – _Contrólate Link… ¡¡Contrólate!!_

- ¿Ah sí? ¬.¬…y ¿me podrías decir con que técnica vamos a ocultar mi busto y mi trasero? – le dijo siendo "tal vez" demasiado directa, porque efectivamente con esa ropa TAN apretada esas partes de su cuerpo realzaban bastante.

- O/////O – Link observo "indiscretamente" el cuerpo de la joven princesa, viéndose incapacitado para articular cualquier silaba que sonara medianamente entendible, el calor lo estaba sofocando y además se vio obligado a cubrirse la nariz con una mano para detener una segura hemorragia nasal – Insisto…. 9////9 nadie lo notara – le dijo luego con una voz algo graciosa porque aun se estaba tapando la nariz.

- Y que me dices de… mis manos y mis ojos y…. ¬¬ mi cara – volvió a insistir ella, ciertamente su parecido con la momia era totalmente nulo, su piel era completamente tersa, blanca y suave al contacto, en cambio la de su maestra… puaj, mejor ni recordarlo XD.

- n-n… Tengo la solución para eso! – le dijo él muy seguro de sus palabras, se giro para que su vista dejara de ver el cuerpo de la muchacha y pudiera concentrarse en terminar de disfrazar a la chica – Mira… tengo… esto para tus manos – le entrego dos guantes cortos de un color marrón muy claro que había sacado de una especie de bolsito que ahora traía consigo – esto para que cubras tu cara – le paso un abanico "enorme"

- ¿Pretendes que use "esto" para que mi padre no vea mi cara? – le dijo sosteniendo el GRAN abanico que le había entregado - ¡¡Se dará cuanta enseguida!! Esto es ridículo Link, de verdad no funcionara…. – dijo bajando la mirada notablemente desalentada, realmente sentía que esta idea no era buena, porque en realidad "no lo era" - No se en que momento me convenciste para llevar acabo esta farsa – agrego luego soltando un cansado suspiro.

Link noto la desalentada mirada de la muchacha y se sintió culpable, en realidad en parte él era el responsable, aunque "ambos" habían estado involucrados en la "desaparición" de la momia, él había tenido esa genial idea de "reemplazar" a la mujer. Con cuidado se acerco a la chica y de manera delicada apoyo su mano izquierda en uno de los hombros de la joven.

- Todo estará bien Zel – le aseguro con voz pausada al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha sujetaba con sutileza el mentón de la Hylian y la obligaba a levantar la mirada – Además, no perdemos nada con intentarlo – esbozo una despreocupada sonrisa, la misma que siempre había caracterizado al muchacho y como último gesto acaricio dulcemente una mejilla con la parte dorsal de la misma mano con la que antes había sujetado el mentón de la chica.

La princesa le devolvió aquella sonrisa, sintiéndose mucho más tranquila, no sabía que era lo que tenía el chico, pero siempre podía contar con él para animarla, no importaba las circunstancias.

- Tienes razón… no perdemos nada con intentarlo… n-n

- Además… 9//9 – desvió su mirada un tanto avergonzado, dejando a medias sus palabras.

- ¿Además? o.o – le pregunto dirigiéndole una inquisitiva mirada al joven, que ahora no la miraba.

- No nada – se excuso finalmente volviendo a tomar distancia – Será mejor que terminemos, tú padre debe estar esperándonos…

- Pues… u-ú que se espere – dijo un tanto molesta, la verdad es que si no fuera por su padre ella nunca hubiera tenido a la momia de profesora.

La verdad es que la chica aún se preguntaba cual había sido el motivo para escoger a unas profesoras "tan" especiales para su enseñanza… Link no comento nada al respecto, solo sonrió divertido al escuchar las palabras de ella, le había hecho algo de gracia el tono de "disgusto" que había usado ella para referirse a su padre.

- _Solo espero que de verdad el Rey no note la diferencia – _se dijo no muy esperanzado de que ese milagro ocurriera – Este… bueno… creo que también te hará falta esto – volvió a meter su mano en el bolso que traía consigo, sacando esta vez una peluca blanca con un moño bien armado, idéntico al que usaba la maestra de Zelda.

¿De donde la había sacado?... eso… es un completo misterio XD! ¬¬ a si que ni se les ocurra preguntar.

- Ven – le indico haciendo una pequeña seña para que ella se acercara.

Zelda se movió casi por inercia, parándose justo frente al Hylian, sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos segundos y fue Link el primero en despabilarse y reaccionar, volviendo a sonreír, aunque ahora un dejo de nerviosismo era detectado en su mirada.

- Con esta peluca ocultaremos tu cabello – y antes de que la muchacha atinara y le quitara el objeto de las manos, él mismo le coloco la blanca peluca, acomodando con cuidado los rubios cabellos de la princesa bajo esta - ¿Ves? n-n – sonrió ampliamente al observarla, la chica se veía graciosa con la peluca puesta – Ya estas casi lista, ahora solo necesitamos algo con lo cual cubrir tus ojos y… - hizo una breve pausa para darle algo de suspenso a sus palabras – casualmente ya había pensado en ello.

- o.o Me sorprendes, tenías todo planeado – le comentó Zelda.

- Ten – volvió ha hablar luego de sacar el último objeto que traía consigo y extendérselo a la chica, dejando el suelo el ahora completamente vacío bolso.

La chica miró durante unos segundos el objeto que el rubio le había entregado y arqueo ligeramente una ceja antes de volver a mirar al chico.

- ¿Lentes de sol? – preguntó notablemente confundida, su maestra de historia solía usar gafas pero no eran unas estilo mosca como esta que Link le había entregado, realmente parecía de esos lentes oscuros que solían usar los ciegos.

- No encontré lentes de sol en el castillo a si que… los pinte con pintura negra por el reverso – explicó él, llevando una de sus manos hasta su nuca, rascándose la cabeza como si estuviera nervioso.

- ¬¬ No veré nada si me pongo estas cosas – se quejó la chica.

- Tal vez… y por eso – Link extendió su brazo izquierdo ligeramente doblado – Yo la guiare hasta el Rey – agrego en un tono muy caballeroso justo antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia.

La chica sonrió divertida al verlo y luego de agitar ligeramente su cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera negando algo, pensó que definitivamente no había caso con el Hylian.

- Esta bien Link, comencemos con este teatro – le dijo sujetándose del brazo del muchacho y poniéndose las oscuras gafas, comprobando que definitivamente no veía nada más que la pintura negra.

Abrió el abanico y lo coloco de manera que cubriera parte de su nariz y boca, el objeto en ese momento lo sostenía con su mano izquierda ya que la otra estaba enredada en el brazo de Link, procurando mantener su cuerpo muy cerca del de él, aprovechándose de paso de las circunstancias, que nuevamente le permitían estar a muy corta distancia del Hylian. Para ese entonces un ligero rubor cubría las mejillas del muchacho, quien evidentemente había sentido nuevamente la cercanía que ahora mantenían sus cuerpos.

- _Concéntrate Link… concéntrate – _se decía una y otra vez enfocando sus pensamientos en lo que se suponía que harían a continuación.

- Muy bien joven Link, guíeme hasta el lugar donde me espera el Rey de Hyrule – le dijo la chica en un tono algo coqueto, fingiendo formalidad, sin tratar de imitar la molesta voz de su maestra.

En realidad la situación en si era algo graciosa, ella se sentía rara disfrazada y seguramente se debía ver aún "más" extraña sujetada del brazo del chico, como si fuera una ancianita incapaz de caminar por si misma.

- Como usted ordene, señorita… - le dijo en el mismo tono formal, mientras sonreía también divertido ante la "actuación", empezó a avanzar lentamente, sujetando con su mano libre la mano con la que la chica se aferraba a su brazo izquierdo – Será un placer guiar su caminar.

Para ese entonces ninguno de los dos estaba haciendo bien su papel, la chica NO estaba actuando como la maestra de historia y él NO la estaba tratando como si realmente fuera mujer desaparecida, en realidad ambos estaban jugando, él fingiendo extrema caballerosidad y ella coqueteando mientras se hacía la ciega, aunque en realidad en ese momento no veía nada así que no tenía mucho que fingir.

Y seguramente seguirían con ese juego hasta llegar a la entrada del comedor, porque por más que intentaran ocultarlo, cualquiera que los viera en ese momento pensaría que se trataba de una tierna pareja, bueno… tierna y algo rara XD!, Zelda con peluca, abanico y lentes oscuro se veía bastante "llamativa", le faltaba el puro bastón y estaría lista para hacer el ridículo completo.

* * *

Dejando un poco de lado a nuestros queridos protagonistas, seguramente ustedes se estarán preguntando en donde diablos estaba en estos momentos la dichosa maestra de historia, bueno… para no hacer la historia tan larga…

El día en que la mujer desapareció "misteriosamente", fue encerrado por Link y Zelda en una especie de ataúd de madera "no muy bien sellado", nótese el sarcasmo, y mandado por correo a… "algún lugar" XD!, ahora ese ataúd estaba entre la carga de un barco de piratas en medió del gran mar de Hyrule, dirigiéndose hacia… hacia donde las aguas desearan llevarlos. En realidad los piratas eran más desorientados que la autora de este fic, así que no tenían ni idea hacia donde navegaban.

- ¡¡Hey Gonzo, mira lo que encontré!! – gritó un pequeñito pirata de mirada algo infantil, con los dos incisivos superiores un poco sobresalientes.

El muchacho traía una camiseta rayada en rojo y blanco, pantalones verdes y sobre la cabeza cubriendo su claro cabello una pañoleta azul, además cargaba con una linterna con la cual se encargaba de iluminar gran parte del oscuro cuarto del barco.

- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres ahora Niko?! – dijo otro de los piratas notablemente irritado, era un hombre mucho más alto y musculoso, parecía un GRAN gorila por la forma en la que caminaba, dejando colgar sus brazos con los hombros inclinados un poco hacia delante, vestía con una camiseta verde, pantalones blanco y un cinturón de tela rojo igual que la pañoleta de su cabeza - ¡¿No te das cuenta que estoy ordenando toda esta mercancía?!

El pirata estaba moviendo un montón de cajas de un lado a otro, mientras el pequeño chico lo miraba divertido desde una de las grandes pilas de de cajas amontonadas, apuntando insistentemente hacia una esquina.

- ¡¡Pero Gonzo, esto es bueno, mira!! – insistió bajando de un solo salto de la pila de cajas.

El grandulón, aún un tanto irritado por la insistencia de su compañero se decidió por seguirlo.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso? OoO – le preguntó con su mejor cara de tonto, abriendo la boca en signo de notable confusión, en realidad Gonzo tenía más músculos que cerebro.

- ¡Lo vez Gonzo, te dije que era interesante! n0n – le repitió el chico emocionado – Mmmmm – murmuró como si meditara, acariciando ligeramente su barbilla con una de sus manos – nOn ¡Venga, abrámoslo! – le "propuso", al mismo tiempo que el chico intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran muchas, liberar la tapa del ataúd de madera.

- Eres un debilucho, Niko… córrete – con un pequeño empujoncito hizo que el pobre chiquillo cayera de espaldas al suelo - y deja este trabajo a un verdadero hombre.

Y antes de disponerse a abrir el ataúd, el pirata se puso a hacer toda una demostración frente Niko, mostrándoles sus súper e hiper increíbles músculos.

- Hey, bájale ¿quieres?, ya entendí el mensaje ¬¬

- Jejeje n-nU Por supuesto

Luego de esa ridícula y nada necesaria demostración, Gonzo intento liberar la tapa del ataúd, pero por más fuerza que ejercía esta no cedía, el rostro del pirata ya estaba adquiriendo un anormal color amoratado producto del esfuerzo cuando repentinamente la voz del chico lo distrajo.

- Me parece que tú tampoco puedes ¬u¬

- ¡Cállate enano! – le dijo escupiendo saliva en la palma de una de sus manos para luego frotarla con la otra - ¡¡Mira y aprende!! – exclamo con un falso tono de superioridad.

- _Este cavernícola no conseguirá nada – _medito Niko mientras examinaba a su alrededor, luego de ver como su compañero seguía inútilmente tratando de abrir el ataúd - _¡Con eso será suficiente! – _se dijo a su mismo tomando una especie de tubo de hierro aplastado en una punta - ¿Me dejas hacer otro intento?

- ¡¿Qué?! – Lo miró divertido - ¿Tú? – lo interrogó como si no creyera lo que estaba escuchando.

- Si yo…

- Qué buen chiste Niko – le dijo dándole una leve palmadita en la espalda mientras se reía de buena gana.

El pequeño pirata hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no reflejar el dolor que le produjo el "leve" golpecito de su compañero, y luego le sonrió alegre.

- Mira y aprende – le dijo realizando un rápido guiñó con uno de sus ojos al tiempo que se acercaba al ataúd.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? o-o

- Palanca nwn – le respondió orgulloso de su propia idea.

Introdujo la parte aplastada del hierro entre la pequeña franja que dejaba la tapa y luego jalo con fuerza desde el extremo opuesto, no pasaron más de unos segundos antes de que la tapa del ataúd cediera y se aflojara.

- Ya esta n0n

En esos momentos Gonzo estaba en una desolada esquina hincado en el suelo con una oscura y depresiva aura rodeándolo, mientras repetía entre dientes una y otra vez "no puedo creerlo".

- o.o ¿Gonzo?

- TOT ¡¡¿Cómo fue que me ganaste?!! – chilló como si se tratara de un bebe.

- Ohh vamos Gonzo, no es tan terrible – lo animo su compañero dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara.

- Snif, snif ;-;

- Ya esta, ¿lo ves?... todo esta bien n-n

- ¡¡¡¡Eres un gran amigo!!!! – exclamó Gonzo lanzándose contra el pobre chico para abrazarlo.

- x0x Go… Gonzo… me… asfixias… - le dijo entre los brazos del grandulón, quien lo había elevado del suelo con su "abrazo".

- o.o ups… Lo siento – se disculpo liberándolo.

Niko cayó sentado al suelo, aún medio aturdido.

- No hay problema… amigo x-x…- dijo mientras tomaba una GRAN bocanada de aire, para recuperar el oxigeno perdido.

- Bueno… veamos lo que había dentro ¿no? – propuso Gonzo volviendo a acercarse ataúd.

- ¡¡Cierto!! n0n

Al abrir definitivamente la caja, ambos se quedaron petrificados con su descubriendo.

- oOo Una momia!! – exclamó Niko aún sin creerlo lo que veía.

Bueno en realidad no era precisamente una "momia" de verdad, ya que se trataba de la maestra de historia de Zelda, pero para el caso era "casi" lo mismo.

- o-o Si… y… esta muy bien conservada – comentó el otro pirata.

- ¡¡Ganaríamos una fortuna si la vendiéramos a un museo!!

- ¡¡¡Que gran idea, Niko!!!

- Mira… si hasta se siente fresquita – volvió a comentar mientras tocaba insistentemente con uno de sus dedos la arrugada mano de la mujer.

- Ten cuidado Niko, yo que tu no tocaría esa cosa… una vez escuche una aterradora historia de muertos que volvían a la vida – le comentó el pirata a su compañero, dando un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban ligeramente.

Si no hubiera recordado ese estúpido relato ahora no se sentiría tan atemorizado ni indefenso, maldijo por lo bajo hecho de que quien estuviera en la "bodega" del barco con él fuera uno de los piratas más jóvenes del grupo. Niko noto como su compañero se alejaba ligeramente de él y de el ataúd, y suspiro resignado al recordar que a pesar de su aspecto de fortachón, Gonzo era bastante cobarde cuando se trataba de además de fantasmas o cualquier cosa que saliera de lo "normal".

- Nadie nunca te dijo que… las historias de muertos vivientes son solo eso… historias, yo nunca he visto un muerto levantarse u-¬

- Aún así es mejor ser precavido y no perturbar el descanso de los muertos.

- _Gonzo esta loco _u-u

Justamente estaba analizando el hecho de que su compañero era "demasiado" cobarde, cuando sintió como algo se aferraba a su muñeca, por obvias razones se sobresalto y dirigió inmediatamente su mirada hacía la "cosa" que ahora sujetaba su brazo – _No… no es posible – _pensó al ver la huesuda mano de la momia… cof… cof… digo mujer aforrándose a él.

- OoO!! ¡¡Esta viva!! – Gritó como loco tirando con fuerza su brazo soltándose del agarre de la mujer - ¡¡¡ESTA VIVA!!!

- ¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO MOLESTARAS A LOS MUERTOS!!! – Gritó el otro pirata sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras corría en círculos como loco alrededor del ataúd.

- ¿Dónde…? – la mujer comenzaba a levantarse, seguramente tenía un TERRIBLE dolor de cabeza luego de despertar después dos días y pasando para el tercero, desde que perdió la conciencia.

- OoO!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Vive!!!!! ¡¡¡Vive!!! – Gritaba Gonzo como loco, deteniéndose bruscamente y extendiendo sus manos hacia el techo - ¡¡VIVE!! – exclamo nuevamente, casi como pidiendo que una luz divina cayera sobre él "El creador".

- ¬¬ Gonzo… - se paró junto a su compañero cruzándose de brazos – Te recuerdo que no eres el protagonista de una película de terror.

- o.o ¿En serio?

- Si… eres pirata ¬¬

- OoO OHHHH eso es… increíble… n-n siempre quise ser pirata.

Niko se golpeo la frente con la palma de una de sus manos mientras murmuraba por lo bajo "idiota".

Entre tanto la mujer ya comenzaba a incorporarse, en realidad en la oscura bodega del barco ese simple hecho, sumado a la escasa iluminación, la pésima visibilidad y… el horrendo aspecto de la vieja… digo maestra, hacían del instante una verdadera escena terrorífica.

- ¿Dónde…? – repitió la momia, aún manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Bueno entre tanta arruga era difícil poder determinar si los tenía abiertos o no, pero para el caso eso daba lo mismo.

Los piratas habían girado sus cabezas clavando sus vistas en la "criatura", sus cuerpo parecían petrificados por el horror, pero fue Gonzo el primero en reaccionar y presa de terror que le provocaba ver como la momia cobraba "vida" agarro a su compañero de la cintura y lo alzó como si nada para luego echarse a correr escandalizado en busca de la salida de bodega.

Y realmente esa fue una decisión acertada, créanme que a nadie le gustaría estar presente en el momento en que la maestra de Zelda despertara y menos luego de una jaqueca, de hecho como estaba oscuro se veía a medias su terrible aspecto, pero…imaginase ver "eso" todas las mañanas. Con razón el pobre de Link se despertó tan sobresaltado luego de un desagradable sueño con la mujer hace ya unos días.

- ¡¡¿Dónde demonios metí mis lentes?!! – exclamo furiosa la momia al percatarse de que no traía consigo sus diminutos, pero infaltables lentes.

Seguramente para ese entonces Gonzo y Niko ya le habían contado toda la historia al resto de la tripulación y sin duda alguna ya todos estaban preparados con machetes, hachas, lanzas y otros instrumentos de peligrosa manipulación, listos y dispuestos a atacar a la criatura que había escapado de la muerte y ahora pretendía "perturbar" la tranquilidad del barco.

Esperemos que por el bien de la mujer, los piratas se den cuenta antes de abalanzarse contra ella que en realidad la vieja no es una momia real y que solo, tiene algunos añitos de sabiduría encima ((N.A: ¬¬ si claro))… nahh.. que va.. que la maten… luego le mando mis condolencias a los familiares XD!, si es que tiene familiares con vida.

* * *

Volviendo con nuestros jóvenes e intrépidos protagonistas…

- ¿Estas lista? – le pregunto el rubio apoyando sus dos manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha.

- Eso espero – le dijo levantándose momentáneamente las oscuras gafas para verlo.

- Bueno… en ese caso… aquí vamos.

Después de decir esto el chico se distancio de Zelda y abrió una de las puertas del comedor, ingresando en la habitación. El Rey se encontraba tranquilamente esperando su llegada, tal como lo había prometido.

- Este… su majestad...– lo llamó Link con notable nerviosismo reflejado en cada palabra – Con usted… la maestra de su hija – dijo alzando ligeramente la voz al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba ligeramente a la espera de que la "mujer" apareciera por la puerta.

Unos segundos después…

CRI-CRI… CRI-CRI (N.A: vale por sonido de grillo XD!!)

Nada sucedió, Zelda digo… la "maestra" aún no ingresaba al cuarto – _Tal vez le dio pánico escénico -.-U –_ se dijo antes de aclararse la garganta y volver a insistir.

- ¡¡Con usted… La maestra de su hija!! – repitió esta vez alzando considerablemente su voz.

Afuera del cuarto…

La joven tenía ambas manos apoyadas en una de las paredes del pasillo, tanteando su alrededor tratando de encontrar la dichosa puerta mientras murmura una y otra ves "¿Dónde esta, dónde esta?".

- ¡Por ahí! – se dijo con seguridad, volteándose avanzar en la dirección opuesta a donde estaba, había escuchado el segundo llamado del joven, la "señal".

Extendió sus brazos buscando nuevamente la puerta – Tonta, quítate los lentes y ya - se dijo percatándose que realmente NO era ciega. Con su mano izquierda, la otra la tenía ocupada con el abanico, sujeto cuidadosamente las gigantescas gafas que no le permitían ver nada y la levanto ligeramente – Por ahí – volvió a colocarlas en su lugar y se encamino hacia el lugar donde estaba la puerta abierta.

La entrada principal del comedor tenía dos grandes puertas, en esta ocasión solo una estaba abierta… la puerta que Link había usado para ingresar con anterioridad.

Volviendo con el chico…

- _¿Por qué se tarda tanto? – _se estaba preguntando, presintiendo que de un momento a otro sus piernas empezarían a temblar por el nerviosismo que recorría su cuerpo y eso sin tomar en cuenta que ya se le estaba acalambrando el cuello, de tanto mantener en una posición ligeramente inclinada.

Podía sentir la curiosa mirada que hasta ese instante el Rey le había estado dedicando, solo esperaba que el hombre no notara nada raro en su actitud y que cuando Zelda, por fin entrara, no se percatara de la NOTORIA diferencia que había entre ella y su maestra "desaparecida", cosa bastante improbable. Aunque si las Diosas estaban de su parte, un milagro se hacía realidad, "tal vez" aún tenían una oportunidad, o por lo menos esa era la esperanza que aún lo mantenía de pie en ese momento.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos más y luego se sintió un fuerte ruido… alguien se había estrellado con la puerta.

- ¡¡Auch!! xOx

- _¡¡Zelda!! O-O – _inmediatamente levanto su mirada, enderezo su cuerpo y realizo un pequeño trote, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta.

- o.o ¡¿Y eso?! – el Rey estaba un "poco" confundido, además de algo alarmado, según su parecer… fuera quien fuera el que se había chocado con la entrada, lo había hecho con "ganas" y seguramente ahora debía estar MUY adolorido, se paro con la intención de ir en ayuda del "accidentado", pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso el rubio lo detuvo haciendo un ademán con su mano indicándole que volviera a sentarse.

Link asomo su cabeza por la puerta abierta y comprobó que la pobre princesa había tenido un "pequeño" problema de cálculos y se había aventado con gran seguridad contra la parte equivocada de la entrada.

- xOx ¡¡_Que torpe!!! – _se regañó mentalmente aún sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas.

La rubia había caído sentada al suelo luego del "impacto", y ahora se sujetaba con una de sus manos la frente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico se acerco a ayudarla, estaba preocupado por el bienestar de la princesa, o mejor dicho de la falsa maestra de historia.

- Debes tener más cuidado Zel, van a descubrirnos – le dijo al tiempo que la sujetaba de un brazo y la ayudaba a levantarse.

- ¬¬ Para ti es fácil decirlo, porque no andas de ciego por los pasillos – le replico ella muy molesta y adolorida.

Luego de incidente, Link y Zelda entraron juntos, esta vez por a puerta correcta, pero un metro antes de llegar hasta la parte donde comenzaba la mesa, el chico se separo de su acompañante y se adelanto para encargarse de correr la silla donde supuestamente la maestra se sentaría. La chic, al sentir la ausencia de Link, inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y extendió un poco sus brazos hacia delante con la única intención de no volver a chocar contra nada. El rey miraba como la `mujer´ no avanzaba mucho ya que estaba caminado en zigzag.

- ¿Nora? ¿Estas bien? o-ò – definitivamente el rey ya no había podido resistirse a articular aquella pregunta, algo raro estaba pasando – _Tal vez ya le llego el viejazo – _analizó asintiendo con la cabeza, absolutamente seguro que ese era el `único´ problema.

(N.A: ¡La momia tiene nombre! o, jajaj sorry no se me ocurrió nada mejor XD!)

La chica no respondió, en realidad la princesa nunca se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle el nombre a su maestra, de hecho, siempre la llamaba de `usted´ y cuando se la presentaron por primera vez su reacción había sido MUY similar a ala que había tenido Link hace unos días atrás y claramente no había prestado nada e atención a lo que le decía. Incluso recordaba que esas NOTORIAS arrugas habían llamado en extremo la atención de la pequeña rubia.

- _¡¡Las arrugas!! – _le grito su mente y casi enseguida volvió a colocar el abanico en el lugar que se suponía debía estar, ósea… tapando su rostro.

Era muy obvio que Link ya se había percatado de los `problemitas´ que tenía la muchacha para acercarse hasta el lugar donde él y su padre se encontraban, debía ayudarla, pero… ¿No se vería feo que el guardaespaldas de la princesa se acercara descaradamente a la maestra de la chica y la sujetara de la mano, así sin más?

- _Claro que se vería raro - pensó_ apartando esa idea de su cabeza, cruzando los dedos para que la muchacha no se estrellara con nada más antes de llegar hasta donde él estaba – _tengo que ayudarla – _esa idea no podía sacársela de la cabeza, este plan había comenzado mal y si seguía así se meterían en GRANDES dificultades - _¡¡Por todas las Diosas!! _¡¡ZELDA CUIDADO!! – grito sin pensar siquiera lo que decía, pero… su advertencia no había llegado a tiempo.

No pasaron más de unos segundos ante de que Zelda volviera a colisionarse, esta vez golpeándose las piernas con una de las sillas, aunque más de otro asiento se fue con ella cuando cayó. Link había cerrado los ojos un instante antes de que todo sucediera, presintiendo cual sería el final de todo aquello, el rey por su parte miraba toda la escena con una gran gotita recorriendo su cien.

- ¿Zelda? O-o? – la mirada que el rey le clavó al muchacho, evidencio claramente la confusión que en ese instante sentía.

En realidad la sorpresa fue tal, que todos se olvidaron de la pobre chica que ahora se encontraba semi conciente en el suelo. Link se había puesto tan nervioso que sus manos ya comenzaban a temblar y la intensa mirada del hombre no le ayudaba a su estado de pánico absoluto.

- ¿Yo dije Zelda? – Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

- o.o Pues… eso acabo de escuchar.

- ¿De verdad? – volvió a interrogarlo, casi como tratando de convencer al hombre de que el error había sido de él.

- De veritas, de veritas – insistió él, moviendo su cabeza de forma afirmativa.

- Nahhhh – agrego mirándolo con cara de chiste - me esta tomando el pelo su majestad… n-nUU – eso fue lo más espontáneo y ocurrente que se le vino a la cabeza.

- Pero… si no te estoy tocando muchacho o-o?

Plonk!

El rey no había captado la idea y ahora era Link el que estaba en el suelo, a causa de la impresión, pero enseguida se levando y le dedico una fingida sonrisa al padre de su novia… cof cof… digo… al padre de la que quería que fuera su novia XD! y como era común en nuestro distraído soberano, este también le sonrió de manera amable, olvidándose completamente de lo que habían estado hablando.

Zelda reacciono poco después de eso, y al verse en el suelo, la calma y serenidad que la caracterizaban salieron a flote, demostrando que la princesa de Hyrule nunca perdía los estribos y siempre mantenía esa destacable actitud de señorita de sociedad que su maestra de etiqueta tanto le había inculcado en sus lecciones.

- ¡¡¡¡USTEDES PAR DE IDIOTAS DEJEN DE MIRARSE LAS CARAS Y VENGAN A AYUDARME!!!! – les grito, haciendo que los dos reaccionaran y dejaran de sonreírse como tontos enamorados – _Demonios, ahora si que tengo tortícolis – _maldijo en su mente, sacando una de sus piernas de entre la sillas.

- ¡No se mueva! – Ahora era Link quien daba aquella indicación. Exigiéndole de manera MUY convincente que "no se moviera", al tiempo que lo apuntaba con un dedo "acusador", casi como si estuviera acusándolo por un crimen obligando al hombre a quedarse quieto.

Claro que el rey se tomo muy en serio las palabras de Link y no movió ningún músculo, ni siquiera para respirar, pero como el chico estaba mucho más interesado en ir a auxiliar a la "maestra", no noto ese pequeño detalle.

No pasaron más de unos minutos antes de que la chica volviera a incorporarse con la ayuda del rubio y también ayudada por él llego hasta la supuesta silla destinada para la maestra.

- Link… - lo llamó con suavidad mientras su mirada se posaba sobre el Rey. Zelda no traía bien puestas las "gafas" - ¿Qué le paso a mi padre? – le susurró de manera "extrañamente" calmada, pero también muy bajito junto a su oído al ver que la piel del hombre había adquirido una color algo amoratado.

- ¡¡¡Majestad!!! oOo!! – grito el chico arrebatándole el abanico a la princesa y saltando con una increíble facilidad al otro lado de la mesa

- o.o? _¿Qué demonios esta pasando acá?_

- xOx

Para ese entonces el rey casi estaba inconciente y aún no respiraba.

- TOT ¡¡Suegrito, NO SE MUERA!! – le rogó dándole repetidas palmaditas en la espalda del hombre, mientras batía desesperadamente el abanico frente a la cara del padre de Zelda.

- _¿Suegrito? o///o_ – ahora si se encontraba más que sonrojada.

Definitivamente eso había sido DEMASIADO evidente y claro estaba que la joven no había pasado por alto una cosa como aquella, por lo que no tardo más de unos segundos en "analizar" la palabra para luego sonrojarse notoriamente. Link no se percato de lo que hablaba hasta mucho después… y cuando digo mucho después es literalmente MUCHO después.

- _AHHHHH!! ¡¡¿Qué hago?!! TOT – _pensaba desesperado, casi al borde de un nuevo colapso nervioso.

En ese instante solo dos ideas se le pasaron por la mente… una que definitivamente estaba tratando de "rechazar" y otra que evidentemente no estaba dando resultado porque era justamente lo que estaba haciendo.

- _¡¡¡Maldición!!! – _pensó y chillo para sus adentros_ - ¡¡¡¡Tendré que darle respiración boca a boca al padre de Zelda!!!! _

Y efectivamente esa era su último y más desesperado recurso, no podía dejar que el hombre muriera de asfixia, sino él mismo sería hombre muerto, ¡¡Impa nunca se lo perdonaría!!... y ni hablar de Zelda.

- _¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!! ¡¡¡ No quiero, pero… debo!!! – _pensó abanicando más enérgicamente como si milagrosamente el aire reviviría al Rey.

En vista de que todos sus intentos fueron en vano y que hasta ahora por alguna misteriosa razón, ninguna sirvienta había venido a socorrer al soberano de Hyrule, que la enfermera del castillo brillaba por su ausencia y que Zelda aún divagaba en sus pensamientos, imaginándose su boda con Link… pues… al pobre muchacho no le quedo más que resignarse y hacerse la idea que técnicamente su primer "beso" sería con el padre de la chica con la que en más de una oportunidad casi había pasado algo.

- _¡Estoy seguro que las Diosas confabulan contra mi persona! T-T_

Fuera o no confabulación, maldición, ironías del destino, mala suerte, una jugada extraña o como quisieran llamarle… en esos momentos habías algo que al parecer no podía ser detenido…. Link le daría… primeros auxilios la máxima autoridad de Hyrule…

El chico no tardo demasiado en quitar al Rey de la silla y "recostarlo" de una manera no muy delicada sobre el suelo, sus manos se apoyaron sobre el pecho del hombre y al dar los dos primeros apretones con fuerza sobre la caja toráxico, cruzó los todos sus dedos a ver si el Rey reaccionaba. Pasaban y pasaban los segundos y nada que el Rey daba señales de vida, Link se estaba poniendo nervioso, bueno… más de lo que ya estaba.

- _¡No tengo opción! –_ ahora si que estaba resignado, volvió a hacer un último intento con sus manos, pero aún no había respuesta…

Fue así como el rubio comenzó a inclinarse lentamente para besar… cof cof… digo… darle respiración de boca a boca al Rey XD cuando…

- ¡¡¡PAPÁ!!! – exclamo la muchacha quien corrió al auxilio de su padre y de paso alejo "delicadamente" a Link del hombre con un "suave" empujoncito.

- xOx – Link había sido empujado con tal arrebato que sin lugar a dudas termino perdiendo el equilibrio, yéndose derechito al suelo. Claro que con lo tenso que estaba, su caída más que robótica.

- ¡¡Papá, reacciona!! ¡¡¡No me puedes dejar sola!!!

- x0x ¿Zel…? – El hombre recién comenzaba a reaccionar después de un sin nuecero de zamarreos.

- _0o0 ¡El Rey esta reaccionando! – _Link se levanto rápidamente, tenía que sacar a Zelda de escena si es que aún tenían alguna esperando de que el Rey aún no se percataba de la farsa. Y con aquel único pensamiento en mente, sujeto a la muchacha de la cintura, la levanto…

- ¡¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?!! – Exclamo la muchacha escandalizada, tratando de liberarse del agarre del Hylian.

El rubio la traslado a paso veloz hasta alguna esquina cercana, con tanto pataleo estaba seguro que en cualquier segundo se le caería.

- Shhhh – Agrego bajándola cerca de una esquina, al tiempo que le tapaba la boca con una de sus manos y con todo su cuerpo la acorralaba para asegurarse que la chica no tuviera posibilidad de escapársele – Cálmate, el Rey estará bien… recuerda que ahora no eres la "princesa", tu padre nos matara si descubre que lo estamos tratando de engañar – le susurró todo eso al oído, para asegurarse de que la muchacha lo escuchara. - ¿Estas más calmada? – Pregunto poco después un tanto inseguro por la amenazadora mirada de la chica.

Pero a pesar de ello, Zelda asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, por lo que Link alejó su mano de la boca de la princesa.

- ¡¡¡Estoy harta…!!! oxo

- ¡¡Shhhhhh!! – Y ahí esta Link nuevamente silenciando a la muchacha – Zelda…

- o.o ¿Qué haces muchacho? – Esta vez era el mismísimo Rey quien interrumpía la conversación de los muchachos.

El chico, sobresaltado, soltó a Zelda y giro rápidamente para divisar al padre de Zelda, quien en esos momentos estaba tratando de levantarse.

- ¿Dónde se fue la maestra? – Preguntó enseguida, de manera muy ingenua aún sentado en el suelo, al parecer, el Rey no había divisado a la muchacha detrás del joven.

- Ehhhh… yo… - No tenía ni la más remota idea de que decir ¿cómo era posible que no hubiera visto a la chica? o quizás ya la había visto, sólo que ya había descubierto que se trataba de Zelda y no de la maestra de historia como le habían tratado de hacer creer – _Por todas las Diosas… estamos perdidos… -_

- Aquí estoy Nohansen… - Una voz firme y segura se alzó sobre los titubeos del muchacho - ¿Podemos sentarnos ya? – Indico con algo de fastidió la "mujer" comenzaba a caminar hacia uno de los asientos de manera lenta y majestuosa. Una de sus manos sujetaba delicadamente el borde de las grandes gafas oscuras, levantándolas solo unos centímetros para ver el suelo y lo que estaba un poco más allá mientras avanzaba. –Y usted joven ¿podría ser tan amable de devolverme mi abanico? – Agregó enseguida, dirigiendo evidentemente a Link, quien entre su sorpresa y su embobamiento comenzaba recién a reaccionar.

- ¡Como usted ordene! – Exclamo corriendo hasta donde estaba el Rey, y al tiempo que recogía el gran abanico del suelo ayudo al hombre a incorporarse - ¿Esta bien su majestad? –Pregunto algo preocupado por el actual estado del hombre.

- Claro que si Link, n-n. ¡Yo soy un hombre fuerte! –Le indico de manera jovial y alegre, posteriormente dio unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda del chico y agrego: -No te preocupes por mi, ve y entrégale el abanico a la maestra…- Le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba un poco como secretearle algo – Créeme, cuando esa mujer se enfada… uff… ni hablar! Ve raído muchacho.-

Link rió por lo bajo ante el "secreto" que él hombre le había revelado, alegrándose de que hasta ahora nada sospechaba. Sin más se adelanto y le entregó el objeto a la muchacha, quien inmediatamente lo uso para cubrir parte de su rostro. Zelda sabía que a su padre desde lejos no notaría la diferencia, pero si se acercaba era bueno tener la precaución de cubrirse el rostro.

- Ejem… Bueno ahora que estamos todos reunidos… - Comenzó el Rey, alzando ligeramente la voz para iniciar la conversación - ¡Esperen! Mmmmm… - Una mirada inquisitiva paso primero sobre una "nerviosa" maestra y seguidamente sobre un intranquilo muchacho.

- ¿Sucede algo majestad? – Fue Link quien se adelanto esta vez.

- Mmmm… si... la verdad es que si… hay… algo MUY extraño en esta mesa – Le respondió en todo severo, casi preocupante, ahora acariciando su barbilla con su mano derecha.

Link trago saliva y empezó a mover sus manos intranquilamente sobre la mesa, mientras Zelda batía rápidamente el abanico frente a ella. Algo… no estaba bien… ¿El Rey ya los habría descubierto?

- ¿Majestad? – Insistió el muchacho, sintiendo como el silencio del hombre se le hacía verdaderamente atormentador. Un sudor frío recorría su frente en ese momento.

- ¡La sirvienta no ha llegado con las cosas para servirnos! – Dijo al fin cruzándose de brazos en una actitud un tanto molesta.

Plop

Link y Zelda casi se caen de sus asientos al escuchar el "problema" del soberano de Hyrule. La verdad es que a esas alturas de la vida… ya nada debería sorprenderles de parte del Rey.

- Humm bueno, mientras esperamos, Nora podrías hábleme un poco de mi hija – Dijo enseguida, percatándose de otro "pequeño detalle" – Por cierto… o.o, ¿dónde esta Zelda? – Los interrogo, esperando a saber su respuesta.

- Ehhhhh, n-nUU – Fue todo lo que pudieron articular los dos chicos.

Zelda se movió otro poco las gafas y observó de reojo a su compañero, mientras este le dedicaba una asustada mirada a ella. ¿Dónde estaba Zelda?... ¡que buena pregunta!... Ahora… ¿Cómo le harían para salvarse de esta?

El chico se acercó disimuladamente a la princesa para susurrarle…

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ;-;

- Que se yo, esta fue TÚ genial idea, u.u – Le dijo ya bastante fastidiada como para meterse en más líos.

- _¡¡¿Qué hago?!! _;-;

Ahora si que el Rey los había pillado, si Zelda estaba en la sala haciéndose pasar por la maestra, obviamente no podría estar allí presente en aquella reunión, ¿Cómo explicarle al Rey algo como eso?. Se suponía que el era el tutor de la muchacha, y por ende, debía saber en donde se encontraba, entonces…

- ¡¡Zelda fue a tomar una ducha!! – Exclamó levantándose de un salto. Esa fue la primera excusa que se le pudo pasar por la cabeza.

- ¬¬ _Que mala excusa – _Pensó Zelda aún creyendo que esto de la farsa no daría resultados.

– Pero no se preocupe su majestad, ¡Iré enseguida a traer a su hija! -¿Cómo iba ha hacer eso? Ni el mismo lo sabía – Me disculpo, vengo enseguida – Dijo dirigiéndose a la "maestra" y luego realizando una sutil reverencia antes de salir disparado hacia la puerta como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Ganondorf saliendo de su tumba.

- _¿Qué tendrá pensado hacer? o.ò – _Fue todo lo que pudo preguntarse, ya que en esos momentos estaba "atada" a la silla, no podía pararse y dejar solo a su padre, se suponía que él estaba ahí por ella.

- Nora ¿No sientes que estos muchachos están algo extraños? – Fue lo siguiente que dijo el Rey, poco después de sentir el "suave" portazo que Link realizaba al salir de la habitación presurosa.

- ¿Eh? o.o – La pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a la princesa que estaba completamente distraída pensando en como se las arreglaría Link para salir de esta.

- Bueno, se que entre nosotros no existe la confianza suficiente, ya sabes… tú eras mi maestra cuando yo era joven y bueno… -

- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! OoO! – Las palabras del Rey fueron interrumpidas por la repentina reacción de la princesa - ¡¿Cuántos años tiene la momia?! – Exclamó la muchacha tan sorprendida que ni siquiera había percatado que estaba mintiendo la pata.

- o-o ¿Nora? ¿A qué momia te refieres? – Le preguntó nuevamente el Rey, tan o más confundido que la chica – _Cielos, pobre mujer… ya esta tan vieja que ahora hasta ella misma se auto reconoce como una momia –_ pensó en tono solemne, lamentando el "deplorable" estado de la mujer.

Que ingenuo era el Rey de Hyrule -.-U

- O-OU Este, yo… digo, 9-9… cof cof… lo siento majestad, sucede que estaba algo distraída, pensé que me estaba hablando de otra cosa – Una risa nerviosa acompaño aquella mentira – Discúlpeme por favor… ¿De que estábamos hablando?

- Bueno… si tu lo dices o.o – Dijo no muy convencido – Estaba preguntándole algo sobre mi hija y su joven tutor, pero antes de volver al tema, me ha llamado la atención su timbre… Si me permite decirlo, esta usted adquiriendo una voz mucho más… mmm como decirlo… suave, tal vez hasta melodiosa… - pensó un momento y enseguida agregó Digo, no es que antes no la tuviera, pero…me parece que los años se le estaba yendo de encima.

- Ehhh Bueno… usted sabe… ejem – Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar – 9-9 últimamente me he estado tomando algunos brebajes a base de miel para suavizar mis cuerdas bucales, ya sabe… cantar en la ducha requiere de toda una preparación – Mintió al tiempo que otra risita nerviosa acompañaba su engaño – ¡_Esa mentira no te la creerías ni tu! _T0T

- Ohh o0o, No me diga… no tenía idea que cantaba en la ducha – Le comentó notablemente sorprendido – _Y no me gustaría escucharla xOx –_ Pensó recordando su infancia y los malos momentos que había pasado junto a aquella mujer, que en esos años ya estaba vieja y arrugada como pasa.

- Este, pues si, n-nUU, ya ve que todos tenemos por ahí nuestros talentos ocultos – Otra risa nerviosa acompaño lo dicho.

En eso llega una de las sirvientas con las tazas para el té, una teterita que contenía un brebaje oscuro y humeante y un platito con galletas recién horneadas, de esas con chispitas de chocolate que tanto le gustaban al Rey (N.A: Con razón esta tan panzón XDD!)

- ¡¡Que rico!! nOn – Exclamo el Rey en tono infantil y muy inmaduro levantándose de su asiento para recibir las cosas de la sirvienta y llevarlas el mismo a la mesa.

- o.o, Pero… su majestad… eses es mi trabajo – murmuró la chica que se había quedado extrañada con la actitud del Rey.

- Nahh que trabajo ni que nada, si quieres puedes traerte una taza y compartir con nosotros n-n – Añadió muy amable el hombre.

- Este… o///o – La muchacha había divisado a la joven disfrazada de vieja y trato de hacer caso omiso al hecho – _Algo extraño esta pasando aquí… -_Pensó un tanto confundida, preguntándose como era posible que el Rey no se diera cuenta.

Zelda había tomado una de las tazas de cafés y ya se la estaba sirviendo tranquilamente cuando…

Justo en ese momento, el ruido de una nueva puerta abriéndose llamo la atención de todos los presentes, quien indudablemente y casi de manera instintiva, dirigieron sus miradas hacía el sitio desde donde provenía el ruido y desde donde ahora "alguien" cruzaba el umbral de la puerta ingresando a la habitación.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí papá! – Una voz muy poco femenina acababa de irrumpir el misterioso silencio que se había formado – ups digo papi – corrigió luego tratando de hacer que su voz fuera lo más "femenina" posible

Era Link quien venía vestido de princesa, el traje le queda un poco estrecho y no se veía NADA delicado en su "escultural" figura masculina, además traía puesta una peluca y se había pintado… ¡Por todas las Diosas! ¿qué le había pasado a nuestro héroe?

- O-O _No estoy viendo esto… - _Pensó la sirvienta casi en shock, ya casi pensando que se estaba volviendo loca.

- ¡¡Hija!! Que bueno que vinieras, n0n ¿Dónde se quedo Link? o.o – Le pregunto al ver que su "hija" llegaba sola al comedor.

La verdadera princesa escupió todo el te que tenía en la boca, era mejor eso que atragantarse con el té. Claro que todo el líquido fue a parar a la cara de nuestro simpático Rey, quien entre confundido y algo aturdido, miro a la "mujer" algo preocupado. Zelda obviamente se percato de lo que había pasado y antes de que cualquiera se moviera, se adelanto y ella misma le entregó un pequeño pañito de fina tela para que se limpiara.

- ¡¡Lo siento mucho majestad!! ¡¡No se que me pasó!! – Le dijo disculpándose enardecidamente, mientras trataba de ver algo con los lentes puesto y sujetaba el abanico para no dejar ver su cara.

- No te preocupes Nora, n-nU – Insistió el Rey pasándose el pañito por la cara - ¿qué me decías hija?

- o-o Ehhhhh… se quedo arriba, n-nUUU, – Respondió nuevamente con su voz "femenina", totalmente mata pasiones – Me dijo que le dolía la espalda –Mintió otra vez.

- O-O _Será mejor que me valla, esto… esto es demasiado para mi – _Pensó la sirvienta al tiempo que desaparecía tan rápido como sus pies le permitían – _Todos están dementes…_

- Oh, es una lastima, bueno… acércate querida… no se porque tengo la ligera impresión de que… - Hizo una pausa meditando su siguientes palabras.

Y ahí se quedaron todos expectantes por saber cual sería la acotación del Rey esta vez, ¿Habría descubierto ya la farsa? ¿Qué pasara cuando el Rey se entere que la maestra había desaparecido? ¿Cómo harían Link y Zelda para salir de este enredó? Quien sabe…

**Continuará….**

Bueno después de… uff mucho tiempo he vuelto, lamento enormemente la tardaza y aún más lo chafo de este capi XD que por cierto tuve que cortar en dos, el que sigue se llama como lo tenía predispuesto al final del capi pasado .

Quiero agradecer a toda la gente que me apoyaba y tengo que pedirles una gran disculpa a todos!, de verdad lamento haber dejado tan botado este proyecto y otros que tengo, ;) pero ya estoy de vuelta! Y esta vez no se desharán tan fácil de mi XD

Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado ;O; de verdad se que esta chafo XD pero es lo que hay , corregiré lo que queda del otro para que sea mejor que esta XD, lo prometo

Y antes de despedirme como siempre quiero agradecer a la gente que lee este fic en especial a aquellos que dejan sus reviews, muchas gracias a **–x-Mapachita-x, Dialirvi, Fox McCloude, El angel de la oscuridad, la generala, aLma, SoulTalim15, GaliaV, Kitsa, Neo180, , sweet fairy, cristinaa, Kyoto D, Nayru Tonks, morphine.p o p, ale, Melisa-chan, lycan007, Tanahira Chan y Mego.**

Nos estaremos leyendo!!

Zilia K

P.D: Esta vez no pondré el nombre del que sigue porque ya estaba puesto XDDD


	8. Mi Maestro ¿Link?

**GUARDAESPALDAS POR UNA SEMANA**

En el capítulo anterior…

Zelda había estado tratando de mantener la "mentirilla piadosa" que se habían propuesto llevar a cabo con Link, todo para no admitir que habían cometido un crimen y que habían enviado por correo a la maestra de historia, ¿Quién lo diría? ¿La princesa y el tutor conspirando maquiavélicamente para deshacerse de una momia, cof cof… digo indefensa anciana? Extrañamente hasta ahora el Rey parecía totalmente tranquilo y ajeno a la espeluznante verdad que se cernía sobre sus propios ojos. Definidamente Nohansen necesitaba unos buenos lentes.

Pero justo cuando todo parecía bajo control…

- Oh, es una lastima, bueno… acércate querida… no se porque tengo la ligera impresión de que… - Hizo una pausa meditando su siguientes palabras.

El Rey había comenzado a dictar su sentencia… seguramente había descubierto que aquella "doncella" que ingresado al cuarto no era precisamente su hija. Y es que no seria nada extraño, ya que Link no tenía un cuerpo precisamente acorde al de la chica que estaba reemplazando.

- ¿De qué? – articuló notablemente asustado el joven, apretando sus puños ahora enguantados.

- _Estoy frita… adiós dulces privilegios de princesa –_Zelda se abanico desesperadamente en un intento por alejar su nerviosismo.

**.-.-.-. Día tres (III): Mi Maestro… ¿Link?**** .-.-.-.**

El incomodo silencio los estaba poniendo MUY nervioso. Link sentía claramente como la gélida, mirada de la princesa le ORDENABA no dar un paso más, pero el en un intento de arreglar la situación y sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás, avanzó… dio el primer paso y se tambaleo un poco, junto con el segundo paso volvió a tambalearse, la verdad es que no consideraba nada fácil usar tacos, y por otra parte los sentía muy ajustados y le incomodaban.

- Papá yo… - La voz de Link denotaba su nerviosismo, una gota de sudor frío se deslizo por su frente al tiempo que su cuerpo trataba de buscar el equilibrio perfecto mientas avanzaba.

- ¡¿Te sientes bien querida te vez algo pálida?! – Interrumpió Zelda parándose bruscamente de la mesa. Si existía una oportunidad de que todo quedara como estaba, debían largarse ambos del salón.

- No, la verdad es que me siento bien – Le respondió Link confundido, no habiendo entendido la indirecta de la chica, - _Quizás no me puse suficiente rubor_ – Fue todo lo que atino a pensar nuestro ingenuo héroe.

- _Maldición – _La chica se abanico con más fuerza, estaba desesperada. Observó a su padre de reojo notando que su ceño estaba fruncido – _estoy frita – _Termino por condenarse.

Y entonces el Rey se levanto.

Ambos jóvenes tragaron saliva, asustados.

- ¡Has crecido mucho querida! – Exclamó muy sonriente el hombre acercándose a su "hija" – ¡Mira que brazotes! Sacaste el cuerpo de tu padre, no sabes lo orgulloso que me haces sentir – Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de la emoción.

- Ehhhhhh – Link no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, el Rey… ¿Realmente lo había confundido con Zelda?

- _¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!! ¡Esto no puede ser, parezco travesti! – _Pensó la chica horrorizada escuchar la palabras de su padre - _¡¡¿Cómo es posible que ni mi propio padre sea engañado por un impostor tan malo?!!_

Definitivamente la frase "ver para creer" no encajaba con nuestro querido soberano, quien seguramente estaba más piti que la autora de este fic.

- Ven conmigo querida Zelda, siéntate junto a tu querido padre para que platiquemos con la maestra – Le dijo aún sonriente.

- ¡¡NOOO!! – Interrumpió la "maestra" de repente.

Link y el Rey la miraron desconcertados.

– "Zelda" se sentara a mi lado – Aclaró con voz firme - Necesito conversar algo privado con la "señorita" – Continuó haciendo énfasis en la palabra "señorita"

- Como desees Nora – Aceptó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos volvieron a sentarse frente a la mesa. Zelda, la verdadera se acerco a su "clon" y le susurró por lo bajo.

- ¿Cómo demonios se te fue a ocurrir algo como esto? Ahora si que hemos metido las patas hasta el fondo – Le dijo molesta, tratando de no mirarle la cara al joven, le chocaba la imagen de Link vestido de mujer y aún más pintado.

- No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control… - Le dijo sonriéndole – Puedo imitarte perfectamente.

- _Esto va ha terminar mal – _Pensó suspirando pesadamente.

- Bueno ahora que estamos reunidos los tres – Continuó el hombre – Puedes continuar Nora, ¿Qué me decías de mi hija? – Sonrió.

- Ahh eso… pues – Vacilo –_ ¿De que diantres le estaba hablando? –_ Se preguntó un tanto confundida - ¡¡Ahh si!! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! – Exclamó sin percatarse de que esto lo había dicho en voz alta.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el Rey confundido y Link observo con reproche a la muchacha.

- ¡Papá! – Lo llamó el chico tratando de desviar la atención del Rey - ¡¿Qué te parece si brindamos por esta reunión?!

- ¡Es una excelente idea querida! – Asintió complacido – Brindemos por este encuentro, rara vez nos sentamos los tres en la mesa – Termino y levanto su tasita de té.

Zelda lo imitó y Link también, pero no se percato de que estaba usando la mano equivocada, cosa que la muchacha no paso por alto.

- ¡Agarra la tasa con tu mano derecha! – Lo regañó enseguida, quizás en un tono demasiado alto.

- Ups – Cambio de mano rápidamente.

El Rey solo observaba la escena y sonreía con despreocupación. Link por su parte sintió como la tasa se tambaleaba ligeramente en su mano, pero eso fue suficiente como para que parte del ardiente se te rebalsara y le quemara la mano, soltando precipitadamente la tasa con el brebaje caliente dentro.

- ¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! – Gritó con su voz de macho - ¡¡Me queme!! – Volvió a quejarse.

- ¡¡¡¿Eres un idiota?!!! – Chilló la chica a su lado molesta – ¿Mira como dejaste mi blusa? – Lo regañó.

- ¡No te sulfures que te puede dar un paro cardiaco! – Lo desafió el joven molesto, ahora haciendo el papel de princesa.

- ¡Pues tu compórtate como señorita! – Lo desafió ella frunciendo el seño en signo de amenaza.

- Te voy a acusar con mi papa – Chilló Link con voz afeminada – Mi papito vendrá a rescatarme…

- ¡¡Oye yo nunca he dicho eso!! – Ya se le había olvidado por completo la farsa y que se encontraba delante de Nohansen.

- ¿A no? Entonces que te parece esto – La desafió levantándose de su asiento - ¡Hay Link ayúdame, un horrible monstruo quiere poseerme! – Alardeo haciendo un verdadero escándalo.

- ¡¡Ya déjate de estupideces!! – Gritó la muchacha molesta abalanzándose contra el joven vestido de princesa.

Ambos cayeron al suelo y comenzaron una verdadera guerra, manotazos, patadas, jalones de peluca y todo delante de nuestro queridísimo soberano. El hombre se levanto y hizo orden.

- ¡¡Ya deténganse!! – Gritó con voz potente y aparentemente molesto.

A los jóvenes se les congelo la sangre al escuchar la potente voz del hombre. Todo había acabado… había llegado el final de sus días. Un silencio sepulcral se había apoderado de la estancia ¿Qué sucedería ahora?

- ¡Genial! Toda mi vida quise hacer eso – Sonrió divertido – ¿No les pareció imponente mi voz? – Les preguntó a los aturdidos muchachos.

El hombre se detuvo a mirar a su "hija" un segundo, había algo diferente en ella…

- ¿Te hiciste algo en el pelo querida? – le pregunto al ver el cabello de su hija notablemente más corto, era obvio… a Link se le había caído la peluca.

- Yo… - Aún no podía creer que el hombre no hubiera descubierto se verdadera identidad.

Zelda también incrédula, se levantó del suelo con la blusa y la falda estropeada y manchada – Papá… - Murmuró dispuesta a aceptar lo inaceptable - ¡¡¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan IDIOTA?!!! – Le gritó exasperada – Yo soy tu hija… no me ves – Se quito la peluca al instante.

- Ohhh querida, estabas aquí… pero ¿Son dos? – Preguntó confundido – No sabía que habían nacido gemelas.

PLOP!

Zelda agito su cabeza tratando de guardar la cordura, el castillo era una locura, el Rey o estaba MUY demente o necesitaba una visita urgente al oculista.

- Papá… el es Link, ¿no lo ves? – Le explicó cansada.

El chico se quito la pintura de la cara y se levanto avergonzado.

- ¡¡Hijo!! Pensé que te habías quedado arriba – Le dijo sonriente como si todo fuera muy natural – Pero… si tu eres Zelda y el es Link… ¿Dónde esta Nora?

Chan chan… La pregunta del millón ¿Dónde estaba la momia? Lamentablemente ni los mismos chicos conocían la respuesta.

- Este… - Balbucearon los dos sin saber que contestar.

Ahora si que había llegado su fin (N.A: He escrito un montón de veces esa misma frase XD jajajaja) había llegado la hora de confesar la verdad, la farsa ya se había ido a la punta del cerro y no tenían excusas para explicar la ausencia de la mujer.

- Se fue… - Dijo ella muy bajito.

- ¿Qué? – Insistió su padre sin haber conseguido escucharla.

- Que… metimos a la maestra en una caja sellada y la enviamos lejos por el correo – Le dijo bajando la mirada esperando su castigo.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Volvió a interrogarla el Rey al tiempo que se acercaba a la muchacha a paso firme y majestuoso.

- Si… - Fue lo único que dijo la muchacha y poco después sintió como las manos de su padre se posaban en sus hombros.

El momento había llegado… y en este último día de su vida, ya se estaba preparando para trasladar su cuarto a las celdas del castillo cuando…

- ¡¡¡Eres mi idola!!! – Exclamó un efusivo Rey abrazando o mejor dicho estrangulando a su hija.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Link abrió los ojos como platos, nunca se espero semejante reacción de parte del Rey.

- Pa… papá… no… no res… respiro – Le dijo de manera entrecortada por la falta de aire.

- Ups – La libero del abrazó – Lo siento – Se disculpó volviendo a sonreír.

Luego se alejo de los muchachos y volvió a sentarse para seguir tomando su té con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

- No… no nos va ha ¿regañar? – Consultó el muchacho un tanto tímido aún sin creer lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Regañar? – El Rey rió divertido - ¡¡Claro que no hijo!! Esto hay que celebrarlo – Sonrió muy contento.

- ¿Celebrar? – Ahora era la chica la que no conseguía entender que diantres sucedía.

- Por su puesto querida – Le respondió el hombre – Nora también fue mi maestra alguna vez y no sabes cuantos planes me ingenie para hacerla desaparecer… pero ninguno dio resultado – Confesó con toda naturalidad – Gracias a ti, tus hijos tendrán la fortuna de no conocerla… a veces pensaba que se le caería la mandíbula de lo arrugada que era – Rió nuevamente animado.

Los chicos sonrieron incrédulos, habían armado semejante farsa por… nada. No podían creerlo, de hecho no podían aceptar que todo lo que habían planificado no había tenido sentido alguno.

- _Demonios… si hubiera sabido esto antes, que años que me hubiera desecho de la momia – _pensó para sus adentros recordando las torturantes clases de historia.

- ¿Y bien muchacho? – Los llamó el Rey – ¿Aún les quedan cosas por hacer o…celebraran conmigo? – le preguntó.

- Este… Si… tenemos que hacer algunas cosas – Respondió el muchacho – _tengo que quitarme este vestido ahora mismo – _pensó completamente abochornado.

- Pues… ¿Qué esperan jovencitos?, muévanse que el día es largo pero las horas se pasan volando – Sonrió y posteriormente se llevo una galletita a la boca.

Zelda y su tutor salieron de la estancia aún confundidos, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Por lo menos debía agradecer que no fueron castigados. Era extraño pero cierto… y el Rey seguía sorprendiéndolos.

* * *

Un poco después del gran bochorno que había pasado y ya habiendo acordado juntarse 15 minutos más tarde, en los jardines del palacio…

El muchacho se encontraba apoyadazo su espalda a la pared más cercana que tenía, la fría piedra no alcanzaba a ser entibiada por los rayos del sol que ya se habían desviado y ahora chocaban contra la pared del frente. Nuevamente era él, un distinguido guerrero de Hyrule, ya no parecía el transexual que se había presentado ante el Rey hace minutos atrás, ahora si vestía como el solía hacerlo.

- Espero que Zelda no tarde mucho… además de las clases de esgrima tenemos que llevar a acabo la práctica con el arco y las clases de equitación, si no cumplo con la lista seguro Impa me matara… - Ni siquiera deseaba imaginarse a esa honorable mujer enojada, porque si su carácter de por si denotaba rudeza, quizás como sería alistándose para una "guerra".

Apretó con fuerza la pesada espada que sujetaba con gran firmeza en su mano izquierda. No tenía idea como llevaría acabo una clase de espadas con la princesa ¿Cómo enseñarle a una frágil y dulce muchacha a mover un arma asesina? Eso no era cosa de princesas, sino, más bien de guerreros. ¿Por qué Impa insistiría en poner aquello en la lista? Acaso… ¿La joven muchacha ya conocería el arte de la espada?

- _No… no puede ser, no me imagino a Zelda agitando una espada – _Sonrió divertido ante la escena que se pasaba por su cabeza.

- Ya estoy lista Link – Lo llamó la Hylian acercándose lentamente al muchacho. Sus pasos seguros pero silenciosos habían conseguido tomar por sorpresa al rubio.

El chico abrió sus ojos de par en par, nuevamente y para variar la joven muchacha lo había dejado sin habla.

- No puedo creerlo… - Susurró lo suficientemente bajo como para que la heredera al trono no lograra escucharlo.

Zelda se acercaba con majestuoso, sujetaba una larga y fina espada en su mano derecha mientras su izquierda reposaba sobre su cadera. El traje que ahora usaba contorneaba perfectamente su silueta, era demasiado ajustado, la tela de un azul oscuro se adhería a su cuerpo de manera exquisita, se trataba de un atuendo muy similar al que usaba Impa, seguramente era el mismo ropaje que usaban los Sheikah en sus tiempos mozos, cuando aún se podían ver muchos de ellos a lo largo del mundo, ahora su historia era un verdadero misterio, pero al parecer Impa le había inculcado no solo algo de historia a la princesa acera de ellos.

- ¿Qué sucede Link? – Lo interrogó con voz firme al tiempo que se hacia a un lado la larga trenza en la que ahora estaba sujeto gran parte de cabellera. Las vendas que cubrían la trenza y parte su cabeza le daban un aspecto muy singular a la muchacha, definitivamente ya no parecía princesa.

- Ehhh… - No pudo articular nada más ingenioso para el momento – _Demonios Link, deja de balbucear como entupido –_ se regañó al tiempo que agitaba su cabeza para aclarar sus ideas y enfriar su mente… y quizás otra parte de su anatomía masculina.

- Muy Bien, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de una vez? De esa forma terminaremos rápido con esto… los guardias no me puede ver vestida así, yo e Impa practicamos en un lugar secreto, pero ahora no hay tiempo para ir hasta allá – Le explicaba la muchacha sin tomar gran atención a la inquisitiva mirada que el chico le dedicaba – Impa dice que este traje es ideal para el combate, es ligero y me permite realizar toda clase de movimientos sin inconvenientes – Continuo ella al tiempo que daba un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie se hubiera percatado de su presencia.

- Perfecta… - Murmuro aún en trance sin tomar en cuenta que la chica ya estaba a su lado y podía oírlo con toda claridad.

- ¿Qué? – Lo interrogó rápidamente creyendo haber escuchado mal.

Link se sonrojó al instante, había metido otra vez la pata – Que… que… - balbuceo sin sentido tratando de articular algo coherente – que… ESE TRAJE ES PERFECTO PARA EL COMBATE – completo finalmente subiendo su tono de voz.

Desvío su mirada sintiendo el ardor de sus mejillas, estaba apretando con mucha fuerza la espada, tanto así que se podía notar un ligero temblor en su mano. Zelda por su parte soltó una suave y dulce risita, le había hecho gracia la actitud del chico.

- Tranquilo – Le dijo con dulzura posando suavemente su mano libre sobre la de Link.

La acción de la muchacha solo consiguió enrojecer aún más al muchacho, quien lejos de tranquilizarse ahora parecía más nervioso que antes. Y justo en ese momento una firme idea se pasó por su mente, sentía que era hora de acabar lo que una vez o mejor dicho muchas veces había comenzado y aún estaba inconcluso…

- Zelda yo… - Su voz temblorosa capto rápidamente la atención de la joven -… tengo algo muy importante que necesito que sepas – continuo mientras su mano libre se apoyaba sobre la frágil mano que la chica minutos antes había posado sobre su izquierda.

En ese preciso instante ambos pudieron sentir como los latidos de su corazón incrementaban su frecuencia. El rubor pronto se apodero de las mejillas de la chica quién ahora tenía su mirada fija en los ojos de su tutor. Link respiro profundo, tratando de encontrar las fuerzas y el aliento que le hacían falta para completar su frase ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Enumeradles veces se había visto enfrentado a situaciones peligrosas, monstruos horrendos y malignos hechiceros, pero ahora estaba frente con la que a su juicio era la hechicera más grande de todos los tiempos, la mujer había conseguido robarle la voz sin siquiera murmurar un conjuro, la que le hacía perder la noción del tiempo tan solo con su simple presencia…

- Yo… - Volvió a articular aún más nervioso, si es que eso era posible.

- ¿Tú que Link? – Insistió ella muy tensa por el silencio de su compañero, el suspenso la estaba matando.

- Yo… yo tendré cuidado de no hacerte daño con la espada – Concluyó dejando que un largo suspiro acompañara su frase – _Eres un cobarde –_ El gran guerrero del tiempo había sido vencido por el miedo.

- Ah… con que era eso – La desilusión podía leerse con facilidad en la cristalina mirada de la muchacha, era obvio que no se esperaba eso – Pues – Aparto bruscamente su mano de las del chico y volteo para no mirarle la cara. Estaba molesta – No me tomes a la ligera Link, que esta indefensa princesa puede herirte si bajas la guardia – Le dijo en un tono brusco y seco.

No podía creer que Link aún la tratara como si fuera una niña ¿Qué acaso pensaba que ella no podía llevar a cabo un combate? Pues… estaba muy equivocado.

- Zelda no… yo… - En vano trato de calma a la muchacha – _Maldición… ¿Qué demonios hiciste ahora Link? Acabas de ofender a la princesa._

- ¡NO! Escúchame tu a mi Link – Lo interrumpió enseguida – Tú y yo, uno a uno… esto será tomado como parte de mi entrenamiento. Levanta tu espada y prepárate para atacarme con todo lo que tienes – Le ordenó.

Link observó perplejo a la muchacha, aún no tenía muy claro que debía hacer, a su parecer un combate con espadas era algo peligroso y el no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño a la muchacha ¿Cómo combatir contra alguien a quien amas?

- Muy bien Zelda, será un combate uno contra uno – Le dijo, no sabia que estaba haciendo, ni el porque había aceptado el desafío – Pero te advierto que esta es la misma espada con la que alguna vez acabe con Ganondorf y te recuerdo que vas ha luchar contra el guerrero legendario – Le dijo haciendo alarde de sus hazañas con la intención de hacer entrar en razón a la princesa.

- No me digas cosas ya las se – Le respondió ella haciendo caso omiso a sus advertencias.

Ambos avanzaban dibujando un círculo, la princesa empuñaba su espada sin temor alguno, su mirada había cambiado ahora su rostro mantenía una expresión neutra y sus ojos una frialdad que el chico nunca había visto en ella, era una mirada extraña, pero a la vez conocida… eran los ojos de una guerrera.

Link espero en guardia el primer ataque de la muchacha que no tardo demasiado en llegar, lo esquivo sin dificultad pero al girar la perdió de vista.

- ¿Zelda? – La llamó más preocupado que nada.

En ese momento el ligero sonido del aire siendo cortado por una afilada arma lo hizo voltear y… ahí estaba ella, su cuerpo bien entrenado y sus instintos lo ayudaron a bloquear el segundo ataque de la princesa.

- _Eso estuvo cerca –_ Pensó viendo como su espada y la de la joven chocaban.

- ¿Aún piensas que necesito que me enseñes a usar una espada? – Lo interrogó sonriendo con arrogancia para luego deslizar el filo de su espada contra el filo de la espada legendaria.

Y antes de que el chico tuviera tiempo de responderle, ella nuevamente lo atacaba con la fuerza y el vigor que solo una guerrera entrenada por la maestra más estricta podía tener. El Hylian no tenía tiempo de contraatacar, la princesa se movía tan rápido como el viento, sus pasos eran tan sigilosos como si de una sombra se tratase y sus ataques tenían la precisión de un asesino.

- _Impa… has conseguido enseñarle a Zelda el arte de ser una Sheikah –_ Pensó aún sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Zelda por su parte no solo tenía su atención puesta en el muchacho, sino también parte de su mente estaba inmersa en los recuerdos de aquellos duros entrenamientos que realizaba a escondidas de su padre. Había sido ella misma la que le había pedido a la mujer que le enseñara, no quería que nuevamente alguien como Ganondorf se apoderará del castillo y ella tuviera que limitarse a ser prisionera, deseaba luchar por su pueblo y para eso necesitaba dejar de lado todas sus clases de "como ser una educada señorita".

Era cierto que los Sheikah se especializaban en armas rápidas, para realizar ataques a distancia, rápidos y silenciosos, pero eso no quiere decir que estos conocimientos no se pudieran implementar a un arma como una espada, ya que ellos y el filo de la hoja hacían en conjunto una mortal combinación.

Fue entonces cuando un simple descuido le jugo en contra a nuestro intrépido protagonista, quien de un simple resbalón cayó al suelo de espaldas mientras Zelda aprovechando el descuido se arrodillaba sobre él acercando peligrosamente la punta de la espada al cuello del muchacho.

- Creo que perdiste – Sonrió jubilosa ante su hazaña - ¿No lo cree así guerrero legendario? – Le interrogó con un notable sarcasmo en sus palabras, pero aún sonriendo.

Aparto lentamente la espada, de ninguna forma le haría daño al chico, solo quería demostrarle que ella también sabía pelear como una guerrera, de ninguna forma dejaría en ridículo a su maestra.

- Eres muy rápida Zelda, no sabía que Impa te había entrenado así – le confesó aliviado de que la pelea hubiera terminado y que la chica había recuperado su semblante alegre y tranquilizador, la verdad es que de ninguna manera le gustaría volver a enfrentarse a ella – Pero sabe algo señorita… a pesar de que admito de que me ha derrotado completamente, considero que aún hay una lección que no le ha quedado muy clara – Agregó en un tono juguetón y con algo de picardía.

- ¿Qué…? – Fue lo único que alcanzó a articular antes de sentir como con un ágil movimiento Link cambiaba los papeles y ahora era el quien se encontraba sobre ella, sujetándole ambas manos a la altura de su cabeza.

- Nunca debes bajar la guardia – Agregó luego sonriente, ahora nuevamente él quien tenía el control de la situación.

- ¡Eso no es justo! – Se quejo la muchacha tratando de liberarse, pero verdaderamente no le era posible, quizás ella tenía mucha habilidad, destreza y agilidad, pero en fuerza Link aún seguía venciéndola.

- ¿Sabes algo? Te vez muy bonita con ese atuendo – le confesó aún con una sonrisa y ligeramente sonrojado.

Zelda se quedo en shock, nunca espero escuchar eso y menos en un momento como aquel. Había dejado de forcejear para ser liberada y ahora solo trataba de desviar su mirada para no cruzarla con la de él.

- Link… - Lo llamó ella suavemente -… gracias – se sonrojó aún más tras decir estas ultimas palabras.

Fue entonces cuando el chico se acerco velozmente y deposito un suave pero cariñoso beso sobre una de las mejillas de la chica, para luego apartarse, liberándola de su agarre.

- Me permite ayudarla princesa – Le dijo cordialmente extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

La chica aceptó la ayuda del muchacho, y común suave jaloncito él consiguió levantarla del suelo. Ella aún parecía confundida después de todo lo ocurrido, no comprendía muy bien el significado de lo último que había sucedido.

- _Este… ha sido un día verdaderamente extraño –_ Pensó acariciando ligeramente con la yema de sus dedos el lugar donde hace segundos atrás los labios de Link habían rozado su piel.

Primero lo de la momia, ahora esta "típica" pelea de pareja con espadas (N.A: Si muy típica XD!)… esperen un momento ¿Pareja? Acaso ya eran parejas, que tonterías escribo… solo era pelea de amigos, imagínense si fueran pareja… uff yo prefiero no imaginármelo… ejem, bueno volviendo a lo que estaba… y ahora para cerrar con broche de oro, el extraño comportamiento de Link, bueno aunque si tomamos en cuenta los otros días de la semana este no estaba TAN mal, digo ¿Qué más podía pasarles? Después de enfrentar a las maestras, de hacer desaparecer una, de quedar atrapados con esposas, de bañarse juntos, de DORMIR juntos y todo lo que sucedió hoy… NADA podía ser peor ¿O sí?

- Link… - Lo llamo la princesa saliendo de su trance y volviendo a la realidad - ¿Aún seguiremos practicando con espadas?

- Mmmm ¿La verdad? – Le pregunto como respuesta para enseguida agregar - No creo que haga falta, me venciste limpiamente, se nota que Impa te ha entrenado bien, ella te ha enseñado todo lo que debes saber, pero podemos pasarnos enseguida a las practicas con arco y luego equitación ¿te parece? – Le interrogó él.

- Esta bien, iré a cambiarme, como te dije los guardias no pueden verme vestida así… ¡Ya vengo! – Le decía al tiempo que se alejaba corriendo.

El chico observó como se alejaba, definitivamente era una lastima que se cambiara de atuendo, con esas ropas que traía se veía… sexy. Así es, existían muchas palabras para describirlo, pero a su parecer esa era la mejor.

- Si no hubiera sido por mi entupido comentario seguro no hubiéramos terminado luchando con las espadas – Se dijo a si mismo algo molesto, sabía que había metido la pata y por eso había intentado remediarlo con sus últimas acciones, la verdad es que si deseaba confesarle sus sentimientos a la princesa, hasta se lo había propuesto una noche atrás, pero no era tan fácil como parecía –_ No puedo creer que después de todo lo que ha pasado, aún no puedo decirle un simple… te amo - _Suspiro.

Pero debía admitir que había sido una gran sorpresa descubrir las habilidades de Zelda en combate, de hecho aquello a su parecer la hacía aún más atractiva a sus ojos, no solo era bonita e inteligente, sino que además tenía la fuerza y la valentía para desempeñarse con habilidad en un combate.

- Seguro hasta Ganondorf se hubiera sorprendido – Sonrió divertido al imaginarse la cara del hombre viéndose desafiado por una muchachita con el carácter y la agudeza de Zelda – _Será mejor que prepare todo para practicar con el arco –_Se dijo, hasta ahora había estado solo perdiendo su tiempo en vagos pensamientos que a su parecer no lo llevarían a ninguna parte si Farore no le daba el valor para declararse.

* * *

Minutos más tarde la joven princesa otra vez con un vestido de los que solía usar y nuestro intrépido héroe estaban nuevamente juntos, en el mismo lugar que antes. Aunque ahora unos cuantos metros alejados de ellos se encontraban unos blancos.

- Muy bien Zelda, muéstrame como lo haces, no creo que tenga nada que enseñarte aquí tampoco – le dijo sonriente sabiendo que la chica ya conocía bien como lanzar una flecha con el arco de hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

La princesa sujeto el arco y se preparo para lanzar la flecha, ella sabía hacerlo perfectamente, pero la mirada del joven Hylian la ponía nerviosa.

- _¿Por qué me mira tanto? –_ Pensó avergonzada sabiendo que sus mejillas nuevamente ya habían adquirido un suave rosa.

- _Tienes que decírselo Link, tienes que hacerlo…- _Se ordenaba una y otra vez sin quitarle la vista de encima a la muchacha, a pesar de que ahora no tenía puesto el ajustado traje de combate, aún podía admirar su incomparable belleza en su traje de princesa.

La Hylian no podía concentrase e su objetivo, trataba de fijar su mirada en el blanco, pero la penetrante mirada de Link la hacía sentirse incomoda, estaba tan nerviosa que sus brazos no conseguían mantenerse en el ángulo indicado y el arco junto a la flecha temblaban ligeramente. El joven se percato de esto y se acercó, sin importarle si quiera si alguien los estaba observando.

- Tranquila… - Le susurró junto a su oído, colocándose justo detrás de ella para rodearla en una extraña especie de abrazo.

De pronto sintió como nuevamente los papeles cambiaban, aún recordaba que tan solo unos minutos atrás ella había sido la que había intentado tranquilizarlo, pero en esa ocasión él había desperdiciado la oportunidad que había tenido de dar un paso más en su relación con la muchacha, ahora estaba dispuesto a cambiar la situación… estaba decidido. Sus manos se posaron sobre las de la chica y su mentón lo apoyo ligeramente en el hombro de la muchacha, dejando que su respiración rozara suavemente el cuello desnudo de la rubia.

- Yo se que sabes hacerlo bien Zelda, te he visto lanzando flechas – le susurró nuevamente – Debes sujetar con firmeza el arco y la flecha – Volvió a decirle, ahora si se sentía en el papel de un profesor y ella en el de una alumna – Mantén tu vista fija en tu objetivo, tensa la cuerda y sueltas, tal como lo has hecho siempre – Nuevamente le hablaba con dulzura - ¿O acaso, ya olvidaste como se hace? – La interrogó con un aire juguetón, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos para percibir con mayor claridad el dulce aroma de la muchacha.

La chica se estremeció con cada palabra que el joven pronunciaba – Claro que no… - Ahora si que ruborizada y tenía razón para estarlo, de un momento a otro el chico había pasado de ser el apacible y despistado muchacho, al decidido y osado – Han sucedido muchas desde que Impa se fue del castillo – Le comento de pronto, tratando de apartar sus pensamientos de la cercanía que mantenía ahora con el Hylian.

- Lamento mucho haberte subestimado antes Zelda, en verdad lo siento… y también siento mucho todos los líos en las que nos hemos metido por mi culpa – Le dijo ahora estrechándola por la cintura con una de sus manos, mientras la otra aún se mantenía sobre una de las manos de la princesa.

- No Link, ha sido culpa mí, la verdad es que no me he comportado como una princesa y he tratado de escapar a mis obligaciones – Le confeso, sabiendo que gran parte de lo sucedido hasta ahora y todos los problemas en los que se habían metido había comenzado por sus irresponsabilidades – Tratare de actuar con más responsabilidad.

Link sonrió divertido - ¿Trataras? – La interrogó sujetándola con algo más de fuerza – Eso no suena muy convincente ¿no lo crees? – Soltó una risita divertida mientras la observaba.

- ¿Cómo que no? Tratar ya es mucho, de hecho el solo pesarlo me es mucho esfuerzo – Agregó también sonriendo.

- Mira hagamos un trato, si tu me prometes que no te escapas de otra clase yo te prometo…

- ¡¡¡Al fin los encuentro!!! – La inconfundible voz del despistado Rey de Hyrule había interrumpido la frase del joven Hylian.

La chica del susto y el sobresalto soltó la flecha que milagrosamente fue a parar justo al centro del blanco, pero no se movió del lugar donde se encontraba, ni mucho menos atino a alejarse del muchacho.

- ¿Qué hacen muchachos? – Los interrogó el hombre observando inquisitivamente la comprometedora escena. Otra más para su gran listado de escenas comprometedoras de esta semana.

- Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – Un largo balbuco de parte de ambos fue todo lo que atinaron a decir ante de percatarse que aún estaban MUY cerca - _¡Diablos!_ – Fue el pensamiento de ambos justo antes de separarse torpemente, acomodarse las ropas y mirar al Rey con caras abochornadas y acaloradas.

¿Porqué siempre había alguien que tenía que interrumpirlos? Si no era la sirvienta era el Rey.

- Me parece que ya se están llevado mejor ¿no es así? – Les pregunto a ambos con una GRAN sonrisa y su típica y despreocupada mirada.

Ni Link ni Zelda fueron capaces de responderle algo al hombre, ambos miraban el suelo con sus rostros del color de un tomate.

- Y al parecer Link es un buen maestro – Continuó al tiempo que observaba el perfecto tiro que había realizado su hija al darle justo en el centro al blanco – Bueno chicos la verdad es yo venía a darles una buena noticia.

¿Noticia? Y ¿Buena?... ohh no… esto no podía significar nada bueno, otra buena noticia esta semana seguro no tenía nada de bueno. ¿Qué otra genial ocurrencia podía tener el Rey ahora que no podía esperar y tenía que salir a buscarlos?

Al instante se les paso el bochorno, después de esas palabras sus rostros había adquirido una palidez extraña, casi enfermiza.

- Papá… este… ¿De verdad no puedes esperar hasta mañana para contarnos esta genial noticia de la que nos hablas? – Le pregunto esperanzada de aún poder dilatar aquella condena segura que el hombre les dictaría.

- No querida, no puedo esperar hasta mañana, porque mañana muy temprano ya tienen que estar listos – Les sonrió nuevamente con su característica naturalidad.

Doble ¡oooooh noooo!

- ¿Y qué es papá? – Le preguntó ella finalmente aún con la esperanza de que la noticia fuera tan mala.

- Adivina que es – la desafío el hombre sonriendo despistado como siempre.

- Papá… - Continuo ella quien ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- Ohhh vamos Zelda querida, hace muchísimo que un juegas a las adivinanzas con tu queridísimo padre – Se justifico el con gran naturalidad sonriendo.

- ¡¿Yo puedo jugar también su majestad?! – Ahora era Link el que se había interesado por el ridículo juego del soberano.

- ¡¡¡Claro que si muchacho!!! – Exclamó jubiloso el Rey al ver que su futuro yerno… ejem… digo tutor de la princesa parecía realmente motivado con su idea.

- ¡Link! – Lo regañó - ¿Tú también?

- Ohh vamos Zel ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? – Le dijo intentando manipulándola con su mejor mirada de ternura, como si se tratara de un niñito que trataba de convencer a su madre que lo deje salir a jugar.

- _Por el amor de Nayru, no puedo con los dos –_ Suspiró resignada – Muy bien juguemos a las adivinanzas.

Eso era todo lo que hacía falta para que diera comienzo al ocurrente juego del hombre, ¿Cuál seria la sorpresa que esta vez les tendría preparada el Soberano de Hyrule?...

- ¡Excelente! Muy bien la primera pista es… que se trata de algo que pasara mañana – Sonrió ante su ocurrencia, era una pista genial, nadie podría negarlo.

¿Qué clase de pista es esa? Con eso no se podía adivinar nada, o eso fue lo que pensó nuestra incrédula princesa, pero antes de que pudiera criticar lo que el Rey había dicho Link se le adelanto.

- ¡Yo se, Yo se! – Exclamó jubiloso el joven muchacho – Tendremos una reunión con la ballena del castillo… ups… dogo con la maestra de esgrima.

- ¡_Cielos! No puedo creer que este enamorada de un chico que se divierta con los juegos de mi padre… esto… es el colmo – _Volvió a suspirar.

- Casi, casi… estuviste muy cerca hijo – Le dijo con tono cariñoso y a la vez emocionado – Parece que necesitan más pistas… bueno aquí va otra… tiene que ver con el baile de primavera de esta semana.

- ¡Yo se, yo se! – Exclamó nuevamente Link antes de que Zelda pudiera articular palabra – La ballena va ha bailar e el baile para ayudar a Zelda.

- Casi, casi… estuviste muy cerca hijo, pero me parece que necesitan más pistas…

Y así siguieron por una hora, Zelda ya se había aburrido del tonto juego y ahora se encontraba sentada en el pasto viendo las caras de emoción de su "enamorado" y su padre, parecían dos niños jugando el juego más entretenido de la historia.

- _Son unos tontos – _Suspiro un tanto enternecida. A pesar de que ambos compartían esa extraña y despreocupada forma de ser, a ambos los apreciaba demasiado. Claro que había que admitir que a veces el Rey se pasaba de la ralla, aunque quizás era cosa de años.

- Estas muy cerca Link, ya casi le aciertas – Agregó un emocionado Rey – Aquí va la pista numero 100, comienza con practica y termina con baile.

- ¿Comienza con practica y termina con baile? – Repitió la muchacha casi inconcientemente, por primera vez en la hora que había estado escuchando las entupidas pistas del Rey y las entupidas respuestas de Link le había crujido algo en el mate – No me digas que… - Su voz se quebró antes de poder terminar la frase, dejando a ambos Hylian en suspenso.

- ¿Qué cosa Zelda? ¿Ya descubriste la respuesta? – La interrogó Link impaciente por saber lo que tenía que decir.

- Vamos hija, no tengas miedo, dime lo que piensas – insistió el jovial Rey todavía divirtiéndose.

Zelda se levanto se acerco a su padre y agregó – ¿No me digas que mañana tengo clases extra con mi maestra de etiqueta para practicar los pasos para el baile de primavera? – Le dijo tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacer pausas ni mucho menos de respirar.

- ¡Exacto! – Gritó el Rey muy feliz de que su queridísima hija hubiera acercado a la adivinanza – Sabía que lo lograrías Zelda, después de todo… sacaste el mismo intelecto de tu padre.

- ¿En serio? Yo siempre creí que lo había heredado de mi madre – Le dijo con algo de sarcasmo mirando de reojo a su padre.

- Ahh bueno, detalles… detalles – Agregó el Rey dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hija – Así que mañana temprano con la maestra, a ella no creo que la puedan hacer desaparecer porque no creo que caiga por la salida del sector c del castillo – Sonrió divertido por su "chiste" – Bueno muchachos los dejo para que sigan con sus cosas – Hiciste un buen intento Link, para la próxima seguro le aciertas- Sonrió y sin más se alejo del lugar tarareando una canción.

- Genial… - Murmuró molesta la princesa quien había tenido la vana esperanza de no tener que ver a la gorda hasta la semana que venía – Ahora si estamos fritos Link, seguro la ballena aún se acuerda del florero ¿Recuerdas?

Fue entonces cuando el muchacho se puso ha hacer memoria, recordando esa "entretenida" clase de buenas costumbres y el correcto caminar. Y por supuesto aún podía escuchar claramente los gritos de la colosal mujer llamándolos después de encontrar el florero roto que habían dejado en la sala de ensayos.

- No te preocupes Zel – Miro hacia arriba de manera despistada – Seguro ya lo olvido – Sonrió, de la única forma que el sabía hacerlo, con esa sinceridad y despreocupación que lo caracterizaban – _Y si no es así, ya pensaremos en algo –_ Se dijo tranquilo, en realidad ya no quería hacerse problemas hasta que llegara el momento de hacerlo.

- No hay caso contigo Link – Le devolvió la sonrisa en un gesto de compresión, la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de pensar en el mañana por ahora - ¿Y ahora qué? – Le preguntó después de un breve silencio.

- Mmmmmm veamos – Link saco de alguna parte de su traje la "pequeña" lista que Impa le había dado con todos los deberes – Supongo que debemos seguir con equitación ¿no? – Finalizó encaminándose a los corrales reales – Llamaré a Epona para que nos acompañe – _Hay algo que no me quedo muy claro, en esta lista hay una nota acera de un potro blanco, pero no se muy bien a lo que se refiere –_ Pensó un tanto preocupado.

Justo debajo de _"Práctica de equitación"_ en la lista había una pequeña notita escrita con una letra aún más chiquita que era a penas legible.

- ¡_Que va!, no puede ser nada muy importante – _Sonrió para si mismo y segui avanzando con calma.

Pero lo que Link no sabía o mejor dicho lo que no se había esforzado por entender era… _**"Avertencia: El potro blanco NO esta domesticado"**_, estas eran las palabras que Impa había plasmado en el papeleara advertirle al joven que en el corral del castillo existía la presencia de un caballo que no era apto para ser montado, ¿Qué sucedería ahora?, supongo que ustedes ya se lo imaginan XD.

* * *

Ya en el corral y con Epona lista y dispuesta para el galope…

- Perfecto, solo hay que escoger un caballo para Zelda y podremos empezar – Habló en voz alta en medio de los corrales observando con atención cada uno de los animales - ¿Cuál será el que suele usar ella? – Se pregunto tratando de hacer memoria, recordando que años atrás había visto a la muchacha subida en un corcel elegante con un pelaje tan blanco como la nieve – ¡Aquí estas! – Dijo jubiloso al encontrar al primer animal blanco que se le cruzo por el camino – Este debe ser el potro del que hablaba la nota – Sonrió disponiéndose a sacarlo.

Más al fondo en la estancia se encontraba el verdadero corcel real, un potro manso, de pelaje brillante y blanco, con una gran nota en la puerta de madera del corral "Este corcel esta destinado a la futura heredera de Hyrule".

Una vez afuera de los corrales…

- Muy bien Zelda, estamos listos, aquí esta tu potro – Le dijo a la muchacha con gran naturalidad.

- ¿Estas seguro que el es Niebla? – Lo interrogó un tanto asustada, observando la maliciosa mirada que el caballo le dedicaba (N.A: XD sorry no se me ocurrió un nombre mejor XD jajaja) – No crees que esta un poco inquieto – Volvió a decirle observando como el animal mantenía sus orejas inclinadas hacia atrás en signo de riña.

- ¡¡Oh vamos Zel, este corcel no puede ser más manso!! – Sonrió acariciándole el lomo.

El potro movió la cola de un lado a otro y lamió el rostro del muchacho, manipulando la situación… era un animal inteligente.

- ¿Lo ves? – Sonrió devolviéndole la caricia al animal pasando una de sus manos por su hocico.

La princesa aún desconfiada se acerco cuidadosamente al animal, algo le decía que ESE no era el caballo en el que había cabalgado toda su vida, era así como que esa extraña especie de conexión que no podía sentirla al lado de ese animal. Aún insegura de montarlo fue ayudada por el muchacho para subirse luego Link monto a Epona y…

- Andando… - Indico con una sonrisa en el rostro y un segundo más tarde…

- ¡¡¡¡!!!! – Chilló la muchacha horrorizada aforrándose con fuerza del pelaje del animal para no caerse.

El potro había salido disparadote manera repentina, dando rienda suelta a su ahora momentánea libertad.

- ¡¡Zelda espérame!! – Gritó Link detrás de la aterrada muchacha – ¡Vamos Epona más rápido se nos escapa la princesa!

La chica intento en vano tratar de ordenarle al corcel detenerse, pero el animal no seguía más órdenes que las de sus propios instintos.

- ¡Tira las riendas! ¡Detén al animal! – Le gritaba el chico persiguiéndola a unos tres o cuatro metros de distancia.

- ¡¡NO SOY YO, NO PUEDO PARARLO!! – Le respondió la muchacha haciendo lo posible por no caer - ¡CUIDADO! – Gritó viendo como delante de ella un laberinto de arbustos se extendía delante de ella - ¡¡AHHHHH!!! – La chica cerró los ojos con fuerzas para no ver el inminente colapso.

Pero el animal estaba lejos de detenerse y sin previó aviso pego un gran salto ante la primera barrera que se le atravesaba… nadie ni nada lo detendrían.

- Maldición – Link jalo de las riendas de Epona con brusquedad y esta se detuvo bruscamente parándose en sus miembros posteriores relinchando con vigor justo antes de chocar contra las plantas – Demos la vuelta Epona, los interceptaremos cuando salgan del laberinto… _Si es que Zelda consigue no caerse del animal –_ Pensó enseguida movilizando rápidamente a la yegua.

Tenía que alcanzar a la princesa, ella era su responsabilidad, no podía permitir que un potro descontrolado se la llevara, ni mucho poner en riesgo la integridad física de la joven… TENÍA que atraparlo.

- ¡¡ALTO!! – gritaba la joven desesperada, pero era inútil, el animal no escuchaba razones e incluso era casi como si ella le estuviera ordenando que saltara más alto.

Poco después de salir del laberinto se encontraban justo en la entrada principal del castillo, el animal corría descontrolado con la vista fija en la salida.

- ¡¡¡Detengan a la princesa!!! – Gritó Link que ya llegaba a al lugar.

Los guardias tomaron sus armas y taparon la entrada del castillo y el más alto ordeno - ¡Deténgase ahí princesa, no puede salir del castillo!

- ¡Que más quisiera yo! – le respondió una aturdida muchacha, llena de ramas y ramillones.

- Todos alerta – ordenó el comandante esperando la llegada del corcel y su jinete - ¡¡Altoo!!

- ¡¡Corran!! – Gritó la chica al ver que el animal no tenía ninguna intención de parar y al percatarse que ni siquiera se sentía intimidado por las armas.

- No se muevan – Ordenó el comandante ahora más asustado que seguro – ¡¡¡¡Corran!!!! ¡¡Salven sus vidas!! – Gritó como desquiciado, saliendo disparado hacia delante siendo seguido por un montón de jóvenes aprendices quienes escapaban del animal que venía siguiéndoles los talones.

El potro relincho con fuerza persiguiendo a lo que a su parecer eran unas pequeñas cucarachas armadas, parecía… divertirse.

- Oh no… - Murmuró Link al ver a todos los guardias corriendo siendo seguidos por un animal salvaje - ¡Hay que alcanzarlos Epona! – Le ordenó a su fiel amiga quien hacia lo posible por mantener la carrera del potro descontrolado.

- ¡¡Abran el paso!! – Gritaba el coronel haciéndose paso entre la multitud del mercado que veía horrorizaba como se acercaba el descontrolado caballo con la muchacha montada sobre él…

Toda la gente gritaba, se empujaban unos a otros ara salir del paso, los niños tomaban a sus mascotas, las mujeres sujetaban a sus hijos, los hombres arrastraban a sus mujeres… era un verdadero caos el que estaba armando la princesa en medio del tranquilo pueblo.

- Todos a mi señal láncense a un lado del camino – Gritó el coronel a sus pupilos – ¡¡Ahora!!

Todos a la vez se lanzaron hacia los lados, dejándole el paso libre al descontrolado corcel blanco que avanza tal cual se tratase de una tempestad, arrasando con todo lo que se encontrara a su paso… de hecho era aquel el nombre de dicho animal.

Link detuvo a Epona junto a los guardias que se encontraban en medio de montañas de fardos de heno.

- ¿Todos se encuentran bien? – Preguntó con prisa.

Los hombres y jóvenes asintieron en signo de afirmación.

-No debeos dejar que el animal salga de la ciudad – Le dijo Link cada vez más preocupado por la muchacha – Tengo una idea… - En ese momento se acerco al capitán y platico con el su nueva estrategia.

* * *

Minutos más tarde todos los guardias se encontraban en puntos específicos de la ciudadela tapando entradas con algunos fardos de heno y una antorcha encendida en las manos. El plan era acorralar al caballo en la parte del central de la cuidad, justo al lado de la gran fuente y delante del puente.

Fue entonces cuando el feroz corcel apareció entre un grupo de gente que lo esquivaba asustada.

- ¡Atentos! – Gritó Link dando la orden para que todos los guardias se prepararan – Ahora es cuando…

El potro y su desafortunada jinete se acercaron a la salida este de la plaza central justo donde un atemorizado y tembloroso guardia los esperaba tapándoles el paso con los fardos.

- ¡¡Eso no lo detendrá!! – Gritó Zelda sabiendo que a continuación el animal no hacia más que saltar.

- ¡¡¡Ahora!!! – Le gritó Link al guardia quien enseguida soltó la antorcha encendiendo todo el pasto seco, haciendo una GRAN barrera de fuego.

El animal se detuvo con brusquedad, elevando del suelo sus patas delanteras al tiempo que relinchaba asustado, girando bruscamente casi botando a su joven jinete que se aferraba del animal con fuerza.

- Por el amor de Nayru que alguien lo detenga – Rogó la princesa ya cansada de tanto saltar sobre el caballo que corría velozmente hacia otra salida, pero nuevamente una barrera de fuego detuvo su camino.

- ¡¡Lo tenemos acorralado!! - Gritó Link que se encontraba sobre Epona al lado del puente con una soga en las manos listo, y dispuesto a capturar al salvaje animal.

Pero Tempestad no lo veía así y no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente, y ahora corría velozmente hacia la salida principal de la ciudadela, iba ha atravesar el gran puente.

- ¡¡Suban el puente!! – Ordenó al coronel a los guardáis que custodiaban el puente de la entrada.

Los hombres empezaron a girar las palancas arrastrando grandes cadenas que comenzaron a movilizar el enorme puente que ahora se estaba levantando.

El animal al ver esto acelero aún más la carrera. Zelda cerró sus ojos para no ver lo que a continuación vendría y Link lanzó la cuerda enlazando el cuello del animal con la soga… Lo tenía.

Pero lejos esto estaba muy lejos de acabar, el animal tiro de la amarra con una fuerza bestial que consiguió botar a Link se la yegua… Link no lo tenía, era el caballo el que lo había atrapado.

- ¡¡¡AHHHH!!! - Gritó siendo arrastrado por el animal quien se disponía a atravesar el puente que aún seguía cerrándose.

Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió lo inesperado… el animal se lanzó como bala y dio un salto digno de una medalla olímpica traspasando la entrada con facilidad llegando hasta el otro lado del río que separaba la ciudadela del mundo exterior. Link por su parte voló literalmente colgado de la soga, pero sus manos no fueron capaces de resistir la presión y resbaló, yendo a parar directo al río que abajo lo esperaba.

Splash!!

Fue el sonido que hizo el agua al recibir el cuerpo de nuestro guerrero. (N.A: Harto chanta mis efectos especiales XD jajaja, pero es lo que hay XD)

El corcel jubiloso por su hazaña relincho con fuerza… ahora podría seguir con su carrera, seguro no existía NADIE que pudiera detenerlo.

Link por su parte agitó sus brazos bajo el agua y movilizo su cuerpo de tal forma que este se desplazara hacía arriba, necesitaba aire fresco. Cuando al pudo sentir como el reparador oxígeno llegaba hasta sus pulmones busco con su mirada a la muchacha y al corcel, a simple vista no se veían.

- Demonios, tengo que atrapar a ese animal… - Pensó un tanto preocupado.

- ¡¡Cuidado abajo!! – Escucho el gritó del coronel de la guardia que daba la alerta porque el puente de la ciudadela volvía a bajar.

Link nado hasta la orilla del río y salio rápidamente del agua poco antes de que el puente volviera a tocar el suelo.

- ¿Y la princesa? – Lo interrogó la potente voz del capitán.

- No lo se, los perdí de vista – Le respondió notablemente afligido el muchacho.

Ciertamente se sentía culpable y es que realmente había sido por él que la chica se había terminado subiendo en ESE potro… ¿Qué era lo que decía en la lista de Impa? La busco entre sus ropas y al encontrarla descubrió que "lamentablemente" ya no podría recibir más ordenes de aquel papel, con el agua había quedado completamente arruinado, y la letra ya no era legible.

- Bueno en estos casos solo hay una cosa por hacer – Se dijo haciendo una bolita con el húmedo papel entintado – Adiós lista de deberes… - La lanzó a un lado y silbó para llamar la atención de su compañera – ¡¡Hey Epona!! Vamos amiga es hora de rescatar a la princesa… _tal como en los viejos tiempos._

La yegua se acerco rápidamente para que su jinete la montara y una vez arriba le indico al comandante que regresaran al castillo, que el se encargaría de traer a la princesa… o… lo que quedara de ella XD.

- ¡¡Adelante Epona!! – le ordenó haciendo que el equino comenzara a correr en la dirección indicada por su compañero.

* * *

Esto debía ser una pesadilla… si seguramente eso era, solo una pesadilla, cerraría los ojos y al abrirlos despertaría en su iluminada habitación, reconfortada por suaves y calidas sabanas…

- ¡¡¡¿Dónde demonios estamos?!!! T.T

Esquivo una rama que venía directo a estrellarse contra su cabeza, estaba en medio de un húmedo y oscuro pantano, el animal ya no corría, pero no porque no quisiera, sino porque sus patas estaban atrapadas entre el barroso y viscoso lodo que se cernía a todo su alrededor.

- Muy bien… esto es tu culpa ¿te das cuenta de eso? – Le hablo al potro como si este la entendiera – Yo te dije que no dieras vuelta a la derecha, pero tu dale que con llevarme la contraría – Lo regañó.

El animal relincho molesto ante el comentaría de la muchacha y siguió avanzando atento a cada ruido del pantano.

- Sabes algo… ahora que estas más quieto no e pareces tan malo – Le confesó sintiéndose un poco más relajada al no tener que luchar por mantenerse arriba del animal.

La falda del vestido la traía toda arrepollada a la altura de los muslos, ciertamente no estaba sentada como una digna señorita ni mucho menos como la futura heredera de Hyrule, pero… ¿Qué más daba? Después de todo si se hubiera sentado de lado en un comienzo, seguro hubiera caído del animal lastimándose. De hecho durante un minuto pensó en lanzarse del caballo, pero cuando hizo el intento de "bajarse" se percato que su falta había quedado completamente enganchada bajo la montura del animal, por lo menos ese problema ya lo había solucionad en el pantano.

El sonido de una cosa reptante llamo inmediatamente la atención no solo del animal. La princesa fijo su mirada en el agua fangosa, observando como una extraña figura hacía su aparición rodeándola a ella y "a su corcel"

- Escucha… no te muevas, si lo haces llamaras la atención de esa "cosa" – Le indicó apuntando con el dedo a la cosa que se movilizaba muy cerca de ellos.

Y a pesar de que el animal había entendido perfectamente el mensaje, se negaba rotundamente a obedecer. Tempestad relincho con fuerza renovada y agito sus patas delanteras en el aire buscando verse más grande de lo que era.

- ¡¡No hagas eso!! – Gritó tratando de mantenerse sobre el corcel, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ahora que no estaba enganchada a las monturas cayó precipitadamente al denso fango.

Tan rápido como toco fondo se incorporo, observando como una enorme y alargada bestia había atrapado a Tempestad y ahora lo jalaba para ahogarlo en medio del pantano. En ese momento se le pasaron dos ideas por la cabeza, una correr hasta la rama más cercana y ponerse a salvo olvidándose del potro y dos, buscar la forma de salvar al animal arriesgando su vida ¿Cuál escogería?

Volteo con la intención de apartarse del lugar, apretó con fuerza sus puños y avanzo dificultosamente por el lodo tan rápido como sus adoloridas piernas se lo permitían, el potro relincho con desesperación tratando de liberarse del agarre de la monstruosa serpiente. Zelda sujeto con fuerza una rama del árbol más cercano y jalo…

- ¡¡Resiste un poco!! – Le gritó al animal con la astillada arma en sus manos - ¡¡Suelta a mi compañero ahora vestía!!

La princesa no dejaría morir al animal en manos de esa criatura, no si ella podía evitarlo… era una locura, lo sabía. Estaba desarmada, cansada, y atrapada en medio del lodo, pero ese animal era su compañero ahora y ella no lo dejaría.

- _Un capitán nunca abandona su barco…_

* * *

- ¡¡¡ZELDA!!! – gritaba una y otra vez el chico aun buscando a la muchacha, había estado siguiendo unas huellas enlodadas que se dirigían hacia el lago Hylia, en alguna parte de ese gran lugar debía encontrarse la muchacha.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vio, ahí estaba el animal en cuestión y la susodicha princesa, en la pequeña islita en medio del lago, junto a un alto árbol. La chica embarrada y aparentemente inconciente aún permanecía sobre el lomo del animal.

- ¡¡Suelta a la princesa!! – Gritó Link desenfundando la espada desafiando al corcel que tenía "prisionera" aún a la doncella.

Tempestad relincho con fuerza y se elevo del suelo amenazando al joven con sus fuertes patas delanteras y Zelda cayó al suelo con aquel brusco movimiento, pero no se movía ¿Estaría viva?

- Por todas las Diosas… ¡¿Qué le hiciste a la princesa?! – Exclamó Link bajando rápidamente de Epona amenazando aún al corcel que le hacía constante guardia a la muchacha, como si la estuviera protegiendo.

El animal cabeceaba y se levantaba tratando de alejar al Hylian, pero no se apartaba de la joven y además parecía tener cuidado con no pisarla.

- ¿Pero que demonios esta pasando aquí? – Se preguntó el incrédulo rubio, de un momento a otro se había convertido en el ¿malo de la película?

Y justo entonces la joven comenzó a moverse con dificultad, aún entumecida y algo aturdida se apoyo e sus manos y trato de hincarse - ¿Dónde diablos estoy ahora? – Murmuró aún sin percatarse de la presencia del joven muchacho.

- ¡¡Zelda!! – La llamó jubiloso Link al verla moverse, eso era una buena señal ¿no?

- ¿Link? – Abrió sus ojos de par en par y trato de enfocar al joven.

No paso mucho antes de que comprendiera la delicada situación, Link apuntando amenazante al potro con una espada, este desafiándolo ferozmente para alejarlo y ella justo detrás.

- ¡Baja el arma Link! Todo esta bien… bájala ya – Le gritó tratando de tranquilizar al chico y al animal al tiempo que conseguía levantarse – No hay nada de que preocuparse – Volvió a decirle esta vez dirigiéndose a ambos, tempestad comprendió el mensaje enseguida y bajo la guardia. Aún tenía muchas cosas que explicar para aclarar esta confusión, pero justo antes de comenzar a hablar se piso la falda rota de su vestido y resbalo -¡¡Ahhh!! - Y al encontrarse al borde de la islita fue a parar directo a la fría agua.

- ¡¡¡Zelda!!! – Corrió hasta la arilla buscando desesperadamente a la muchacha, se quito su gorro, tiro la espada al suelo y se saco las botas… estaba dispuesto a saltar cuando…

- ¡¡¡¡Esta congelada!!!! - La princesa ya se encontraba en la superficie del agua.

- Zelda ¿eres tú? – Otra pregunta estupida para su gran lista de preguntas estupidas en lo que llevaba de la semana.

- Oh no, claro que no… estas viendo al fantasma de la princesa – Le respondió esta con sarcasmo, mirándolo de reojo.

- ¿En serio? – Volvió a preguntar incrédulo aún.

- ¡¡Claro que no idiota, no ves que soy yo!! – Le gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

- Bueno pero no te enojes – Le dijo poniendo carita de pena.

- Esta bien… - Suspiró agotada.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Le preguntó enseguida él queriendo respuestas.

- ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a salir del agua y luego conversamos al respecto? – Fue todo lo que dijo la muchacha mientras se acercaba nadando al borde de la islita, pero justo cuando Link comenzaba a extender su mano para ayudarla a salir Tempestad hizo acto de presencia y dando un ligero empujoncito con su cabeza a la espalda del muchacho consiguió que este pediera el equilibrio y cayera también en el agua.

Relincho divertido ante la escena y agitó su cola animado, al parecer el animal estaba de muy buen humor ahora.

- ¡¡Potro del…!! – Comenzó a maldecir pero no continuó al escuchar la suave risita de la muchacha.

- Parece que le agradas – Sonrió aún divertida.

Link estaba embobado era un placer para él ver a la joven princesa sonreírle, aún no entendía que diantres había pasado, pero ahora se encontraba ahí junto a ella en medio de una hermosa tarde soleada en el lago Hylia.

- Pues si yo le agradó seguro tu más, no había forma de pararlo – Agregó sonriendo a recordar el lío en que nuevamente se habían metido - ¿No es tu corcel verdad?

- No – Su respuesta fue simple – No lo es, es mi compañero – Agregó sonriéndole – Tuvimos algunos percances en el camino hasta el lago, pero ya resolvimos nuestras diferencias.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – Preguntó aún un tanto confundido.

- Tempestad – Respondió con seguridad la muchacha – Es el potro salvaje que estaba en el corral numero 12, ¿ese fue el que sacaste no? Niebla, mi corcel esta en el corral 30 – Le explicó.

- Oh, ya veo – Fue todo lo que dijo – Lo lamento mucho Zelda, por mi culpa estuviste en peligro – Se disculpo notablemente afectado.

La chica no dijo nada solo se acerco un poco al joven y de manera juguetona le lanzó un poco de agua en la cara – Despabila hombre, estoy en perfectas condiciones – Y se hecho a reír divertida.

- ¡Oye eso no es justo! – Se quejo devolviéndole el ataque con el agua.

Durante unos minutos estuvieron chapoteando en el lago, riendo, jugando y recordando su infancia. Era un día bonito y había que celebrar este nuevo reencuentro.

Entre tanto Tempestad estaba haciendo vida social con Epona (N.A: 1313 XD!) Al parecer ellos no tendían grandes problemas para expresarse y demostrar el afecto mutuo. (N.A: Ey!! No se están imaginando cosas raras, solo se están conociendo XDD!)

* * *

La tarde ya se estaba alejando y los jóvenes aún permanecían a las orillas del lago. Zelda ya había tenido la oportunidad de contarle la historia de como habían tenido que enfrentarse a una enorme serpiente y ella había perdido el conocimiento poco después deque el reptil se cansara.

- Ha sido un día extraño – Murmuró el muchacho sentado junto a la princesa, observando el agua cristalina del lago.

- Ya lo creo que si – Dijo suspirando cansada de tanto ajetreo – Link… - Lo llamó con suavidad – ¿Qué tarea había apuntado Impa después de la práctica de equitación? – Le consulto esperando que no les quedaran demasiados deberes, realmente estaba cansada.

- Este yo… - Comenzó nervioso.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Le preguntó asustándose por la extraña actitud del muchacho.

- Perdí la lista… - Le confesó finalmente.

- ¿En serio? – Volvió a interrogarlo para asegurarse de que era verdad lo que escuchaba.

- Sí, se mojo y la tire porque ya no se podía leer nada – Le respondió un tanto afligido.

- Eso significa… - Una breve pausa acompaño a sus palabras - ¡Que estamos libres! Ya no hay más deberes por hoy – Le dijo con alegría guiñándole con complicidad.

- Pues… viéndolo de ese modo… - Analizó con cuidado – Me parece que no – Sonrió aliviado de que la muchacha parecía más feliz que enfadada por la noticia.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse rápidamente tras las altas montañas que encerraban al lago, un silencio incomodo se había apoderado del momento. Link dejo de observar el lago y miró de reojo a la muchacha, examinándola.

- _Ohh por el amor de Nayru… - _Pensó sintiendo como inmediatamente el rubor volvía a apoderarse de sus mejillas.

Hasta ese momento no se había detenido a observar a la muchacha, quien se encontraba a una distancia no muy prudente y con toda la ropa adherida a su cuerpo, marcando cada perfecta curva con exquisita delicadeza.

Corría una brisa fresca y la chica parecía comenzar a sentir frío porque su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente, ella se abrazó a si misma tratando de conservar algo de calor, pero con la brisa su ropa húmeda se enfriaba con demasiada rapidez, no paso mucho antes que un suave estornudo se escapara de su boca.

- Vas a resfriarte – Le indicó levantándose para acercarse a Epona que reposaba muy cera de ahí junto a Tempestad.

La muchacha observó como el Hylian buscaba entre sus pertenencias, para luego acercarse nuevamente hasta donde ella se encontraba.

- Ten, sácate el vestido y tápate con esto – Le dijo notoriamente sonrojado al tiempo que le extendía una especie de manta.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres que me desnude aquí frente a ti? – Le dijo horrorizada y MUY avergonzada por la indecorosa propuesta del joven.

- ¡¡NOOO!! – Se sonrojó aún más – Yo no miraré… _o intentaré no hacerlo –_Pensó agitando rápidamente su cabeza alejando ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

La chica sujeto la manta en sus manos y medito un segundo el asunto – Esta bien – Aceptó finalmente – Pero tú no mires – Le ordenó alejándose un poco del lugar, deteniéndose cerca de la orilla del lado, desabrocho las amarras de su traje y miró de reojo hacía atrás asegurándose de que Link no estuviera mirándola y poco después dejo caer la húmeda prenda de su cuerpo.

El joven Hylian se había sentado nuevamente, pero antes también se quitó la túnica húmeda que cubría su torso – No mires, Zelda te matara si te descubre – Se dijo murmurando, pero sus instintos parecían ensañarse en llevarle la contraría y sin darse cuenta de cuando ni como, desvió ligeramente su mirada espiando de reojo a la joven. La prenda húmeda cayó ante sus asombrada mirada al suelo y el cuerpo casi desnudo de la muchacha quedo al descubierto – _Eres un pervertido – _Se regaño al tiempo que una de sus manos tapaba su nariz para evitar una segura hemorragia nasal.

La joven se quitó la parte superior de su ropa interior y también la dejo caer, él por su parte mordía su labio inferior tratando de controlar sus instintos más primitivos, La silueta de la joven casi desnuda frente al inmenso lago, iluminada por los últimos claros del sol que ya los había abandonado era un espectáculo digno de ser observado. Poco después de eso la princesa se tapo con la manta que Link le había entregado, levantó todo del suelo y se volvió a acercar al avergonzado muchacho, quien maldecía para sus adentro que la manta fuera tan gruesa.

- Te… te quitaste la túnica – Murmuró sonrojada al ver el torso perfectamente tonificado del joven guerrero – _Seguro lo hizo apropósito – _Pensó clavando su mirada en el suelo para evitar morderse su labio inferior y no delatarse.

- Estaba algo húmeda, como tu vestido – Le dijo él tratando de parecer tranquilo y despreocupado, cuando en realidad se esforzaba por alear de su mente la aún recurrente imagen del cuerpo casi desnudo de la muchacha.

La chica volvió a sentarse junto a él – Supongo que tendremos que volver al castillo pronto, esta anocheciendo – Le comentó dedicándole una que otra mirada aún avergonzada, no sabía como actuar, de pronto se sintió extrañamente tímida.

- ¿Desea volver princesa? – Le preguntó un tanto formal tratando de alejar de su mente todo caluroso pensamiento, su cuerpo… estaba ardiendo.

- Aún no… - Murmuró ella acercando un poco más al joven – No me digas princesa… por favor – Le suplicó ella sintiéndose algo incomoda – Si me hubieran dado a escoger antes de nacer, hubiera preferido ser simplemente una chica más del pueblo – Le confesó después, aún temblando ligeramente… todavía tenía algo de frío.

- ¿Tienes frío? – Le preguntó al notar que temblaba.

- Un poco… - Murmuró sonrojada.

Y fue entonces cuando los instintos vencieron a la razón y sin previó aviso el joven Hylian atrapó entre sus brazos a la muchacha, acercándola a su cálido cuerpo. Quería protegerla, deseaba sentirla cerca, muy cerca y ya no soportaba más.

- ¡¿Link que estas…?!

- Shhhh – la silenció él posando su dedo índice sobre los labios de la princesa - Hay algo que tengo que decirte – empezó sin rodeos, volviendo a atrapar a la muchacha con ambos brazos, no dejaría que se le escapara esta oportunidad – hace tiempo que quiero decírtelo, se que es una locura, se que quizás no sea correcto… pero algo me dice que no soy solo yo…

La chica volteó aún atrapada entre los fuertes brazos del muchacho y lo interrogó con la mirada - ¿Qué pretendes hacer? – Le preguntó nerviosa y confusa, pero también reconfortada por el calido abrazo del Hylian.

No comprendía las intenciones del joven, pero tendía una vaga idea de lo que podía seguir a continuación, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones de algo que seguramente no escucharía.

- No se lo que estoy haciendo – Le confesó sonriendo con su habitual tranquilidad.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y sus corazones volvieron a acelerarse, ya no sabían cuantas veces durante esta semana habían estado así de cerca, pero si sabía que ahora no se encontraban en el castillo, no había ni Rey, ni maestra, ni guardia ni sirvienta que los interrumpiera… ahora todo dependía de ellos.

- Eres un tonto ¿sabias? – Lo regañó en un tono cariñoso correspondiéndole su sonrisa.

- Quizás… pero también estoy algo loco – Le dijo acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de la princesa.

- Entonces somos dos… - Susurró ella entrecerrando sus parpados y acortando aún más la distancia que los separaba.

El joven la imitó acomodando un poco sus piernas para adquirir una posición un poco más estable, ella se encontraba sentada de lado y ahora sus manos estaban apoyadas en el fuerte cuello del muchacho. El tiempo volvía a detenerse para ambos y sus respiraciones volvían a mezclarse. Link nervioso comenzó a temblar – _No es correcto – _se dijo tratando de controlarse, y en un intento de aplazar lo ya muy aplazado, la abrazo con fuerza y ocultó su rostro entre el cuello de la muchacha – No es correcto – Murmuró ahora en voz alta.

- Link… - Lo llamó la dulce voz de a princesa, quien ahora enredaban sus finos dedos en la húmeda cabellera del Hylian. De una forma u otra lo entendía, podía entender la lucha interior que ahora se desarrollaba en la mente del muchacho.

- No es correcto – Volvió a repetir apretando con fuerza sus parpados – _Ella es la princesa de Hyrule y yo… yo soy nadie – _Pensó pero pronto una extraña idea lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

¿Qué sucedería si viera a la joven junto a un chico de sociedad? No… eso no podía ser posible, ella le pertenecía. Bueno técnicamente no, pero no era capaz de hacerse la idea de verla junto a otra persona, si dejaba pasar nuevamente esta oportunidad podría perderla.

- Ya no puedo más con esto Link… te necesito – Le confesó inesperadamente consiguiendo que el joven se separara ligeramente de ella para mirarla.

¿Había escuchado bien? Ella había dicho que… ¿Lo necesitaba? ¿A él? Algo tenía que estar mal, seguramente estaba soñando o se había perdido muy profundamente en sus pensamientos y ya comenzaba a alucinar.

Una mirada pura y sincera fue la que los cristalinos ojos de la princesa reflejaban, ya no necesitaba más pruebas. Si era sueño o realidad lo analizaría después, había tiempo para ello… Link cerró sus ojos, sujeto el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos e inclino ligeramente su cabeza para acercarse a la chica juntando suavemente sus labios a los de ella. Fue un roce sutil, tímido y algo torpe, pero lo había conseguido… al fin lo había hecho.

La Hylian recorrió el torso desnudo de su compañero con sus manos, su pulso se había acelerado con aquel suave y tímido contacto, era el primer paso. Link la estaba besando o algo parecido, pero no le importaba, al fin habían conseguido vencer sus dudas y revelar sus sentimientos al otro de manera indirecta.

El joven volvió a acomodarse y profundizó el contacto aún con algo de timidez, moviendo sus labios al compás de los de su compañera, eran movimientos lentos, suaves pero muy rítmicos y afectuosos. Se trataba de un momento encantador, una atmósfera que solo dos verdaderos enamorados podían sentir através del contacto entre sus bocas, su piel y sus caricias. Sus corazones latían con renovadora fuerza y vitalidad.

De pronto el relincho de ambos corceles los sacó de su mundo de ensueño, los jóvenes miraron a los animales y sonrieron divertidos al ver como estos parecían tan inmersos en su universo como ellos un momento atrás lo habían estado.

Ambos sabían que debían regresar, pero ciertamente ninguno tenía la intención de hacerlo. El cielo ya se había oscurecido y por ahora las estrellas serían los únicos testigos de lo que esa noche quedaría sellado como un secreto… un secreto que mantendrían hasta que llegara el momento oportuno para revelarlo…Y… ¿Qué pasará ahora?... Sólo la oscura noche sería testigo de lo que continuación acontecería. Pero mañana sería un nuevo día con nuevos preparativos para la llegada de un invitado muy especial.

**Continuará…**

Bueno antes que nada me veo en la obligación de pedir mil disculpas por la demora, demasiado tiempo sin escribir… y también debo disculparme por este capitulo… seguramente no era lo que esperaban, pero bueno XD intentare que el siguiente sea mejor.

Había hecho una escena un poco subida de tono pero en última instancia decidí eliminarla… no quería pervertir aún más sus inocentes mentes XP, por lo menos no por ahora 9-9

Gracias a toda a la gente que me ha apoyado, es por ustedes que no quiero dejar esta historia inconclusa… así que pronto estará el siguiente capítulo que ya comencé a redactarlo XD crucen los dedos para que sea mejor que esto jajaj XD

Y antes de despedirme deseo darle un especial agradecimiento a la gente que se tomó el tiempo de dejar un review en el capítulo anterior, agradezco a… **El angel de la oscuridad**, **Fox McCloude**, **cris-sweetnavi**, **Dialirvi**, **Nayru Tonks**, **miss zelda**, **la generala**, **miru yumi**, **gami**, **Fairy-Li**, **life14**, **Annerya,** **Aiko_shirai**, **melissa_zelda**, **ELF0TITO**, **Toon Csi** y un muy especial agradecimiento **Mego**, que empezó a leer el fic hace poquito y me parece que se quedo en el capi 5, ojala y llegue a leer este agradecimiento, un saludo muy especial para ti.


	9. Clase extracurricular

¡Hola a todos! ¿Pensaron que tardaría otro año en actualizar? XD pues se equivocaron. Pido de antemano mis disculpas por lo chafo del capítulo, espero de corazón que sea del agrado de todos los que lo leen. Como ya se los había advertido, este fic contendrá algo de dramatismo, pero… muy poco XD, es sólo para ponerles otra pequeña trava al romance de nuestros héroes. Así que no se asusten que no es mi intención que esta historia se transfórmame en algo corta venas XD.

Por cierto, aprovechando que estoy dando avisos, les doy a todos una cordial invitación para que pasen a leer un fic corto que subí hace algunas semanas, se llama "Cuando el sol y la luna se unen", es una historia de amor entre Anju y Kafei, a todos los que les agrade esta pareja, la invitación esta hecha XP

Sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo…

**GUARDAESPALDAS POR UNA SEMANA**

En el capítulo anterior…

Después de lo ocurrido se sentían libres, por primera vez se habían dejado llevar y habían conseguido demostrar lo que sentían, ese secreto que habían guardado en sus corazones durante años al fin había salido a la luz a pesar de que aún no formalizaban nada.

Pero el tiempo seguía transcurriendo de manera implacable y ambos jóvenes sabían que el momento debía romperse, pero ciertamente ninguno tenía mucha intención de volver al castillo.

El cielo ya se había oscurecido y por ahora las estrellas serían los únicos testigos de lo que esa noche quedaría sellado como un secreto… un secreto que mantendrían hasta que llegara el momento oportuno para revelarlo…Y… ¿Qué pasará ahora?... Sólo la oscura noche sería testigo de lo que continuación acontecería. Pero mañana sería un nuevo día con nuevos preparativos para la llegada de un invitado muy especial ¿De quién se trataría?

**.-.-.-. Día cuatro: Clase extracurricular .-.-.-.**

Había amanecido, un hermoso amanecer o eso era lo que a ella le parecía. Los pájaros cantaban animados, el sol brillaba con fuerza y las plantas parecían más vivas que nunca, hasta las flores en su jardín comenzaban a florecer. Se sentía feliz, extrañamente dichosa, ¿acaso ese sería el resultado de lo acontecido la noche anterior? No lo sabía y tampoco le importaba… no en ese momento.

La joven princesa comenzó a tararear una dulce canción, una melodía pausada y alegre. Si… definitivamente la princesa se encontraba dichosa y se le notaba.

Toc toc

Alguien había llamado a la puerta y si su presentimiento no le fallaba debía ser nada más y nada menos que de Link ¿De quien más podía tratarse? Después de todo, él era su tutor y quizás ahora… algo más.

Se acercó a la puerta rápidamente, estaba ansiosa de volver a verlo… deseaba volver a encontrarse con su mirada. Y tan rápido como había llegado abrió la puerta llevándose una no menor sorpresa.

- ¡¡¿Papá?!! – Mantenía ahora sus ojos muy abiertos, estaba notoriamente sorprendida.

- ¿Pareciera que esperabas a alguien más? – le comentó con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro, aunque no tan animado como de costumbre.

- Pues… yo… 6-6 - tartamudeo un tanto avergonzada bajando su mirada hasta el suelo, él había dado justo en el clavo – No…no esperaba a nadie – mintió finalmente de manera muy mala.

- Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte hija u.u … - se aclaró la garganta. Su rostro parecía haber tomado una expresión muy seria, extraña en el rey – _tengo que decírselo… es ahora o nunca, hoy llegará y ella tiene que saberlo T-T._

¿Serio? ¿El rey serio? Eso no podía ser posible, algo muy malo tenía que estar pasando para que el hombre perdiera su acostumbrada alegría y despreocupación ¿De que se trataría?

Y pasaron los minutos, el rey se mantenía apoyado en el marco de la puerta moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo, observando el MUY interesante techo del cuarto de su hija. Mientras ella lo observaba inquisitivamente esperando a que el hombre se dignara a continuar, pero se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Ya había cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho y ahora comenzaba a mover nerviosamente su pie y el rey aún se mantenía callado.

- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme papá? – Sonrió o por lo menos hizo el intento – _Seguro esta tramando algo estúpido, no me extrañaría después de su última idea –_ Medito ella, recordando las cosas que había vivido y los problemas en los que se había metido por culpa de su progenitor.

- Yo… - hizo una nueva pausa, el momento se estaba poniendo aún más tenso.

- ¿Tú que? – Insistió ella impaciente, tratando de indagar con su mirada lo que ocultaba la del hombre.

- Yo… - murmuró nuevamente volviendo a mover nerviosamente sus manos - ¡¡Te extrañe mucho durante la noche!! TOT – Exclamó luego, abalanzándose contra la muchacha en un efusivo abrazo.

Ciertamente eso no era lo que quería decirle, pero no se vio capas de revelar la verdadera intención de su visita. El rey nuevamente decidió postergar lo impostergable y como no estaba Impa para regañarlo, sintió que no había problemas. ¿Qué tenía de malo esperar una o dos horas más para contarle la verdad a su hija? No pasaría nada, después de todo, el tiempo se pasaba volando…

- Papá… cálmate n-nU – le dijo la chica tratando de separarlo de ella – No pasa nada, ya estoy aquí.

- ¿No volverás a dejarme solito? – Le preguntó, de pronto había recordado que la noche anterior había tenido que cenar completamente sólo, porque su hija había sacado a pasear a un potro o algo así le habían contado - ¿No lo harás, verdad? – le dijo con los ojos vidriosos y haciéndole un puchero.

- No papá, no volveré ha hacerlo n//nU – Insistió ella sonrojándose ligeramente por la melosa actitud que tenía el rey. Era como un niñito y ahora que Impa no estaba, pareciera que andaba más sentimental que nunca.

- ¡¡GRACIAS QUERIDA!! nOn – El rey había vuelto a la normalidad y con su inconfundible sonrisa agregó – No olvides que la maestra de etiqueta te esta esperando.

Luego de eso se separó de la muchacha y se alejó por el pasillo cantando una alegre canción. Había vuelto a ser el despreocupado rey de siempre.

Zelda se había quedado observando como él hombre se alejaba, estaba como inmersa en sus pensamientos, todavía parecía analizar el significado de las últimas palabras del hombre, pero su mente se negaba a trabajar y sólo fue cuando su padre se perdió de vista por el largo y estrecho pasillo que reaccionó…

- ¡¡¡POR TODAS LAS DIOSAS!!! xOx– Exclamó alarmada - ¡¡Las clases de la gorda!! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

Ciertamente a nadie le gustaría recordar que tenía una cita con la mujer más obesa y monstruosa del reino y por ello era entendible que la joven princesa hubiera necesitado del recordatorio de su querido padre para refrescar su memoria.

Cerró velozmente la puerta tras de si, y presurosa se ducho y se vistió, no se colocó el corsé bajo el vestido, no tenía tiempo de hacerlo y además necesitaba ayuda para ponérselo. Para este día había escogido un atuendo que seguramente Link nunca antes había visto, se trataba de un vestido púrpura, similar a todos los que tenía, pero las mangas de este eran ajustadas y le llegaban hasta un poco más abajo del codo. No se puso las pesadas hombreras, no eran adecuadas para una práctica de baile, había atado su pelo en una trenza que comenzaba casi a la altura de sus hombros y los dos rebeldes mechones que tenía junto a sus puntiagudas orejas, los había atado con una larga cinta y sobre su frente, la ya conocida tiara.

Volvió a salir del cuarto dispuesta a ir al cuarto de Link para despertarlo, pero al atravesar el umbral de la puerta y mirar hacia un lado, lo vio. Link también acaba de salir de su habitación.

- Buenos días princesa – la saludo él con una sonrisa amable en su rostro. Pero sin mirarla, no se atrevía ha hacerlo, no después de lo que el rey le había revelado – _soy un tonto…_

- Buenos días 6///6 - murmuró ella sonrojándose. Su corazón se aceleró al instante y su mirada fue a parar al suelo, se sentía nerviosa.

- El rey pasó por mi cuarto hace un rato – agregó, se veía algo triste y culpable – cuando me despedí de él, me dijo que también visitaría el suyo para contárselo – volvió ha hablar sintiendo el peso de cada una de las palabras que le decía - ¿Hablo con usted? – preguntó al fin.

- Por supuesto que si, hace un rato hable con él – le respondió enseguida, notando la extraña actitud que había tomado el muchacho, ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarla, acaso ¿se había arrepentido de lo que había sucedido anoche? - ¿Qué sucede Link, porque me tratadas de usted? Desde que nos conocemos no recuerdo que me hayas tratado con esa formalidad – Le dijo aún sin entender la rara actitud del muchacho.

- Tiene razón, fui descuidado, pero ahora entiendo la gran diferencia que hay entre nuestros estatus… lamento mucho no haberla tratado con el debido respeto antes – le contestó el muchacho.

No sólo su actitud era extraña, también su forma de dirigirse a ella. Zelda aún no podía creer que después de lo que había sucedido ayer, ahora él se comportara como si nada. Algo en su pecho se oprimió con fuerza, la felicidad que antes había sentido al despertar se había desvanecido con este encuentro ¿realmente Link había olvidado que la había besado? ¿Acaso había estado sólo jugando con ella? Apretó con fuerza sus puños, impotente y dolida. Link por su parte se sentía desconsolado, no sabía como expresarse ahora antes ella, ¡¡Estaba comprometida!! Maldición, no podía amar a ESA mujer, no a ella. Y es que había sido precisamente eso lo que el rey había venido a decirles a ambos.

"Hijo, hoy a las siete de la tarde necesito que estés con Zelda en el comedor. Llegará un gobernante, viejo amigo mío, con su hijo, para formalizar el compromiso con Zelda", esas eran las exactas palabras que el hombre le había dicho. Aún resonaba en su mente la palabra "compromiso". Se sentía culpable de lo que había hecho el día anterior, no arrepentido, pero si muy culpable, porque el sabía que a pesar de que él amara a la joven princesa, ella ya no era una mujer libre. Hoy en la tarde formalizaría un compromiso con un afortunado estúpido que él ni siquiera conocía.

- _Maldición – _volvió a repetir apretando con fuerza sus puños – _pero quizás aún exista una posibilidad, si ella no esta de acuerdo con el compromiso este no podría llevarse a acabo –_ medito sintiendo como sus manos temblaban, tenía miedo de preguntarle, pero… tenía que hacerlo - ¿Y… que opina usted de lo que le dijo su padre?

- ¿Qué? – Zelda no parecía entender la pregunta – Pues… lo sentí muy afligido, así que le dije que no se preocupara que todo estaba bien – agregó ella con voz sombría.

- Ya veo – murmuró el muchacho sintiendo como si una daga atravesara su pecho, hiriéndolo. Ella estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su padre, ya no había nada que hacer.

Pero lo que Link no sabía es que la joven no tenía la menor idea de que hoy a las siete se comprometería con un completo desconocido, era cierto que el rey había hablado con ella, pero no había sido capaz de decirle lo que al rubio ya le había revelado. Zelda por su parte sentía deseos de llorar, pero decidió contener las lágrimas, no valía la pena, no en una situación como esta.

- Creo que no hay nada más que decir – Concluyó al fin de manera fría y cortante.

El Hylian levanto por primera vez su mirada para observar a la muchacha y se quedo ahí, pasmado.

- _Por el amor de Nayru… se ve preciosa – _pensó embobado al ver por primera vez en el día a la joven princesa. Su atuendo era simple, pero su belleza era inconfundible. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos recorrieron las perfectas curvas que esa tela púrpura delineaba con exquisita precisión, esa misma silueta que él había tenido la fortuna de sentir entre sus manos. La prenda caía sobre su cuerpo con una gracia y sencillez inigualable – Te vez hermosa – murmuró creyendo sólo haberlo pensado.

La chica se sonrojó al instante, pero decidió no hacerse tontas ilusiones y empezó a caminar, bajo su mirada para tratar de ocultar el ligero rubor que aún adornaba sus blancas mejillas, no quería que él lo notara. Y al pasar junto al joven agregó – Llegaremos tarde si no nos apresuramos – fue lo único que le dijo al tiempo que seguía avanzando con un paso firme y solemne.

El chico aún un tanto embelesado, la siguió sin decir palabra alguna, ni siquiera recordaba hacía donde se dirigían en ese momento. Y mientras caminaban, la chica medito mucho acerca de la situación y penó que tal vez el joven estaba algo asustado, quizás el encuentro con su padre no le había hecho bien, además… Link no se atrevería a jugar con ella, ni mucho menos con sus sentimientos, lo miró de reojo notando la inconfundible tristeza en su rostro.

- _Pobrecito ó-ò – _pensó afligida sintiéndose muy culpable, quizás ella tampoco había reaccionado de la manera correcta - ¿Sabes algo? – Dijo de pronto clavando su mirada al frente, llamando la atención del muchacho – No me arrepiento de lo que sucedió ayer – agregó son una gran sonrisa, recordando el encantador momento. Tal vez lo que Link necesitaba era un poco de tiempo para asimilar los hechos, y aunque finalmente decidiera que en realidad lo que tenían no podía ser, ella no quería alejarlo… no soportaría perderlo – No se si tú pienses los mismo, pero no me gustaría perder tú amistad.

- Zelda… - en parte se sentía reconfortado por las actuales palabras de la muchacha, pero él no quería ser su amigo, él la quería como algo más – Yo tampoco estoy arrepentido – le confesó finalmente, necesitaba sincerarse – Y aunque no sea lo correcto, no quiero apartarme de tu lado – le sonrió dulcemente sin dejar de observarla.

La joven princesa parecía feliz de escuchar aquellas palabras, quizás aún no eran más que amigos, pero por lo menos esto era un buen comienzo para quizás luego ser algo más.

- No puedes hacerlo tampoco, eres mi guardaespaldas ¿recuerdas? – agregó ella en forma de broma, ahora también lo miraba, y una linda sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

- En eso si que tienes razón – agregó soltando una carcajada, divertido. Ciertamente ella tenía razón, como su guardaespaldas estaba "obligado" a estar a su lado, con o sin prometido, ÉL aún seguía siendo su tutor.

¿Por qué cuando estaba con ella olvidaba los problemas? No lo sabía y tampoco le interesaba analizar nada al respecto, lo único que le importaba ahora es que prohibido o no su amor, se sentía feliz de estar a su lado.

- ¡Se hace tarde! – Agregó la muchacha sobresaltada, pero sin dejar de sonreírle – Ven… vamos – le dijo sujetando una de las manos del chico con la suya, para luego comenzar a correr por los pasillos.

El Hylian se sonrojó inevitablemente con ese nuevo contacto, y además se sentía feliz de verla a ella sonreír. De pronto todos los problemas y el compromiso se alejaron de su mente.

- ¿A dónde vamos con tanta prisa? O.o – Le preguntó, sintiéndose un tanto confundido. Hasta ahora no había analizado el hecho, pero… no tenía idea hacia donde se dirigían.

- ¡¡A las clases con la gorda!! – le respondió ella riendo divertida al ver la cara de susto que ponía en joven al escucharla.

- _¡¡La gorda!! ¡¡Había olvidado por completo que teníamos clases con ella!! _o0o – Pensó alarmado, pero enseguida el horrendo recuerdo de la mujer ballena lo hizo palidecer – ¡Que asco! – comentó sin querer en voz alta, escuchando luego la suave risita de su compañera.

- ¡Ya lo creo, puaj! – Agregó Zelda poniendo una cara de repulsión.

Link rió divertido al ver la expresión de la princesa, al parecer en eso estaban completamente de acuerdo, para ninguno de los dos era muy agradable volver a ver a la monstruosa ballena…. digo, a la educada maestra de etiqueta, que seguro ya los esperaba. Pero ellos parecían estar en su propio universo, un mundo que habían creado para alejarse de la realidad y ser felices.

* * *

La obesa mujer observaba nerviosa el reloj, ya eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana y la princesa junto a su tutor aún no se dignaban a aparecer. Se sentó… o mejor dicho desparramó su descomunal trasero sobre una pequeña e infortunada silla que a penas conseguía sostener con sus cuatro delgadas patas todo el enorme peso que ahora se había recargado sobre ella… pobre… pobre… silla, seguramente a nadie le gustaría estar en su lugar.

Y fue cuando las patas de la silla comenzaban a temblar, a punto de dar fin a su resistencia, cuando la puerta del gran salón vacío hizo un fuerte y molesto sonido al ser abierta. La morsa… digo, profesora, se levantó. La silla se había salvado de una muerte segura por muy poco.

Link sujetó la gran puerta de madera e hizo un ademán para que la joven princesa ingresara al cuarto, para luego cerrar la puerta tras su espalda.

- Llega tarde señorita – agregó con voz ronca y un tanto rasposa, le costaba modular, tenía tanta grasa que su boca parecía estar embutida en su cara.

- Lamentó la tardanza maestra – Agregó ella de manera solemne, evitando mirar a la grasienta mujer al tiempo que realizaba una pronunciada reverencia, sujetando al mismo tiempo con gracia la tela de la falda de su vestido con una mano, mientras que la otra la apoyaba en su pecho – Me disculpo sinceramente con usted n-ñ – volvió a decirle dedicándole ahora una fingida sonrisa.

Link sólo sonrió al observar la delicada figura de la muchacha realizando esa formal reverencia, le parecía divertido ver a la joven actuar como una verdadera señorita de clase, Zelda… no era de ese tipo de chicas, a ella le gustaba meterse en problemas, conocer el mundo y liberarse del peso de la tiara que siempre debía cargar sobre su cabeza, era una princesa un tanto rebelde, pero a él así le gustaba.

- ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no me…? – la ballena no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que fue repentinamente interrumpida por una "imprudente" muchacha.

- … Me levante la ceja – suspiró encogiéndose de hombros – Lo se, me lo ha dicho un centenar de veces – volvió a decirle olvidando por completo que no había pedido permiso para hablar.

- ¡¡INSOLENTE!! Ò0ó – Gritó la mujer horrorizada - ¡¿Cuántas veces le he le dicho que tiene que pedir la palabra antes de hablar?! – Parecía más agitada de lo normal, quizás se estaba empezando a ahogar por el esfuerzo que había hecho al intentar gritar.

- Creo que metiste la pata – le murmuró Link quien ya estaba junto a la una aterrada muchacha.

- Eso no es de mucha ayuda ¬-¬ - Le murmuró ella mirándolo de reojo.

- Déjalo en mis manos – Agregó el poniéndose una mano en el pecho con orgullo – Yo me encargare de la bestia – Le dedico una última sonrisa y se acercó cuidadosamente a la enfurecida y grasosa mujer.

La maestra ballena dejo de gritar al ver que el joven se acercaba, este se detuvo a un metro de ella. Era prudente mantener la distancia, si ese MONSTRUO llegaba a tropezar, seguro lo aplastaría con ESE enorme cuerpo que tenía.

- ¿Me permite? – Le preguntó sujetando la mano de empanada de la mujer ballena con una de las suyas – _Que asquerosa - _pensó para si tratando de fingir una sonrisa complacida y luego deposito un fugaz beso sobre la mano de la mujer - _¡¡¡¡AHHH que horror, voy ha vomitar!! ToT - _se decía para si, la verdad es que sus labios con suerte habían alcanzado a rozar la piel de la mujer, pero el perfume que esta traía era demasiado POTENTE para la pobre nariz del muchacho – Buenos días señorita, es un placer… _horrendo placer, _volver a verla – le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa amable y agradable.

La gorda mujer se sonrojó con los actos del muchacho y apartando bruscamente su mano se la llevo a su boca para cubrirla, soltando una estridente risa de nerviosismo, al tiempo que desviaba su mirada. Link aprovecho esa oportunidad en el que ella no lo miraba, para girar la cabeza y hacer una GRAN mueca de asco, que sólo Zelda alcanzó a divisar.

- _Pobre Link – _pensó ella divertida, cubriendo su boca con una de sus manos tratando de ocultar su sonrisa y conteniendo la risa.

- Usted es todo un caballero – lo halagó la mujer agitando su manito de empanada frente a su cabeza, tratando de bajarse el rubor.

Link había conseguido su objetivo, había desviado la atención de la mujer y le había evitado a Zelda un BUEN castigo, por eso luego le pediría una recompensa, pensó sonriendo. Bien merecida se la tenía.

- Con su permiso, maestra – agregó la muchacha acercándose con algo de desconfianza hasta Link - ¿Me permite hablar? n-ñ – se aventuro a preguntar antes de recibir otro reto.

- Por supuesto jovencita – le dijo la maestra sin tomarle gran importancia, parecía haber olvidado por completo su enojo.

- Mi padre…

- Ejem ¬-¬ – la mujer la fulminó con la mirada.

- Digo, el honorable rey de Hyrule ñ-ñ – corrigió enseguida al sentir la penetrante mirada, a penas le podía ver los ojos entre tanta grasa, pero si podía sentir a la perfección la mirada de la mujer – Me informo ayer que hoy tendría una clase especial de baile, ya que la noche de la fiesta en el castillo se acerca – le dijo escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras y tratando de hablar pausado y modulado.

- Ahhh, claro… las clases – puntualizó la gordis – empezaremos enseguida con eso, dio dos palmadas con sus manos y la una música muy ceremoniosa comenzó a sonar – el rey me dijo que para el baile tu tutor sería tu pareja, por lo que considero que deberías practicar con él – le explicó.

- _Yo la pareja de Zelda, pero… no entiendo, ¿ella no debería bailar con su prometido? – _el chico se encontraba confundido, le parecía un tanto extraña esa petición.

- ¿Sabes bailar apuesto muchacho? – ahora la mujer se dirigía a Link.

- Ehhhhh o.o – murmuró el rubio sin saber que responder ante esa pregunta, él… ¿sabía bailar? La verdad es que no recordaba la última vez que había bailado con alguien y si lo había hecho estaba seguro que ESO no se acercaría en lo más mínimo a una danza formal con la princesa de Hyrule – Claro que si n0n – le respondió finalmente mintiendo.

Zelda miró horrorizada al chico, ella sabía perfectamente que estaba mintiendo, ÉL no conocía los pasos del baile al que la mujer se refería.

- Perfecto, en ese caso… demuéstremelo – lo desafió la obesa mujer, apremiando a los chicos para que avanzaran hasta la pista de baile – Espero que usted señorita no los haya olvidado – agregó enseguida dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante a la princesa.

La chica no dijo nada ante el mordaz comentario de la ballena, en vez de eso se acercó al rubio y por lo bajo le pregunto - ¿En verdad sabes bailar?

- La verdad n-n… - realizó una innecesaria pausa para darle algo de suspenso a su respuesta – No tengo ni la menor idea – terminó de decirle.

Zelda perdió ligeramente el equilibrio, estuvo casi se cayó de la impresión - ¿Y que vamos a hacer entonces? – le preguntó justo después de recuperar su postura original.

- Improvisar n0n – fue la simple respuesta del despreocupado rubio.

- _Supongo_ n-nUU _que debí esperarme una respuesta como esa – _pensó para luego sonreír un tanto resignada, Link nunca se preocuparía por algo como eso.

- Me otorgaría esta pieza, bella señorita – le dijo luego sonriéndole con algo de picardía, se inclinó ligeramente y extendió su brazo en espera de que la muchacha sujetara su mano.

Un tenue rubor adorno las mejillas de la joven princesa quien sin pensarlo dos veces se dejo llevar por el "juego" – Será todo un placer – agregó ella en el mismo tono, devolviéndole otra pícara sonrisa al tiempo que posaba delicadamente su mano sobre la que el muchacho le ofrecía.

Link camino a su lado y así ambos llegaron al centro de la pista de baile, él libero la mano de ella y se separo con un movimiento elegante. La princesa lo observó y luego tomando con sus manos la falda de su vestido realizó una ligera inclinación, como saludando a su acompañante. El Hylian la imitó realizando una caballerosa reverencia ante la futura heredera al trono. A lo lejos escucharon como la gorda daba dos palmadas más con su mano y la melodía que hasta ese entonces sonaba, cambio. Ahora una música suave y lenta daba comienzo a una nueva canción.

- Que la función empiece – bromeo ella cuando Link volvió a extenderle el brazo para que ella sostuviera su mano, y así lo hizo.

Con su mano libre la sujetó por la cintura y la acercó hasta su cuerpo, dejándola a escasos centímetros de él.

- ¿Y ahora que? – le preguntó el chico sin saber como seguir a continuación.

- Dame tú mano y sujétame con fuerza con la otra de la cintura – le indicó ella, el joven sin más obedeció, mientras la chica posaba su mano libre sobre uno de los hombros de él – Y ahora… - le sonrió – sólo déjate llevar, deja que la música indique el ritmo…

Y fue así como comenzaron a moverse, Link seguía con facilidad los movimientos de la joven princesa, en realidad no estaba siguiendo sus pasos, sólo se movía por inercia, porque para ese entonces, él había vuelto a perderse en los ojos de la joven rubia. Zelda daba uno, dos, tres pasos y giraba, un giro que hacía que la larga falda se su vestido se agitara con fuerza siguiendo el movimiento. Adelante, atrás a un lado y al otro, así continuaron moviéndose al compás de la música y perdiendo completa noción de la realidad, la sala y aún más de la ballena varada que los observaba… ahora eran sólo ellos, la música y esa danza pausada y romántica. Sus cuerpos se acercaron e intercambiando miradas cómplices sintieron como si los recuerdos del día anterior se hacían más vivos que nunca. El Hylian estrechó a la princesa con uno de sus brazos, mientras que su otra mano fue a parar sin saber como a la nuca de ella. La rubia le dedicó una nueva sonrisa al tiempo que sus brazos se enredaban el cuello de él, dieron un último giro y sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse atraídos por una fuerza inexplicable… sus bocas casi se rozaban cuando…

- ¡¡¡ALTOOO!!! Ò0ó – chilló la monstruosa mujer furiosa, estaba roja de rabia - ¡¡¿Cómo es posible que intentes abusar del pobre y educado joven Link?!!

- ¿Qué? ó.ò – La chica parecía no comprender - ¡¡Yo no hice nada!! – alegó luego molesta, era el colmo ¿qué había hecho ella ahora?

- ¡¡Te estas aprovechando del pobre, e indefenso e inocente joven Link!! Ò0Ó – le gritó la mujer furiosa.

- ¡¡¡Yo no hice NADA!! – Y técnicamente era cierto, no había alcanzado a hacer "nada", porque gracias a la abrupta y desagradable interrupción de la gorda no había conseguido ni siquiera tocar los labios del joven – _Maldición…_

- No discutan, por favor o-ò… - intervino un muy afligido Link.

- ¡¡¡TÚ CALLATE!!! – le gritaron las dos enfurecidas mujeres, meterse en pelea de chicas era peligroso y el acaba de descubrirlo.

- T0T ¿_Y ahora que dije? –_ se preguntó en una esquina rodeado de una GRAN aura emo.

La guerra se había desatado.

- ¡¡Usted no tiene derecho a tratarme como lo hace!! – le gritó la chica desafiándola.

La descomunal mujer se acercó, a paso lento pero seguro, haciendo temblar ligeramente el piso al avanzar.

- ¡¡Atrevida!! ¬¬

- ¡¡¡Gorda!!! ¬o¬

- ¡¡¡¡Rubia desabrida!!!! ò0ó

- ¡¡¡¡¡FEA!!!!! Ò-Ó

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡HUESUDA!!!!!! Ò0Ó

- ¡¡Oiga, no estoy huesuda!! ¬o¬

- ¡¡Si lo estas!!

- ¡¡Que no!!

- ¡¡Que si!!

- Que nunca te decides – Link hizo su aparición cantando una extraña canción.

Las dos mujeres se detuvieron y lo fulminaron con la mirada y nuestro joven héroe volvió a su esquina como un emo cualquiera.

- Te voy a acusar con mi papá – la amenazó la princesa apuntándola con su dedo índice.

- ¡¡¡NOOO!!! Espere señorita… todo menos eso – le rogó la mujer echándose al suelo, rodando por el piso como desquiciada.

- _¿Pero que demonios…?_ - Se preguntó la joven observando incrédula a la desesperada y grasienta señora – Esta bien maestra, retiró lo dicho – le dijo finalmente compadeciéndose de la pobre, pero gorda… mujer.

- Es muy amable señorita – le dijo arrastrándose hasta la princesa.

- _Que asco – _pensó la princesa y enseguida agregó – Esta bien, esta bien… pero por favor no se me acerque n-nU.

Después de un minuto de silencio y de una acomodación de papeles, todo parecía estar en orden. La gorda había vuelto a levantarse, ahora tenía el mismo semblante serio que siempre y como era habitual dirigía la clase, la princesa practicaba unos pasos de baile con un pesado libro en la cabeza, según la ballena para mejorar el equilibrio en sus movimientos y Link quien había dejado su oscuro rincón emo se había unido a las practicas con Zelda.

- Ya es suficiente – les dijo haciendo que los dos jóvenes se detuvieran – Usted princesa puede retirarse.

- ¿Lo dice en serio? – indagó ella insegura de haber escuchado lo que creyó escuchar.

- Si, vallase… - agregó sin darle importancia – me quedare a solas con el muchacho ¬u¬ el aún necesita practicar - indico luego mirando de reojo a un pobre y atemorizado guerrero.

- Zelda… has algo – le pidió el chico sintiendo como sus piernas empezaban a temblar. No se quería quedar a solas con ESA cosa.

La chica también afligida por el destino de su joven compañero trato de pensar rápidamente en un plan y fue entonces…

- No hay de que preocuparse, estarás bien – le sonrió.

-¿Qué? O-O – el Hylian no quería creer lo que había escuchado – _acaso… ¿acaso va a abandonarme y en manos de esa asquerosa, gorda, horrenda y monstruosa mujer?_

Zelda se acercó un poco al chico y le susurró algo a su oído. Él la miró perplejo y luego observó como ella desaparecía de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse de ambos. La puerta se cerró…

Glup… Link trago saliva, asustado. Su fin había llegado.

- Ahora al fin estamos solos… - le comentó la enorme mujer en un tono extrañamente sensual.

Era… grotesco…

- ¿Solos? – repitió el retrocediendo al tiempo que la gorda avanzaba implacablemente hacia él.

- Así es… completamente solos – le reitero la monstruosa mujer acorralando al pobre de Link contra una pared.

El chico sintió como su espalda chocaba contra una de las paredes del cuarto y maldijo por lo bajo el hecho de que justo ESA muralla, se encontrara precisamente en ESE lugar, justo en ESTE momento. Aún recordaba las palabras que Zelda le había susurrado "Esto te servirá de lección por coquetear con la gorda" le había dicho.

- _¡¡Pero esto es demasiado castigo!! ToT – _pensó temblando de terror al sentir como la enorme mano de la mujer hacia un intento de acariciar su rostro, en realidad lo único que consiguió fue revolverle el cabello porque justo ese día había olvidado ponerse su gorro - _¡¡Que alguien me ayude!! ¡¡Nayru apiádate de este humilde guerrero!! _T0T

- ¿Te gusta el tango? – le pregunto de pronto la bestia. Bueno nunca tanto así como bestia, pero le queda el sobrenombre, ¿no?

- _¿Qué mierd… es el tango? – _Pensó horrorizado por no saber que contestarle – Yo… - tartamudeo finalmente de manera tonta.

- Sabía que si – la mujer, se había respondido ella sola y ahora sujetaba entre sus corpulentos brazos al joven como si se tratara de un muñeco.

La gorda comenzó a moverse de manera torpe con una música que él nunca en su vida había escuchado. Link trataba de liberarse desesperadamente del agarré de la ballena, o por lo menos intentaba apartar su rostro de su grasiento cuerpo para poder respirar, estaba como embutido en medio de toda su grasa… ¡¡¡ESA COSA SE LO ESTABA TRAGANDO!!!

- ¡¡Ayuda!! – suplico, pero su voz fue acallada por el corpulento cuerpo de la mujer que mantenía prisionera la cara del joven entre algún pliegue de su piel.

Fue entonces cuando creyó oír que la música había terminado. Ella lo levantó entre sus brazos y lo observó con detenimiento.

- ¿Por qué no me das un besito? – le dijo alargando su trompa para que pudiera sobresalir de sus enormes mejillas.

- _¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!! o0o – _Su mente parecía estar a punto de caer en colapso nervioso -_ ¡¡NOOO!! ¡¡Prefiero besar a Ganondorf que a ESTA horrorosa creación de la comida chatarra!!!_

Y fue justo entonces cuando un grito proveniente del exterior hizo que la gorda se detuviera. Para Link…fue como el mismísimo coro de los ángeles llamándolo ¡Era su salvación!

- ¡¡SOCORRO!! – Había gritado una doncella en apuro un piso más abajo y fuera del castillo - ¡¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!!

- ¿Escucho eso? – le dijo aprovechando el aturdimiento de la mujer para escabullirse de su agarré - ¡Una inocente doncella esta en peligro! – Le dijo inflando su pecho al tiempo que ponía su mejor pose heroica – Lamento tener que dejar hasta acá esto, pero… ¡¡El deber me llama!! – gritó al final corriendo hasta la ventana más cercana y saltando por ella, huyendo desesperado de la obesa maestra.

La mujer se quedó pasmada en el lugar donde se encontraba, aún no había conseguido asimilar lo que había ocurrido, ni mucho menos que el apuesto Link se le hubiera escapado de las manos.

* * *

Zelda no podía parar de reír al ver a un atrapado "héroe" entre la copa de un árbol. Se había imaginado que Link intentaría salir por la ventana, pero nunca pensó que se lanzaría en un verdadero piquero através de ella.

- No te burles de mi y ayúdame ¬¬ - le dijo tratando de zafarse de las enredaderas.

- Es… es que…. deberías… haber visto... tu cara – le dijo entre risas.

- ¡Yo no le veo la gracia! – Exclamó aún nervioso después de la horrenda experiencia que tuvo que vivir - ¡Tú maestra casi me traga con toda su grasa!

- Agradece que no se sentó encima tuyo, sino… ahí si que te perdemos en su tremenda raja – agregó volviendo a soltar una nueva carcajada.

- ¡No es gracioso! T0T

- Esta bien… te ayudaré a bajar – cedió al fin aún con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La joven princesa escalo el árbol, llegando hasta el lugar donde el guerrero se encontraba atrapado y con ayuda de sus manos consiguió soltar las enredaderas que mantenían prisionero el cuerpo de Link. Este cayó al suelo precipitadamente.

- x.x

- ¿Estas bien? O.o – bajo de inmediato al ver al inconciente chico en el piso - ¿Link? – Lo llamó cuando estaba a su lado – Link, responde – ahora estaba asustada.

Y fue cuando intentaba voltear al joven para ver su rostro cuando se percató del engañó, pero… era demasiado tarde.

-¡¡Te engañé!! – le dijo el sonriéndole divertido al tiempo que la atrapaba entre sus brazos, ahora ella se encontraba bajo él.

- ¡Eso es trampa! – se quejó ella entre molesta y divertida, la verdad es que se había preocupado mucho por el rubio.

Pero él no le dijo nada. Se había quedado embobado observando el dulce rostro de la muchacha, ella al notarlo se ruborizó ligeramente.

- Tienes tierra en la cara – le dijo desviando su mirada sólo por unos instantes, para después quitar con una de sus manos el polvo sobre el rostro del joven y antes de apartar su mano, el rubio la detuvo.

- Tú piel es muy suave… – parecía hipnotizado, y sin darse cuenta sus parpados se entrecerraron – Zelda… - la llamó en un suave susurró, la deseaba… deseaba sus labios.

- Link… - Lo llamó ella anhelante, cerrando sus parpados, esperando que el joven siguiera el curso de sus actos.

El Hylian sin más, acortó lentamente la distancia que los separaba, deteniéndose justo al sentir el suave roce entre sus labios, sus respiraciones se entremezclaban y sus corazones parecían estar a punto de estallar. Iba ha besarla, necesitaba hacerlo… deseaba volver a sentir el embriagante sabor de sus labios.

- ¡¡PRINCESA!!

El momento fue abruptamente interrumpido por la obesa mujer que desde el segundo piso y asomada por la ventana había alcanzado a divisar la romántica escena. Los chicos se separaron rápidamente avergonzados, pero antes de volver a escuchar los regaños de la gorda…

- Escapemos – le propuso Zelda en un tono infantil, como si fueran a cometer un errando crimen.

La chica comenzó a correr alejándose del lugar y Link la siguió, corriendo tras ella. Ambos reían divertidos, parecían dos niños jugando al escondite. Ingresaron nuevamente en el castillo, atravesaron el comedor y luego las puertas que delimitaban la cocina.

- Estamos… a salvo – le dijo ella de manera entrecortada por la carrera.

Link sonrió y con un dejo de malicia agregó – Yo no lo creo así jovencita – había tratado de imitar la voz de la descomunal mujer y abriendo sus brazos, como queriendo aumentar el volumen de su cuerpo la amenazó – Voy a atraparte.

La chica rió divertida y empezó a correr por la cocina, entre trastos y un húmedo piso – ¡Eso… esta por verse! – lo desafío ella, esquivando los brazos del joven que amenazaban con terminar su carrera.

Y estaban en esa persecución cuando Link descuidadamente resbaló, llevándose consigo a la muchacha, ambos se deslizaron por el piso húmedo y terminaron chocando contra un mesón cercano, el cual se tambaleó en un intento de mantener sobre su cuerpo, el ENORME pastel que los cocineros habían preparado para la fiesta.

- Oh… oh… O-o – Fue todo lo que atinó a decir Link cuando vio que la enorme torta con mucho merengue se les venía encima. Sólo alcanzó a cerrar sus parpados para no ver lo que a continuación aconteció.

La torta se hizo mil pedazos sobre sus cuerpos y cuando los dos muchachos volvieron a abrir sus parpados, quitándose el chocolate, el merengue y el manjar de sus rostros se intercambiaron una mirada perpleja. Ambos tenían muy claro que ESA torta era muy importante para la fiesta en el castillo.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? o-o – fue el joven el que se había decidido a romper el silencio.

- ¿Qué tanto te manejas en la cocina? n-nU

**Continuará…**

El siguiente capítulo aún no tiene nombre, pero si les puedo asegurar que será muy dulzón XD ¿Quién alguna vez no jugo con la comida?... ¿Y que piensan ustedes de esta receta?… dos jóvenes enamorados, MUCHO chocolate, el infaltable merengue, la desastrosa harina, una pizca de azúcar y sas… el ingrediente especial, un toque de mi perversión XD ¿Qué resultara de todo esto? Ni yo quiero imaginármelo XDD. Pero no se alarmen XD que no tengo pensado hacer un lemon en esta historia, no estaba entre los planes originales XD, pero si alguna que otra escenita subida de tono.

Antes de despedirme quiero disculparme por las faltas de ortografía, las pifias de redacción y los errores de dedo. Me dio flojera revisar el capítulo XD. También no quiero dejar de agradecer a toda la gente que lee esta locura, en especial a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios, un agradecimiento especial para… **Dialirvi, la generala, ElF0TiT0, Maria VM, Toon Csi, mininaxoxo y Olivia**, en verdad son un amor, ¡¡gracias por su apoyo!!


	10. Una dulce tentación

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, no hago esto con algún fin de lucro, sólo escribo para divertirme.

Segundo… quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, la verdad es que pretendía terminar este capítulo mucho antes, pero ocurrieron cosas durante el camino, algunas muy difíciles de admitir y otras que hubieras preferido que no ocurrieran, entre ellas, perdidas importantes de familiares, familiares de amigas muy queridas y ¿cómo olvidarlo?… el nefasto terremoto que azotó Chile… pero bueno, la vida es impredecible.

**GUARDAESPALDAS POR UNA SEMANA**

En el capítulo anterior…

Ninguno de los dos se había esperado que este inocente juego terminara como acababa de terminar, y es que tan inesperado como inoportuno el mesón que se había puesto en su camino llevaba consigo una carga muy importante para la fiesta que se aproximaba con el paso de los días.

Tan sólo el simple "Oh… oh…" del joven guerrero acompañó el vaivén de la gigantesca torta que se movilizaba con inquietante inseguridad, dando fe de lo que sin duda alguna acontecería… y no pasó mucho para que la enorme torta se diera por vencida dejándose caer hacia un lado.

Y fue así como inevitablemente el pastel se hizo mil pedazos sobre nuestros jóvenes e intrépidos protagonistas, dejando no sólo sus cuerpos bañados por la endulzante evidencia, sino también parte del mesón y el piso que los rodeaba.

Para variar habían vuelto a meter la pata, bueno técnicamente TODO el cuerpo, pero para el caso daba lo mismo, la cosa es que habían destruido el pastel que los cocineros se habían esmerado tanto en hacer.

Ahora sólo una única pregunta rondaba la mente de los rubios, lo malo es que a pesar de que las dos mentes estaban centradas en el mismo dilema, aún ninguna había conseguido dar con una solución. Y el silencio perduró hasta que el joven volvió a retomar la palabra para articular una simple y sencilla frase, con un significado mucho más sublime de lo aparente…

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? o-o

Otro incomodo silencio.

- ¿Qué tanto te manejas en la cocina? n-nU – preguntó finalmente ella, dando rienda suelta a una alocada y también desesperada sugerencia, que… ¿quien sabe?, quizás podría dar buen termino.

Y había llegado el momento de averiguarlo…

**.-.-.-. ****Día cuatro (II): Una dulce tentación .-.-.-.**

Un improvisado cartel era todo lo que ahora impedía el ingreso a la gran cocina real. La nota indicaba muy claramente con perfecta caligrafía "PROHIBIDO EL PASO, ORDEN REAL", un mensaje corto y simple, pero parecía ser que la frase "orden real" conseguía un efecto muy deseado en todos los sirvientes que quisieran asomarse por el lugar. Y es que nadie en su sano juicio desobedecería una orden proveniente directamente de nuestro queridísimo rey, no porque inspirara miedo ni mucho menos, sino más bien, porque todos los que llevaban tiempo en el castillo sabían que idea que saliera de la cabeza de Nohansen era idea que terminaba en desastre seguro y por supuesto, NADIE deseaba luego enfrentarse a Impa, la implacable consejera y guardiana real. Por lo tanto técnicamente… se encontraban solos… absolutamente solos. Pero por lo visto, hasta el momento ninguno se había detenido a meditar aquel "pequeño" detalle, aunque… nadie dice que aquello no podría cambiar.

Nuestros intrépidos protagonistas se encontraban al interior de la cocina reuniendo todos los ingredientes necesarios para la creación de un gigantesco y empalagoso pastel. A esas alturas habían conseguido quitarse parte de la pegajosa mezcla de ingredientes que había cubierto sus cuerpos, pero aún no habían tenido el tiempo de cambiarse la ropa.

- Muy bien Link, según este libro… – la muchacha posó su mirada sobre las pequeñas letras del texto que descansaba en su regazo. Ella se encontraba sentada sobre un gran basurero cilíndrico dado vuelta, y justo en frente un GRAN pote de vidrio parecía ser el lugar idóneo para la mezcla de los ingredientes. – Lo primero que necesitamos son los huevos y el azúcar ¿Me los puedes acercar?

Link sin chistar se movilizó a través de la cocina buscando los huevos y el azúcar, los primeros los halló de inmediato, pero el azúcar… - ¿Cuál será? – Se preguntó observando dos recipientes enormes con un contenido similar, y finalmente por su apariencia "supuso" que se trataría de lo mismo – Muy bien aquí están – le indicó a la muchacha, que aún sin despegar su vista del texto le hizo una seña para que él colocara dentro de la mezcla aquellos ingredientes. Y fue así como el rubio "lanzó" literalmente los huevos con cáscara y todo más la supuesta azúcar que había conseguido.

- Aquí dice que se deben batir… - murmuró ella y Link obedeció.

La chica escuchó el sonido de algo que crujía al tiempo que Link revolvía los ingredientes y fue "ese" peculiar sonido el que la hizo levantar la mirada del texto - ¿Por qué suena así? – le preguntó al joven contrariada por aquel peculiar ruido.

- ¡Ah! Deben ser las cáscaras de los huevos – le respondió un ingenuo muchacho con una gran y afable sonrisa – cuando empecé a revolver se rompieron – continuó como si lo que dijera fuera de lo más normal.

- ¿Qué tú hiciste que? – volvió a interrogar la Hylian incrédula, no podía hacerse la idea de que Link había sido capaz de tirar los huevos enteros, y cuando digo enteros digo ENTEROS.

- Pues eso… - insistió él con su acostumbrada tranquilidad – Son los huevos y sus…

- ¡¿Cómo diantres se te ocurrió meterlos así? – Lo regaño la rubia aún sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, enseguida suspiro cansada. Sin más dejo a un lado el libro y se acercó hasta la extraña mezcla – además… - murmuró pensativa – Huele raro… ¿le colocaste azúcar, verdad? – lo volvió a interrogar temiendo lo peor.

- ¡Claro que si! – le respondió el sin titubear. Según el lo que había tomado era azúcar ¿qué más podías ser?

La chica se acercó al enorme pote y sacó un poco de la mezcla con uno de sus dedos para probarla – x0x AHH! ¡Esto esta saladoooo! – exclamó al tiempo que corría por un vaso de agua.

- Ups… n-nU - realmente el no era muy hábil en esto de la cocina, pero ¿errando se aprende, no?, claro que este no era el mejor momento para ponerse a experimentar.

Zelda suspiró con pesar, la idea de realizar un pastel no estaba dando buen comienzo, si las cosas seguían así seguramente nada bueno resultaría. Pero no se detuvo a meditar lo sucedido, sino que enseguida volvió junto al Hylian.

- Link, la sal no es igual que el azúcar – empezó explicando tratando de mantener la calma y haciendo perdurar en el tiempo su paciencia. Lo que acaba de decir parecía muy OBVIO, pero por lo visto para el joven Hylian la diferencia no estaba muy clara – Tal vez se vean similares, eso lo admito… - agregó luego tratando de comprender el origen de aquel error del muchacho – En fin… - suspiró - ¿Te parece si empezamos de nuevo?

Y fue así como luego de limpiar todo, volvieron a comenzar, esta vez Zelda dirigía cada uno de los pasos del rubio, quien se detenía a preguntar cada vez que le asaltaba alguna duda. Era mucho mejor eso, que empezar nuevamente todo.

Una vez terminada la mezcla para el bizcocho de chocolate, la vertieron en tres moldes uno gigantesco, otro de tamaño promedio y uno pequeñito para que finalmente nuestro joven héroe se encargara de meterlos todos en el gran horno que poseía la cocina del castillo.

- ¡Uff! Debe ser muy pesado ser el cocinero del castillo – comentó Link agotado de tanto batir, mezclar, mover, vigilar, etc.

La muchacha soltó una suave risita, divertida. El comentario del rubio se le había hecho un tanto gracioso – Es por eso que en el castillo hay MUUCHOS cocineros – le sonrió con un dejo de ternura - ¿Te imaginas tanto trabajo para una sola persona? – le preguntó luego. La conversación se estaba haciendo amena, pero aún quedaba mucho trabajo por delante.

- ¡Ni me lo imagino! n-nUU – El estaba agotadísimo, esto de cocinar no era una tarea nada fácil. Y ahora pretendía sentarse, tenían que esperar a que los bizcochos estuvieran listos para seguir ¿no?

- Aún no te relajes – le indicó la joven princesa, observando las evidentes intenciones del chico – Podemos avanzar con el merengue mientras se terminan de cocer los bizcochos en el horno – Sonrió nuevamente al ver la cara de frustración del muchacho.

- T0T Yo pensé que ya estábamos listos – se quejo suspirando pesadamente.

- Muy bien, manos a la obra – le dedicó otra sonrisa, esta vez tratando de animarlo y comenzó enseguida con la preparación del merengue.

Unos minutos más tarde…

- Link… - lo llamó al tiempo que con una de sus manos tomaba algo de la endulzante mezcla que tenía delante.

El joven quién estaba ocupado guardando unas cucharas se volteo al escuchar la llamada de ella y fue justo cuando espero encontrarla con su mirada se percató de que alguna sustancia no identificada venía directamente hacia su cara.

- ¡Por las Diosas! – trató de esquivarla, pero era demasiado tarde.

¡SPLAD!

La escena que se observó a continuación era para la foto, Link con toda la cara llena de merengada y con una expresión de "¿qué diantres pasó?" mientras que la princesa reía divertida del pobre y confundido muchacho.

- ¡Eso no es justo! – Reclamó él, al tiempo que se echaba a reír junto a la muchacha. Al parecer ya había comprendido lo sucedido.

- Pero… te ves… muy… gracioso – agregó ella entre risas.

- ¿Ah sí? Con que muy gracioso ¿eh? – Le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente con un sólo objetivo – _Esto no se quedará así_ – pensó al tiempo que una traviesa sonrisa adornaba su rostro todavía lleno de merengue.

Con un ágil movimiento consiguió tomar un poco de la dulce y pegajosa mezcla, y antes de que la chica pudiera escaparse se la lanzó a ella.

- ¡Cielos! – Pero consiguió esquivar el "ataque".

- ¡No conseguirás esquivarlas todas! – le advirtió con la clara intención de seguir con el "jueguito".

Y fue así como comenzó una verdadera guerra de… merengue, si… ¿quién lo diría, no? Esto era como jugar a lanzarse bolas de nieve, pero mucho más pegajosas y blandas que el agua fría y congelada.

De pronto en medio de la endulzante guerra, Link quien intentaba esquivar una "bola de merengue" que la princesa le había lanzado, piso mal y resbaló, cayendo sentado al suelo – ¡Auch! – se quejó al sentir su adolorido trasero, el mismo que había "amortiguado" todo el golpe contra las duras baldosas del piso. Zelda rió divertida, escondiendo su sonrisa con una de sus manos, la que apoyó justo delante de su boca. Segundos más tarde, con pasos lentos y seguros camino hasta el sitio donde el rubio se encontraba "tirado" en el suelo y una vez frente a él, se hincó para poder quedar a su altura.

- Estas… - hizo una pausa mientras observaba inquisitivamente al joven guerrero - … bañado en merengue – le comentó y con una sonrisa traviesa se inclinó para acercarse al más al Hylian y con cuidado retiró de la punta de la nariz de Link un poco de merengue que enseguida acercó a sus labios para probarlo - Mmmm – murmuró observando coquetamente a un aturdido muchacho – muy dulce – dijo finalmente pasando suave y sensualmente su lengua sobre sus labios al tiempo que acortaba peligrosamente la distancia que los separaba.

Link se sonrojó de sobremanera, a su parecer la muchachita que conoció en su infancia ahora era toda una mujer… y una muy hermosa. Y esa actitud coqueta y juguetona que tenía ahora lo volvía simplemente loco – _No debes… no puedes hacerlo… -_ Se repitió una y otra vez tratando de controlar sus más íntimos "instintos". En realidad no entendía que estaba pasando, normalmente la joven princesa no actuaba de esa manera ¿qué era lo que estaba buscando? Acaso… ¿Lo estaba provocando? –_ Maldición… ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? –_ Se preguntó apoyando sus manos en el suelo para inclinarse un poco hacía atrás, tenía que buscar una manera de alejarse – _Maldición – _Se repitió una vez más tragando saliva, el calor ya estaba comenzando a afectar todo su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Me tienes miedo? – Lo interrogó sin retroceder, ella también había apoyado sus manos sobre el suelo y seguía acercándose lentamente al Hylian - _¿Qué estas haciendo? – _Su mente parecía aún buscar la cordura, pero su cuerpo juzgaba la situación de una manera totalmente diferente. Seguro ese cabello alborotado, esa mirada ingenua, avergonzada y confundida, y ese apuesto rostro embetunado con dulce merengue estaba haciendo volar su imaginación de una manera peligrosa o quizás… demasiado tentadora. Link se veía irresistible.

- Zelda, no juegues conmigo… por favor - murmuró a duras penas, su mirada se había desviado desde las profundas aguamarinas de la muchacha hacia sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos teñidos de un rosa perlado – _Por el amor de Nayru… - _un suspiro se escapó inconcientemente de su boca, aquellos labios le estaban haciendo una invitación y… sería poco caballeroso rechazarla… - _¡NOO! ¡No puedes Link, no debes! –_ ella estaba comprometida, él lo sabía, ella lo sabía, entonces ¿Por qué?

Tenía muy claro que si se dejaba simplemente llevar estaría cometiendo una dura falta, una que casi había cometido en más de una oportunidad durante el transcurso de lo que llevaba de día.

- Esto no es un juego Link. Hace mucho dejó de serlo – No podía entender que era lo que detenía al muchacho, alguna razón debía tener para actuar de manera tan extraña el día de hoy y ella quería descubrirlo, necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo - ¿Ya no te gusto? – le preguntó finalmente, ahora eran sólo centímetros los que separaban sus rostros.

- ¡NO! ¡No es eso! – le respondió casi instantáneamente. Él la amaba, nunca había dejado de hacerlo – Yo no estoy a tú altura Zelda… tú eres una princesa, una doncella hermosa, inteligente y te mereces algo mejor… - Desvió rápidamente la mirada, no tenía el valor de mirarla, no ahora – _Y además, estas comprometida_ – Empuño con fuerza una de sus manos al recordar esto.

- Link… - lo llamó con suavidad, sujetando con delicadeza el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos – Pensé que no te arrepentías de lo que había sucedido, tú mismo lo dijiste ¿Recuerdas? - Ya no podía soportarlo más, lo deseaba… lo deseaba como él no tenía idea y no soportaba el hecho de que él siguiera insistiendo con ese estúpido tema de "las diferencias sociales", ¿Acaso ella no le había dejado claro la noche anterior que no le importaba?

- Si, pero… - Antes de que pudiera continuar fue interrumpido por ella, quien ahora había posado su dedo índice sobre los labios del joven para silenciarlo.

- No hay peros que valgan – agregó inmediatamente – Si es verdad lo que dices… demuéstralo… - Insistió juntando la punta de su nariz con la del muchacho - ¿O acaso no eres capaz de hacerlo? – lo desafío retomando esa actitud coqueta y juguetona que parecía embobar a su joven acompañante.

¡Al diablo con todo! Sólo esperaba que las Diosas perdonaran la falta que estaba a punto de cometer - Discúlpame… - le susurró junto a su oído al tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza – Zelda yo… yo… - necesitaba decírselo, a pesar de todo deseaba que ella conociera sus sentimientos – Yo… yo te… - tartamudeó al tiempo que las manos le comenzaban a temblar ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil?

La princesa acercó aún más su cuerpo al de muchacho y con cuidad lo estrecho con sus brazos – Estas temblando… - le murmuró junto a su oído enternecida sintiendo como las fuertes manos del joven temblaban – Todo estará bien… - le volvió a susurrar enredando sus manos en los rubios y ahora un tanto pegajosos cabellos del guerrero. No sabía porque, pero esa frase se le había venido justo a la mente en aquel instante, era la misma que el chico le había dicho en muchas oportunidades para animarla, eso y su sonrisa habían sido claves para enfrentar muchas adversidades.

- Todo estará bien… - repitió él, casi sin darse cuenta. Aquellas palabras le traían tantos recuerdos.

Link esbozó una dulce sonrisa y escondió su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha, sintiendo el suave aroma que desprendía la piel de la joven, mezclado con algo del dulce merengue. Pero no pasó mucho hasta que la princesa decidió separar ligeramente su cuerpo del joven, y fue entonces cuando las miradas de ambos volvieron a encontrarse. Ella mordió sutilmente su labio inferior, sintiendo como el palpitar de su corazón se aceleraba, luego cerró lentamente sus parpados y comenzó a acercar su rostro al del Hylian.

- _¿Me va a besar? – _Se preguntó observando las acciones de la princesa. Nuevamente el nerviosismo se apoderó de él, no estaba muy seguro que era lo que debía hacer a continuación, pero cuando vio que el rostro de la joven se encontraba a tan sólo milímetros del suyo, cerró sus ojos esperando el inevitable encuentro.

Pero lo que sucedió erizó hasta el más íntimo cabello del rubio. La cálida y húmeda lengua de la joven rozó con exquisita dulzura la comisura de los labios de él, un contacto tan ligero y pausado que hizo que nuestro joven héroe se estremeciera, sintiendo como su cuerpo era recorrido por un placer desconocido hasta ahora. Nunca se había esperado una acción como aquella de parte de la muchacha, ni mucho menos se había imaginado en sus más acalorados sueños lo que a continuación ocurriría…

Zelda se acomodó un poco, antes de seguir saboreando con lengua y con sus manos el dulce merengue, esparcido en una de las mejillas del chico, quien suspiraba sofocado con cada delicado contacto. La chica bajo sus besos recorriendo el mentón de él. Link quien aún estaba demasiado aturdido por la enorme cantidad de sensaciones que se agolpaban en su mente y recorrían su cuerpo sólo atinó a soltar un excitado gemido al sentir la lengua de la joven ahora recorriendo la piel de su cuello, ¿Esto no podía ser real, o si? Ya ni siquiera la cordura acompañaba sus acciones, y en el instante mismo en que ella mordió suavemente su piel, el sujeto con fuerza el claro cabello de la muchacha, desordenando evidentemente la trenza que ella traía, mientras que su otra mano hacia un lento recorrido atrás de la delicada espalda de la joven, deteniéndose justo antes de llegar a tocar algo más.

Y todo parecía ir viento en popa, hasta que un inconfundible aroma inundó la cocina llamando la atención del rubio, quien a duras penas se dio fuerzas para intentar separar a la princesa de él – Detente… - le dijo con dificultad antes de volver a suspirar – Zelda… - la llamó aún excitado, jalándola suavemente hacía atrás.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Tan mal lo hago? u.u – le preguntó ella entre confundida y desilusionada, ahora su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, se sentía avergonzada. Todo estaba tan bien ¿qué había hecho mal ahora?

- No es eso… - le respondió enseguida levantando el rostro de la muchacha, y dedicándole una cariñosa sonrisa con la intención de tranquilizarla - Es que… ¿No hueles algo extraño? – tenía calor, muchísimo calor y tanto sus mejillas como la de su compañera estaban de teñidas de rosa.

- ¿Oler? – fue todo lo que atino a decir, aún su respiración estaba agitada.

Segundos más tarde…

-¡LINK EL PASTEL! – Exclamó la chica parándose de un salto, dejando de lado todo otro pensamiento o sensación que interfiriera ahora con aquello que sentía era más inmediato.

- ¡LO HABÍA OLVIDADO! – Ahora también se encontraba de pie y corría a sacar el biscocho del horno antes de que comenzara quemarse.

Luego de eso todo siguió como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ambos se encontraban demasiado avergonzados con lo sucedido, por lo que al parecer por un mutuo y silencioso acuerdo había decidido no comentar nada al respecto y seguir con lo que se habían dispuesto a terminar, y finalmente lo habían conseguido, media hora más tarde un enorme y decorado pastel yacía sobre la mesa, de donde horas atrás se había derrumbado el primero.

El chico observó la hora y luego rompió el misterioso e incomodo silencio que se había formado entre los dos hasta ese momento, tan sólo se habían limitado a dedicarse una que otra palabra sin importancia alguna – Es tarde, será mejor que nos demos prisa en limpiar, todavía tenemos que arreglarnos nosotros. –

- Si, mi padre nos estará esperando en el comedor – agregó ella sin mirarlo.

Y fue así como luego de limpiar el desastre ambos se separaron, ingresando cada uno en su cuarto, pronto llegaría el momento en que una dura verdad quedará descubierta… ¿Qué sucedería entonces? Quien sabe, lo único seguro es que tal como estaban las cosas, nada bueno saldría de la noticia que el Rey les tenía preparada.

* * *

Había llegado el momento de la verdad, Link sabía que todos sus anhelos quedarían destrozados una vez que ellos atravesaran las grandes puertas que delimitan la entrada al comedor. Al otro lado los esperaban el rey, el amigo del rey y el hijo del amigo del rey... si, sonaba como trabalenguas, pero era cierto.

De reojo observó a su compañera, ella parecía extrañamente calmada. Su suave respiración, esa mirada pasiva y profunda, su postura intachable, su semblante relajado… ¿No había algo extraño en todo esto?

– _No entiendo como ella puede estar tan calmada ¿Acaso todo lo que me dijo era mentira? –_ Se interrogó de pronto, sintiendo el fuerte puñal que atravesaba su corazón con el sólo hecho de pensar aquello, y es que ¿Qué otra explicación había? Si ella realmente lo quería como sus palabras y sus actos le decían ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquila a tan sólo unos pasos de conocer a su futuro prometido? ¿Es qué acaso eso no era algo "problemático" para ella? - _¡MALDICIÓN! No puedo permitirlo… no puedo permitir que esto suceda – _Sin siquiera pensarlo, sus manos capturaron las de ella con un rápido movimiento, estrechándolas con fuerza.

- Link… ¿Qué pasa? – lo interrogó una sorprendida y sonrojada muchacha. Su corazón se había acelerado nuevamente.

La intensa mirada que él le dedicaba la ponía nerviosa, su cuerpo se estremeció al observar como el joven se inclinaba acercando su rostro al de ella, era sólo cosa de tiempo para que sus labios se encontraran. Ella sabía perfectamente cuales eran las intenciones del Hylian y la verdad… no tenía ninguna intención de detenerlo, ni mucho menos poner resistencia. Seguramente el pretendía dejar en claro que lo que había sucedido en la cocina no podían dejarlo atrás.

- No puedes Zelda… - Murmuró desesperado, había perdido por completo la cordura y la noción del tiempo – No lo hagas – le insistió sin saber que aquellas palabras no tenían ningún significado relevante para ella, después de todo… ella era la única que ignoraba la noticia de estar comprometida.

- _¿Qué no haga qué? – _Se preguntó sin ser capaz de articular palabra alguna, ahora si que no entendía nada – _Estoy segura que hay algo que me perdí en algún momento_ – pensó tratando de buscar respuesta a una nueva interrogante. Pero tan pronto como la cálida respiración del rubio acaricio su rostro dejo de pensar en ello – Link… - susurró el nombre de su joven enamorado en un suave y dulce suspiró.

El chico sonrió enternecido a tan tendedora suplica. Zelda no le estaba mintiendo, su tierna voz y su calida mirada le aseguraban que ella correspondía aquel intenso sentimiento que entrelazaba sus destinos.

Pero como no todo podía ser perfecto…

La enorme puerta con un sonoro chillido alertó a nuestros jóvenes enamorados que el tiempo se les había agotado. Link se separó bruscamente de la princesa y volteó el rostro para no mirarla, se sentía realmente estúpido y muy avergonzado. Zelda por su parte maldijo la inoportuna aparición de aquel hombre al que vagamente recordaba.

- ¡Princesa! – Exclamó el sujetó tanto sorprendido como aliviado – Nos estábamos preocupando, me alegra mucho volver a verla – le sonrió de manera afable y cordial – Venga, adelante… - insistió para que ella avanzara.

El rubio apretó con fuerza sus puños, la hora había llegado…

Y ahora la princesa y su joven guardaespaldas avanzaban guiados por aquel desconocido sujeto. Seguramente él era el "amigo del rey".

- ¡Hija, dichosos los ojos que te ven! – Saludo alegremente el rey, quien también había estado inquieto por su tardanza – _Por un momento pensé que te habías escapado – _una gota de sudor frío rodó por su frente – Siéntense, por favor… hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

Nohansen se incorporó.

Link observó con recelo al "tipo" que se encontraba sentado a uno de los lados del rey, "él" debía ser el famosísimo prometido. Empuñó aún más fuerte sus manos, todavía no podía creerlo ¡NO ERA POSIBLE!

La chica ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia de aquel individuo, ya que estaba perdida mirando la incomodidad de su tutor, algo le estaba ocurriendo - _¿Qué le pasa a Link? – _Y estaba a punto de preguntarle directamente al aludido, cuando…

- Zelda…

Ahora era su padre quien solicitaba su atención.

- Quiero presentarte a hijo de un viejo amigo, desde hoy el será tú prometido – fue directo y conciso – Su nombre es...

- ¡¿QUÉ? – El rey había sido interrumpido por su hija, quien aún no podía asimilar el trascendental significado que tenía para ella la palabra "prometido".

No podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto… ¿o si?

**Continuará…**

Y ahora todos se preguntaran… ¿quién es el famoso prometido de la princesa? XD!, bueno para que no se sulfuren… ni yo lo se XDD!, la verdad es que tenía muy claro quien iba a ser, hasta que de pronto entre en una pugna… realmente no se que será mejor, estoy entre dos opciones y no se por cual decidirme XD, aunque si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia ¡No duden en escribir!

Bueno no puedo despedirme sin antes dar mis más sinceros agradecimientos a toda la gente que me ha apoyado y que sigue leyendo esta historia, en verdad espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado. Y un agradecimiento especial a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios… **La generala**, **winter snow723**, **mininaxoxo**, **ElFOTiT0**, **Dialirvi**, **Fox McCloude**, **Maria VM**, **gaby, Estrella**, **GabbiVal04**, **Princesa Estrella**, **clamp-girl**, **pipe85694** y **Kitsa**, en verdad muchisimas gracias :').


	11. ¿Comprometida?

Antes que nada quiero empezar dando algunos avisos, algunos encargados y otros míos XD! Primero que nada para la gente que lee el fic de la generala, ella me cuenta que tuvo problemas con su pc y que les deje un aviso de que lleva sólo un poco del capítulo XD!

Por otra parte les quería dar a todos una cordial invitación para que visiten mi deviantart (a muchos ya se los dije XD), pueden ingresar a el por medio de mi prolife o bien buscándome como "zilia-k", ya subí la primera portada de uno de los capítulos de este fic ;)

Y por último, quería comentarles que al fin tengo mi computador de vuelta XD! La pobre estaba moribunda y la tuve que formatear hace algunas semanas -_-U por eso el retraso, en verdad lo siento .  
Sin más los dejo con el capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado :)…

**GUARDAESPALDAS POR UNA SEMANA**

En el capítulo anterior…

La princesa y su guardaespaldas habían ingresado en la sala, para el chico era predecible el encontrarse con aquellos dos sujetos que acompañaban al carismático Rey, pero aún así le dedicó una recelosa mirada al "tipo" que se encontraba sentado a uno de los lados del padre de Zelda, "él" debía ser el famosísimo prometido. Sus manos se empuñaron con más fuerza, todavía no podía creerlo ¡NO ERA POSIBLE QUE ESTO ESTUVIERA SUCEDIENDO!

La chica ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia de aquel individuo, ya que estaba perdida mirando la incomodidad de su tutor, algo le estaba ocurriendo al muchacho y ella seguía ahondando sospechas de que algo no andaba bien. Todo el día el rubio había estado teniendo un extraño comportamiento.Y estaba a punto de preguntarle directamente al aludido, cuando…

- Zelda…

Ahora era su padre quien solicitaba su atención.

- Quiero presentarte a hijo de un viejo amigo, desde hoy el será tú prometido – fue directo y conciso – Su nombre es...

- ¡¿QUÉ? – El rey había sido interrumpido por su hija, quien aún no podía asimilar el trascendental significado que tenía para ella la palabra "prometido". Y es que nadie de la noche para la mañana asumiría tan tranquilamente una noticia de tal envergadura, o por lo menos ella no estaba preparada para eso.

Esto no podía ser cierto… ¡No podía serlo!... ¿O si?

**.-.-.-. D****ía cinco: ¿Comprometida? .-.-.-.**

No estaba segura del lugar donde se encontraba, ni sabía la hora que era, ni mucho menos si era de día o de noche, aunque seguro eso último podría solucionarlo fácilmente haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo y abriendo sus ojos, pero… ¡Su cabeza estaba que explotaba! ¿Cómo dientres iba a ser prioridad abrir los ojos con esa horrenda jaqueca?

Y aún con los ojos cerrados, trató de buscar en algún resquicio de su mente algún recuerdo que le señalara que era lo que había ocurrido desde…

- ¡No puede ser! – Se levantó sobresaltada de la cama después de que un funesto recuerdo la hiciera descubrir en parte la razón por la que seguramente hasta un instante atrás había estado recostada.

- ¡Princesa! – exclamó alguien a sus espaldas. No se encontraba sola, pero sabía perfectamente quien era su acompañante, no había necesidad de voltear.

- No te preocupes, no iré a ningún lado – le indicó antes de que el chico se le abalanzara sobre ella, como había intentado hacerlo el día anterior – Y deja de llamarme princesa ¿quieres? – le dijo un tanto molesta, ahora no estaba para bromas.

Estaba claro que había amanecido hace un par de horas, ya que a penas estaba saliendo el sol y algunos rayos de tenue luz se colaban a través de su ventanal.

- Lo siento – Se disculpó el joven aún sin moverse del sitio donde se encontraba – Me alegra verte despierta, estaba preocupado por ti.

- Pues no se nota, ayer parecías haber estado más del lado de mi padre que del mío – lo contradijo, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo nuevamente sobre la cama.

- No es lo que parece, Zel… - agregó un tanto acongojado, levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a la chica y sentarse a su lado – Pero, la solución no era huir del castillo, arrasaste con casi todos los guardias del palacio – realizó una breve pausa para enseguida continuar - seguro Impa estaría orgullosa de su pupila – sonrió, era la primera vez que sonreía después de haber ingresado al comedor el día anterior.

La chica suspiró, sin ánimos como para continuar con la "broma". La verdad es que había cosas que aún no recordaba con toda claridad…

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó después de lo del comedor? – le preguntó finalmente, sabía que Link tenía mucho más clara la película que ella y quien mejor para relatarle lo acontecido que su propio tutor.

- Bueno… - Hizo una pausa, comprendía perfectamente la confusión de la chica, después de la noticia habían sucedido muchas cosas y el abrupto final que había tenido la persecución seguramente tenía a Zelda aún bajo efectos de la "droga" - … verás, después del anuncio de tú padre…

**.-.-. FLASH BACK .-.-.**

- ¡¿QUÉ? – El grito de la muchacha había interrumpido abruptamente las palabras y la presentación del rey.

Todos los presentes clavaron su mirada en la joven princesa, era OBVIO lo que estaba pasando…

- _¿Zelda no lo sabía? – _Fue lo primero que se le vino la mente al joven rubio, quien hasta ese instante había jurado que la chica tenía más que claro cual iba a ser el anuncio del rey.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios no me había dicho nada? – Exclamó la joven fuera de si, todo esto le parecía una broma de MUY mal justo.

- Querida… cálmate – sugirió el soberano sonriendo nerviosamente ante el evidente disgusto de la muchacha.

El amigo de Nohansen observaba la escena un tanto confundido y su hijo… bueno podría decirse que su hijo no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en el escándalo que se estaba armando en la sala, él estaba MUY concentrado leyendo un antiguo texto que sostenía en sus manos.

- ¡No voy a calmarme! ¡No puedo creer que no me contaras nada de esto! – Volvió a alzar su voz por sobre la de su padre, no sólo estaba enfadada, sino MUY dolida por la noticia, ella no quería "comprometerse" con un completo desconocido, eso NO LO IBA A ACEPTAR.

- Zelda, yo también lo sabía pero… - alcanzó a agregar el muchacho antes de ser abruptamente interrumpido.

- ¡¿Tú también Link? ¡¿Cómo fueron capaces de mentirme los dos? – Ya era el colmo, El rey lo sabia, seguramente Impa lo sabía, esos dos sujetos lo sabían, incluso Link lo sabía… ¿Y ella qué? ¿Cómo demonios nadie le había hablado de esto?

El rey, en vista de los sucesos, se levanto de su asiento acercándose a su hija. Ella desafiante no dio paso atrás, su padre no iba a convencerla de una idea tan estúpida como casarse con el hijo de un amigo suyo ¿qué creía que era ella? ¿Acaso le había parecido que era un objeto al cual él pudiera manipular a su gusto? ¡Eso NUNCA!

- Discúlpenme un momento, creo que tengo que hablar con mi hija a solas un momento – agregó con su típica e incansable sonrisa – Me parece que mi pequeña está demasiado feliz con todo esto de la noticia – Mintió sintiendo como la penetrante mirada del otro rey seguía cada uno de sus movimientos – Link… - lo llamó al tiempo que le hacia una inconfundible seña de "saca a mi hija de aquí".

- ¡Yo no… mmmm! – Claro que no se iba a quedar cayada, pero no pudo seguir reclamando, ya que su joven tutor se había encargado de taparle la boca con una de sus manos al tiempo que de un solo jalón la cargaba al hombro para llevársela fuera de la estancia.

- Jejejeje, ya vengo – agregó el soberano, seguido de una nerviosa risita.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, aunque sabía que lo peor estaba aún por venir, porque conocía la audacia y perseverancia de su hija y sabía que convencerla de algo no iba a ser para nada una tarea fácil.

Una vez fuera y bien alejados del comedor, Link bajo a la princesa con cuidado, la chica no se había dado por vencida y seguía intentando liberarse del firme agarre de su tutor. El rey los seguía de cerca, aún intentando buscar las mejores palabras para intentar apaciguar la ira de su joven hija.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Nohansen cerró las puertas tras de si, ahora los tres se encontraban en una pequeña estancia no muy usada en el castillo.

- Querida… - comenzó pausadamente para tratar de apaciguar con sus suaves palabras a la princesa.

- ¡Nada de querida! ¡¿Qué te crees? ¡Yo no pienso casarme con ese tipo! – alegó de inmediato la joven muchacha quien ya estaba cansada de tanta mentira.

- Hija, primero que nada, cálmate, hablemos esto como personas civilizadas que somos ¿si? – le insistió el rey, ya nervioso, la verdad es que este tipo de situaciones solía tratarlas Impa, ella tenía ese no se que le faltaba a él para controlar a la princesa, no por nada ella era su tutora.

- ¡¿Por qué me ocultaste esto hasta hoy? Ò0ó – le insistió la muchacha sin ánimos de bajar las revoluciones.

Fue entonces cuando al rey se le ocurrió una idea…

- ¡Yo lo intenté! – El rey se había hincado en el suelo casi al borde del llanto - ¡Juró que lo intenté! T-T, nunca fue mi intención ocultarte algo tan importante como esto… pero… pero… - una pequeña lagrimita comenzaba a asomarse en uno de sus ojos - ¡Pero no podía! ¡No tuve el valor de hacerlo! T0T - Para casos desesperados medidas desesperadas…

La chica se quedó en shock, parecía haber ofendido a su padre y en verdad se sentía culpable. Link miraba la escena un tanto aturdido, él aún estaba con el pensamiento fijo en "ese sujeto", no sabía ni su nombre, ni su origen, ni siquiera le había visto la cara, pero si había alcanzado a ver su rojiza cabellera por sobre el inmenso libro que había estado cubriendo su identidad y podría decirse que… ya "odiaba" a ese pelirrojo que osaba alejar a la joven muchacha de su lado.

- Papá yo… - su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, la enorme rabia que había estado impulsándola se había transformado de pronto en arrepentimiento.

- No… no digas nada hija mía – la interrumpió el hombre llevando una de sus manos a su frente, poniendo un gesto de culpa extrema – Yo tengo la culpa de todo esto, soy un mal padre, lo sé… sé que no quería esto… ó-ò

- Papá… - la chica se había acercado al hombre y ahora se encontraba arrodillada justo delante de él – No digas eso padre, no tienes la culpa de esto, las cosas pasan y hay situaciones que se salen de control y bueno… hay que afrontarlas – agregó la muchacha quien ahora parecía totalmente comprensiva ante la delicada situación que estaban tratando.

- Entonces… ¿no estás enojada conmigo? owo – le preguntó finalmente haciendo una mueca de niño bueno.

- No padre, no estoy enojada contigo… - le respondió dedicándole una comprensiva sonrisa.

-¡Genial! n0n – Exclamó un sonriente rey, levantándose de un salto, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado – Entonces todo está resuelto, ven conmigo y te presentaré a tu prometido – volvió a sonreír extendiéndole una de sus manos a la muchacha para ayudarla a levantarse.

¿Era su idea o todo lo que había pasado parecía una simple farsa del rey?

- ¡Papá! – lo regañó nuevamente, levantándose sin aceptar la ayuda del hombre – No puedo creer que me sigas engañando, no pudiste caer más bajo – ahora había vuelto a recuperar su ánimo.

- ¿Qué? – Se encogió de hombros – Tenía que convencerte de alguna manera ¿no? – le dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- ¡Claro que NO! – Se enfado la muchacha – Escúchame alguna vez… yo… yo no quiero comprometerme, no con un desconocido – le insistió acongojada, ya estaba empezando a desesperarse, sentía que el hombre no conseguía entenderla.

- ¡Ah! Bueno si es eso, entonces te presento, se presentan y listo, asunto arreglado, ya no estarás comprometida con un desconocido n-n – le dijo muy tranquilamente, como si su nueva ocurrencia hubiera sido la mejor de todas.

- ¡Papá! – Lo volvió a regañar - ¡No quiero comprometerme! Yo… _amo a otro – _terminó pensando lo último, al tiempo que le dedicaba una disimulada mirada al joven, que seguía como ido.

- ¿Tú qué? – Insistió el hombre, quien tenía ya la "dudosa" sospecha de que algo había entre su hija y su joven guardaespaldas.

- Yo… yo… - sus manos se empeñaron, necesitaba sincerarse y quizás este era el momento perfecto para hacerlo, pero había algo que seguía impidiéndole el habla – Yo… ¡Yo no quiero comprometerme a esta edad! – Le mintió, sabiendo que su problema no era el compromiso, sino… con quien la iban a comprometer.

- Hija, recuerda que es una tradición para todo el reino que en el baile de primavera te comprometas y fue por eso que te busque un prometido – le explicó con calma – _vamos hija, necesito que te sinceres… hazlo y todo este lio se acaba – _pensó el rey, quien ya había planeado durante el día en un estratégico plan para anular el compromiso de su hija, sólo y siempre y cuando ella decidiera abrir su corazón.

- ¡Pues yo no voy a comprometerme y punto! – finalizó ella, totalmente en desacuerdo con la tradición que venía siendo transmitida de generación en generación.

Ya había comenzado a avanzar por su cuenta, dirigiéndose directo a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – La detuvo con sus palabras, sabiendo que ahora venía lo peor.

- A donde nadie pueda encontrarme – fue la sincera respuesta de la muchacha, que sin más salió de la instancia dispuesta a escapar del castillo. No le quedaba otra opción, ¿o si?

El rey espero unos minutos, decidiendo darle un tanto de ventaja a su hija, para él, esto no era nada más que un simple juego.

- Link… - lo llamó sacando al ensimismado joven de sus pensamientos – No permitas que Zelda salga del castillo, es una orden… debes prometerme que harás todo lo que este a tú alcance para impedirlo.

- Como usted diga señor – agregó el sin chistar, sabía que no podía desobedecer una orden real – le prometo que detendré a la princesa a toda costa.

Camino pausadamente hasta la entrada del cuarto, le dedicó una última e insegura mirada a Nohansen y luego partió disparado tras la joven princesa que ya le llevaba unos cuantos metros de ventaja - ¡Zelda! – gritó llamando a la muchacha, a pesar de que sabía de antemano que ella no iba a responderle - _¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mi? _T-T – se preguntó maldiciendo su suerte o bien mala fortuna.

Y fue así como comenzó la persecución, no pasó mucho hasta que Link le diera alcancé a la joven, quien avanzaba rápidamente por los pasillos, dirigiéndose directo hacia la entrada principal, el chico pensó que lo mejor sería tomar un atajo y encontrarla en la entrada. Por otro lado, según Zelda, si iba a revelarse no pensaba salir con la cola entre las piernas, huyendo como una ladrona, ella se marcharía del castillo como lo que era, la princesa de Hyrule, y atravesaría por ende la entrada principal del palacio y NADIE se lo impediría.

De pronto un potente sonido alertó a todos los guardias del castillo, era obvio lo que estaba sucediendo y todo estaba absolutamente preparado para momentos como este.

- ¡No dejen escapar a la princesa! – gritaban los guardias como enfermos, corriendo a sus posiciones de "ataque".

La chica sonrió, sabía que era lo que significaba ese estruendoso sonido, su padre acaba de dar la alerta y ahora toda la guardia real estaría interponiéndose en su camino.

- No creas que con eso vas a detenerme padre… - Y es que esta no era la primera vez que algo como esto acontecía en el castillo, quizás las razones eran diferentes, pero la última vez que todos los guardias habían intentado impedir que saliera del palacio, ninguno había sido capaz de detener su avance, excepto Impa, a ella no podía enfrentarse, pero esta vez sería diferente, hoy Impa no estaba en el castillo ¿no es así?

- ¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Se acerca la princesa! – gritaba uno de los hombres poniéndose en guardia, al tiempo que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, sabía que nada bueno resultaría de esto.

- ¡A un lado! – gritó la joven princesa quien con agiles movimientos no sólo logro esquivar a los hombres que se abalanzaban contra ella, sino que más de alguno terminó azotándose contra algún objeto de aquel pasillo.

Y dejando tras ella un camino de sujetos armados tirados en el pasillo, siguió avanzando, atravesando las grandes puertas de la entrada al palacio. Una horda enorme de soldados la esperaba fuera del castillo, justo en la parte del ante-jardín. La chica se hincó y tomó prestada la espada que cargaba uno de los hombres que yacía inconsciente en el suelo para enseguida comenzar a correr directo hacia el ejercito de hombres armados, a todas luces parecía una pelea injusta, pero tras el primer choque de espadas uno a uno fueron cayendo derrotados por "una niña".

- ¿Y bien? ¿Eso es todo? – Sonrió satisfecha la princesa al ver que todos los guardias del palacio habían caído.

- Claro que no – agregó el muchacho que se encontraba justo frente a las rejas que separaban el palacio del exterior.

- ¿Tú también Link? – la joven parecía sorprendida, no esperaba que él también se interpusiera en su camino.

- No te permitiré salir del palacio – le dijo con firmeza el muchacho, en el fondo no tenía intención alguna de pelear con la muchacha, pero el rey había sido muy claro en su orden y él… él no podía hacer nada.

- Entonces… ¿no te importa que me comprometa con un desconocido? – le preguntó empuñando con fuerza sus manos, no podía creer que a Link le diera lo mismo una situación como esta. En verdad se sentía decepcionada.

- No puedo dejar que salgas del palacio – le repitió, no había sido capaz de responder la pregunta que la muchacha le había formulado – _No puedo dejarte escapar, a pesar de que yo mismo desearía escaparme contigo… hice una promesa, no puedo romperla… – _Su mano se acercó temblorosa a la espada que descansaba sujeta a su cinturón - ¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mi si deseas hacerlo! – La desafió, conteniendo sus impulsos por mandar todo al diablo y "raptar" a la princesa, si escaparan juntos todo este enredo se acabaría.

- _¿Por qué Link? Podríamos escapar juntos… porque siempre haces las cosas tan difíciles – _pensó la muchacha frustrada, sin saber que aquel pensamiento ya se había pasado por la mente del joven guerrero.

Y es que hasta para pensar estaban conectados ¿qué mejor pareja podrían hacer? Pero no, el destino y esta malvada autora parecía ensañarse con la vida de estos jóvenes enamorados, complicándoles siempre la situación. ¿Por qué no podían escapar y ser felices juntos en alguna parte inhóspita de este reino?

- No quiero luchar contigo Zel… - insistió el rubio tratando de persuadirla.

- Entonces hazte a un lado y déjame pasar – le dijo ella dispuesta a enfrentarse al muchacho si era necesario.

- No puedo hacerlo – la contradijo desenvainando su espada, sabiendo que en cualquier momento la chica atacaría.

- ¡Eres un traidor! ó0ò – le gritó la muchacha desesperada.

Link sintió aquellas palabras como una verdadera puñalada en su corazón y es que para él eran tan ciertas, que podía sentir el peso de las mismas sobre sus hombros. Fue en ese momento cuando su voluntad pareció quebrantarse y sin querer dejo caer su arma al suelo, bajando la mirada arrepentido.

Pasaron unos segundo y se decidió a levantar lentamente la mirada, esperando encontrarse con la espada de la joven cerca de su cuerpo, pero la chica seguía a unos dos metros de él, estaba parada, casi como ida. De pronto las piernas de ella empezaron a flaquear, sus ojos se entrecerraron y su cuerpo comenzó a desplomarse.

- ¡Zelda! – Gritó angustiado, al tiempo que sujetaba con fuerza el cuerpo de la muchacha antes de que esta se estrellara con el suelo - ¡Zelda, reacciona! – la llamó preocupado, sin entender que era lo que había sucedido.

Su mano recorrió el cabello de la muchacha, bajando hasta su cuello en donde algo MUY peculiar le llamo su atención.

- ¡wow, conseguí darle justo en el blanco! – Exclamó el rey quien se acercaba "trotando" muy lentito hasta la escena del crimen.

- Majestad… ¿usted? O.o – Link parecía estar encajando lentamente las piezas de aquel rompecabezas.

El hombre traía en su mano una especie de cerbatana, de donde seguramente había salido la extraña ajuga que se había clavado en el cuello de la princesa.

- Sólo le apliqué un tranquilizante, dormirá hasta mañana… non – le dijo tan despreocupado como siempre.

- n-nU Entiendo… - murmuró el joven un tanto sorprendido.

- Llévala a su cuarto – le dijo el rey con gran tranquilidad – puedes quedarte durante la noche con ella, si así lo deseas – agregó luego sonriente – pero pórtense bien ¿eh? – finalizó guiñándole con uno de sus ojos, mandándole una indirecta directa al muchacho.

- ¡¿Qué? O/O – Fue todo lo que atino a decir un ahora MUY avergonzado muchacho.

**.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK .-.-.**

El joven tutor finalizó la historia, omitiendo obviamente el último comentario del rey, pero tan sólo con recordarlo un ligero rubor se apodero de sus mejillas, algo imposible de pasar inadvertido por la muchacha que lo miraba, ahora comprendiendo porque el joven se "había puesto en su contra".

- No sabía que mi padre te había hecho prometer algo como eso – murmuró aún observando fijamente al Hylian.

- En verdad lo lamento – se disculpó con ella, tratando de reparar en parte el daño que ya había ocasionado – Zelda yo… yo… _yo tampoco quiero que te comprometas – _deseaba decírselo, quería que ella lo supiera, pero no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Tú que Link? – lo interrogó, esperanzada de escuchar aquellas palabras que tanto había anhelado oír el día anterior.

- Yo… _Vamos Link, díselo ahora, ella tiene que saberlo – _pensó al tiempo que una extraña y casi mística fuerza le daba el valor para enfrentar la mirada de la joven – Yo… - acortó un poco más la distancia y aprovecho la instancia para sujetar las manos de la joven entre las suyas – Yo… yo no quiero que te comprometas con ese sujeto… - se sincero finalmente, observando con gratitud como aquellas palabras le habían devuelto la sonrisa a SU princesa, no es que la considerará de su propiedad, simplemente deseaba que así fuera, que ella fuera SU prometida y no la de ESE pelirrojo.

- Link… - murmuró suavemente el nombre del chico, mientras "sin querer" acercaba lentamente su rostro al del joven, acortando a cada instante la distancia que los separaba.

- Perdóname… - susurró el joven entrecerrando sus ojos, soltando una de las manos de la joven para llevar la suya al rostro de ella. Esa simple palabra daba para mucho, no sólo buscaba el perdón de la joven por lo acontecido el día anterior, sino además pretendía disculparse por el "inevitable" pecado que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, sabía que no era correcto, en especial ahora que ella estaba técnicamente comprometida, pero ya nada le importaba.

Por un momento la joven intentó descifrar el significado que había tras el simple murmulló de su acompañante, pero en el instante en que la punta de sus narices hicieron el primer contacto, dejo de lado aquel pensamiento para concentrarse en lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

- Link… - lo volvió a llamar, esta vez en un suspiro anhelante, su corazón se había acelerado, una sensación de nerviosismo entremezclada con ansiedad se apoderó de su cuerpo impaciente de que lo que habían comenzado diera un pronto inicio y tuviera un tardío final.

La firme mano del joven rozó la mejilla de la princesa con sutil dulzura, consiguiendo estremecer a quien disfrutaba de aquella caricia. Link sentía como los latidos de su corazón se hacían más fuertes y la cálida respiración de ella rozaba sus labios anhelantes de algo más.

- Zelda… - gimió suavemente el nombre de su "prohibida" amada y busco ansioso los labios de ella con los suyos.

Sus bocas se rozaron sutilmente, consiguiendo que miles de emociones recorrieran sus inexpertos cuerpos. No pasó mucho antes de que recordaran que esta dulce sensación ya había sido experimentada, pero como se dice por ahí… nunca hay un momento igual que otro y este era especial por si sólo. En ese instante otros sentimientos se entremezclaban con el "pecado" que estaban dispuestos a afrontar, el mismo que en parte los convertía a ambos en cómplices de una verdad que afloraba a gritos por ser revelada.

Una suave brisa se coló por aquel ventanal abierto, los visillos se agitaron suavemente y un dulce aroma primaveral ingresó al cuarto, junto a unos cuantos pétalos lilas y rosas del hermoso jardín del castillo, que hoy estaba adornado con flores de muchos colores y fragancias, mientras que muchas aves cantaban briosas a la primavera, en busca de su par.

El Hylian enredó su mano en la suave cabellera de su acompañante, mientras ella entrelazaba su brazo libre en el cuello de él. Sus miradas cómplices se encontraron por última vez, sus sentidos cautivados por aquel suave susurro del viento y por la placentera compañía del otro, buscaron en ese suave y tímido roce algo más…

Y justo cuando pensaron que nada podía ser más perfecto, el molesto "toc toc" en la puerta los hizo romper el fascinante hechizo que los había mantenido cautivos.

- Con su permiso… - se escuchó una voz no conocida por ninguno de los dos al otro lado de la puerta, y seguidamente la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

- _¡¿Quién le dio permiso? – _pensó una frustrada muchacha, al tiempo que se separaba bruscamente del rubio quien del sobresalto para variar terminó en el suelo, jalando sin querer a la joven que aún sujetaba con su mano.

La chica se fue de bruces al suelo, cayendo sobre su guardaespaldas en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

- He venido a consultar por el estado de la princesa… - agregó el joven quien aún no veía nada de los que estaba sucediendo delante de él, porque alzaba justo delante de su cabeza otro enorme libro.

Sin apuro cerró el texto, y lo sostuvo con una mano al lado de su cuerpo, observando incrédulo una escena un tanto extraña a su parecer.

- Tengo la ligera sospecha de que interrumpo algo… - agregó despreocupado, dedicándoles una amigable sonrisa a los dos jóvenes que estaban literalmente tirados en el suelo, uno sobre otro.

Los aludidos no movieron ni un musculo, ni siquiera fueron capaces de responder a aquellas palabras, o por lo menos no en la brevedad. Ambos estaban totalmente sonrojados, observando a aquel joven pelirrojo detenido justo en el umbral. Un elegante y refinado traje daba el entender de su estirpe, adornando y cerrando el cuello de su camisa estilo mao un listón grande y azul muy bien anudado le daba un toque algo "delicado", sus ojos azules enmarcados por lentes redondos, su pelo anaranjado y muy bien arreglado... no podía tratarse de otra persona, era… era… ¡EL PROMETIDO DE LA PRINCESA!

Ahora sí que estaban hasta las masas ¿Qué demonios iban a hacer en aquella comprometedora situación? ¿Cómo iban a explicarle a ese chico que estaban a punto de besarse delante de sus narices?

**Continuará…**

¡Chan chan! Me imagino que ya todos saben quien es el prometido de la princesa XD!, bueno si no lo saben en el inicio del siguiente capítulo está el nombre jajaja XD

¡Lo lamento! Sé que tarde mucho en publicar esto XD y sé que el capítulo es corto, pero la verdad preferí cortarlo aquí porque si no iba a hacer un capítulo como de 40 hojas, con letra tamaño 9 :S demasiado ¿no? XD mejor lo divido en dos y así queda más o menos equitativa la cosa :P, además tampoco quiero hacer tediosa la lectura XD!, para que hacer tan grande un capítulo si se pueden hacer más 9o9 XD!

Bueno antes de despedirme deseo agradecer enormemente el apoyo que me han brindado todos aquellos que leen esta historia, y quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a aquellos que han dejado reviews… **Gash**, **Winter snow723**, **Estrella, clamp-girl, GabbiVal04, la generala, ElF0TiT0, Princesa Estrella, Dialirvi, ThE CoLoUrS Of My LoVe, Linzer99, Annerya, ale, zelda spain, mininaxoxo, linkzel s, Vanilj, **y un especial agradecimiento a **Grisel ZL o Grise ZxL, **supongo que son la misma persona XD! En verdad muchas gracias :)

Espero que dejen sus comentarios, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, etc XD, por favor omitan los virus ToT que mi chiquita viene recién saliendo de una recaída XD!

¡Nos estaremos leyendo :P!


	12. Celos

¡Ni yo me la creooo! Voy a actualizar XD, si bueno… lo había prometido así que lo prometido es deuda y bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo de Guardaespaldas por una semana, definitivamente tengo que estar loca para escribir tantas tonterías en un mismo fic XDD!, mi modo… ¡Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado!

Por cierto este capítulo tiene el mismo nombre que uno de los fics de la generala, aunque no tengan nada que ver XD, se los recomiendo, el fic es muy bueno ;)

Nota: No releí el capítulo :S, disculpen si se me pasaron faltas de ortografía XD!, bueno :S aunque los revise siempre se me pasan igual XDD!

**GUARDAESPALDAS POR UNA SEMANA**

En el capítulo anterior…

Estaba claro que la situación había vuelvo a salirse de control, la cercanía que tenían sus cuerpos y en especial sus rostros daba a entender que era lo que seguiría. Y fue así como sus cómplices miradas se cruzaron por última vez. La fresca brisa primaveral y aquella anhelante sensación que los inundaba los hizo buscar en ese suave y tímido roce de sus labios algo más… deseaban sentir más…

Pero nuevamente algo interrumpió el encanto del momento. El inoportuno "toc toc" de la puerta los hizo romper el fascinante hechizo que los había mantenido cautivos hasta ese instante.

- Con su permiso… - una voz extraña llamaba del otro lado de la puerta, dando aviso de su próximo ingreso al cuarto.

- _¡¿Quién le dio permiso? – _realmente se sentía frustrada, pero no se detuvo a meditar más, inmediatamente atino a alejar al joven de su lado, aunque su brusca acción consiguió que finalmente ella y él fueran a parar al suelo en una posición nada decorosa.

- He venido a consultar por el estado de la princesa… - Continuó el joven quien aún no veía nada de los que estaba sucediendo delante de él, porque alzaba justo delante de su cabeza un enorme libro.

Sin apuro cerró el texto, y lo sostuvo con una mano al lado de su cuerpo, observando incrédulo una escena un tanto extraña a su parecer.

- Tengo la ligera sospecha de que interrumpo algo… - Agregó despreocupado, dedicándoles una amigable sonrisa a los dos jóvenes que estaban literalmente tirados en el suelo, uno sobre otro.

El joven vestía un elegante y refinado traje, adornando y cerrando el cuello de su camisa estilo mao un listón grande y azul muy bien anudado le daba un toque algo "delicado", sus ojos azules enmarcados por lentes redondos, su pelo anaranjado y muy bien arreglado… no podía tratarse de otra persona, era… era… ¡EL PROMETIDO DE LA PRINCESA!

Ahora sí que estaban hasta las masas ¿Qué demonios iban a hacer en aquella comprometedora situación? ¿Cómo iban a explicarle a ese chico que estaban a punto de besarse delante de sus narices?

**.-.-.-. Día cinco (II): Celos .-.-.-.**

Ninguno de los dos atinó a nada, Link observaba con cierto aire de resentimiento al recién llegado, mientras Zelda era un lió de emociones.

- _Ojala y me tragara la tierra_ – Pensó creyendo que esto ya era el colmo de los colmos, ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente él? – Eso no te incumbe – dijo o mejor dicho "escupió" aquellas palabras, como respuesta al "estúpido" comentario que minutos antes había realizado el pelirrojo.

¡Era obvio que estaba interrumpiendo algo! ¿O acaso era idiota? ¿Qué no veía con sus propios ojitos que ella y su acompañante estaban MUY bien sin su intromisión?

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento – Agregó enseguida aún sonriéndoles – Nunca fue mi intención molestarla princesa – Se acercó al sitió donde aún estaban inmóviles Link y Zelda, y se hincó justo delante de sus cabezas – Usted debe ser el joven Link, guardaespaldas de la princesa ¿O me equivoco? – Indagó observando al rubio.

- Ehhhhh - Balbuceo nervioso el aludido, la verdad es que en esa postura se sentía con un tanto de desventaja.

- ¿Tú debes ser el hijo del amigo de mi padre, no? – Lo interrogó ella, interrumpiendo aquella "fluida" conversación entre los jóvenes, necesitaba estar segura de que este chico era el mismo de la noche anterior.

- Ohh, por supuesto – Murmuró como si acabara de recordar algo – Aún no me he presentado formalmente – Sonrió. – Mi nombre es Shad y me dedico a estudiar las leyendas y los mitos relacionados con los Uca - Continuo extendiendo su mano libre para sujetar la de la joven princesa, la otra aún la tenía ocupada sosteniendo el libro que traía consigo – Es un gusto conocerla, señorita Zelda – Y luego de proferir aquellas palabras beso suavemente el dorso de la mano derecha de la rubia.

La princesa observó incrédula la escena, sus mejillas aún se encontraban sutilmente sonrojadas por lo que había estado sucediendo antes de que ese chico apareciera en su cuarto.

A Link se le erizó hasta el último vello de su cuerpo, ahora sí que estaba furioso ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?, y justo delante de sus narices, literalmente XD!, ya que aquel acto se había desarrollado al frente de su cabeza, porque la princesa seguía "sentada" sobre sus piernas y aún tenía una de sus manos apoyadas en el suelo, justo al lado del cuerpo del rubio, que estaba tumbado de espaldas y boca arriba.

- El gusto no es mutuo – Agregó hiriente la muchacha, soltándose bruscamente del suave agarré con el que el pelirrojo sujetaba aún su mano.

Quizás estaba siendo demasiado sincera, pero a ella eso NO LE IMPORTABA y esperaba que desde el primer momento quedará muy claro.

- Es usted una jovencita con mucho carácter – Comentó soltando una suave risita divertido.

- _¿Qué demonios le parece tan gracioso?_ – Pensó aún más molesta al sentir que todos sus intentos por ofender al recién llegado eran en vano.

- Ejem – Los llamó el rubio desde abajo – Disculpen que interrumpa su conversación pero… podríamos continuar esta "amena" velada de pie ¿no lo creen?

Si… él también estaba molesto y lo que era peor ¡Se le notaba!, y eso si que era extraño para alguien tan tranquilo y amable como Link.

La muchacha se sonrojo a más no poder, había olvidado que Link estaba justo debajo de ella, rápidamente se quitó del paso, permitiendo que su joven guardaespaldas se incorporara.

Luego, el silencio reino la habitación y ahí estaban los tres, de pie, uno frente al otro. Shad sonriéndoles despreocupadamente como lo había estado haciendo desde que entro, Zelda con sus brazos cruzados mirando de reojo y con desdén al pelirrojo y Link, bueno… él pareciera que quisiera asesinar con su mirada al pobre Shad.

Y fue justo cuando la situación parecía que no podría sostenerse por más tiempo cuando…

PAF!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar al corpulento y animado gobernante de Hyrule, que aún traía puesta su gorra de dormir y sobre ella la corona.

- ¡Buenos días! n0n – Exclamó con su ya inconfundible ánimo, luego se detuvo y observando incrédulo la situación agregó – o-o ¿Qué hacen todos aquí reunidos?

- Ehhhh – Dijeron todos al unisonó un tanto confundidos y aturdidos. Nadie se esperaba que el rey llegara de la nada y menos con la corona sobre el gorro de dormir, y era obvio que ninguno de los presentes paso por alto ese "pequeño" detalle.

- Oh ya veo ¡Que tiernos! – Sus ojitos parecieron brillar de emoción - ¡Ahora todos son amiguitos, me hacen tan feliz! – Exclamó jubiloso, limpiándose una pequeña lagrimita de su ojo derecho.

Cuek! XD! Tenía que ser el rey.

- Ehhhh… – Nuevamente el coro de los tres jóvenes fue todo lo que el rey obtuvo como respuesta.

Enseguida los tres fueron atrapados por los brazos de nuestro querido gobernante en un apretado abrazo que se les hizo eterno y asfixiante.

- ¡Espero que sigan llevándose así de bien! – Agregó luego muy sonriente soltándolos al fin.

Los chicos recuperaron el aire que habían perdido y murmuraron – ¿Eh? – un tanto aturdidos aún.

- Los estamos esperando abajo, no se tarden… n-n – Continuó enseguida, para posteriormente desaparecer por el mismo lugar de donde había salido.

Cri… cri… Nuevamente el silencio reino la habitación!

* * *

Minutos más tarde estaban todos reunidos para variar en el comedor, bueno seguramente se estarán preguntando ¿Qué onda estos tipos, pasa puro comiendo? XD!, en fin…

- Bueno como al fin todo esta calmado. – Empezó Nohansen levantándose de su asiento. – ¡Sean libres de servirse! – Era justo a esa parte la que él quería llegar - ¡Ah comer!

Los tres chicos sujetaron sus cucharas y le dieron una probada a la extraña y no muy agradable papilla que tenían servida delante.

- Está muy bueno. – Comentó el pelirrojo sonriendo como era ya costumbre.

- ¡Si es justo como me gusta! – Exclamó jubiloso el amigo del rey.

- Exacto, lo pedí tal como te gustaba amigo, para recordar viejos tiempos. – Lo apremió el padre de Zelda quien también comía gustoso.

Link intentó no escupir la extraña papilla, que en realidad tenía un sabor un tanto repugnante, pero al parecer a los dos reyes y al "prometido" de la princesa les encantaba. Zelda por su parte había comenzado disimuladamente a meter la misteriosa comida en el macetero más cercano.

- Sí, que bueno está. – Mintió levantándose de su asiento con el plato "misteriosamente" ya vacío. - ¿No desean un poco de té? – Preguntó sonriendo con el único objetivo de ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones. Esta era su oportunidad, saldría a la cocina y se escaparía del castillo, ahora si que su plan era infalible, nada podía salir mal.

- Yo puedo ir por el, princesa. – Agregó Link levantándose de un salto de su asiento. – _No puedo seguir comiendo esto. – _Pensó enseguida, ya estaba a punto de empezar a hacer arcadas.

Sinceramente esa cosa que estaban comiendo tenía aroma a orina de gato y un sabor a… a… a una cosa amarga y muy vinagre a la vez, efectivamente era algo MUY raro para su gusto.

- ¡NOOO yo voy! – Lo contradijo la princesa dedicándole una mirada asesina a su compañero.

- Yo puedo ir, princesa. – Insistió Link, sonriendo sínicamente.

- Que no, yo voy y punto. – Le dijo ella queriendo dar por finalizada la discusión.

- Déjeme hacerlo, no es apropiado para alguien de su estatus ir y buscar el té. – Sabía que estaba metiéndose en un tema complicado, pero… ¡Estaba desesperado!

- ¡Al carajo la posición social, yo voy y punto! – La discusión se estaba tornando violenta.

- Se llevan tan bien. – Comentó estúpidamente Nohansen con una sonrisa, haciendo parecer que esto era algo "sumamente normal".

Pero por lo visto los chicos no le prestaron atención.

- Yo voy, princesa Zelda. – Le dijo nuevamente tratando de guardar la postura.

- ¡Que yo! – Era ella nuevamente contradiciéndolo.

- Yo voy. – Se estaba comenzando a poner nervioso, ya que sentía como todas las miradas en la mesa estaban fijas en ellos y en su "discusión".

- ¡YO!

- No… ¡Yo!

- Jejeje… ¿Chicos? – Los llamó el amigo del rey que ya empezaba a sentir como una gotita de sudor frió surcaba su arrugada frente - ¿No sería mejor llamar a una sirvienta y decirle que lo traiga?

- ¡Que gran idea! – Lo apremió el rey jubiloso.

- ¡NO! – Exclamaron desesperados Zelda y Link al unisonó.

- Tengo una idea mejor padre. – Está vez era Shad quien interrumpía la conversación. - ¿Por qué no dejamos que la suerte lo decida? – Propuso como última medida.

- Mmm me gusta tú idea hijo. – Agregó tranquilo el hombre. - ¿Qué dicen ustedes? – Está vez se dirigía a la princesa y su tutor.

- ¡Siii, la monedita, la monedita! – Exclamaba el soberano de Hyrule que para ese instante ya estaba preparando los plumeros para hacer barra.

- Ehhh – Dijeron al unísono dedicándose una mirada, como buscando en el otro aquella respuesta. – Estamos de acuerdo. – Fue lo que finalmente respondieron en coro.

- ¡Siiii! – Nohansen parecía ser el más feliz de todos, ya tenía listo los plumeros y había comenzado a agitarlos torpemente en el aire cantando – Denme una L… ¡L! … Denme una I… ¡I!... Denme una N… ¡N!

Estaba claro que el rey estaba alentando a Link, pero en realidad ni a la princesa ni a su guardaespaldas les interesaba que demonios era lo que estaba haciendo el hombre.

- Muy bien, aquí va muchachos. – Agregó Shad, ya con la moneda lista para ser lanzada.

- ¡Ahora! – Exclamó el padre del pelirrojo.

Y fue en ese momento cuando Shad lanzó la moneda, objeto seguido con especial nerviosismo por las miradas de Zelda y Link, quien no se perdían ningún segundo de los "interesantísimos" giros que hacia esta en el aire y cuando al fin estaba a punto de volver a la manos del pelirrojo…

- Perdí… - Murmuró la joven desplomándose en su asiento resignada.

Todos miraron a la muchacha sorprendidos, ni siquiera Shad había visto la dichosa moneda aún, ¿Cómo era que ella ya sabía que había perdido?

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó luego al sentirse extrañamente observada.

- ¿Cómo sabes que perdiste? – Fue Link quien se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿No es obvio? Por la velocidad de los giros, el ángulo de inclinación y de la trayectoria… - Se detuvo, todos la estaban observando como si fuera un bicho raro – Ehhh sólo lo supuse. – Finalizó sonriendo nerviosa, pero seguían mirándola. - ¿Por qué mejor no ven la moneda y dejan de mirarme con esas caras de estúpidos? ¬¬

Y como por arte de magia o mejor dicho por una "amable" invitación de la princesa, todos los ojos se posaron sobre la mano de Shad.

- ¿Y bien? – El rey de Hyrule estaba impaciente.

Lentamente, tal vez demasiado lento para el gusto de los presentes, el pelirrojo apartó su mano, dejando al fin a la vista sobre la mesa el resultado del juego…

Efectivamente Link había ganado.

* * *

Habían pasado aproximadamente unos diez minutos desde que Link había ido por el té, y ya estaba de vuelta con una bandeja con cinco tazas, sus respectivas cucharitas y una especie de tetera de porcelana con florcitas.

- Permiso… - Habló al tiempo que colocaba una de las tazas ya llena de humeante brebaje delante del rey y luego de su amigo de la infancia.

Seguidamente sirvió tres tazas más, una para él, otra para el prometido de Zelda y la última obviamente para la muchacha, pero de pronto y aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos en otras cosas tomó una pequeña botellita y agregó algo de un "misterioso" líquido a una de las tazas… ¿Veneno? , pues no… no es lo que parece…

- Muchas gracias por traer el té hijo. – Era Nohansen quien le agradecía la acción y que insistía en tratarlo como si fuera su hijo.

- Déjame ayudarle. – Era Shad quien nuevamente interrumpía y sin previo aviso y antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar y detenerlo, tomó dos de las tazas y las colocó una delante de la princesa y otra al frente del puesto donde antes estaba Link. – Y esta es mía. – Finalizó sujetando la última taza y volviendo a sentarse con ella en mano.

Link palideció al instante, esto NO SE LO ESPERABA, no se había preparado para algo como eso y ahora no sabía que diantres hacer, no sabía que taza había tomado Shad, por lo que tampoco sabía quien de los tres tenía la taza con el… el…

- _¿Qué has hecho Link…? – _Pensó notablemente arrepentido de sus actos, ciertamente hace unos cuantos minutos atrás sólo había estado buscando una forma de darle un "escarmiento" al pelirrojo y de esa forma alejarlo de Zelda.

- ¿Qué pasa Link? – Preguntó la muchacha quien también había tomado su tazón, pero aún no había bebido nada.

- Na… na… na… da… - Le respondió el tartamudo caminando tieso como un palo hasta su asiento.

- Estas actuando muy extraño. – Insistió la muchacha preocupada - ¿Te sientes bien? – Se había volteado para observar mejor el estado del rubio - ¿No tendrás fiebre? – Ahora su mano se encontraba apoyada sobre la frente del joven.

A Link inmediatamente se le subieron los colores a la cabeza y es que no sólo estaba siento tocado por "ella", sino que además habían seis ojos observándolo fijamente.

- No es… no… es… no es nada. – Le volvió a repetir apartando la mano de la muchacha con la suya. – Sólo, tengo… tengo un… un poco de calor. – Mintió tratando de parecer convincente.

- Ah bueno, si tú lo dices. – La princesa no estaba convencida del todo, pero tampoco quiso seguir insistiendo, a ella también le molestaban las intensas miradas de los otros tres presentes.

Por ahora sólo el rey Nohansen y su amigo habían tomado algo de té y Link pensó en la posibilidad de quitar las tazas con la escusa de que las había visto "algo" manchadas, pero justo antes de que se decidiera a hablar…

- ¡Ya sé! – Exclamó el rey volviendo a incorporarse. – Hagamos un brindis por el compromiso de la princesa.

- _¡Oh no! – _Ahora si que estaba acabado, TODOS tendrían que tomar el té y había uno con… - _¡Tengo que hacer algo!_

- ¡Que gran idea! – Ahora era el amigo del rey el que apremiaba la idea.

Zelda no se veía para nada complacida, pero prefirió omitir comentario, en realidad sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera no le interesaría ni su padre, ni a los otros dos idiotas que estaban en la mesa.

- Muy bien, ¡brindemos por el compromiso! – Exclamó Nohansen.

- ¡Por el compromiso! – Continuaron Shad, su padre y a regañadientes la princesa que apenas había levantado la taza y estaba con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

Su mirada se posó en los labios de la muchacha, quien con delicadeza los apoyó sobre la taza y inclinándola un poco dejo que el tibio líquido ingresa en su garganta, todo fue como en cámara lenta… estaba como aturdido.

- ¿Link? – Lo estaban llamando. – Hijo… ¿No vas a brindar con nosotros? – Era el rey, no podía tratarse de nadie más.

- Ehh, si… claro. – Agitó su cabeza para despabilarse y observó temeroso la taza de té que ni siquiera había levantado. - ¡Salud! – Agregó elevando la tacita, que temblaba en sus manos. – _Yo, Zelda o el pelirrojo… ¿Quién la tendrá? – _Su mano temblorosa avanzó reduciendo la distancia entre la taza y su rostro. – _Maldición… y si está es la "taza". – _Pensó sintiendo como su miembro temblaba aún más.

Y cuando ya la taza no podía estar más cerca, no le quedo de otra que decidirse o no a tomar de su contenido, ni siquiera podía fingir que lo hacía, ya que para variar todos lo miraban, inclusive Zelda. Tragó saliva, nervioso y finalmente cerrando los ojos bebió…

- ¡Que vivan los prometidos! – Agregó luego con una fingida sonrisa luego de haberse tragado el brebaje.

La velada continuó sin mayores problemas, Zelda seguía sin ánimos de nada, todo lo contrarío que su padre que pareciera casi que estuviera celebrando su cumpleaños.

- _Por lo visto no hizo efecto. –_ Pensó el chico observando detenidamente cada una de las acciones de la rubia y el pelirrojo respectivamente. Los dos parecían actuar normales.

Y fue entonces, cuando creyendo que el efecto de la sustancia que había agregado al té había pasado sin pena ni gloria cuando…

- _Me siento mal… - _Sintió como su estomago parecía retorcerse. – _No puede ser… - _Observó incrédulo aún la taza que yacía vacía al frente suyo.

Poco a poco empezaba a sentirse peor, su estomago no sólo parecía estar revuelto, sino que además tenía una extraña sensación muy dolorosa en el vientre. Link se movió incomodo en su asiento y un sudor frió empezó a perlar su frente.

- _Demonios… Me tomé el té con el purgante… - _Fue todo lo que atinó a meditar, sus manos estaban completamente heladas y el incontenible deseo de ir al baño se estaba apoderando de él.

Exactamente… era ESO lo que Link había agregado al té que estaba destinado para Shad, pero lamentablemente sus planes habían fallado y ahora estaba sintiendo en carne propia las consecuencias de sus actos.

La chica volteó a observar a su compañero y de inmediato notó que algo no andaba bien. – Link… ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó notablemente preocupada, ahora sujetando el rostro de él con sus dos manos. – Estas sudando… - Le dijo limpiando con un pañuelo el sudor frío de la frente del joven. - ¿En verdad te sientes bien?

El rubio no respondió, de hecho ya ni siquiera estaba escuchando, en verdad se sentía mal, MUY mal y sabía que tenía que salir de AHÍ ahora.

- ¿Link? – Ahora era el rey Nohansen quien lo llamaba, también parecía preocupado.

- Tengo… tengo… - Su cuerpo estaba empezando a temblar. – Tengo que subir… - Finalizó apartándose de la joven princesa y saliendo como un rayo de la habitación.

Zelda se levantó inmediatamente, tenía que saber que era lo que estaba pasando, pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso su padre la sujeto…

- El estará bien hija… - Le dijo para calmarla. – Necesita estar a solas ahora… - Al parecer por primera vez en la vida del rey había atinado a hacer un comentario cuerdo.

Quien sabe si el rey realmente sabía que era lo que le pasaba al muchacho, pero al menos… su idea esta vez SI era acertada.

* * *

Suspiró, ¿Por qué demonios había venido a la cocina?, en verdad no lo recordaba, después de la aburrida reunión en el comedor y cuando al fin todos habían decidido hacer algo diferente, ella había subido al cuarto de su joven tutor, aún preguntándose que diantres era lo que había pasado, pero por más que lo llamó nadie le respondió y bueno… después…

- Cierto, venía por un vaso de agua – Se dijo aún un tanto complicada con tantas cosas en la cabeza.

Avanzó hasta cruzarse de frente con la sirvienta que ya bien conocía, era la misma muchacha que había interrumpido "sus acercamientos" con Link.

- Buenos días princesa… - Murmuró la muchacha inclinando la cabeza.

- Buenos días… - Le respondió ella, aún sin mucho ánimo.

- Con su permiso. – Agregó luego la jovencita con la intención de irse.

- Espera… - La llamó ahora la princesa. – No te vayas… - En realidad tal vez le haría bien hablar con alguien, y ya que Impa no estaba aquí…

- ¿Qué se le ofrece majestad? – Le preguntó muy confundida la joven sirvienta.

La princesa se acercó a un mesón, sobre el habían algunos platos, varios panes y agregados para el pan, al parecer su padre ya había decidido el menú de hoy.

- Bueno… este yo… - Empezó sujetando uno de los panes con sus manos. – No sé como empezar. – Le explicó. – Necesito un consejo…

- No creo que pueda ayudarla, señorita. – Le indicó la muchacha, algo nerviosa. De verdad no quería meterse en problemas.

- No te preocupes, sólo quiero saber su opinión… - Insistió ella y al ver que la joven asentía con la cabeza continuó. – Bueno, este… imagina que estos dos panes son dos reyes muy amigos… - Comenzó sin saber de donde se le había ocurrido algo tan estúpido como eso. -… Y este… - Agarró una torreja de queso… - Este es el hijo del amigo de uno de los reyes y estos otros… - Sujetó un trozo de lechuga y un tomate. – Son dos chicos que se gustan.

- ¿La lechuga es la chica? – Preguntó la chica un tanto confundida con la rara asociación.

- Si, y el tomate esta aquí y luego la lechuga se acerca y eran felices y de pronto llega el queso y se pone encima y luego todo se revuelve – La chica empezó a mezclar todos los ingredientes con las manos sobre un plato - Y los dos trozos de pan aprisionan todo el revoltijo y la lechuga se asfixia y el tomate odia al queso y al queso le da lo mismo… ¿Qué piensas tú de esto? – Preguntó finalmente, observando el HORRIBLE sandwich que había resultado de todo eso.

- Pues… - La sirvienta no sabía que responder, TODO era muy raro, de hecho estaba empezando a pensar que la princesa se estaba volviendo loca. – Yo… yo creo que no me atrevería a comerse eso… - Fue lo que le dijo apuntando el revoltijo de cosas sobre el plato y luego de ese comentario desapareció tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Y fue así como Zelda se quedó sola en la cocina con su rara creación y una extraña sensación de que había asustado a la joven sirvienta…

* * *

Minutos más tarde…

Y ahí estaba ella nuevamente, sintiéndose sumamente frustrada y atrapada por aquella situación, realmente era hasta demasiado "molesto" para ser verdad y es que… ¿Qué podía ser peor que de un día para otro llegara un idiota haciéndose llamar prometido? Y no sólo, claro que no… para empeorar todo ahí estaba su padre, amigo de la infancia del rey Nohansen.

Después de abandonar la cocina dejando a aquella sirvienta con la rara impresión de que la futura reina se estaba volviendo loca, había decidido deslizarse hasta el área destinada a su entrenamiento, era un sitio un tanto inhóspito, un lugar estratégico dentro del castillo donde ninguna de las ventanas del mismo tenía vista hacia el sector donde se encontraba, era una especie de "claro", rodeada de una serie de árboles frondosos, un lugar que antiguamente visitaba con su padre, en donde él le relataba maravillosas historias acerca de sus hazañas, que ahora sabía, seguro todas eran inventos de él y es que… no se imaginaba a su obeso padre combatiendo con horripilantes bestias, la verdad es que no le parecía para nada atlético, ni astuto, ni intrépido, ni osado, ni… ufff mejor no seguir ¿no?

Bueno el tema es que necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para meditar con "calma y mesura" acerca de cual sería su siguiente acción y fue así como…

- ¡No, no y no! – Exclamó con fuerza, apretando fuertemente sus puños para seguidamente soltar una fuerte patada contra lo primero que se le atravesara, en este caso un maltraído muñeco de paja.

Suspiró, eso la había hecho sentirse ligeramente mejor, de pronto una "retorcida" idea colmo sus pensamientos y una expresión un tanto intimidante parecía dar indicio del significado de aquella idea. Quizás la sirvienta tenía razón…

* * *

El hombre le estaba haciendo un recorrido a su viejo amigo por el jardín cuando un extraño ruido llamo su atención, provenía de un lugar al que no visitaba hace años…

- Espérame un segundo. – Le indicó a su compañero al tiempo que se adentraba en el jardín.

Y fue entonces cuando la vio, ahí estaba su hija practicando sus ataques contra un indefenso muñeco a punto de desarmarse.

- ¡Querida! – Exclamó el hombre llamando la atención de la jovencita.

- ¡Papá! – Dijo ella notablemente sobresaltada, intentando cubrir con su cuerpo el muñeco. – No te escuche venir… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó notablemente nerviosa.

Detrás de la princesa estaba el mismo muñeco de paja que siempre había usado para entrenar, pero ahora este tenía en la cabeza unos lentes y una peluca roja, y en el cuello un lindo listón azul, idéntico al que curiosamente Shad usaba.

- Pues… sólo pasaba por aquí… - Le dijo él sonriéndole. - ¿Y tú cariño? ¿Qué hacías? – La interrogó él.

- Ehhhhh – No sabía que responder.

El hombre inclinó ligeramente la cabeza observando el muñeco que estaba atrás de su hija.

- ¡Lo sabía! – Le dijo de pronto acercándose a la muchacha.

- _Demonios… ya lo vio. – _Haciendo un último vano intento por ocultar el pobre muñeco.

- No tengas miedo querida mía. – La abrazó protectoramente. – Ganondorf no volverá…

Cueck… XD! Nuevamente el rey y sus asociaciones torcidas.

- ¿Gano… qué? – Ahora si que no entendía de que diantres le estaba hablando el rey.

- Yo se que te atemoriza la idea de que ese maligno ser vuelva a atacar Hyrule, pero no te preocupes amor, no tienes para que practicar formas para destruirlo con este viejo muñeco de paja, yo… - Busco en su bolsillo. – Tengo una réplica de Ganondorf tamaño natural e inflable ¡¿No es genial? – Le terminó de decir con los ojitos chispeantes en alegría. – Soy un genio… lo estaba guardando para tú cumpleaños, pero ¿ya sabes…?

- Si… este… es genial… - Recibió el regalo no muy animada. – Digo, nunca me hubiera imaginado algo más… _repugnante, escalofriante, no sé… _grandioso. – Finalizó sonriéndole, o por lo menos intentando hacerlo.

- ¡Sabía que te encantaría! – Exclamó jubiloso apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica. – Ven querida, acompáñame, tengo una GRAN idea que se que va a encantarte…

- _¡Oh no! ¡No otra idea! – _Esto si que era lo último que podía faltarle.

A regañadientes avanzó guiada por su padre, arrastrando la réplica desinflada de Ganandorf tamaño natural.

¿Podía pasar algo más el día de hoy?

* * *

Shad y Zelda se encontraban en la biblioteca, habían sido sus queridísimos padres los de la brillante idea, "Porque no van juntos y le muestras la biblioteca del castillo a nuestro invitado", le había "propuesto" el Rey Nohansen, "Es una gran idea, así podrán conocerse mejor" Había agregado el padre de Shad.

Y bueno, ahí estaban ahora, los dos encerrados en la biblioteca sentados uno frente al otro, separados por una gruesa mesa de madera. Shad estaba MUY concentrado en un antiguo y misterioso texto que había encontrado en la sección de libros históricos y Zelda… bueno, ella estaba sentada con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y sus dos manos sujetando su cabeza.

- _Esto debe ser una pesadilla. – _Pensó al borde de una crisis de aburrimiento.

- Mmm interesante. – Murmuró Shad media hora más tarde, mientras se acariciaba el mentón. – Esto es muy interesante…

- Veo que le gusta mucho leer. – Comentó ella de manera tonta, la verdad es que no sabía que demonios decir.

- Sí, bastante. – le respondió él, sin siquiera apartar su vista de las interesantísimas letras del texto.

Silencio…

- ¿Usted y su padre son investigadores? – le preguntó después de un rato.

- Mi padre comenzó la investigación acerca de los Uca y yo he heredado sus investigaciones, espero algún día poder concluirlas. – Le respondió nuevamente sin mirarla.

- _¿Uca? ¿Qué demonios son los Uca? –_ Pensó, tratando de hacer memoria si alguna vez había escuchado aquella curiosa palabra, sabía que esta era como la decima vez que el pelirrojo le hablaba de los dichosos Uca, pero en verdad no podía recordar que demonios eran. – Ya veo. – Agregó sin mucho interés de seguir indagando en el tema - ¿Y cuáles son sus pasa tiempos? – Volvió a interrogarlo.

- Leer, estudiar, hacer ensayos, mi pasión es la investigación. – Contestó esta vez dedicándole una amable sonrisa.

- Que interesante vida llevas… - Agregó ella "tratando" de no parecer TAN sarcástica - _¡Demonios! No puedo creer que este comprometida con un nerd como este. – _Pensó tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, o al menos una mueca que pareciera una sonrisa.

- ¿Y usted señorita, le gusta leer? – Ahora era él quien la interrogaba.

- Depende. – Respondió ella. – Si es un tema de mi interés, claro está. Pero la verdad hay otras cosas que me llaman mucho más la atención. – Agregó, por un segundo pensó no responderle, pero de verdad que estaba MUY aburrida y aunque esta conversación no era la más interesante que había tenido en su vida, prefería esto que guardar silencio y hacer nada. – Me gustaría tener la libertar de salir y conocer el mundo.

- ¿En compañía de su guardaespaldas? – Le preguntó él con una sonrisa cauta al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes para poder observarla mejor.

La joven se sonrojó notoriamente, ¿Qué acaso había descubierto sus ocultos sentimientos hacia el Link?

- Puedo cuidarme sola. – Le respondió defendiéndose de manera cortante, desviando la mirada muy avergonzada.

- Lo mismo pensé la primera vez que salí de excursión. – Soltó una carcajada. – Y al final terminé siendo auxiliado por una muchacha con un valor implacable, de hecho usted me recuerda mucho a ella. Pero que carácter tienen las muchachas de hoy. – De pronto su mirada pareció perderse en aquel pasado momento, algo en su expresión daba a entender la profunda admiración que sentía por aquella doncella.

- ¿Una joven? – Se aventuró a consultar, la conversación estaba tomando un extraño e inesperado giro. – Y luego… ¿volvió a reencontrase con ella? – Fue su siguiente interrogante.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Respondió como si de ello dependiera su vida. - Tarde meses en dar con su paradero. – Le confesó dejando escapar un suspiro un tanto melancólico. – No conocía su nombre, ni su origen… sólo tenía un vago recuerdo de su ferviente mirada y su cabello negro azabache. – Continuó el relato emocionado – Pero sabe, nuestros destinos volvieron a cruzarse, fue sólo una casualidad, pero estoy muy agradecido que las casualidades existan. En un principio me trató como un inútil, ella es una mujer fuerte, enérgica y muy valiente y bueno yo no soy precisamente un valeroso caballero armado, pero quizás fueron nuestras diferencias las que finalmente nos unieron.

Aún no podía creer que lo que estaba escuchando era cierto, Shad… ¿Estaba enamorado de otra mujer?

- Entonces… - Se aventuró, buscando una palabra adecuada para no sonar demasiado entrometida, pero…

- Sí, al igual que usted mis pensamientos y mi corazón le pertenecen a otra persona. – Se adelantó el pelirrojo, sabía perfectamente a donde pretendía llegar ella. – Entiendo perfectamente su malestar, se que piensa que he venido a arrebatarle su libertad, pero no es lo que parece.

- Si eso es cierto, entonces ¿Por qué vino a Hyrule? – Le preguntó, su corazón había vuelto a encenderse, por primera vez en el día veía un pequeño rayo de luz en su camino.

- Tampoco lo sabía, me enteré un poco antes de ingresar al castillo. – Le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. – Mi padre no sabe nada acerca de Ashei, y supongo que eso lo llevó a creer que podría comprometerme. – Completó suspirando resignado.

Era mucha información en muy poco tiempo, por lo que aún estaba un tanto confundida. Ashei debía ser el nombre de la doncella a la que Shad se refería, era lógico ¿quién más podía ser?

- ¡¿Qué diantres hacemos entonces comprometidos? – Exclamó levantándose de un salto de su asiento. - ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? Esto cambia mucho las cosas. – Agregó sintiendo como si el enorme peso que hasta entonces había sentido encima se hubiera desvanecido.

- Porque pensé que su joven tutor reaccionaría al ver que usted estaba comprometida. – Le confesó sonriente. – A mi me parece que él, esta que se muere de celos. – Concluyó para soltar una carcajada.

La chica parpadeo dos o tres veces de manera repetitiva, no lo había pensado pero, Shad tenía mucha razón, Link se había estado comportando de una manera muy extraña el día de hoy.

- Tiene razón, Link ha estado muy raro hoy. - Y enseguida ella se unió al pelirrojo, riendo divertida al recordar parte de los "extraños" sucesos del día.

* * *

Nuestro joven guerrero, ya repuesto de su malestar gracias a una medicina, había estado esperando fuera de la biblioteca. Se había enterado que Zelda y "su prometido" se habían dirigido hasta allí, y obviamente él no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Tenía que mantenerse cerca, y vigilar… no iba a permitir que ese "tipo" intentara aprovecharse de la princesa.

A su parecer, TODO se había complicado desde que él había llegado al palacio, la verdad es que no se había dado el tiempo de conocer al joven, pero tampoco le interesaba hacerlo, le molestaba su presencia y le molestaba aún más que estuviera cerca de Zelda.

Pasaban los minutos y él empezaba a ponerse nervioso, acercó su oído a la puerta e intentó escuchar qué diantres hacían dentro ella y el pelirrojo. – _Maldición, no se escucha nada._ – Pensó frustrado, y comenzó a golpear el piso con uno de sus pies de manera impaciente, si… nuevamente estaba perdiendo el control.

De pronto una extraña sensación lo invadió y le fue inevitable estornudar. – _Creo que alguien está hablando de mí. – _Pensó aún con la rara sensación en el cuerpo.

Y fue poco después cuando escuchó risas al interior de la biblioteca. – _No puede ser. – _Su imaginación inmediatamente empezó a volar más de la cuenta. Estaba claro que Zelda y su acompañante la estaban pasando bien. ¡Por todas las diosas! Tenía que hacer algo, NECESITABA saber que era lo que estaba pasando dentro, no podía quedarse ahí tranquilamente, no después de lo que había escuchado.

De quien sabe donde, sacó un enorme cono y lo apoyó contra la pared, tratando se amplificar la acústica y poder distinguir algo de la "divertida" conversación que tenían en el interior. Estaba muy concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, tanto que ni siquiera se percató que alguien se acercaba.

La extraña figura avanzó hasta donde el chico se encontraba y a unos dos o tres metros se detuvo. - ¡Link, hijo! n0n – Exclamó alegre el hombre haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara tanto que casi fue a pegarse contra el techo.

- Majestad… - Murmuró habiendo sido pillado con las manos en el cono XD!

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Lo interrogó curioso, observando el peculiar objeto que el rubio traía en sus manos.

- Ehhh, yo… – De pronto no supo que decir, no podía confesarle al rey que había estado espiando a su hija y su prometido. – Yo… estaba bueno… estaba inspeccionando las paredes del castillo. – Le mintió finalmente tratando de esbozar una convincente sonrisa.

- ¿Las paredes? – Ahora parecía mucho más confundido. – ¿Tienen algo de malo las paredes del castillo? – Le preguntó observando al joven de manera inquisitiva.

- Este… si… - Respondió tartamudeando. – Bueno… este… verá… usted sabe jejeje – Ya no sabía que inventar, por lo que sólo terminó soltando una risita nerviosa.

- ¿Yo sé qué? – Nohansen no entendía qué diantres era lo que el chico trataba de decirle.

- ¡Termitas! – Exclamó luego como último salvavidas. – Las paredes están llenas de termitas. – Concluyó su mentira agitando su cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de afirmación.

- Ahhh termitas…– Continuó el rey más tranquilo, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo tener termitas en paredes de ladrillos. - ¿Puedes escuchar a las termitas con esa cosa? – Fue su siguiente interrogante.

- Este… bueno… yo… ¡Claro!, escuché como las termitas planeaban algo muy malo. – Siguió mintiendo, sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era estúpido y de verdad esperaba que el rey se lo creyera.

- OMG! ¡Eso quiere decir que las termitas están planeando conquistar Hyrule!... o0o – Exclamó el rey horrorizado, era obvio que un plan maligno de tal magnitud, organizado por un grupo de termitas era algo que debía ser detenido al instante, o eso era lo que el hombre pensaba.

- ¡NOOO! – Se contradijo. – Digo… sii, pero no conquistar Hyrule, sólo se están comiendo la pared del castillo. – Finalizó sintiendo que cada vez que abría la bocota metía más la pata.

- ¡Ohhh! Eso es malo… muy malo… - El rey estaba inmerso en sus meditaciones, si las termitas se estaban comiendo el castillo luego ¿dónde dormiría él?... ¡Cielos! Eso sí que era un problema de gran gravedad, tenía que hacer algo de inmediato. - ¡Tenemos que pedir ayuda! – Le dijo enseguida con una determinación implacable - ¡Tengo que llamar a un exterminador!

XD! Al parecer el rey había caído redondito en la mentirilla de nuestro joven e intrépido Hyliano, ahora sólo quedaba una cosa para finalizar con éxito aquella mentirita.

- ¡Si! Valla y llame a un exterminador ahora mismo, eso será perfecto. – Lo apremió el muchacho, esperando que el hombre se fuera.

Eso era justamente lo que buscaba, una escusa con la cual hacer que el rey desapareciera de escena.

- ¡Sí, eso haré!, llamaré enseguida a un señor exterminador de termitas. – Y comenzó a alejarse presuroso.

- Ufff – Link suspiró aliviado, al fin había conseguido alejar al rey, pero cuando pensó que ya todo había pasado…

- Esperen un momento… - El rey se detuvo y el chico obviamente se percató de ello – Link, hay algo que me parece MUY extraño de todo lo que me has dicho… - Agregó enseguida, retrocediendo.

¡OH NO! ¡El rey había descubierto su mentira! ¡Estaba acabado! ¡Ahora sería Hyliano frito y servido en el baile de primavera! Bueno quizás estaba exagerando un "poquitín", pero eso ahora no era importante.

- ¿De qué habla señor…? – Se aventuró a preguntar un tanto nervioso.

- Pues… el castillo esta hecho de ladrillos ¿Cómo van a vivir termitas en los ladrillos? – Fue la crucial pregunta que terminó por desmoronar toda la "brillante" mentira de Link.

- _Buen punto… -_ pensó sintiendo como una gotita de sudor frió recorría su cien. La verdad es que no se había detenido a meditar aquel "pequeño" pero "importantísimo" detalle XD! – _Y ahora ¿qué demonios invento? – _Se preguntó asustado, ALGO tenía que ocurrírsele y pronto - _¡Ya se!... _Es que… son termitas súper poderosas. – Dijo al fin.

Si… ciertamente era OTRA estúpida idea poco creíble, pero bueno… ¿A alguien se le ocurre algo mejor?... Pobre del que diga que si XD!.

Bueno el caso es que a pesar de que la idea ciertamente era estúpida, nuestro queridísimo rey aún no hacia funcionar su neurona, así que se la creyó…

- ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Termitas súper poderosas! – Exclamó más que sorprendido. - ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? – Estaba pensando en voz alta.

- Eso mismo digo yo… - Insistió Link sintiendo como una gotita de sudor surcaba su cien.

- ¡Entonces debo llamar a un exterminador súper poderoso AHORA! – Volvió a elevar la voz, haciendo parecer aún más urgente el hecho.

- ¡Sii, eso debe hacer, valla, valla! – Link le estaba dando cuerda, lo único que quería era que desapareciera de escena.

El rey se alejó con más rapidez que antes, ahora si que estaba completamente convencido de que unas termitas súper poderosas se estaban comiendo los ladrillos del castillo.

- Ufff – Volvió a suspirar aliviado.

Pero la tranquilidad no le duró mucho… y no… no era el rey que volvía a preguntar por las termitas, está vez se trataba de algo diferente. Eran Shad y Zelda que venían saliendo de la biblioteca platicando de sus vidas como si se hubiera conocido de toda la vida.

- _¿Qué? – _Ahora si que no podía creerlo, ella se había hecho "amiga" de su "prometido", esto tenía que ser una PESADILLA. – _Que alguien me despierte…_

**Continuará…**

Bueno como ya se habrán dado cuenta la historia ha dado un giro inesperado, ahora Shad y Zelda son buenos amigos y Link… bueno Link no sabe que paso XD! ¿En qué terminará todo este enredo?, supongo que se esperaban algo como "Zelda eres la razón de mi vida!" De parte de Shad jajaja XD, no podía hacer eso porque se me acaban los días y me tengo que deshacer rápido del prometido jajaja XD!

Este capítulo no tiene mucho Zelink, porque... el siguiente tendrá mucho XD y si no me falla la memoria se llamará "Festival primaveral"

Antes de despedirme deseo darle las gracias a toda la gente que lee esta historia, en espacial a aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de dejar sus comentarios :D, en verdad muchas gracias… **ThE CoLoUrS Of My LoVe**, **Vanilj**, **Grise ZxL**, **Fox McCloude**, **Winter snow723**, **linkzel s**, **Annerya**, **mininaxoxo**, **GanniVal04**, **Princesa Estrella**, **la generala**, **Gash** (Sii, era Shad XD!), **clamp-girl**, **MontseCat-Destiny**, **Sir Vrolok**, **Demon Rei**, **aKt-Kawaii**, **Melomana**, **Dialirvi**, **pipe85694**, **Kamilius-moon**, **Luminia**, **Vaidoli**, **amoperu** y **miss zelda**… en verdad ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

¡Saludos!


	13. De tutor a espía

Como siempre a última hora decidí cambiar el título de este capítulo y dejar la "noche especial" para el siguiente episodio, espero que eso no les moleste :P.

Por cierto, a todos les hago una cordial invitación para que lean la primera parte de un lemon Zelink que subí en la sección M, también para que se den una vuelta por mi DA y le echen un vistazo a mi dibujo "Zelink wolves". ((XD esta fue la sección de propaganda jajaja XD.))

Ya sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo…

**GUARDAESPALDAS POR UNA SEMANA**

En el capítulo anterior…

Link acababa de tener un no muy afortunado encuentro con nuestro queridísimo soberano, en donde él lo había pillado "espiando" a nadie más y nadie menos que la princesa de Hyrule, y en su afán por zafarse de aquella situación el rubio había ingeniado un "brillante" plan, acerca de unas "raras" termitas que se estaban comiendo el castillo.

Sí, se lo que están pensando… ¿Quién dientres se creería semejante mentira?, pues aunque no lo crean, el rey había caído redondito, en el buen sentido de la palabra, no quiero hacer referencias a problemas como el sobrepeso, aunque quizás nuestro soberano si debería tratar de concertar una cita con un nutricionista pero… en fin…

Y fue así como Nohansen desapareció de escena, listo y dispuesto para encontrar un súper exterminador que acabara con la vida de las termitas súper poderosas de las que Link le había hablado.

- Ufff – Volvió a suspirar aliviado, no quería pensar que era lo que ocurriría cuando el hombre se enterara de que todo eso era una mentira, pero al menos ahora estaba sólo y "tranquilo".

Pero la tranquilidad no le duró mucho… y no… no era el rey que volvía a preguntar por las termitas, está vez se trataba de algo diferente. Eran Shad y Zelda que venían saliendo de la biblioteca platicando de sus vidas como si se hubiera conocido de toda la vida.

- _¿Qué? –_Ahora si que no podía creerlo, ella se había hecho "amiga" de su "prometido", esto tenía que ser una PESADILLA. – _Que alguien me despierte…_

**.-.-.-. Día cinco (III): De tutor a espía .-.-.-.**

Sin pensarlo dos veces se oculto detrás de la cortina más cercana, claramente se le veían las piernas, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para buscar un mejor escondite. Respiró profundo y mantuvo el aire en sus pulmones, cruzando los dedos de sus manos, rogando para que la joven doncella y su acompañante no repararan en su presencia.

- ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en Link… - Le comentó hablando bajito, como si temiera que alguien pudiera escucharla.

Que tontería ¿no?, ¿Quién podría estarla escuchando? Aunque claro está que había alguien que ya había levantado su puntiaguda oreja esperando poder oír con claridad la continuación de aquella acotación.

- _Están hablando de mi… -_ Pensó deslizándose furtivamente por la pared.

Al parecer los "prometidos" no habían notado la "evidente" presencia del guardaespaldas de la princesa y siguieron su camino a través del corredor, siendo seguidos de muy cerca por un audaz y desesperado "espía".

La "pareja" se detuvo frente a una ventana, una de las muchas que dejaban colar la fresca brisa primaveral a lo largo del corredor.

Link quien hacía desplante de su nuevo e "ingenioso plan", había salido por una de aquellas ventanas y por la pared de afuera del castillo había avanzado peligrosa y sigilosamente hasta la ventana en donde justo se encontraban detenidos la rubia y el pelirrojo, y aferrado como un felino de los ladrillos de aquella pared se mantuvo allí, quieto y paciente a una peligrosa altura.

- Es un joven agradable. – Sonrió despreocupadamente como solía hacerlo.

- Si, pero… es extraño… - Murmuró ella aún sintiéndose misteriosamente observada.

El chico sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón al escuchar aquella última frase, "… es extraño" había dicho ella, ¿Realmente lo consideraba "extraño"? ¿Qué tenía de extraño? ¿Su gorrito verde? ¿Su traje guerrero poco habitual? ¿Su obsesión por saber qué demonios hacia ella con ESE tipo? ¿Qué estuviera colgado a muchos metros de altura escuchando una conversación que no debía? ¡Él no era extraño! ¿O sí?

- No la entiendo. – Agregó el pelirrojo confundido. - ¿El joven Link es extraño? – Le preguntó sin rodeos.

La chica soltó una carcajada, la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, ciertamente él no había entendido lo que ella trataba de decirle.

Link apretó más de la cuenta sus dientes, ¿Ella se estaba riendo con ese… ese…? - _¡Maldición! – _Pensó sintiendo como la sangre le hervía, nunca se había sentido así en su vida, nunca había estado así de… ¿celoso?

- No. – Volvió a reír cubriendo su boca con el dorso de su mano izquierda, un acto inconscientemente coqueto.

- _¿Por qué Zelda le está coqueteando a ese fenómeno? – _Su torcida imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, en realidad Shad ni siquiera lo había notado, de hecho ni siquiera la estaba mirando.

Pero Link quien si observaba cada uno de los movimientos de la joven con especial meticulosidad si había encontrado en sus movimiento un dejo de "encanto", ese encanto único que tenía la muchacha que hasta ahora sólo él había tenido la oportunidad de admirar, porque ella actuaba muy solemne en presencia de otra gente.

- Yo me refería a que es extraño que él no esté aquí ahora. – Le explicó con calma. Realmente se le hacía extraño que después de todo su raro comportamiento el día de hoy se hubiera hecho humo. Ya desde el desayuno que no lo veía.

- Lo dice como si eso fuera algo malo. – Agregó Shad acercándose un poco a la joven.

- _¡Maldito! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! – _Pensó Link clavando su mirada en las acciones del pelirrojo, si supiera como echar un mal de ojo, este hubiera sido el momento apropiado para hacerlo.

- No lo entiendo. – Puntualizó ella, observando con calma como él se le acercaba.

- ¿No le agrada estar en mi presencia? – Le preguntó de pronto el chico, quien justo después de eso observó con una sonrisa satisfecha hacia la ventana.

- ¿Qué? – Zelda de pronto se encontraba notablemente confundida. ¿Por qué demonios le preguntaba algo como eso?

A Link se le paralizó el corazón ¿Acaso el sabía que estaba allí? ¿Cómo había descubierto su "perfecto" escondite? - _¡Ese estúpido me está provocando! –_ Dedujo finalmente.

- ¿O en este momento usted desearía estar con su tutor? – Volvió a preguntarle, ahora sujetando una de las manos de ella entre las suyas.

Sus cabellos se erizaron de rabia, ahora si que estaba furioso, ese tipo estaba jugando con Zelda sólo para molestarlo ¡Estaba seguro!

- Yo… - La chica parecía perturbada, no entendía porque de pronto Shad había cambiado su pasivo estado por este "acosador", había algo que no estaba encajando.

Shad comenzó a avanzar, obligando a la princesa a retroceder, de pronto el camino se le agotó, ahora estaba apoyada justo delante de la ventana, con el pelirrojo peligrosamente cerca de ella.

- ¿Me permite? – Le preguntó sonriéndole con amabilidad.

- No entiendo que… - Pero antes de que pudiera terminar estaba siendo envuelta por los brazos del joven investigador.

La chica se sobresalto e inmediatamente pensó en alejarlo de ella con una bofetada ¿Qué se creía?, pero justo antes de que sus acciones se vieran concretadas algo que él le susurró a su oído la hizo detenerse.

Link, quien todavía observaba explotó en irá al ver como el atrevido sujeto abrazaba a la rubia al tiempo que le susurraba palabras ilegibles junto a su oído, "algo" que seguramente fue "Estoy encantado con tu belleza, eres el amor de mi vida" o alguna mamada semejante.

- _¡Ese… ese! –_ Ya no tenía adjetivos descalificativos para nombrar al muchacho.

Aunque en realidad lo que realmente Shad le había susurrado a la princesa era "Sígame la corriente", porque el ya sabía que el joven tutor de la muchacha los estaba escuchando y observando.

Por la mente de la princesa pasaron miles de interrogantes en el instante en que Shad le había susurrado aquellas palabras, ¿Realmente Link la estaría espiando? ¿Tan poco confiaba en ella? De pronto una extraña sensación se apodero de su cuerpo.

- Tengo una idea. – Agregó de pronto en voz alta y clara, esperando que aquellas palabras fueran perfectamente escuchadas por su tutor.

- ¿Una idea? –Repitió el pelirrojo quien se separaba de la muchacha para observarla.

- Como lo oye. – Insistió ella. – Venga conmigo, le enseñaré un lugar MUY especial.- Había hecho énfasis en el MUY. Link no tenía derecho a espiarla, pero si realmente deseaba hacerlo, que lo hiciera.

Luego la chica jaló al investigador, aferrándose a uno de sus brazos, guiándolo a través castillo con repentino apuro.

Link al ver como se alejaban se lanzó hacia el interior del corredor, tenía que moverse rápido, porque la joven y su "prometido" se alejaban rápidamente, con una prisa que ni el mismo entendía.

- _Un lugar especial… _- Repitió mentalmente las palabras que Zelda había pronunciado.

¿Realmente llevaría a ese pelirrojo a un lugar especial? ¿Y por qué a un lugar ESPECIAL y no a uno común y corriente? ¿Qué era lo que ella pretendía? Miles de interrogantes pasaban por la mente del confundido rubio, quien de ninguna manera se daría por vencido, no dejaría que ese sabelotodo se aprovechara de Zelda.

- ¡Odio a los pelirrojos! – Exclamó frustrado, con el vago recuerdo de Ganondorf en la mente. – Siempre me hacen la vida imposible… - Murmuró con notable disgusto. -_¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser un pelirrojo? ¿Qué acaso no existen príncipes castaños, pelinegros o rubios? ¡Maldición! _

En realidad el color de pelo de Shad era sólo una estúpida excusa para seguir maldiciéndolo, porque en realidad independiente del color que hubiera tenido su cabellera, él lo hubiera odiado igual.

Fue entonces cuando los vio, la pareja salía del castillo por la puerta principal. Él se apresuró y escondiéndose en unos matorrales continuó con su espionaje.

La joven detuvo repentinamente su carrera y miró a su alrededor, como si temiera que alguien pudiera estar observando.

- ¿Este es el lugar especial? – Preguntó notablemente contrariado, ya que estaban en medio del jardín y a él no le parecía encontrar nada interesante ahí.

- No. – Su respuesta fue cortante. – Sígueme. - Para ese entonces había liberado el brazo del chico.

Shad siguió de cerca a la joven princesa quien se adentro en el frondoso jardín. Link aún se mantenía a prudente distancia y avanzaba ocultándose entre las ramas, arrastrándose por el suelo e inclusive colgándose de los árboles, todo por no perderles la pista.

- Aquí es…- Declaró finalmente.

El chico se detuvo y se dedicó a observar el lugar. Era una especie de "sitio de entrenamiento", pero en todo el lugar hubo algo que le llamó MUCHO la atención…

- Ese muñeco… - Murmuró sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría su espalda, como si temiera lo peor. – Tiene un extraño parecido con…

- Ganondorf. – Lo interrumpió ella fingiendo una sonrisa. - ¿No lo sabías? Ganondorf es pelirrojo. – Si su padre había pensado que era él ¿por qué no podría pensarlo también Shad?

- Ahh Ganondorf. – Repitió preguntándose si ese sujeto también usaría lentes y llevaría en el cuello una cintita azul como la suya. – _Creo que tengo que cambiar un poco mi estilo. –_ Meditó aún observando el muñeco de paja.

Luego el silencio se hizo presente. Zelda parecía muy ensimismada, había caminado hasta una especie de cajita de mimbre, le abrió lentamente la tapa y de su interior extrajo dos armas.

- Ten. – Le dijo desde la distancia, lanzándole al joven el objeto.

Shad nervioso trató de sujetar el objeto, pero por más que se esforzó este igual terminó en el suelo.

Link se rió por lo bajo al observarlo. – _Ni siquiera puede tomar una espada. – _Pensó con un dejo de burla.

La chica sonrió divertida y de inmediato se acercó al joven. – No te preocupes. – Le dijo con amabilidad inclinándose para recoger el arma. – Ten. – Le repitió ahora extendiendo su mano para que el pudiera sujetar el objeto.

- Gracias. – Murmuró un tanto avergonzado. – Pero, no comprendo… yo…

- Hey, tranquilo. – Lo interrumpió aún sonriéndole con amabilidad. – Yo te enseñaré, toma esto como un favor… - Hizo una pequeña pausa para acercarse al pelirrojo. – Para que impresiones a Ashei. – Le susurró muy bajito junto a su oído.

Link volvió a sentir como los celos se apoderaban de sus acciones, sus manos inconscientemente fueron a parar al suelo, desquitándose con el pobre césped que no tenía nada que ver en el asunto. – _No lo soporto… -_ Pensó maldiciendo no poder escuchar nada de lo que los jóvenes hablaban.

- Muy bien Shad, desenvaina tú espada. – Le indicó tomando algo de distancia al tiempo que desenvainaba la suya propia y lanzaba lejos la protección.

Link esquivó a duras penas el objeto que veía directo hacia él, Zelda casualmente lo había lanzado en la dirección "indicada". – _Demonios… que puntería… - _Pensó aliviado de haber conseguido evitarlo sin necesidad de revelar su ubicación.

El joven investigador desenvaino lentamente su arma y observó como encantado el brillo del metal, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de sujetar una de esta manera, con cuidado depósito la protección a su lado y luego alzó la mirada para observar a su compañera.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó sujetando la espada un tanto confundido.

- Sujeta firme esa arma y… - Sonrió con un aire de seguridad, algo que evidentemente asustó al pelirrojo. – ¡Defiéndete! – Le gritó justo antes de abalanzarse contra el chico al ataque.

Shad puso el arma frente a su cara y observó como la espada de la muchacha chocaba con mucha fuerza contra la de él.

- Mantén firme la espada. – Le ordenó ella al ver como al joven le comenzaban a temblar los brazos.

- Yo no fui entrenado para esto. – Le dijo con un dejo de temor, sintiendo por primera vez el temor de cometer un error irreparable.

Jugar con espadas no era precisamente lo que él llamaría un "pasatiempo seguro"

- ¿Eso le dirías a alguien que intenta matarte? – Le preguntó con seriedad.

Su mirada había cambiado, ahora la princesa lo observaba con determinación, con una pasión por aquello que la hacía libre. Con espada en mano no era "la dulce e indefensa princesa" que sus maestras le habían intentado inculcar día tras día, sino toda una guerrera, una joven que independiente de su posición estaba preparada para arriesgar su vida por su reino.

- Yo… - Estaba metido en problemas, lo sabía. Él no era un espadachín, sus habilidades se alejaban mucho de ello.

- ¡¿Dónde quedó tú seguridad? – Lo interrogó ella buscando provocar al muchacho, necesitaba demostrarle que bastaba un poco de determinación para desafiar sus propias habilidades.

- No puedo… - Murmuró frustrado retrocediendo, sintiendo como el temor se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

- Si Ashei estuviera en peligro, ¿Esa sería tú respuesta? – Le dijo de pronto observando como aquellas palabras parecían hacer reaccionar al muchacho.

De pronto una rápida visión de la joven pelinegra sonriéndole lo hizo reaccionar, ¿realmente dejaría que su temor lo dominara aunque ella estuviera en peligro?

* * *

Oculto tras unos matorrales observaba la escena, pero no conseguía oír ninguna de las palabras que se intercambiaban los jóvenes.

- Si tan sólo pudiera acercarme más para escuchar lo que dicen… - Murmuró por lo bajo muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

- Si, están muy lejos, yo tampoco puedo oír nada… - Habló también moderando su tono.

- ¡Majestad! – Exclamó el chico asustado al escuchar la voz del hombre tan cerca suyo.

- Shh pueden escucharnos. – Le dijo él acomodándose mejor para ver.

Link instintivamente se tapó la boca con sus manos y volvió a clavar su mirada en los combatientes, por suerte ninguno de los dos parecía haberlo escuchado.

- Uff… - Suspiró aliviado, pero inmediatamente después su mirada se posó sobre el hombre que estaba a su lado, ¿qué demonios hacia él ahí?, realmente lo había asustado, de hecho su corazón aún palpitaba con fuerza – Majestad usted… ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – Le preguntó luego hablando por lo bajo.

- ¿Yo? – El hombre sonrió divertido. – Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti. – Le respondió divertido.

- No es lo que está pensando. – Se apresuró a decir, sabiendo lo que el soberano había intentado decirle con aquellas palabras. – Yo no estoy espiando a la princesa… yo… yo… bueno…

- No importa hijo. – Le dijo tranquilizadoramente apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro del chico. – Yo te estaba buscando y una de las sirvientas me comentó que te había visto arrastrándote en el patio.

Link se sonrojó notoriamente al escuchar este último comentario. Eso sí que era patético, sólo pensar lo que esa pobre doncella debe haber pensado de él…

- Este y… ¿por qué me buscaba? – Le preguntó desconfiado y aún muy avergonzado.

- Las termitas… - Le susurró acercándose un poco más hacia el chico.

El chico tragó saliva nervioso, ahí estaba nuevamente el rey hablando de… ¡Las termitas! ¡Maldición! ¿Qué acaso no tenía nada mejor que hacer?

- ¿Termitas? – Preguntó el haciéndose el desentendido, sintiendo como una gota de sudor frío recorría su frente.

- Si, las termitas súper poderosas. – Le repitió él muy serio. – Hablé con el exterminador y me dijo que era un problema muy grave.

-¡¿Qué? – Exclamó exaltado y enseguida se volvió a tapar la boca. - ¿Qué idiota se creería…? digo… que exterminador más audaz. – Se corrigió enseguida a punto de meter la pata más de lo que ya la había metido.

- Si bueno, espero que pueda con ellas. – Continuó ahora preocupado. – Pero…

El hombre no continuó.

- ¿Pero qué? – Le preguntó Link temiendo lo peor.

- Pero… es por eso que te buscaba. – Le respondió ahora apoyando sus dos manos en los hombros del chico. – Necesito que me prometas que si ese exterminador no puede acabar con la maldad de las termitas, tú te harás cargo de ellas, sé que puedo confiar en ti. – Y finalizó con una sonrisa.

- _¡¿QUÉ? – _Esto sí que había superado todos los límites. – Cielos… - Murmuró. – Esta noticia me toma por sorpresa. – Agregó luego sonriendo nerviosamente, se sentía realmente ATRAPADO en su propia mentira y además le hacía sentir mal tener que seguir mintiéndole al rey. – En verdad me alaga señor…

- Eso quiere decir que… - Sus ojos parecieron brillar de emoción. - ¿Cuento contigo?

- Este… - Rió nervioso y enseguida agregó... – Claro que sí señor.

- Muchas gracias. – Agregó feliz no muy fuerte y luego abrazó fuertemente al joven. – Eres un buen muchacho.

- _Si… como no… - _Pensó sintiéndose un poco mal al respecto.

- ¡Hey, mira Link! – Dijo luego emocionado. – La pelea se pone interesante.

El rey liberó de su cariñoso abrazo al muchacho y se dispuso a mirar el combate.

- Pareciera que ese tal Shad va a atacar. – Comentó el joven observando también la escena.

- ¿Quieres una merienda? – Le preguntó repentinamente el hombre.

Link lo miró extrañado, preguntándose de donde diantres se habría robado esas cosas, pero no le respondió sólo movió su cabeza en signo de negación.

- Como quieras. – Le dijo disponiéndose a masticar su "golosina".

El rubio lo observó como si estuviera en cámara lenta… "No… lo… haga…" se escuchó a si mismo como si su voz sonara muy grave y leeeeenta.

La golosina se acercó peligrosamente a la boca del rey, era una especie de maní o algo por el estilo, se notaba a leguas que fuera lo que fuera se trataba de algo "crujiente y sonoro".

¡CRACK!

Se escuchó en medio del silencio que se había formado en el lugar, el sonido fue muchísimo más fuerte de lo que hasta el mismo Link se había imaginado.

* * *

La joven princesa sonrió complacida, al ver como al fin Shad parecía realmente dispuesto a atacarla.

- ¡Arriesgaría mi vida por ella! – Gritó con tanta seguridad que hasta el mismo se sorprendió.

El pelirrojo avanzaba rápidamente hacia la Hylian, quien lo esperaba lista para recibir su ataque, pero justo en el instante cuando el joven había dado rienda suelta a sus manos y su arma comenzaba a bajar velozmente hacia ella…

¡CRACK!

Un sonido MUY peculiar que incluso llego a hacer eco en medio del lugar llamó su atención, e inconscientemente su mirada se dirigió hasta los matorrales, en donde Link y su padre se encontraban escondidos.

- ¡Señorita! – Exclamó Shad horrorizado al ver como el arma estaba casi que tocaba a la muchacha y ella no parecía reaccionar… no podría detenerse a tiempo y tampoco sabía como cambiar la trayectoria de su espada en medio del ataque.

- ¡Zelda cuidado! – Había gritado inconscientemente al hacer su "mágica" aparición.

Fue entonces cuando Link saltó de entre los matorrales y se abalanzó contra Zelda en el momento más indicado. Los dos cayeron pesadamente al suelo. La espada de Shad no había conseguido dar en el clavo.

- Ups… creo que será mejor que desaparezca de aquí. – Murmuró el rey sabiéndose culpable de lo ocurrido, así que tan sigilosamente como había llegado hizo su "mística" desaparición.

La chica abrió lentamente sus ojos aturdida por el fuerte golpe, y no pasó mucho hasta que se percatara que ahora Link la abrazaba con fuerza.

- Disculpa… - Murmuró dedicándole una intensa mirada. - ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó notablemente preocupado.

- Link… tú… - Susurró aún sin creer lo que había pasado.

Lentamente se incorporaron, quedando ahora sentados en el suelo. Él la había liberado de su abrazo, pero seguía dedicándole una penetrante mirada.

La chica se sonrojó ligeramente al notar que él seguía observándola y bajo la mirada un tanto avergonzada.

- _Creo que mi presencia aquí está de más…_ - Pensó el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que dejaba su espada en el suelo y comenzaba a avanzar, dispuesto a alejarse del lugar.

No pasó mucho antes de que se encontraran completamente solos…

- Me alegra ver que estás bien. – Agregó dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

La princesa levantó su mirada al tiempo que una suave brisa agitaba ligeramente sus largos cabellos. El flequillo del joven también se agitó y sin darse cuenta sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, los cautivantes ojos agua marina de la muchacha parecían vidriosos en aquel instante.

- Zelda… - Susurró su nombre acercando su rostro al de la joven.

Ella parecía inmóvil, pero él seguía avanzando. Las puntas de sus narices terminaron chocando, el suave contacto hizo reaccionar a la princesa quien sintió como en ese instante una fugitiva lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Link no alcanzó a notarlo porque para ese entonces ya había cerrado sus ojos y podía sentir la cálida respiración de ella… estaban tan cerca. Y fue cuando sus bocas estaban a punto de hacer contacto…

PAF!

Un fuerte dolor lo hizo regresar a la realidad al pobre muchacho, quien abriendo sus ojos llevo instintivamente su mano a la mejilla enrojecida. Zelda le había propinado una fuerte bofetada y ahora se encontraba de pie dándole la espalda. Ahora si que no tenía idea que demonios había hecho mal.

- Como te atreves… - Agregó ella en un hilo de voz.

- Zelda yo… - Él pensó que ella estaba molesta porque había estado a punto de besarla. ¿Realmente tanto le molestaba que intentará hacerlo?

- ¡NO! – Lo interrumpió apretando con fuerza sus puños, aún tenía en una de sus manos la espada. - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a espiarme? – Le gritó girándose notablemente herida.

- ¿Espiarte? – Repitió incrédulo. - ¡Acabo de salvarte la vida! – Le gritó desafiándola, también estaba dolido.

- ¡Yo tenía todo bajo control! – Ahora lo estaba apuntando con su espada.

- ¡No desde mi punto de vista! – Se cruzó de brazos y volteo el rostro hacia un lado, indiferente.

- ¡No me desvíes el tema, sabes perfectamente que me estabas espiando! – Le repitió sintiendo como una nueva y dolorosa lágrima recorría nuevamente su mejilla. Se sentía realmente decepcionada.

Sin pensarlo lazó su espada con fuerza hacía un lado, molesta y acortó la distancia que los separaba.

- ¡¿Y qué si lo estaba haciendo? – Le preguntó volviendo a desafiarla.

- ¡No tienes derecho! – Le gritó ella, parada junto frente a él a muy escasa distancia.

- ¡Soy tú guardaespaldas, debo seguirte y asegurar tú bienestar!

La chica bajo la mirada aún más dolida, tenía ganas de escapar de alejarse de ese lugar ahora mismo.

- Acaso… ¿Tan poco confías en mi? – Las ya incontenibles lágrimas no fueron ahogadas con su silencioso llanto.

De pronto sintió como si lo hubiera apuñalado, la princesa estaba llorando, ahí justo frente a él y no era capaz de hacer nada.

- ¿Acaso pensaste… que iba… a pasar algo con Shad? – Lo volvió a interrogar sintiendo como esas palabras la dañaban.

- Zelda yo… - No sabía que responder, en realidad no había desconfiado de ella, sólo… sólo quería asegurarse que ese chico no se aprovechara de la princesa.

- ¿Tú qué? – Con sus manos limpió bruscamente su rostro. – Respóndeme. – Ahora ella lo miraba con sus ojos aún enrojecidos por las lágrimas y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

- Lo siento… - Bajo su mirada notoriamente avergonzado, ella tenía razón. – Yo tenía miedo que él intentara aprovecharse de ti. – Le confesó finalmente.

- ¿Shad? ¡¿Estás loco? – Le dijo incrédula. - ¡Él está enamorado de otra chica, nunca se fijaría en mi de esa manera! – Le dijo notoriamente contrariada.

- ¿Qué? – Había vuelto a levantar su mirada para observarla. – Entonces… ¿No vas a casarte con Shad? – Le preguntó como si temiera que lo que había escuchado era una broma.

- ¡Claro que no! – Le respondió cruzándose de brazos y luego volvió a darle la espalda molesta.

Link sintió como una extraña mezcla de sentimientos batallaban en su interior, todo había sido muy repentino y aún no podía creerlo. – _Ella no va a casarse. –_ Pensó sintiendo como si de pronto la tarde se hiciera más hermosa para él. - _¡Ella no va a casarse! – _Estaba tan feliz que podría haberlo gritado, pero se contuvo por una única razón.

Ella suspiró cansada, realmente no entendía que demonios era lo que le pasaba a Link para actuar de esa manera y fue entonces cuando sintió como alguien la abrazaba nuevamente. Ella se sobresaltó, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo él agrego.

- Siento mucho haberme comportado como un estúpido el día de hoy… - Admitió susurrándole junto a su oído. – En verdad lo lamento, realmente estaba celoso… - Esa confesión no tenía planeado hacerla, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, sentía que al menos ella merecía la verdad.

Zelda sorprendida por aquellas palabras no supo como actuar, la sinceridad y el arrepentimiento habían sido de corazón, ella lo sabía, el chico no era bueno mintiendo.

- Link… - Murmuró el nombre de su acompañante e inmediatamente después apoyo con suavidad sus manos sobre los brazos del joven, los mismos que ahora la estrechaban con fuerza.

Él se estremeció al sentir el suave contacto de las manos de ella recorriendo sus brazos hasta encontrarse con sus manos.

- Espero que puedas perdonarme. – Le dijo enseguida, dejando suspendido en el aire aquella simple suplica.

Sonrió enternecida y enseguida respondió… - Supongo que no tengo elección. – Sus manos ya se habían encontrado con las de él y sus dedos comenzaban a entrelazarse.

Link apoyó su mentón en el hombro de ella, para ese entonces sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos. - ¿Con qué no te dejo elección? – Le preguntó en un tono juguetón, disfrutando de la agradable fragancia que tenía el cabello de ella.

La tarde se estaba acabando y lentamente el azul del cielo fue reemplazado por hermosos colores rojizos y anaranjados, el crepúsculo daba un aire de secretismo al ambiente y estaba indicando la transición del día a la noche.

- No si me aprisionas de ésta manera. – Le dijo por lo bajo, observando de reojo el apuesto rostro de su acompañante, quien también la miraba.

El Hylian sonrió satisfecho, ella ya no parecía molesta.

- Se está haciendo tarde… - Murmuró ella cerrando sus ojos, la apacible atmósfera le daba un encanto especial a ese momento.

Las aves silbaban sus últimas canciones del día antes de refugiarse entre las ramas de los árboles en busca de un descanso. La brisa primaveral volvió a agitar todo a su alrededor haciendo que hojas de los árboles vibraran con vida propia, una vida que sólo podía existir en medio de la naturaleza.

- Es cierto se está haciendo tarde, aún así… - Realizó una breve pausa antes de continuar. - ¿No desea dar un paseo junto a su guardaespaldas? – Le preguntó enmascarando una intrigante propuesta.

La chica ilusionada aceptó la invitación. Era la primera vez que Link la invitaba formalmente a una "cita".

* * *

El Rey observaba desde su ventana como su hija, acompañada por Link, se "escapaban" del castillo. Seguramente irían a la inauguración del festival de primavera que era esta noche.

Sonrió aliviado y acarició lentamente el pelaje de su tierna gatita, quien como todas las noches lo acompañaba antes de dormir.

- ¿No crees que hacen una linda pareja? - Le comentó a su felina amiga, sonriendo despreocupadamente.

La minina ronroneó, acariciando su propio cuerpo con la mano del soberano.

Toc, toc.

Ahora era la puerta la que interrumpía la ocupada vida de nuestro querido gobernante.

- Pase. – Ordenó esperando que la persona que se encontraba tras aquella puerta hiciera su ingreso en la habitación.

- Permiso. – Se adelantó a decir. – Disculpe señor, no quiero perturbar sus sueños, pero necesito comunicarle algo muy importante.

- Shad, ¿Qué sucede muchacho? – Le preguntó sonriéndole amablemente.

- Es sobre la princesa Zelda… yo… - Se rascaba la cabeza un tanto nervioso. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle al Rey de Hyrule que no deseaba casarse con su hija?

- Oh, lo lamento, creo que has llegado un poco tarde. – Le dijo con tranquilidad, sentándose en una silla acolchada que había junto a la ventana. – Mi hija acaba de tomar una decisión. – Le explicó aún sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

- Entiendo. – Realizó una breve pausa ya más tranquilo. – ¿Eso quiere decir que el joven Link ya se ha declarado? – Preguntó ahora curioso.

El rey soltó una carcajada y mirando al joven pelirrojo agregó. – Espero que de mañana no pase. – Le confesó encogiéndose de hombros.

La gatita saltó a las piernas del hombre y se acurrucó en su regazo buscando cariño.

- Espero que así sea…

**Continuará…**

Wow XD hasta que al fin terminé el capítulo, cielos! Pasé por un momento de laguna mental extrema jajaja XD no estaba segura si empezar de inmediato con el festival o no, y bueno al final me decidí por escribir esto para darle paso al festival y la "cita" en el siguiente capítulo.

Es ultra tarde (5:29am) así que lamento si se me pasaron faltan de ortografía, dedados, incoherencias u otras cosas, en verdad lo siento mucho, revise el capítulo… ¡Lo juró! XD pero siempre se me pasan cosas -.-U. Lo subo ahora y no mañana, porque seguramente estaré ausente el fin de semana :S, así que si no respondí algún review de los que ya me habían mandado en el capítulo anterior… ¡Lo sientoooo ToT!

Antes de despedirme deseo agradecer de corazón a toda la gente que me ha brindado su apoyo a lo largo de estos interminables siete días XDD, porque ufff pucha que se han hecho interminables jajaja. Quiero agradecer especialmente a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejar sus comentarios :) en verdad muchas gracias a **linkzel s, winter snow 723, Sir Vrolok, GabbiVal04, Vaidoli, la generala, Annerya, pipe85694, Grisel ZxL, Princesa Estrella, Misszelda, Dialirvi, Demon Solitary, Darklink29 y ihatellamas, **muchas gracias a todos ustedes :') en verdad son un amor!

¡Se despide Zilia-K!


	14. La confesión

Por lo visto y ya que no tuve problemas para subir la historia anterior, me parece que todo a vuelto a la normalidad en el fandom XD

Bien... antes que nada ¡Siento mucho la tardanza! XD pasaron muchas cosas desde la última vez que actualicé, en otro fic que estaba escribiendo creo que puse las explicaciones XD, al menos mis ojos ya están más normales...

Bueno, la verdad es que este capítulo no tiene día porque... nunca pude decidir si ponerlo como el día que estaba o como el día que seguía XD, así que en vista de esa gran disyuntiva interna opte por un extra XD jajaja, aunque sigue absolutamente con la trama de la historia y todo lo dempas... bla bla bla XD jajaja para que los voy a aburrir XD

Ahhh casi lo olvido, incluí la letra de una canción en este fic, cuando salga el "*" pueden ir hasta la parte de abajo averiguar que canción es y si gustan escucharla para que se ambienten un poco con el ritmo... si es que gustan... sino pues... le siguen a la historia nu más XDDD

**ACLARACIONES: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, sólo algunos XD!, pero los principales no jaja, escribo esto sin fines de lucro y sólo a modo de diversión.**

Sin más los dejo con el capítulo...

.

**GUARDAESPALDAS POR UNA SEMANA**

En el capítulo anterior…

Link sonrió satisfecho, ella ya no parecía molesta y eso lo tranquilizaba.

- Se está haciendo tarde… - Murmuró la princesa cerrando sus ojos, la apacible atmósfera le daba un encanto especial a ese momento.

Las aves cantaban sus últimas melodías antes de decidirse a buscar refugio para pasar la noche y descansar. La fresca brisa primaveral volvió a agitar todo a su alrededor haciendo que hojas de los árboles vibraran con vida propia susurrando misterios que sólo ellas podían comprender.

- Es cierto se está haciendo tarde, aún así - realizó una breve pausa antes de continuar - ¿No desea dar un paseo junto a su guardaespaldas? – Le preguntó enmascarando una intrigante propuesta.

La chica ilusionada aceptó la invitación. Era la primera vez que Link la invitaba formalmente a una "cita".

**.-.-.-. Extra : La confesión .-.-.-.**

Volteó un momento observando como el imponente castillo se alejaba con cada paso que daban, la "huida" había sido demasiado sencilla o por lo menos esa era la impresión que ella tenía y por la misma razón aún miraba con recelo a sus espaldas, temerosa de estar siendo seguida por alguno de lo guardias.

- Tranquila -murmuró dedicándole una sonrisa divertida a la insegura jovencita– ... nadie nos sigue y aunque lo hicieran, soy yo el encargado de vigilar.

- ¿Encargado? –Preguntó con curiosidad– te has tomado muy en serio tu papel ¿no?, sabes mejor que yo que la princesa de Hyrule puede cuidarse sola perfectamente.

- No me refería a eso –sujetó entre su mano la de ella, y se percató del sutil rosa que adornó las mejillas de su compañera– ... Esta noche yo seré su anfitrión, no se preocupe por cosas vánales como los guardias, las reglas o el tiempo.

La joven sonrió enternecida, Link la observaba con un dejo de misterio, algo estaba planeando y ella lo sabía, esos brillantes ojos no podían engañarla, aunque finalmente decidió desviar su mirada, se sentía algo nerviosa en compañía del rubio que parecía mucho más "atrevido" que de costumbre.

- ¡Mira Link! -Exclamó un instante después posando su mirada ahora al frente, apuntando con su mano libre el despejado cielo de Hyrule.

El chico desvió su atención de la muchacha para observar el cielo crepuscular, los tonos rosas y anaranjados se entrelazaban en un juego delicado y encantador, aquellos trazos de colorido eran el recuerdo de un brillante sol que ahora sólo dejaba a la vista tenues y casi imperceptibles rayos de su presencia.

- Es… -No alcanzó a decir mucho más antes de que la princesa lo interrumpiera.

- Muy hermoso –completó ella animada y maravillada a la vez por aquel sublime espectáculo.

- Si -susurró volviendo a posar su mirada en ella, la sonrisa de la rubia lo tenía embobado- ... Muy hermosa - murmuró por lo bajo, deleitando su vista con la mirada soñadora de la bella jovencita que lo acompañaba.

- ¿Qué? –Se aventuró a preguntar, no había conseguido entender lo que él había estado murmurando.

- Ohh nada… nada -agregó con prisa, ahora notoriamente sonrojado.

Maldijo su torpeza, estaba nervioso y debía admitirlo. Pero esta vez no perdería la oportunidad de concretar aquella promesa que se había hecho aquella noche en la que decidió confesarle sus sentimientos a la joven princesa, ahora no había nada que se interpusiera entre ella y él, sólo… tenía que hacerlo.

- _Si fuera tan fácil como parece -_pensó un tanto frustrado, todavía recordaba las innumerables oportunidades que se habían escapado tontamente de sus manos.

- ¿Link? –Lo llamó al verlo tan ensimismado, se había detenido.

El chico aún tenía sujeta la mano de ella con la suya y con sus mejillas aún ligeramente sonrojadas la observó, clavando su profunda mirada en los claros y brillantes ojos agua marina de la Hylian.

- Zelda yo -murmuró sintiendo una especie de nudo en la garganta, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y una extraña sensación de nerviosismo se apoderó de él.

Ella le sonrió de manera encantadora, un agónico rayo anaranjado se reflejaba en su dorada cabellera que caía con gracia por sobre sus hombros, incluso un fugitivo mechón surcaba su rostro, el mismo que un instante después ella se encargó de acomodarlo tras su puntiaguda oreja. No llevaba puesta su tiara, de hecho había dejado atrás toda ostentosa evidencia de su rango.

- Es que -tartamudeó, aún no conseguía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse y además los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada.

Tan sólo un breve descuido de su parte, un simple parpadeo fue suficiente para que la doncella hiciera de las suyas, ella se había adelantado y depositado un fugaz beso sobre su ya sonrojada mejilla, fue un contacto tan sutil que por un segundo creyó haberlo soñado, pero aún podía sentir la calidez de ese suave contacto sobre su piel, lo que confirmaba lo que todavía no creía posible.

- ¿Sabes? –Agregó aún sonriente– ... Estoy feliz de estar aquí. Siempre quise estar en el inicio del festival de primavera, me han dicho que está lleno de vida y que la gente de muchas otras provincias visita la cuidadela.

A Link no le quedó más que sonreír, al parecer su confesión tendría que esperar un momento más adecuado, por ahora se sentía ratificado con ver la sonrisa en el rostro de ella.

- Vamos… pronto comenzará –le dijo retomando el paso nuevamente- debes ver esto, es abrumadora la sorpresa cuando todo comienza.

No paso mucho antes de que la oscuridad se cerniera sobre ellos y envolviera la ciudadela con su misterioso manto. Habían llegado hasta el centro de la cuidad, y se encontraban muy cerca de la gran y connotada fuente, seguro sobre aquella agua se reflejaba el enorme astro que adornaba ahora el cielo, pero entre tanta gente era dificultoso avanzar para averiguarlo.

- No te alejes de mi -le indicó hablando muy bajito, sintiendo como sus palabras consiguieron que la distancia que los separaba disminuyera aún más.

Extrañamente todos intercambiaban palabras de esa forma, susurrando cosas que eran casi imperceptibles para aquellos que se encontraban a su alrededor.

- No lo haré –agregó de la misma forma abrazándose al brazo del joven, juntando su cuerpo con el de él, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

Una extraña sensación de intriga, entremezclada con algo de confusión y un poco de temor embargaban sus sentidos, no podía entender porque todos guardaban silencio, ni porque todo estaba tan oscuro. Incluso parecía distinguir a la luz de la luna las siluetas de carpas y tiendas elevadas en medio de la calle y cubiertas por largas mantas negras que no dejaban distinguir lo que ocultaban en su interior ¿Qué se suponía que estaban esperando?

- Tranquila -le susurró junto a su oído al sentir como ella se aferraba con más fuerza a su brazo.

- ¿Por qué están todos tan callados? –No pudo retener más aquella interrogante que la asaltaba.

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro del joven, había conseguido lo que buscaba, su compañera parecía ansiosa– Ya lo verás –le respondió guardando ese misticismo que ya la atmósfera se había encargado de crear.

La Hylian iba a demandar su respuesta o al menos tenía todas las intenciones cuando un potente y repentino sonido la sobresalto, obligándola a guardar silencio.

El fuerte sonido de una trompeta irrumpió en medio de la noche, a ella se le unieron dos más en un estruendoso coro, como los que hacían en el palacio cuando alguien muy ilustre visitaba el reino.

Luego el silencio volvió a reinar.

Y justo cuando ella pensó que era el momento indicado para retomar la conversación miles de luces que colgaban como guirnaldas por los bordes superiores de las tiendas se dieron a conocer, tenían una forma esférica y eran muy brillantes y acompañando las luces un grupo de jóvenes equipados con tambores, guitarras y pequeñas flautas de hueso que hacían un sonido muy parecido al de un Tin Wisthle entonaban una alegre y dinámica canción con un timbre muy peculiar*.

De pronto las telas que envolvían las tiendas parecieron ser envueltas por un fuego azul, las impresionantes llamas desaparecieron tan fugazmente como aparecieron, dejando ahora a la vista miles de puestos colocados ordenadamente uno tras otro, la gente encargada de los puestos comenzó a hacer estallar pequeños objetos que en su interior resguardaban miles de aromáticos pétalos que salían disparados y que ahora caían desde el cielo como una verdadera lluvia, con movimientos pendulosos danzaban haciendo un tortuoso recorrido hasta el suelo.

Las deslumbrantes luces, el alegre colorido, la vibrante música, la fresca brisa, las suaves fragancias y la vitalidad de aquellos que vivían el espectáculo, todo aquello cautivo los sentidos de la joven princesa, quien en su vida nunca había presenciado un festival plebeyo.

Muchos danzaban y reían alegres, otros cantaban y otros buscaban llamar la atención de la gente con extraños actos, la multitud estaba entusiasmada. Niños, jóvenes y adultos disfrutaban de las novedades que traían los puestos, cada uno con juegos, sorpresas y misterios, formando largas filas que recorrían los pasadizos que se demarcaban a través de la ciudadela.

- ¿Qué sucede Zelda? –La interrogó el chico comenzando a preocuparse, ella seguía aferrada a su brazo sin realizar movimiento alguno– si prefieres volver al castillo lo entenderé –le dijo enseguida, creyendo aquella eufórica manifestación del pueblo la había asustado de alguna manera, quizás ella no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de celebraciones.

- ¿Qué? –Fue todo lo que atino a decirle como respuesta, ni si quiera se detuvo a observarlo, su vista estaba perdida entre tantas cosas novedosas y desconocidas para ella.

- Si lo deseas podemos volver al castillo –le repitió creyendo que ella no había escuchado sus palabras.

- ¿Volver? –Le preguntó confundida, soltando al fin el brazo de su guardaespaldas- ¿Estás loco? ¡Esto es genial! ¿Por qué querría volver a estar encerrada entre cuatro aburridas paredes? –Le dijo muy animada, estaba feliz de presenciar este espectáculo y formar parte de la multitud como una más.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba allí, entre tanta gente sin un rango que hiciera una barrera entre los otros y ella, al fin podía ser Zelda, sólo eso… esta noche quería ser una chica común y corriente, deseaba vivir y sentir como lo hacían todos en el pueblo, quería celebrar junto a la multitud la dicha de vivir el festival.

- ¡Hermosa señorita únase a la fiesta! –Gritó un chico de cabello alborotado y blanquecino, al tiempo que jalaba el brazo de la Hylian para que ella se uniera al grupo que estaba danzando formando un círculo alrededor de la pileta.

- ¡Espera! –Fue todo lo que Link alcanzó a decir antes de que su compañera fuera a parar entre dos "extraños" tipos, quienes la abrazaban confianzudamente, o eso fue lo que a él le pareció, aunque sólo observaba a una distancia prudente por si algo salía mal, después de todo a ella no parecía molestarle y se veía muy feliz.

Zelda no opuso resistencia y se unió alegremente al grupo, saltando al ritmo de la música y entrelazando sus brazos a sus "compañeros de baile", era un grupo grande, de al menos unas quince personas, pero todos parecían muy animados, incluso la novata princesa de Hyrule. Cuando la danza terminó la gente estrechó sus manos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros y todos se dispersaron rápidamente.

- Un gusto conocerla, señorita –se despidió cordialmente el chico albino estrechando amigablemente la mano de la jovencita– ... Espero que disfrute del festival.

- El gusto fue todo mío –agregó Zelda sujetando la falda de su vestido con la mano que tenía libre y realizando una pequeña reverencia.

El joven se sonrojó ligeramente, el encanto y finesa de la desconocida lo tenían un poco abrumado y algo nervioso continuó con un "Hasta pronto" para luego desaparecer entre la multitud.

- Parece que te has ganado un fan –comentó el rubio acercándose a la princesa.

- No seas bobo, a mi me dio la impresión que lo asuste un poco –lo contradijo, respiraba rápidamente aún un tanto agitada por dar tantos brincos y vueltas.

Link soltó una carcajada, el comentario se le había hecho un tanto curioso– sólo… olvídate de los protocolos, estás en medio de un festival popular, aquí no hay reyes, ni reinas –le dijo como consejo apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella.

- ¿Tan diferente soy a ustedes? –Le preguntó preocupada, sintiéndose algo mal por el hecho, realmente quería formar parte de la celebración como una más, no deseaba que la gente descubriera que ella era realmente la princesa.

- Todos somos diferentes –le sonrió con un dejo de ternura, realizando un corto recorrido con su mano, desde el hombro de ella hasta su mejilla– y usted, "señorita", no es la excepción –sin pensar mucho lo que hacía y olvidando por completo el hecho de que estaban rodeados de gente la abrazo.

Ella se sonrojo notoriamente al sentir como su cuerpo era repentinamente atrapado entre los fuertes brazos del guerrero, muy bajito susurró su nombre, correspondiendo aquel fraternal abrazo– siento algo de temor a equivocarme -le confesó en un suave susurro, a pesar de la música y el ruido que los rodeaban, estaban tan cerca que estaba segura que él podía oírla perfectamente.

- No te preocupes, no voy a dejarte sola –le dijo estrechándola con fuerza, tratando de transmitirle algo de confianza– sólo… prométeme una cosa -agregó luego distanciándose ligeramente de ella, apoyado sus dos manos sobre los hombros de la joven, mirándola intensamente.

- ¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó ella con un dejo de curiosidad, observándolo fijamente.

- Quiero que me prometas que vas a divertirte –terminó de decirle, dedicándole nuevamente una dulce sonrisa.

La chica correspondió aquel gesto también sonriéndole- te lo prometo –fue lo que agregó antes de que se percatara de que "alguien" los observaba pacientemente.

- Que romántico –comentó un sujeto que venía cargando unos recipientes llenos de flores y sobre su cabeza un voluminoso sombrero–... La primavera se siente en el aire y se escucha en las promesas de los enamorados…

Link y Zelda se separaron bruscamente completamente sonrojados, era obvio que aquel sujeto los había estado observando desde mucho antes.

- Vamos -apremió el Hylian, no quería ser descortés, pero ciertamente era un tanto vergonzoso estar dándole ridículas explicaciones al desconocido acerca de la relación que él y Zelda tenían.

- ¡Hey no se asusten! –Dijo el excéntrico sujeto interponiéndose en el camino de los jóvenes– soy sólo un humilde vendedor, y yo se que a la señorita que le acompaña le encantaría que usted -apuntó a Link con su dedo índice– le regalara como muestra de su afecto una delicada y fragante flor, tan hermosa como ella.

- Jejeje, esté -Link parecía confundido- ¿Quieres una flor? –Le preguntó directamente a la aludida, la verdad es que el romanticismo no era algo que llevara en las venas.

- ¡NOO! Muy mal… muy mal -agregó el hombre antes de que Zelda pudiera siquiera responder– ... Ese tipo de cosas no se preguntan, su novia debe estar muy desilusionada de usted...

- Es que… yo no soy su novia –puntualizó la princesa quien ya no podía estar más abochornada.

- ¡¿QUÉ? –El hombre pareció escandalizarse– ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a la juventud de hoy?, en mis tiempos éramos mucho más rápidos y concisos!

Link se sintió algo torpe y tonto, en realidad el sujeto tenía razón en algo, y es que había pasado casi una semana y él todavía no era capaz de declararle sus sentimientos a la chica que lo acompañaba– e_res un idiota -_pensó clavando su mirada en el suelo.

- Tranquilo señor, yo comparé una flor –le dijo ella al sujeto, quien inmediatamente reaccionó con un signo peso en la cara– ... Tenga -le entregó algunas rupias al tiempo que el sujeto le daba a cambio un extrañísimo capullo violeta.

- Esta flor es muy especial –agregó el hombre acercando a la chica para susurrarle– cuando sea media noche entregue este obsequio a su compañero, si realmente están destinados a estar juntos este pequeño brote florecerá y no se marchitara a menos que el destino los obligue a tomar caminos separados -el hombre volvió a tomar distancia y sacándose el sombrero se despidió de la pareja y fue en busca de una nueva venta.

Zelda miró dudosamente el capullo que ahora tenía entre sus manos, no estaba muy segura si debería creer aquella historia a aquel excéntrico hombre, pero… ciertamente ese tipo de cosas "mágicas" llamaban su atención.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ese sujeto? –La interrogó Link quien miraba curioso el pequeño brote que la chica sostenía.

- Ehhh… en realidad nada importante –mintió resguardando en el pequeño bolso que traía consigo el capullo que aún no florecía.

El chico dudo de aquella respuesta, pero prefirió no seguir indagando, era mejor dejar atrás los contratiempos y continuar…

- ¿Qué te parece si te presento los mejores puestos de juegos del festival? –Le preguntó extendiendo su mano, esperando que ella la sujetara para comenzar a avanzar.

- Me encantaría –le respondió con simpleza, dejando que su mano reposara sobre la que él le extendía.

La noche siguió avanzando implacablemente, mientras Link y Zelda hacían y deshacían. Se enfrentaron en un duelo de tiros que reunió mucho público curioso por la gran habilidad de los contrincantes, pero finalmente fue la joven quien termino como vencedora por tan sólo milésimas. Luego descansaron sus brazos disfrutando de una enorme canasta de confites, el premio para la ganadora del juego de tiros, la canasta era tan grande que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de acabar con los dulces, que finalmente terminaron en manos de un grupo de simpáticos muchachitos que pasaban a su alrededor.

Seguido a esto, continuaron su marcha a través de los puesto, la joven se deleito con el acto de magia de una hábil señorita, se admiró de los hábiles malabaristas que hacían largos actos para entretener a la multitud y aprendió a pescar pequeños koi, que luego de ser atrapados eran liberados inmediatamente.

No fue hasta mucho después cuando Link se encontraba muy concentrado en un juego de memoria cuando ocurrió algo inesperado, se suponía que la joven se encontraba a su lado o eso es lo que él pensaba hasta…

- No te alejes demasiado porque podemos perdernos -Le dijo sin mirarla, esperando escuchar su afirmativa respuesta.

La cual nunca llego.

- ¿Zelda? –Despegó su vista del mesón y buscó a la joven doncella, quien evidentemente no se encontraba en ese lugar– _p__or todas las diosas… acabo de perder de vista a la princesa _-pensó preocupado, era cierto que esto era un festival para divertirse, pero también no faltaban los aguafiestas que venían sólo para armar alborotos– d_ebo encontrar a Zelda antes de que se meta en aprietos…_

* * *

No sabía como, ni cuando, ni porque, pero ahí estaba ella parada justo delante de un sencillo escenario con muchas miradas posadas justo en su persona. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí?

Aún tenía puesto su habitual vestido, que se veía mucho más sencillo de lo aparente sin toda la ornamenta que solía traer encima, el pequeño bolso aún colgaba cruzado desde su hombro hasta mucho más debajo de su cadera. Sobre sus manos un curioso objeto hecho de huesos con forma de guitarra descansaba, esperando a que ella le diera el uso que se suponía tendría que darle- ...Este -murmuró nerviosa dirigiéndose por primera vez al público.

¿Cómo demonios había terminado allí? Se preguntó recordando los extraños y recientes sucesos de la noche…

**.-.-. FLASH BACK .-.-.**

Poco después de que Link comenzara el juego, un grupo de personas la empujo mientras avanzaban presurosas.

- Disculpe –le dijo una de las chicas.

- No se preocupe –agregó la rubia con amabilidad– parecen tener prisa… ¿A dónde se dirigen?

- ¡Oh!, es que muy pronto empezará el concierto de la famosa cantante de Lon Lon, ¿No la conoce? –La interrogó pero no le dio tiempo de responder- ¡Ella se ha subido al estrellato hace no mucho y causa furor entre hombres y mujeres! Está tocando ahora una banda de Zoras, también espectacular y quiero llegar a escuchar algo de ellos también. Si me disculpa –luego de eso la muchachita desapareció velozmente, siguiendo la multitud.

- Bueno -observó a Link de reojo y medito un momento– _Supongo que no hay nada de malo con ir a dar un pequeño vistazo_ –pensó, dispuesta a regresar en seguida.

**.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK .-.-.**

Bueno… lo que paso después es historia, la verdad es que a pesar de que había tenido todas las intenciones de volver, nunca lo logró, se perdió en medio de toda la eufórica gente que escuchaba el concierto del grupo Zora, que por cierto ahora estaban justo detrás de ella esperando impacientes a que diera las primeras notas para comenzar a tocar.

Casualmente se había cruzado con el "productor" del concierto, quien estaba literalmente desesperado porque la famosísima Malon había tenido un pequeño contratiempo en su viaje y tardaría en llegar un poco más y al grupo Zora ya se le estaba agotando el repertorio de canciones. Había sido justo entonces cuando el escucho como la joven princesa tarareaba la música del grupo que estaba tocando y pensó en hacer una "pequeña" modificación en el repertorio musical de la noche.

Y fue así como había terminado arriba de ese escenario, acompañada del grupo anterior, quien según el productor tocarían de fondo cualquier cosa que ella cantara, todo mientras se hacía el tiempo para que Malon llegara hasta la ciudadela.

- _Muy bien Zelda… tú puedes hacerlo -_inspiró profundamente y luego con algo de torpeza empezó a crear las primeras notas en aquella guitarra que tenía consigo y después de un pequeño e improvisado punteo, el grupo musical de Zoras también inicio su concierto, siguiendo las notas iniciales y el ritmo que la muchacha había creado.

El público expectante se agitó al escuchar las primeras notas, al fin había comenzado el esperado telonero, no tenía idea quien era la chica que estaba ahora parada allí en el escenario, pero sin importar quien fuera todos estaban animados y esperaban que luego de aquella presentación hiciera su aparición la que ahora se había convertido en una famosa cantante, Malon.

Fue entonces cuando Link la divisó. Por alguna razón también se había visto arrastrado por la multitud y había terminado allí, justo delante del escenario. Y al distinguir a la joven que se encontraba sobre él no le quedo más que ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa y confusión ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella en ESE lugar?

La princesa comenzó a cantar lo primero que se le vino a la mente– *No soy mejor que voz -hizo una breve pausa observando la reacción de la gente, percatándose de que Link estaba entre la multitud observándola, inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, la presencia de él sólo conseguía avergonzarla más de lo que ya estaba- … y no seré perfecta… a medio camino por andar... cayendo y volviéndome a parar -poco a poco fue tomando más confianza sobre el escenario, sintiendo como las palabras salían de su boca sin dificultad– … Aprendo del error -sonrió coquetamente para el público, quienes comenzaban a mover sus cabezas al ritmo de la contagiosa música- … Y creo que el destiiino… escribe con gotas de sudor –con una de sus manos recorrió parte de su cabeza y su cuello, haciendo desplante de una naturaleza que ni siquiera ella conocía -… No temo a la herida ni al dolor -realizó una nueva pausa agitando su cabeza con movimientos rápidos para acomodar su cabello o más bien alborotarlo- ¡Arriba esas manos! –agregó comenzando a dar rítmicas palmadas con sus manos incitando al público a imitarla– y ahora sé muy bien -elevó su tono de voz y apresuró el ritmo de la música- … a dónde va la viiida… no hay mentira que me engañe, ya nada vendo la razón…

Link quien estaba entre los espectadores observaba atónito lo que estaba pasando, ¿Cómo demonios había terminado la princesa de Hyrule frente a un escenario haciendo de cantante?, bueno tampoco podía negar que a pesar de todo la actuación le salía bastante natural, a pesar de la inseguridad inicial había conseguido dominar sus nervios y ahora cantaba con un desplante que nunca había visto en ella.

Ya más confiada dio un brinco justo frente al escenario, involucrándose directamente con la gente, quienes animados le dieron espacio para que ella pudiera avanzar entre la multitud mientras seguía con "su espectáculo"– ¡Que digan lo que quieran! –Agregó con fuerza e ímpetu, como si realmente sintiera aquellas palabras, estaba cansada de las reglas, estaba harta de las obligaciones- ¡Que las palabras vienen y se van! –Y eso era muy cierto- … y yo soy como soy y en realidad -dejo que las ultimas silabas quedaran suspendidas en el aire antes de continuar- … Quiero vivir a mi manera… Uhh ohh.

Avanzó entre la multitud, buscaba a alguien en especial. Los espectadores estaban animados, saltaban y tarareaban el ritmo de aquella desconocida canción- ¿Y cómo dice? –Preguntó ella en medio del exaltado grupo, antes de seguir con voz alta y clara- ¡Que digan lo que quieran! –Al fin había dado con el chico- Yo tengo ya mi brújula interior -se detuvo delante de un paralizado Link y acercándose sensualmente a él, continuo cantando ahora muy cerca de la puntiaguda oreja del Hylian- … Me importa lo que dice el corazón -agregó coquetamente acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de él.

Link se estremeció al verla tan cerca, cantándole con proximidad, como si aquellas palabras se las hubiera estado dedicando sólo a él.

- ¡Y sé muy bien a donde vooy! –Lo empujó suavemente con una de sus manos para alejarlo de ella- ¡Que digan lo que quieran! –Canto con fuerza lo que seguía de la canción, luego repitió el coro y finalizo con un rápido punteo que paulatinamente se fue haciendo más lento y suave.

Y no fue hasta que la última nota dejo de sonar cuando la gente exaltada empezó a gritar, al parecer la música y la canción había tenido buena llegada entre los espectadores, pero todo no podía ser perfecto y justo cuando menos se lo esperaban dos guardias reales irrumpieron en el escenario.

- ¡Princesa, debe venir con nosotros!

Los espectadores confundidos comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos, buscando a la supuesta princesa, por lo visto sólo los guardias habían reconocido en aquella presentación a la jovencita.

- Link -la chica se acercó nuevamente al muchacho, y dejando la guitarra sobre el suelo continúo– ... Será mejor que salgamos de aquí -agregó jalándolo del brazo para que juntos hicieran su mejor acto de desaparición.

- ¡Deténganse ahí! –Gritaron los guardias saltando entre la gente abriéndose paso a la fuerza.

El grupo de habitantes que estaba reunido al descubrir la identidad de la joven princesa no dudaron en abrirle paso a ella y a su guardaespaldas, al mismo tiempo que obstruían el camino para los guardias.

- ¡Corra princesa! –Gritaba la gente, quien después de aquella animosa presentación le habían cogido un cariño especial a la chica quien ahora formaba una estrecha relación con su pueblo, para ellos… ella era una más.

* * *

Se encontraban sobre un pequeño puente bajo ellos un claro riachuelo corría presuroso, ambos respiraban agitados por toda la persecución, y ahora que al fin se encontraban lejos de la multitud y los entrometidos guardias…

- Estuvo… cerca -comentó ella aún con el alma en un hilo, agotada por la carrera.

- Ya lo creo –agregó acercándose al borde del puente, apoyando sus manos sobre la baranda.

La joven se acercó y apoyó su antebrazo sobre el mismo barandal, observando el reflejo de la luna casi llena en la cristalina agua que corría bajo ellos, era sólo esa luna la que ahora los iluminaba.

- Fue todo muy extraño, ¿no lo crees? –Fue ella la que volvió a interrumpir el silencio de aquella noche.

- Pues sí, no sabía que eras parte de un grupo musical –soltó una carcajada divertido y enseguida llevó sus manos detrás de su nuca.

- Muy gracioso -levantó una de sus cejas mirando de reojo al rubio.

- No, en serio -insistió en el mismo tono divertido, ahora dedicándole una mirada– ... La verdad -murmuró pensativo– ... Me sorprendió un poco tú desplante, nunca te había visto tan…

- Libre –completó ella en un suspiro– ... Nunca me había sentido así… fue genial ser por un segundo alguien diferente a la "Princesa de Hyrule".

Él sonrió enternecido, seguro debía ser difícil llevar a cuestas un título como el de Princesa, tantas reglas, tanto estudio, tantos deberes- ... Para mí siempre serás Zelda –agregó creyendo que aquellas sinceras palabras alegrarían a su compañera.

La chica lo observó un instante y segundos después se abalanzó contra el joven, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo del guerrero– gracias -murmuró cerrando sus ojos, descansando momentáneamente su vista. Sabía que todo lo que había vivido mañana por la mañana tendría que dejarlo atrás, pero aún así… atesoraría estos recuerdos como una experiencia única y valiosa.

Sorprendido por aquella repentina acción en un primer instante no supo como reaccionar, pero luego correspondió aquel abrazo, estrechando el cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos. Se quedaron así unos segundos, en silencio, sintiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos y los suaves movimientos de sus ahora pausadas respiraciones.

Y fue entonces cuando recordó aquel misterioso capullo que el hombre le había entregado, aún lo traía consigo y se preguntaba si debería o no entregárselo a Link en este momento.

- Sabes -la voz pausada del muchacho interrumpió sus pensamientos– ... Hay algo -nuevamente los nervios le comenzaban a jugar una mala pasada– ... Hay algo que... algo que me gustaría decirte –rompió aquel cálido abrazo para poder mirarla a los ojos y quizás encontrar en ellos el valor que había perdido. ¿Por qué se sentía así cada vez que llegaba a este punto? ¿Por qué era tan difícil encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que sentía?– _Maldición -_nuevamente estaba en una discordia.

- Yo -su voz se quebró, ella también estaba nerviosa– ... Tengo algo -busco el botón de la pequeña flor violeta en su bolso y cuando al fin dio con el, lo sujeto temblorosamente entre sus dedos.

Link observó el pequeño brote que Zelda movía de un lado a otro entre sus dedos, notablemente nerviosa– es la flor que le compraste al sujeto raro ese, ¿no?

- Pues si… lo que pasa es -no sabía muy bien por donde empezar, no estaba muy segura si debía partir contando lo que el hombre le había dicho o si simplemente debía ir y entregársela al rubio y observar lo que pasaba.

- _Maldición… me estoy desviando del tema nuevamente –_pensó Link frustrado, buscando una manera de retomar nuevamente las riendas de la situación.

Ahora los dos tenían un claro objetivo, el problema es que ninguno sabía como conseguir lo que estaban buscando…

- Yo -dijeron al unísono, casi como si sus pensamientos estuvieran conectados. Ambos se sonrojaron, se sentían torpes y avergonzados.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Zelda tenía la vista fija en el pequeño capullo violeta, Link observaba detenidamente sus movimientos, esperando algo similar a una señal, pero se estaba impacientando, de pronto se volteó dándole la espalda e invadido por un nerviosismo que lo superaba.

- Zelda yo… yo te -comenzó sintiendo como sus manos temblaban a pesar de que estaban empuñadas fuertemente y su corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza que casi podría jurar que lo escuchaba– ...Te amo -le confesó finalmente levantando su vista hasta encontrarse con la luna, rogando para que sus palabras hubieran sido perfectamente escuchadas por su compañera– _Ya lo hiciste Link… lo lograste…_

- ¿Qué? –Ella había escuchado, pero ciertamente no se había esperado una confesión como esa.

Link apretó con más fuerza sus puños y giró para enfrentar la clara mirada de ella, sus ojos se encontraron tan pronto el volteó.

- Ya no puedo soportarlo más -murmuró acerándose lentamente- … No sé que me pasa, pero… no puedo pensar con claridad cuando estoy contigo –agregó ahora sujetando con sus temblorosas manos los brazos de la princesa– ... No sé cuando, ni como paso, pero… te amo -estaba notoriamente sonrojado, apretó con fuerza sus dientes y bajo la mirada apenado, aún la sostenía con sus manos, pero ya no tenía el valor para mirarla.

No tenía más palabras, no tenía más escusas… no tenía más nada, acababa de abrir su corazón y ahora sólo esperaba una respuesta de parte de ella.

Zelda, quien aún procesaba cada una de las palabras del guerrero, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba con cada segundo que pasaba, en su mano aún descansaba aquel pequeño brote, pero ella lo había olvidado.

- Link… yo -comenzó ella de manera pausada, levantando lentamente una de sus manos hasta rozar la mejilla del rubio, se sentía tan feliz que por un segundo pensó que todo aquello se trataba de un sueño, pero el tacto con la cálida piel del muchacho le corroboro que aquello era real– ... Me siento honrada de poder corresponder aquellos sentimientos –le dijo escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras al tiempo que su mano buscaba el mentón de él– ... Deseo que busques en mi mirada aquello que mi boca no es capaz de expresar –agregó luego obligándolo a levantar su rostro.

- Zelda -susurró suavemente observando la hermosa sonrisa que ahora adornaba el rostro de la princesa, sus ojos agua marina brillaban a la luz de la luna con un reflejo cautivante, sus labios entreabiertos volvían a realizarle una sugestiva invitación, una que ahora no pensaba dejar pasar.

La distancia entre sus rostros se acortó lentamente, una de las manos del joven recorrió lentamente la suave piel de la espalda de ella, ahora agradecía el pronunciado escote que tenía ese vestido. Por su parte la muchacha había apoyado su mano libre detrás de la nuca de él, esperando ansiosa que sus labios contactaran con los de su compañero. La suave respiración de ella chocando contra su piel lo hacía estremecer, sus labios se rozaron suavemente en un tímido contacto. Zelda suspiró anhelante, esperando profundizar aquel suave contactor, pero…

- Olvide algo -agregó manteniendo aún esa tentativa cercanía con ella.

- Ahora no, Link -le suplicó ella sintiendo como una repentina frustración se apoderaba de su cuerpo, ¿por qué demonios estaba interrumpiendo un momento como ese?

- Es importante –insistió él.

- Esta bien -suspiró, esperando que realmente lo que él tenía que acotar fuera "realmente importante"- ¿Qué pasa?

- Quiero saber si - hizo una pequeña pausa, sus rostros aún estaban muy cerca uno del otro- ¿Me aceptarías como tú novio? –Le preguntó haciendo carita de niño bueno.

PLOP!

- ¡Por todas las diosas, Link! –No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿él acaba de interrumpir el mejor momento de su vida para preguntarle si quería ser su novia? ¿Qué acaso eso no era obvio?- ¿Cómo demonios no puedes esperar para…? –Pero no pudo continuar, ya que él había contenido sus palabras con su boca, atrapándola en un apasionado beso.

La princesa abrió sus ojos totalmente pasmada, pero no paso mucho antes de aclarar sus prioridades y corresponder aquel inesperado pero a la vez deseado contacto, sus ojos se cerraron mientras su boca buscaba acompañar el ritmo que el atrevido muchacho había establecido, una mezcla de emociones embargaron sus sentidos, sus corazones palpitaban con fuerza y sus placenteros suspiros eran ahogados por la boca del otro.

Habían demasiadas emociones contenidas en aquel esperado beso, después de tantas contrariedades eran libres de expresar lo que sentían… o al menos lo eran hasta que el aire comenzara a escasear.

- Tomaré eso como un si -le dijo con una grata y satisfecha sonrisa adornando su rostro, justo después de separarse por escasos segundos de la boca de ella.

Posteriormente sus labios ansiosos de más volvieron a encontrarse, el chico había recorrido los brazos de ella y había arrebatado de las manos de la princesa el pequeño brote, quien en contacto con la persona indicada comenzaba a florecer lentamente y como único testigo de ello se encontraba la luna que vigilaba también la silueta de aquellos enamorados que bajo su cautelosa mirada consumaban una silenciosa promesa.

**Continuará…**

XD Si lo se... quedo raro jajaja XD en fin... 9o9 antes de ponerme a divagar a lo importante...

*1 No había puesto este asterisco en un inició pero en realidad ahora me vino por hacer una pequeña acotación, sólo quería mencionar que el tipo de música que intentaba descubrir es algo como "Wind Waker title", un ritmo así como la música Irlandesa.

*2 La letra de la canción que tome prestada la saque de un vídeo que vi en youtube, la canción se llama "Que digan lo que quieran" de Natalia Oreiro (creo que lo escribí bien :S), por si desean escucharla XD, en realidad si me preguntan porque escogí esta canción... pues... no tengo explicación para eso, sólo coincidió que el día que estaba escribiendo el fic estaba escuchando esa canción y bueno... en esto termino aquello XD

Ahora, referente a lo que queda del fic... y si mi memoria no me falla, creo que quedan aproximadamente tres capítulos para llegar al final :'(, igual se alargo un poco la cosa :S después de todo originalmente así en sus más remotos inicios el fic iba a tener sólo 7 capis XD... igual me da un poco de tristeza que todo este llegando a su final, pero... esto aún no termina owo, así que las lágrimas las dejo para más tarde XD

Finalmente y no menos importante, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me han entregado su apoyo y se han tomado la molestia de leer y seguir esta historia, en verdad se los agradezco. Deseo también agradecer muy especialmente a todos aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios, criticas y sugerencias, a **Fox McCloude**, **Vaidoli**, **linkzel s**, **Sir Vrolok**, **GabbiVal04**, **Princesa Estrella**, **minin****axoxo**, **winter snow723**, **Sho Hikari**,** la generala**, **Khaathyythha love**, **Vanilj**, **Dialirvi**, **Darklink29**, **Cincin**, **Linzer99**, **pipe85694**, **Toon Csi**, **Toon-Aliz**, **Annerya**, **.26**, **gabUuchin **y **Foni-Darien**, en verdad muchas gracias a todos ustedes!

Sin mpas se despide hasta una proxima ocasipon Zilia-K

P.D: Olvide mencionar que están todos cordialmente invitados a leer mis nuevos fics, uno corto de ST, "Conmigo" y otro un tanto peculiar que esta en progreso "El secreto de una rosa".


	15. En búsqueda de la Princesa

Se que tarde demasiado bla, bla bla XD! Para que los voy a aburrir con el mismo discurso de siempre XD!, sólo quiero aclarar que es obvio que por motivos de fuerza mayor este capi no estuvo subido antes.

**Y antes de dejarlos leer**** quiero también aclarar que los personajes de este fic no me pertenecer (o al menos la mayoría no XD!), ellos le pertenecen a su respectivo autor, y yo escribo esto sólo a modo de diversión.**

Ahora si que si :P los dejo leer XD!

**GUARDAESPALDAS POR UNA SEMANA**

En el capítulo anterior…

Una peculiar y curiosa confesión acompañó el inicio de aquella "oculta" relación, a pesar de que los jóvenes enamorados habían conseguido al fin ordenar sus pensamientos y emociones para declararse, esta noticia todavía no había llegado a oídos de nadie.

Aunque por lo menos aquella noche a ninguno de los dos les importaba aquel asunto, por ahora eran dichosos de sentirse en contacto con el otro.

Sus labios ansiosos volvieron a encontrarse, el chico había recorrido los brazos de ella y había arrebatado de las manos de la princesa el pequeño brote, quien en contacto con la persona indicada comenzaba a florecer lentamente y como único testigo de ello se encontraba la luna que vigilaba también la silueta de aquellos enamorados que bajo su cautelosa mirada consumaban una silenciosa promesa.

**.-.-.-. D****ía seis: En búsqueda de la Princesa .-.-.-.**

Un nuevo día había dado comienzo, todos en el castillo parecían atareados con los preparativos de la ya inminente fiesta, sólo restaban unas cuantas horas para que el baile de primavera diera comienzo y esto parecía estresar a más de algunos en el palacio… excepto…

- ¡Majestad por todos los cielos son las una de la tarde debe despertarse, algo terrible a ocurrido! –Exclamaba el joven pelirrojo golpeando con fuerza la puerta del cuarto del Rey.

El hombre con pereza se levantó, no solía dormir hasta tan tarde pero ese día era especial, sabía que todos en el castillo estarían con altos niveles de estrés en el cuerpo y como él no deseaba verse involucrado en aquella locura había decidido permanecer en su cuarto hasta el momento en que se diera por iniciado el baile.

La puerta se abrió lentamente…

Shad parecía impaciente, no así su acompañante que tenía la vista pegada al suelo y apretaba con fuerza sus puños arrepentido de su propio error.

- ¿Qué sucede muchacho? –Preguntó el hombre tallándose los ojos, se notaba que acaba de despertar.

La gatita salió disparada por la puerta, alejándose de la oscuridad de la habitación, ella tenía hambre y si su dueño no pensaba ir por la comida ella lo haría.

- Algo terrible a sucedido su majestad –volvió a repetir por si el hombre no hubiera escuchado ya aquello de todos sus gritos.

- ¿En serio? –Preguntó para luego bostezar sin mucho interés, en realidad tenía la ligera sospecha de a que se debía todo ese "alboroto".

- ¡Su hija señor!, ¡La Princesa ha desaparecido!

- ¿Mi hija desapareció de nuevo? –Murmuró ahora rascándose la cabeza introduciendo su mano bajo el gorrito de pijama. La verdad… eso no era novedad.

- Lo siento majestad, yo fui el culpable de eso –ahora era el acompañante de Shad el que por primera vez tomaba la palabra.

- ¿Link? –Lo observó como si no lo hubiera reconocido- ¿Qué sucede hijo, porque esa cara? –Se acercó al rubio y posó ambas manos sobre los hombros del abatido muchacho- ¿Sucedió algo entre tú y mi hija anoche?

Un minuto de silencio…

- ¡¿Qué? –El chico por primera vez levantaba la cabeza del suelo- ¡Claro que no, no podría faltarle el respeto de esa manera! –Mintió absolutamente sonrojado, no entendía porque demonios el Rey le hacía una pregunta como "esa", ¿Acaso… se habría enterado?, no… eso no era posible.

Shad meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro en signo de resignación, al parecer las cosas iban de mal en peor.

- Oh, ya veo –esta vez el Rey parecía algo decepcionado.

Y si alguno de ustedes se esta preguntando ¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso antes de que la joven Princesa desapareciera?, bueno… tendrán que esperar para descubrirlo, porque esto esta recién comenzado.

- Señor, por favor… necesitamos que de la orden para que busquen a la Princesa Zelda, hemos registrado todo el castillo y no hemos conseguido dar con ella, tememos que haya escapado de las dependencias.

- Tranquilo Shad, estoy seguro que mi hija se encuentra en el castillo y ¡vamos a encontrarla!

- ¿Vamos? –Link parecía temerle al significado de aquella palabra.

- ¡Pues claro hijo! –Le respondió un animado Rey, quien al fin había despertado por completo- ¡Esto es trabajo para el único e inigualable Rey de Hyrule!

Y luego de esa efusiva presentación el hombre comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo a paso seguro y firme, las pequeñas orejitas de las sandalias de conejito que traía se movían de un lado a otro con cada paso que daba, al igual que su pendulozo gorrito de dormir.

Link y Shad se observaron confundidos y luego de despabilar corrieron tras el gobernante.

- ¡Señor no se a vestido aún! –Gritó el rubio agitando sus manos para detener al hombre.

Los jóvenes estaban a punto de alcanzarlo cuando el Rey decidió detenerse de golpe justo delante de una escalera, haciendo que Link y seguido Shad chocaran con el corpulento gobernante, haciendo que este y los dos muchachos perdieran el equilibrio y los tres se fueran rodando escaleras abajo, golpeándose unos a otros.

Una joven sirvienta, la misma que ya en más de una ocasión había sido testigo de extrañas circunstancias en el castillo, observaba con un pequeño tic en el ojo como su Rey, el guardaespaldas de la princesa y el prometido de la misma rodaban por la amplia y larga escalera principal.

- Yo no estoy viendo esto –se dijo entre asustada y confundida. Y poco después de golpearse un par de veces el rostro con su palma desapareció del lugar tan rápido como pudo, sin querer verse involucrada luego en el posible homicidio de los tres hombres más importantes del palacio.

Mientras con nuestros intrépidos machos, que ya habían llegado al final de la escalera…

- Auch –se quejó Link quien había sido el que había quedado justo abajo del montoncito- quítense… no puedo… respirar…

- No siento mis piernas –ahora era Shad el que inútilmente trataba de salir de encima del chico, pero algo "muy" pesado se lo estaba impidiendo, pero de alguna manera consiguió deslizarse un poco y quedar en otra posición.

- Shad me estas aplastando mis partes intimas –volvió a quejarse el rubio quien ahora a pesar de poder respirar un poco tenía una rodilla del chico entre sus apreciados… bueno ya saben.

- Cuanto lo siento –se disculpó, eso era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

- Que no panda el cunico –ahora era el Rey quien también comenzaba a ordenar sus "revueltas" ideas y trataba de movilizarse.

- ¿No es que no cunda el pánico? –Preguntó Shad sintiendo con el pesar de su alma, o mejor dicho cuerpo, como el hombre comenzaba a moverse sobre él.

- ¡Da igual salgan de encima! –Ahora era un desesperado Link quien había olvidado por completo las formalidades en vista de las circunstancias- _No quiero quedar estéril –_pensó rogando por que sus pequeños amigos no lo abandonaran antes de tiempo.

- Ya casi… -el Rey estaba casi, casi se levantaba, aunque para impulsarse se vio obligado a apoyar su mano en alguna superficie.

- Me siento como niño violado –murmuró Shad muy sonrojado ya que el Rey se había afirmado de su espalda y su trasero para impulsarse hacia arriba.

Y finalmente después de muchos movimientos mal calculados todos consiguieron salir del "montoncito" y con algo de torpeza e indudable dolor se incorporaron con el pesar de sus almas.

- Necesito un doctor –Murmuró el pelirrojo sujetándose la cabeza.

- Yo también quiero uno –se apuntó Link.

- Y yo.

* * *

Seguro su llegada sería toda una sorpresa, no estaba planificado pero las cosas se habían dado mucho mejor de lo que ella misma hubiera deseado y gracias a eso ya estaba de camino al palacio.

- Sólo espero que nada malo haya sucedido en mi ausencia –murmuró sintiendo por primera vez la inquietud de saber como se habría pasado todos estos días en el castillo sin su presencia.

En ese preciso instante miles de horrendas ideas se le pasaron por la mente y a pesar de no ser una persona muy supersticiosa, rogó a las diosas porque todo estuviera en orden, o al menos "entero", la verdad es que ya casi se estaba imaginando encontrarse con los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue el esplendoroso castillo de Hyrule.

- No puede ser tan malo…. ¿o si? –estaba dudando, raro en ella, pero las circunstancias lo justificaban- Será mejor que me de prisa.

* * *

El Rey y Link ya se encontraban fuera de la enfermería, mientras al interior de la habitación Shad se preparaba para salir, pero cuando estaba a punto de sujetar la manilla de la puerta alcanzó a escuchar el "extraño" comentario proveniente del Rey de Hyryle y de inmediato se detuvo en seco.

"WOW… nunca había tocado uno crudo… se siente extraño y se calienta cuando lo toco"

- _¿Crudo? ¿Se calienta cuando lo toco? –_Fueron las preguntas que se cruzaron por a mente del pelirrojo- _¿Qué demonios es lo que esta tocando el Rey?_

"Señor, no lo agarré así se va a ensuciar" Escuchó esta vez la voz de Link quien por el tono le parecía que estaba algo alarmado.

"Tranquilo chico, sólo lo apretaré un poco" Nuevamente el Rey era quien le respondía "Esta muy grueso ¿no?" El hombre parecía fascinado con lo que fuera que estaba tocando.

- Por todos los cielos –Shad no podía estar más rojo de lo que estaba, su mente estaba trabajando demasiado rápido y su imaginación no le estaba ayudando- No puedo salir ahora.

"!No tan fuerte señor!, esta empezando a escurrir", y ahí estaba nuevamente Link quejándose, empeorando considerablemente la situación.

"Cielos, acabo de ensuciar mi ropa"

"Es que lo apretó muy fuerte"

"Pero ya estaba medio flácido"

- Oh por todas las Diosas…

- Ya puede retirarse muchacho, estaba todo bien –ahora era la enfermera la que lo presionaba a abandonar la estancia.

- Este si…

"El piso también se ensucio"

"Pero ¿Es normal que escurra tanto?"

"Supongo… deberíamos entrar de nuevo a preguntar"

PAF!

Shad se fue derechito al suelo, el calor había sido demasiado para él.

El fuerte sonido que hizo el pelirrojo al caer al suelo "desmayado" consiguió alarmar no sólo a la enfermera que lo había estado observando de manera extraña, sino también a sus dos compañeros que habían estado esperando fuera de la habitación.

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Fue Link el primero en ingresar con el trozo de carne aún chorreando sangre en su mano.

Aunque al avanzar se tropezó con el cuerpo del pelirrojo, yéndose de bruces nuevamente a su querido y amado suelo.

- Por el amor de Nayru ¡Shad, Link ¿Qué hacen en el suelo otra vez? –Ahora era nuevamente nada más y nada menos que el gobernante de Hyrule el que acababa de ingresar al cuarto.

La enfermera quien no había alcanzado a reaccionar, ya se llevaba una mano a su frente y negaba con la cabeza el no creer que nuevamente tendría que revisar a los dos chicos que estaban tirados en el suelo.

20 minutos después…

Shad se encontraba recostado en una pequeña camilla en la enfermería del castillo, mientras sus acompañantes esperaban pacientemente a que este se despertara sentados en unos pequeños pisitos cada uno a lados contrarios de la camilla.

- Esta comenzando a despertar.

- Si, que bueno, ya me estaba asustando.

Cuando abrió sus ojos lo primero que llamó su atención fue la imagen de Link y el Rey de Hyrule observándolo detenidamente con sus ropajes sucios con grandes manchones y pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre, ¿qué era lo que había pasado?, enseguida empezaron a volver los recuerdo de los instantes antes de caer desmayado e inevitablemente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

- Parece que le esta subiendo la fiebre –comentó Link acercándose más al chico.

- Quizás el trozo de carne que tenías le ayude –agregó el Rey intentando cooperar con ideas.

- La enfermera me lo quitó porque estábamos manchando todo –le recordó al hombre- recuerde que comenzó a apretarlo mucho y empezó chorrear sangre.

- ¿Un trozo de carne?, ¿Sangre? –Shad parecía evidentemente confundido y empezaba a pensar que todo lo que había escuchado antes de desmayarse tan sólo formaban parte de un GRAN y tonto mal entendido.

- Si, sucede que antes de que tú salieras el Rey y yo…

**.-.-. FLASH BACK .-.-.**

Nuestro carismático Rey venía saliendo de un pequeño cuarto, ahora traía vendas en la cabeza y su brazo derecho estaba inmovilizado por simple tela. Se detuvo y observó a uno de sus jóvenes acompañantes, quien habían estado esperándolo fuera de la habitación también con un par de vendas, nada grave en realidad, aunque curiosamente sostenía un trozo de carne semi congelada en su frente, algo que evidentemente llamó la atención del gobernante.

- ¿Para qué es la carne? –Preguntó sin más.

- La verdad no tengo idea –fue la respuesta del rubio- la enfermera dijo que me ayudaría con el dolor de cabeza.

- Ohhhh –el hombre aún se veía muy interesado en aquel trozo de carne- ¿Puedo tocarlo?

Link le dedicó una extrañada mirada al soberano y luego de un silencio de al menos un minuto respondió muy bajito con un "sí".

El Rey comenzó a tocar aquel trozo de músculo congelado, manoseándolo tanto como le fue posible, lentamente la carne fue perdiendo la dureza que tenía mientras estaba semi congelada y poco a poco comenzaron a caer pequeñísimas gotitas de sangre al suelo.

- WOW… nunca había tocado uno crudo… se siente extraño y se calienta cuando lo toco –el Rey aún parecía muy interesado en el trozo de carne.

Pero lo que él no sabía es que este sería el comienzo de otro nuevo GRAN malentendido…

**.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK .-.-.**

Finalizó su relato como si la situación hubiera sido de lo más normal.

Shad sonreía nervioso, se sentía un tanto incomodo de haber estado malpensado aquella "rara" conversación, pero bueno… no podían culparlo, después de todo ¿Si estaba algo rara, no?

- Como Shad ya se siente mejor, podemos iniciar la cacería –agregó el mayor levantándose animadamente de su asiento.

- ¿Cacería señor? –Link empezaba a dudar si realmente había sido buena idea contarle al Rey acerca de la desaparición de su hija.

- Digo… este ¿cómo se dice?

- ¿Búsqueda? –Fue Shad el que estaba vez intervino en la conversación.

- ¡Eso mismo!

- ¿Esta seguro que no prefiera que yo y Link sigamos "buscando" mientras usted vuelve a sus aposentos a descansar?

- ¿Descansar? ¡No estoy para nada cansado! –El Rey se veía demasiado animado- Vengan ¡Síganme los buenos! Tengo un plan…

- _Esto no me agrada –_fue todo lo que se le paso por la mente al joven guerrero, mientras una pequeña gotita de sudor frío recorría su frente, la verdad el estaba totalmente a favor de la propuesta de Shad, conociendo al Rey y sus "ideas"- _Mis referencias no son my buenas_.

Y es que para él la palabra "plan" saliendo de la boca del soberano de Hyrule sólo tenía un único sinónimo… problemas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La puerta se abrió lentamente y atravesando el umbral avanzaron los dos muchachos siguiendo al Rey, mi modo, no cabían los tres al mismo tiempo por la puerta.

El hombre se detuvo, venía vistiendo un largo chapetón marrón que lo cubría casi hasta sus tobillos, un sombrero gracioso que hacia juego con la chaqueta sobre su cabeza y una pequeña pipa que sostenía con su mano derecha.

- Muy bien mis jóvenes aprendices –habló alzando la voz, acercando la boquilla de la pipa hasta sus labios- el caso que nos convoca es la desaparición de la nuestra querida princesa, Zelda.

- Señor –era Shad quien intentaba aún hacer entrar en razón al gobernante.

- Shhh, necesito silencio para ordenar mi teoría…

- Su majestad, fui yo el culpable de la desaparición de la princesa, déjeme remediar mi error.

- No, esperen –apuntó a Link con su pipa- creo que ya lo tengo…

Era evidente que el Rey no le estaba prestando atención a ninguno de sus acompañantes.

- Síganme, presiento que muy pronto hará su aparición el culpable de la desaparición de mi hija.

Link le dedicó una mirada confundida a su compañero y ese como respuesta se encogió de hombros resignado, ahora si que no entendía nada, hasta donde el había alcanzado a enterarse el culpable de todo este lío había sido "él", algo que en más de una ocasión se lo había puntualizado al gobernante, pero que al parecer ni él se había dado por enterado.

El hombre había comenzado nuevamente a avanzar con rapidez por el pasillo, Shad se disponía a seguirlo pero se detuvo al observar al joven guerrero que mantenía su vista pegada al suelo, cubriendo sus ojos con su desorganizado flequillo, estaba claro que se encontraba desanimado.

- No te preocupes, ya verás que la encontraremos –le dijo apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del rubio con la intención de levantar los abatidos ánimos de su compañero.

- ¿Y qué haré si la encontramos? –Le preguntó apretando con fuerza sus puños- No sólo me siento culpable, además estoy muy arrepentido y no se como remediarlo, quizás ella no este dispuesta a perdonarme.

- No digas eso, no creo que la Princesa se encuentre tan enfadada como para no perdonarte.

- La herí Shad, ella debe pensar que estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, ¿no te das cuenta?, le hice daño –Se sentía demasiado culpable y arrepentido, realmente no entendía que demonios era lo que le había pasado, ella tenía razón, él era un "cobarde"- quizás no sea la persona indica para ella –finalizó golpeando con su puño la pared que estaba a su lado.

- No creo que sea justo que tomes una decisión que ella debe tomar –realizó una pequeña pausa y enseguida agregó con una reconfortante sonrisa en el rostro- y estoy seguro que Zelda está tan arrepentida como tú, pero no creo que sea algo que no pueda repararse con una disculpa.

Suspiró, Shad tenía razón. Se estaba ahogando con un vaso de agua, estaba claro que para variar, nuevamente había metido la pata, pero… ¿no era algo que no pudiera remediar, o si?

- _Muy bien… voy a disculparme y le demostraré a Zelda que no soy un cobarde, ya esta decidido._

Volvió a suspirar y cerró momentáneamente sus ojos, trasladando su mente a un recuerdo mucho más alentador que el que había estado acosándolo durante todo el día, el instante antes de que todo este lío comenzara, un momento que realmente no le hubiera gustado arruinar.

**.-.-. FLASH BACK .-.-.**

Era una mañana hermosa, acababa de despertar y se sentía reconfortado no sólo por la luz del sol que ingresaba por aquel amplio ventanal, sino además por la dicha que llenaba su corazón y su alma, al fin después de tantos intentos de declaración fallidos, momentos engorrosos, malentendidos y extrañas circunstancias en las que se había visto envuelto, al fin se había declarado.

- No puedo creerlo, es casi como si todo fuera un sueño.

Y en verdad esperaba que no lo fuera, y por aquella misma razón se levantó con prisa, deseaba verla, quería comprobar que lo que anoche había acontecido era una realidad.

Una vez alistado, acomodo su gorrito verde sobre su cabeza y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta la puerta algo llamo su atención. Su puntiaguda oreja se levantó ligeramente al escuchar aquel armonioso sonido, aquella melodía que ya conocía…

- Zelda –murmuró casi como en trance, y enseguida una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo, estaba ¿nervioso?

No podía creerlo, después de todo lo que había ocurrido y justo ahora se sentía así de intranquilo, ¿Cómo debía mirarla?, ¿Qué le diría cuando la viera? ¿Cómo podría iniciar una conversación?, las cosas eran diferentes y ahora no sabía bien como debía actuar.

- Demonios Link, no ahora… no puedes confundirte en un momento como este.

Su mente nuevamente estaba jugándole sucio, y no sólo eso, su cuerpo también estaba confabulando con ello. Su corazón latía con ímpetu, y su respiración se había agitado…

- Muy bien Link… tranquilízate y ve –se ordenó en voz alta, frotado enérgicamente sus manos para darse algo de "fuerza".

Camino con paso firme hasta el ventanal del cuarto, estaba seguro que tras él encontraría a la muchacha, la joven a la que tan sólo hace unas horas se le había declarado.

- Por favor Din, dame el valor que necesito –le rogó a la diosa, esperando que ésta místicamente llegara con una solución que claramente nunca llegó.

Se detuvo frente al ventanal, nervioso como había estado hasta ese entonces, lentamente acercó su mano hasta la cerradura la cual le dio algo de trabajo por el temblor que se había apoderado de sus manos.

- ¡Por todas las Diosas Link! , eres patético… no te puedes poner así por una chica… digo, no es cualquier chica, pero… no deja de ser tu "amiga de la infancia" ¿no?, la conoces… te conoce ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Definitivamente nuestro héroe se encontraba ante la hazaña más compleja que había vivido hasta ahora, las circunstancias habían facilitado su confesión el día anterior, pero ahora ¿Quién podría ayudarlo?, Nunca pensó llegar a sentirse así, bueno ciertamente si se había sentido así antes durante esta semana, pero… ahora era diferente.

Exacto. Eh ahí el problema, ahora era diferente, hasta ahora había estado enfrentándose sólo "la chica que me gusta locamente" y ahora… ¡Ahora era suya!, era su novia, era su sueño… ¿Cómo demonios se iba a enfrentar a eso?, nunca se imaginó dando el paso que había dado la noche anterior y por lo mismo, tampoco había previsto que diantres había luego de haberse confesado.

- Bien… este es el plan –nuevamente estaba hablando sólo, ya casi sentía como si aquello se le había vuelto una costumbre- pero antes…

Separó su mano del ventanal ya abierto, sólo faltaba un empujoncito para darse paso al balcón, pero antes de necesitaba comprobar algo. Corrió hasta el espejo más cercano y se observó con una vanidad que hasta hoy no creyó poseer.

- Todo esta en –murmuró mientras pasaba sus manos torpemente por su rostro, observando con cuidado cada detalle- …Ohh demonios… ¡Mi pelo esta terrible!

Se espantó como nunca en la vida lo había hecho, en realidad siempre se veía igual pero, nunca lo había "notado"

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?, no puedo salir y verla así…

Corrió con prisa hasta el baño, se sacó su gorrito y se mojó el pelo con la intención de peinarse. Con cuidado fue "acomodando" los cabellos en su lugar, deseaba verse… perfecto, o por lo menos "ordenado", para presentarse ante la Princesa.

Estaba claro que a ninguna de nosotras ni mucho menos a Zelda le importaba si estaba o no bien peinado, de todas formas siempre esta como para babear, ejem… luego de este comentario sin sentido… retomemos la historia.

¿En que estaba? Ahh si… Bueno Link terminaba de acomodar sus rebeldes cabellos y ahora si se disponía a salir, aunque esta vez sin su acostumbrado gorro, no arruinaría el peinado que tanto le costo acomodar. Acto seguido, se dirigió a un pequeño mueble y de uno de los cajones sacó un objeto peculiar.

- Muy bien Link, estas listo –se animó nuevamente frente al ventanal.

Con cuidado se abrió paso hacia el balcón, respirando profundamente, tratando de controlar incluso la frecuencia de su corazón, aunque esta seguía acelerándose más y más, independiente de lo que él hiciera. Sostuvo con fuerza el objeto que cargaba en su mano izquierda… había llegado el momento de enfrentarla.

Desde el balcón la melodía se escuchaba con mucha más fuerza, las notas proveniente de las cuerdas del arpa que ella manipulaba con habilidad hacían vibrar su alma, hace muchísimo tiempo que no la escuchaba tocar aquel instrumento y menos aquella canción, dulce, tenue y a la vez firme y concisa, era una melodiosa canción, las notas parecían llenar la inseguridad de su corazón, incluso empezó a sentir la calma.

Cerró sus ojos para percibir mejor aquella grata sensación, todo aquel ridículo nerviosismo se había apartado, incluso hasta empezaba a sentir que era algo un tanto estúpido el peinadito que se había estado intentando armar y casi como un reflejo pasó su mano por sus húmedos cabellos y los revolvió, ese era él, no un loco adolescente intentando aparentar algo que no era.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, y alzó su mirada al cielo, un hermoso cielo azul cubierto por pequeñísimos halos de nubes blancas que parecían haber pasado con rapidez, dejando sólo una pequeña estela de su presencia, aquel claro cielo le trajo inmediatamente el recuerdo de la mirada de ella, la dulce y brillante claridad de su mirada. Sonrió inconcientemente, de pronto se sentía nuevamente como un bobo chiquillo enamorado, su mirada bajo lentamente hasta posarse en la grácil figura femenina que ahora le daba la espalda.

Los cabellos de ella se ondeaban realizando una cautivante danza, una de la cual la brisa era la encargada de llevar el ritmo, el sol naciente reflejaba en aquella dorada cabellera su brillante luz dándole a ella un aspecto casi místico, era como una ilusión, clara a ratos y difusa a otros. La princesa parecía tranquila, tan pasiva que incluso le molestaba el sólo pensar que tendría que cortar toda la magia para poder hablarle, aunque…

- No tiene porque ser así –murmuró muy bajito levantando el objeto que por algún desconocido presentimiento se había visto obligado a buscar momentos antes.

A sus labios acercó una de las pequeñas aberturas, sus manos adquirieron la posición indicada, cuando fuera el momento preciso haría sonar con la fuerza de sus pulmones aquel pequeño objeto y este, no tardo en llegar. La canción volvía a repetirse y él cerrando sus ojos comenzó a tocar, la ocarina acompaño un breve instante al arpa, pero esta se detuvo abruptamente, Link tenía previsto aquello por lo que continúo el ritmo de aquella canción.

Sabía que la chica había volteado sorprendida a observarlo del balcón continuo, e incluso la conocía tan bien que pudo ver sin siquiera estar haciéndolo el rostro de ella sonriéndole, esa maravillosa sonrisa que siempre lo había cautivado, aquella sonrisa por la que él incluso lucharía contra lo invencible.

Y tal como lo esperaba, el arpa volvió a unirse al sonido de su ocarina, fue entonces cuando abrió sus ojos y aún entonando aquella melodía la observó, encontrándose una vez más con su mirada y aquella encantadora sonrisa que bien su mente había dibujado para él. Eh intercambiando cómplices miradas finalizaron aquel breve "concierto".

- Buenos días princesa –la saludo amablemente sin dejar de sonreír.

- Es un bonito día –le dijo ella con un aire coqueto- ¿Le gustaría hacerme algo de compañía?

- Sería un placer.

**.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK .-.-.**

- Link… Link, reacciona –lo llamaba una y otra vez el pelirrojo, buscando en vano una respuesta de parte de su compañero.

- ¿Qué sucede Shad? –Le preguntó entre molesto y aturdido, en realidad no se había dado cuenta como se había visto absorto en sus recuerdos y ahora que "despertaba", sentía de nuevo el peso de la realidad.

- Estabas como ido –le explicó con rapidez, notablemente preocupado.

- Disculpa, no se que me paso –confesó pasando una de sus manos por su rostro- debemos encontrarla Shad, siento que voy a volverme loco.

- En ese caso, vamos. El Rey seguro nos esta esperando abajo, se veía muy entusiasmado.

- ¿De verdad crees que el Rey de Hyrule tenga una buena idea?

- Ni idea, pero… es su padre ¿no?

- Cielos, si tan sólo Impa estuviera aquí…

- ¿Impa?

- Larga historia, vamos. Por ahora no nos queda más que confiar en los instintos del Rey –le respondió casi sin creer lo que acaba de decir- _Espero que esto sea una buena idea… _

Fue así como nuestros intrépidos adolescentes fueron al encuentro de gobernante de Hyrule, que quien sabe que teoría o idea extraña estaba maquinando en su retorcida imaginación en ese preciso intante.

Y bueno, la pregunta clave sigue en pie ¿Dónde esta Zelda y qué demonios fue lo que paso entre ella y Link para que desapareciera?

**Continuará…**

Uff XD a fin jajaja, maldición, me costo muuuucho terminar este capi XD! Y quedo mmm bien raro jajaja XD!, en realidad debo admitir que esta raro y el que sigue… también lo esta XD!

Para el siguiente capítulo se viene el "drama" del porque de la misteriosa desaparición de Zelda, la llegada de dos personajes al castillo y más de las alocadas ocurrencias reales. ¡No se lo pierdan! XD! Jajaja quería escribir eso, no se porque :P.

Antes de finalizar quiero agradecer a toda la gente que sigue apoyándome a pesar de todo o que me he tardado XD!, para el siguiente capítulo haré un pequeño anuncio que quizás alegre a muchos o quizás XD les de una nueva razón para asesinarme :P, ya ahora si en serio… quiero agradecer en especial a todos aquellos que dejan sus comentarios :), muchas gracias a **Teyra-chan**, **Sir Vrolok**, **la generala**, **linkzel s**, **Fox McCloude**, **winter snow723**, **Princesa Estrella**, **Khaathyythha love**, **Annerya**, **Linzer99**, **Darklink29**, **aKt-kawaii**, **Dialirvi** y **Dimencio**. ¡Muchas gracias a todos! :') son un amor!

Se despide Zilia-K

P.D: Disculpen la faltas de ortografías, los errores de dedo y si se me paso algo raro XD!, reescribí esto muchas veces y agregue y saque cosas MUCHAS veces :S así que seguro tiene muchos errores. Si el miércoles no tengo prueba de Semio me dedicaré a releer y arreglar los errores XD.


	16. ¿Impa esta de vuelta?

Hola! Antes de empezar con el fic quiero hacer un pequeño anuncio respecto a una pregunta que me han hecho y creo haber respondido a todos aquel que me la pregunto XD, pero de todas formas como ya esta por terminar el fic lo haré oficial, GUARDAESPALDAS POR UNA SEMANA tendrá continuación, si como se lee XD, aún no he meditado el título, pero la trama ya esta planeada XD!, lo que si debo decir es que lamentablemente la continuación de este fic estará en la sección M, por algunos contenidos no aptos para menores y porque evidentemente tendrá lo que este fic no va a tener, me refiero a lemon XD, el fic al igual que este será de "humor y romance" y la trama, bueno… eso aún no lo revelaré aún XD, pero como deben imaginarse todo nuevamente comienza con una "ocurrencia del Rey".

**GUARDAESPALDAS POR UNA SEMANA**

En el capítulo anterior…

Aquel peculiar encuentro donde no sólo sus miradas parecían guardar aquella complicidad, sino además el armónico conjunto que hacían sus instrumentos sonando a la par, le daba a aquel instante algo especial…

Una vez finalizada la canción, se dirigieron por primera vez en el día la palabra, y un nada extraordinario saludo fue seguido por una intrigante invitación de parte de ella y como era de esperarse él acepto.

Pero antes de que sus manos se rozaran por primera vez, el pelirrojo se encargó de devolverlo a la realidad, dejando atrás la dicha de aquel encantador momento, dejándola a ella atrás.

- Estabas como ido –le explicó con rapidez, se notaba preocupado por el estado de su compañero.

- Disculpa, no se que me paso –confesó pasando una de sus manos por su rostro, en verdad no quería despertar y a la vez temía llegar hasta el instante donde todo había empezado- debemos encontrarla Shad, siento que voy a volverme loco.

- En ese caso, vamos. El Rey seguro nos esta esperando abajo, se veía muy entusiasmado.

- ¿De verdad crees que el Rey de Hyrule tenga una buena idea?

- Ni idea, pero… es su padre ¿no?

- Cielos, si tan sólo Impa estuviera aquí…

- ¿Impa?

- Larga historia, vamos. Por ahora no nos queda más que confiar en los instintos del Rey –le respondió casi sin creer lo que acaba de decir- _Espero que esto sea una buena idea… _

Y de verdad que lo esperaba, y como dicen por ahí, en momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

**.-.-.-. Día seis (II): ¿Impa esta de vuelta? .-.-.-.**

Y bueno allí estaban ahora nuevamente en el ya conocido comedor, al parecer el Rey amaba ese lugar del castillo, además según su filosofía no se podía pensar sin antes comer algo y bueno, esa era otra de las razones por las que estaban en el comedor sentados alrededor de la larga mesa ocupando sólo tres sillas todas ubicadas en la esquina más cercana a la puerta que daba con la cocina.

- Señor, no creo que podamos encontrar a su hija si nos sentamos aquí a comer y no hacemos algo concreto –fue Shad el que había comenzado con aquella conversación, y contradiciendo sus palabras tomó la taza de humeante té que tenía servida justo delante de él y la llevó a su boca.

- Tranquilo mi joven y entusiasta aprendiz, todo a su tiempo… todo a su tiempo –fue lo que respondió el gobernante tomando una postura altiva e imitando al pelirrojo también tomó un sorbo de su té.

El Rey aún parecía estar en su faceta detectivesca y se veía MUY concentrado en lo que fuera que estuviera pensando, bueno… si es que estaba pensando en algo realmente.

- Señor… ¿Y qué pasa si su hija ya no se encuentra en el castillo?

Seguido de las palabras de Link un silencio sepulcral reino en el ambiente. Las miradas de los tres hombres se cruzaron, aquella pregunta había despertado una nueva inquietud en sus mentes. El Rey levantó una ceja y Shad tosió un poco para hacer algo de ruido, la verdad estaba algo incomodo.

Y de pronto el gobernante de Hyrule soltó una fuerte carcajada, como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste de su vida.

- Que buena broma hijo, casi… casi caigo en la trampa –Volvió a soltar otra carcajada antes de que todo volviera a quedar en silencio- ¿Qué? ¿No lo encuentran divertido? –Una mirada demasiado penetrante tuvo sus efectos en sus dos acompañantes.

Aquella mirada caló los huesos de los dos chiquillos, quienes en un primer instante no supieron que demonios responder, esa mirada tan seria y penetrante no era propia del Rey.

- Si, ja ja ja, que divertido ja ¿No lo crees Link? –La estúpida y fingida risa no convencería ni a un imbécil, pero… ¿tenía que reírse, no?

- Oh si… ja ja ja, que chiste más divertido –Link también se reía forzadamente, muy forzado quizás y su "sonrisa" parecía más una rara mueca de miedo.

- Que buenos chicos –y el Rey volvió a sonreír como de costumbre, tranquilo y despreocupado, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Nuevamente el silencio reino en la sala.

- Ejem… -Link se aclaró la garganta como si fuera a decir algo, pero en realidad sólo estaba haciendo algo de ruido.

Silencio.

El hombre comenzó a jugar con la pipa en sus manos, parecía estar nuevamente muy inmerso en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! –Agregó de pronto dando un brinco.

Los chicos se sobresaltaron, pero aún así permanecieron en sus asientos.

- ¿Ya tiene la respuesta señor?

- Elemental mi querido Watson

- Mi nombre es Shad, señor –lo contradijo, tímidamente el aludido.

- O si… Shad, en fin… como les iba diciendo algo me dice que mi hija a desaparecido y el culpable es…

Link se hundió en su propia silla, sabía que se lo había repetido una y otra vez, pero quizás el hombre sólo hasta ahora venía a analizar lo que en reiteradas ocasiones le había confesado.

Toc toc…

La puerta sonó en el momento menos indicado.

- ¡Aja! ¡El culpable ha venido a entregarse! –Declaró el hombre frotando sus manos con entusiasmo, la sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro era imborrable.

Shad arrastró la silla hasta quedar junto a Link y muy bajito le susurró…

- Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto…

- Te dije que no era buena idea involucrar en el asunto al Rey –le respondió también susurrando muy bajito.

- ¡Vamos chicos!, ¡¿Qué hacen ahí sentados? Valla uno a abrir la puerta a nuestro sospechoso número uno!

De un sólo brinco se incorporó, se preguntaba quien era el pobre desafortunado que ahora se encontraba detrás de aquella puerta, de verdad no le gustaría estar en estos momentos en sus zapatos.

Toc, toc.

Fuera quien fuera el que estuviera al otro lado tenía algo de prisa por entrar, pero pronto su deseo se haría realidad, Link ya se encontraba junto a la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirle paso a la sala de la sentencia.

- Oh, joven Link, este… vengo…

- _No puede ser –_pensó Link observando a la desafortunada jovencita.

Pero la joven sirvienta fue interrumpida antes de poder terminar la frase…

- ¡Usted!, ¡Sabía que usted era la culpable de la desaparición de mi hija!

La aludida observó confundida al Rey y luego buscó la ayuda del rubio, quien se encogió de hombre dándole a entender que estaba tan confundido como ella.

- Yo… no se de que esta hablando –murmuró con timidez.

- Usted… ¿cómo se atreve a mentir ahora que la hemos descubierto en su maléfico plan?

- Yo –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- ¡Yo no hice nada!

Y salió corriendo de la estancia llorando a mares, la pobre chiquilla de verdad nunca se había esperado algo como aquello. Link pretendía alcanzarla y explicarle de algún modo la situación, pero Shad quien se había acercado hasta el lugar donde el rubio se encontraba, lo detuvo antes de que pudiera moverse.

- Yo solucionaré esto, no te preocupes –agregó justo antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

El guerrero suspiró cansado, definitivamente involucrar al Rey en esto no había sido buena idea.

* * *

Su mirada paso de sus piernas, las que abrazaba con sus brazos, hasta el cielo, el despejado e inmenso cielo que se cernía sobre ella. Era un día bonito y a pesar de ello no se sentía bien, estaba triste, confundida y sola.

Aún recordaba el momento en que todo había comenzado, aquel instante se había quedado grabado en su memoria y el recuerdo era revivido una y otra vez como una verdadera tortura… una que no terminaría hasta que volviera a enfrentarse cara a cara con el guerrero, pero él… ¿Estaría dispuesto a perdonarla?

Era extraño, en verdad no sabía como diantres un encuentro tan "perfecto" había terminado en un completo desastre, todo parecía estar tan bien hasta… hasta aquel comentario…

**.-.-.-. FLASH BACK .-.-.-.**

Ciertamente aquella era una mañana hermosa y estando ahí afuera, en su balcón podía sentir como la fresca brisa acariciaba con suavidad su piel y agitaba su pelo. La primavera siempre había llegado trayendo alegría al pueblo y al reino entero, no había cosa más increíble que el cambio de estación y Din la encargada de llevar el orden en aquella materia siempre realizaba con puntualidad su trabajo, no recordaba invierno sin lluvia, primavera sin flores, verano sin sol, ni otoño sin pisos cubiertos de hojas.

Suspiró, la naturaleza siempre la había cautivado, pero ahora había un recuerdo que distraía su mente y llenaba su corazón de dicha, y quería inmortalizar ese recuerdo con una canción, la misma melodía que Impa le tocaba cuando era pequeña, una canción que siempre había antecedido a sus sueños.

Y fue así como sujetando su arpa empezó a deslizar sus dedos por las cuerdas, haciendo de cada movimiento una nota y se mantuvo así, interpretando aquella melodía manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del suave y encantador sonido de la música.

Inesperadamente otro instrumento se unió a sus acordes, como acto reflejo dejo de tocar sólo para observar quien era el autor de aquella nueva interpretación, sorprendida descubrió al joven guerrero, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sostenía entre sus manos una ocarina.

- Link –murmuró suave como para que él pudiera escucharla.

Sin darse cuenta su corazón se había acelerado, en realidad el chico la había tomado por sorpresa y ahora ella lo observaba como embobada, pérdida en las atractivas facciones de su rostro y ese cabello húmedo y alborotado que en realidad se le hacía muy sensual.

Agitó suavemente su cabeza y apartó aquellas ideas y rápidamente buscó la nota indicada para que su arpa volviera unirse a la melodía que ahora la ocarina entonaba.

Poco después sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez, una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la princesa, había una misteriosa complicidad entre ellos y es que por ahora había algo más que una simple amistad entre los dos.

Y cuando la canción dio por finalizada ambos bajaron sus respectivos instrumentos y fue él el primero en tomar la palabra.

- Buenos días princesa –la había saludado con amabilidad, sin dejar de sonreírle.

- Es un bonito día –agregó ella con un dejo de coquetería- ¿Le gustaría hacerme algo de compañía?

- Sería un placer –le respondió e inmediatamente se acercó al borde del balcón y con un ágil movimiento consiguió llegar al balcón vecino donde ella se encontraba.

El chico extendió su mano y ella apoyó la suya sobre la de él, acto seguido Link se inclinó caballerosamente para besar con suavidad el dorso de la delicada mano que sostenía ahora con la suya.

- Siento como si todo fuera un sueño.

- Si es así, curiosamente estamos teniendo el mismo agradable sueño –y volvió a sonreírle, se sentía tan bien en la compañía de ella.

Este maravilloso encanto parecía envolver sus mundos en un manto, uno en el que sólo estaban los dos. Y como era de esperarse sus labios no tardaron en encontrarse, suave y tímidamente y al separarse y enfrentar la mirada de su pareja ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron su atención a otra cosa, Link clavó sus ojos en el cielo, mientras ella parecía "muy" interesada en una pequeña manchita en el suelo.

- Este… hoy… no… ¿no tienes clases? –Preguntó torpe y nervioso, jugueteando con los dedos de sus manos, entrelazándolos y restregándolos una y otra vez.

- No, porque hoy es el baile –respondió ella todavía "sumamente" interesada en la mancha del piso.

En realidad todavía no se acostumbraban al hecho de "ser novios", aunque aquello aún no era totalmente oficial, pero de todas formas lo eran y… es extraño estar "saliendo" con la persona que fue tu amigo de la infancia, porque la familiaridad y todo lo que habían vivido se entremezclada con una nueva sensación, se conocían tan bien y a la vez todo era completamente nuevo.

- Deberíamos hablar con mi padre y explicarle esta situación –comentó ella de pronto, recordando que aún estaba "comprometida".

Para ese entonces ninguno de los dos jóvenes se habían enterado de la conversación que el Rey de Hyrule y el joven Shad habían tenido respecto al tema del compromiso.

- Zelda yo –la inseguridad se apoderó repentinamente del joven guerrero.

El sólo hecho de que ella mencionara revelar su relación lo descolocó un poco, cuando había decidido declararse a la muchacha nunca se había puesto a meditar en las consecuencias que esto tendría, ni mucho menos se había puesto en la situación en el que ellos dos estuvieran explicándole al Rey que tenían algo más que una "bonita amistad", además… ¿Qué diantres era lo que iba a decirle al Rey?, "Señor amo a su hija, siempre lo he hecho y la anhelaba en secreto", ¡Eso sonaba terrible!, parecía un maldito depravado que lo único que deseaba era corromper a la joyita del hombre más importante en todo Hyrule. No podía, ¿Cómo iba a explicarle al "mismísimo soberano de Hyrule" que a pesar de haberse comprometido a proteger a la princesa Zelda el había roto el delicado límite que dividía su posición de la de ella?

- ¿Tú qué? –Insistió ella impaciente por el repentino silencio que se había apoderado de su compañero.

- No creo que sea buena idea –le respondió luego sin siquiera mirarla, no era capaz de observarla a la cara después de semejante acto de cobardía.

- ¿No crees que sea buena idea? –La chica comenzaba a alterarse- entonces… ¿Qué consideras tú que sería una buena idea? ¿Quieres guardar esto en secreto hasta que todo explote así sin más?

- Bueno… sería un comienzo ¿no? –se encogió de hombros aún más inseguro que antes.

Ups, craso error, aquellas palabras mal calculadas tendrían un desenlace nada alentador para la pareja.

- ¡Como puedes decir eso! –le gritó al borde de las lágrimas, se sentía dolida, muy herida siquiera como para detenerse a "conversar la situación"- No puedo creer que un guerrero le tenga "terror" a enfrentar el mundo por defender los sentimientos que hay en su corazón, eres un cobarde…

- Zelda… yo… no quise… no se –la chica comenzaba a retroceder, las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a deslizarse por sus mejillas, oprimiendo el corazón de él. Nuevamente le había hecho daño… otra vez había sido el responsable de su dolor.

- ¡NO! ¡Eres un cobarde! –Exclamó exaltada y confundida, casi no estaba pensando las palabras que salían de su boca- ¡No quiero verte más en mi vida! ¡Cobarde!

Y enseguida dejó caer su arpa y escapó antes de que él chico pudiera detenerla.

- ¡Zelda espera!

Escuchó como él la llamaba, parecía tratar de alcanzarla con desesperación, pero ya era demasiado tarde… él nunca le daría alcancé.

**.-.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK .-.-.-.**

Si, definitivamente se arrepentía de muchas cosas y una de ellas era haberle gritado "cobarde", en realidad en el momento todo se había presentado tan rápido que no había alcanzado a asimilar todo de una vez, pero ahora, después de horas allí arriba había tenido el tiempo más que suficiente para percatarse que no le había dado siquiera una oportunidad para disculparse.

Además, ahora comprendía en parte aquel miedo que embargó repentinamente al muchacho y es que… tal vez Link no estaba lo suficientemente preparado como para enfrentarse al Rey y anular el compromiso que ella tenía con Shad, en realidad ni ella misma sabía como iba explicarle la situación a su padre, pero quizás si ella lo hubiera apoyado más, le hubiera planteado mejor las cosas…

Habían tantas palabras que deseo borrar de aquel instante, tantos pensamientos que aún odiaba tener y tantas cosas que ahora sentía debieron ser conversadas.

- En realidad… yo soy la cobarde –murmuró melancólica y retraída- fui yo la que simplemente escapó y no quise enfrentar el problema…

* * *

Y regresando a la sala con el Rey.

- Señor… esa pobre chica… no creo que fuera prudente…

- Shhh, necesito silencio para juntar mis ideas.

- Pero…

- Ya casi… casi tengo la respuesta.

Suspiró, era casi como hablar con una pared, estaba "muy" claro que el Rey no estaba tomando atención a lo que él le estaba planteando y de pronto la puerta volvió a sonar. Los dos se enderezaron en su sillas y se preguntaron ¿De quien se trataría ahora?, Shad no podía ser, el no tocaría la puerta, no después de lo que la sirvienta había recibido a cambió por ser educada y prudente.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

Una voz carrasposa y nasal proveniente del otro lado de la puerta llamó aún más la atención de los dos únicos presentes en la sala. Aquel curioso timbre consiguió erguir las puntiagudas orejas de los dos Hylian, en algo estaban de acuerdo, aquella voz no era de nadie que hubieran conocido.

- ¡Es el culpable! –Exclamó el Rey nuevamente sobreexcitado.

- Señor, no, tranquilo… puede tratarse de cualquier persona –Link trataba de bajarle las revoluciones al Rey.

- No… estoy seguro… ahora si lo estoy… ¿escuchaste esa voz?... suena… como la de un maleante salido de los confines más oscuros de la tierra –agregó alzando sus manos haciéndolas temblar en el aire presa de la emoción.

- _¿Pero que demonios se fuma el Rey que se le ocurren semejantes ideas?, o quizás –_Levantó su tasa y olfateo el brebaje para confirmar con decepción que sólo se trataba de té. Pero independiente de lo que ahora se estuviera pasando por la mente del hombre... esta vez tenía una idea, no dejaría que el hombre espantara a otro pobre individuo inocente- Señor… escuche… esta es una misión muy importante, no podemos dejar que nuestro segundo sospecho en el caso se escape, tenemos… ehhhh… que… bueno usted sabe..,

- ¿Actuar con cautela? –Los ojos del hombre parecieron volver a brillar con más emoción contenida, al fin parecía que su "pupilo" estaba comprendiéndolo.

- ¡Sí! , exacto… tenemos que atrapar al culpable en su propia trampa, es necesario… interrogar al sospechoso –había apoyado una de sus manos en uno de los hombros del gobernante, transmitiéndole una falsa emoción por "descubrir la identidad del raptor de Zelda", aunque estaba claro que Link conociendo los motivos de la desaparición de la chica de primera mano, sabía… que esto era una completa desfachatez.

- En ese caso… ¡Has pasar al acusado Link! –Volvió a sentarse con solemnidad, se acomodó el gorrito y se preparó para e interrogatorio.

- ¡Puede pasar! –gritó Link desde donde se encontraba, alzando su voz lo suficiente como para que el hombre que se encontraba tras la puerta pudiera oírlo con claridad.

La puerta comenzó a moverse lentamente, una regordeta y pequeña manito fue lo primero que divisaron los Hylian, y una vez que al fin la puerta había dejado de interponerse una "extraña criatura" hizo su aparición en el umbral. El sujeto era bajito, seguramente le llegaba hasta el estómago a Link, su cuerpo parecía conformar una esfera casi perfecta, si no fuera por las regordetas extremidades que sobresalían del mismo cuerpo; Su cabeza pequeña y redonda estaba casi completamente cubierta por dos enormes anteojos totalmente pegados al cráneo del sujeto, haciendo que sus ojos parecieran dos verdaderos platos con el efecto de lupa que conseguían los cristales sobre sus ojos, su nariz pequeña y respingada era casi imperceptible y su boca pequeña dejaba a la vista dos sobresalientes incisivos que le daban la apariencia de un roedor. Vestía un gorrito de cuero apegado con orejeras que no dejaban ver su cabello ni sus orejas, una chaqueta llena de bolsillos, pantalones apretados, tal vez demasiado ajustados, dos botas altas y gruesas y venía cargado con cinturones llenos de compartimentos que atravesaban su "cintura" si es que tenía, pero todo en el parecía mugroso, polvoriento y desarreglado.

- Hijo –el hombre habló bajito acercándose un poco a Link – eso… ¿es una persona, verdad? –El Rey lo ponía en duda y bueno ¿quién no lo haría?

- La verdad señor, no podría estar seguro de ello –agregó Link con un pequeño tic en el ojo, ya había visto demasiados especimenes exóticos esta semana y "este" se llevaba el premió mayor. Era así como una rara mezcla de un castor y un humanoide, quizás la madre del pobre sujeto había tenido un desliz con alguna criatura en algún bosque.

El Rey se aclaró la garganta, independiente de lo que fuera "esa" cosa, ahora era el principal sospechoso y su deber era interrogarlo.

- Bueno… usted este –no estaba muy seguro de cómo comenzar la conversación- Tomé asiento por favor.

El sujeto, obediente se sentó al lado opuesto de la larga mesa, en la cabecera del otro extremo, el que estaba más cercano a la puerta por la que él había ingresado.

- Bueno considerando los últimos acontecimientos me veo en la obligación de… mmm ¿cómo es que se llama?

- Su majestad con su respeto, mi nombre es Bob, con ese nombre me llamaba mi queridísima madre –Respondió con la misma voz extraña y graciosa.

- Ehh bueno… Bob –estaba pensando como continuar la interrogación- ¿Me podría decir que fue lo que hizo durante estas ultimas 24 horas?

- Si, señor, majestad, yo estar en mi casa clasificando piedras cuando un informante de usted tocó mi puerta y me ordenó acompañarlo, me ha dicho que usted a solicitado la presencia de un exterminador de termitas y no existe mejor exterminador de termitas que yo en el pueblo.

¿Exterminador de termitas? Link tragó saliva, no podía creer que la estúpida mentira que había inventado el día anterior se había materializado en… ¡ESO!

- Ósea… ¿Usted me esta diciendo que yo mande a llamarlo? –Parecía dudar.

- Si, señor, mi majestad. Usted ha solicitado mi presencia.

- Ósea… yo soy… yo soy – el Rey parecía asustarse.

- ¿Señor esta bien? –Link comenzaba a preocuparse de lo pálido que se había puesto el padre de Zelda.

- ¡Soy yo el culpable de la desaparición de mi hija! –Exclamó horrorizado, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

- ¿Qué? –no parecía comprender de donde había salido esa idea- Señor, por favor… usted no es el culpable.

- ¡Yo soy el asesino!

- ¿Asesino?

- Yo maté a mi hija –y se desató el llanterío- Yo contraté al hombre que mató a mi hija.

- Yo acabo de llegar señor, majestad. No he visto a la princesa Zelda en el día –agregó con inusual tranquilidad el sujeto bajito, parecía no alterarle la extraña conversación que el Rey y Link mantenían.

- Señor… esta equivocado, su hija no esta muerta.

- ¿A no?-Los vidriosos ojos del Rey se clavaron en los de Link- ¿Ella sigue con vida?

- Claro que si, su hija sólo esta desaparecida. Pero le prometo que voy a encontrarla –se colocó una mano en el pecho, muy seguro de lo que decía.

- Ohh Link, no se que haría si no estuvieras aquí –le agradeció tomando las manos del chico entre las suyas con emoción.

- Si claro –Sonrió nervioso, en realidad si el no hubiera estado aquí seguramente Zelda nunca hubiera desaparecido, pero antes de nuevamente ponerse a lamentar por lo acontecido en el pasado tenía que buscar una forma de alejar al sujeto extraño del castillo- Pienso que es mejor que deje ir a Bob a su casa.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Quién se encargara de las termitas del castillo? –Lo contradijo.

- Señor, las termitas ya tienen que haberse mudado, me llegó el rumor de que encontraron un lugar mucho mejor –le mintió tratando de reparar su primera mentira con otra.

- No podemos estar seguros de ello, Link –ahora clavó su mirada sobre el sujeto que estaba al otro extremo de la mesa, el que no parecía nada interesado en toda la conversación y estaba rascándose la mejilla desinteresadamente- termitero Bob, por favor hágale una revisión completa al castillo, y cuando tenga su informe completo, venga y hágame saber cual es su sentencia.

- Como usted ordene señor, su majestad.

El hombre extraño dio un pequeño brinco para poder bajase de la silla y empezó su caminada hacia la puerta. Shad que venía llegando se cruzó con el sujeto, pero no se detuvo, sólo le dedico una "muy" extraña mirada. Finalmente Bob desapareció.

- Con su permiso señor –Link se levantó y corrió para encontrarse con el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y quién era ese? –Preguntó Shad sospechando que algo no andaba bien.

- No hay tiempo para explicar, sígueme. Hay que encontrar a Zelda antes de que todo empeore –le dijo con rapidez, dándole a entender que debía seguirlo.

Y fue así como nuestro intrépido héroe y su compañero también desapareció de la estancia.

* * *

Al fin estaba devuelta, después de casi una semana de ausencia.

La mujer avanzó por los pasillos del castillo ya más tranquila, la verdad es que no encontrar el castillo hecho escombros ya era un "gran" avance, pero hasta donde había alcanzado a observar todo se encontraba en completo orden, o eso era lo que parecía, pero inmediatamente una duda asaltó sus pensamientos y es que… el castillo parecía estar complemente desierto, ¿A dónde habría ido a parar todo el mundo?

Siguió caminando hasta que se cruzó con una extraña silueta de algo que no sabía si catalogarlo como humano, una criatura extraña que resoplaba al respirar, y parecía oler las paredes del castillo con especial meticulosidad.

Se detuvo.

- ¿Quién es usted? –Fue una pregunta rápida y concisa, iba directo al grano. Ese sujeto le parecía demasiado sospechoso como para saludar con la debida mesura.

El sujeto se incorporó, aún haciendo un extraño sonido al respirar. Impa no pudo evitar que la expresión de su rostro reflejara algo de "sorpresa" al ver tan "peculiar" criatura.

- Soy Bob, el termitero –respondió con una voz carrasposa y algo gangosa, en su boca dos pequeños dientes como de roedor eran perfectamente visibles, aún cuando el sujeto permaneciera con la boca cerrada.

- Termi… ¿qué? –ahora si comenzaba a preocuparse, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando en el castillo?

- Termitero –le corrigió levantando un pequeño dedo índice, sus manos eran muy pequeñas para su corpulenta figura.

- Ah, termitero –sonrió nerviosa, algo no andaba bien. Su mano inconcientemente fue a parar a una pequeña navaja oculta tras su espalda.

- Si termitero –agregó de nuevo creyendo que la mujer de ojos rojos no lo había comprendido, pero su mirada de pronto se clavó en la Sheikah, sus ojos parecieron casi salirse de sus orbitas y un pequeño hilito de baba se escapó de sus labios.

- Creo que ya aclaramos el punto de que eres un termitero.

Pero el sujeto no la estaba escuchando.

Y entonces sucedió lo inesperado… el extraño hombre bajito, corpulento, con cara redondeada, pómulos prominente y vestimenta curiosa cayó "flechado" por la magnifica belleza exótica y guerrera que ante él se presentaba, ella era todo lo que el siempre busco en una mujer. Piernas bien conformadas, firmes, apretables, cadera gruesa perfecta para los micro bobcitos que soñó con tener algún día, pechos prominentes, hombros anchos, brazos fuertes y una mirada que simplemente parecía calar sus huesos, esa intensa y ruda mirada y ese rostro de facciones duras lo había terminado de matar y ahora lo traía de vuelta del mismísimo inframundo para elevarlo con las alas del más puro amor a primera vista.

- Oh hermosa criatura celestial, decidme por favor que esto no es un sueño y que vuestra presencia esta realmente llenando mi vacía alma en este preciso instante –se había arrodillado frente a la Sheihah con una mano puesta en su corazón y otra alzada para darle más expresividad a la gangosidad de sus palabras.

- ¿Qué? –Todo había sido muy rápido y ella no estaba asimilando rápido.

Pero Bob no era un sujeto de palabras, gustaba de los hechos y… que mejor que demostrar su "amor" con una prueba.

- Ven a mi, cosita exquisita, te tomaré en mis manos y te haré sentir la ardiente pasión de mi carne –y seguido de esas palabras dio un brinco, saltando sobre la mujer con la única intención de besarla.

- ¡Enfermo! –Gritó ella fuera de si, esquivando fácilmente a la "cosa" que se le había lanzado descaradamente.

Impa se había sonrojado, pero no precisamente por la apasionada declaración, sino más bien porque le causaba repugnancia que esa "cosa" si quiera se le acercara y el sólo hecho de pesar que "eso" estuvo tan cerca de tocarla descomponía cada una de las células de su cuerpo, realmente agradecía a las Diosas los reflejos que le habían sido otorgados.

- ¿Por qué me rechazas corazoncito? Déjame convertirme en la mugre de tu uña, en las espinaca entre tu diente, en la…

- ¡Ya basta!, ¡Aléjate de mi engendro del mal! –Lo amenazó ahora interponiendo una afilada daga entre ella y "eso".

- Ohh cuanta, cuanta devoción se escapa de mi boca, y cuanta, cuanta valentía derrochan tus manos, azótame y hazme tuyo, pimpollito…

- ¡¿Pim… qué? –Ya estaba empezando a perder el control- Escucha tú… cosa… aléjate de mi si te acercas un centímetro más juró que te mato, me oyes ¡Te mato!

- Que palabras más hermosas escapan de tus exquisitos y carnosos labios escarlata, el rojo de la pasión también fluye por mi interior…

Plan B, si no puedes intimidarlo y no estás autorizada para asesinar criaturas que quizás estén en peligro de extinción… sólo… desaparece.

Y fue precisamente lo que hizo, lanzó una pequeña bolita que al chocar con el piso explotó, dejando escapar una densa nube de humo y cuando esta se había disipado la Sheikah había desaparecido así como por arte de magia.

- ¡Te encontrare mi amor… no te preocupes, tarde o temprano te encontraré! –Declaraba al aire el termitero quien ahora tenía una nueva misión.

* * *

La Sheikab respiraba agitada, nunca en su vida había sido acosada por… por… ¡Nadie!

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en este castillo que todos se habían esfumado? Y lo peor… se tenía que encontrar con el único imbécil en todo el castillo que se le ocurría flecharse con ella, la mujer más peligrosa y respetada de todo el palacio.

- Tengo que encontrar al Rey ahora mismo –pensó en dirigirse al comedor, ese era el lugar más indicado para buscar al hombre, solía estar allí, pero antes de hacerlo decidió que tendía que darle una rápida revisión a todo el castillo, sólo para asegurarse que de verdad estuviera entero.

Corrió hasta el jardín, si rodeaba todo el palacio podría tener una visión general y fue entonces cuando en su carrera se cruzó con Link y el pelirrojo.

- ¿Impa? –Link se detuvo en seco, no había esperado encontrarse con la mujer y menos en un momento como este.

¿Qué hacia ella ahí? Y precisamente hoy, el día menos indicado para aparecerse por el castillo. Zelda no estaba y él, "su guardaespaldas" no tenía la menor idea de donde diantres se encontraba, incluso peor había sido "él" culpable de aquel acontecimiento.

- Jovencito, necesito que me expliques… ¿Qué demonios es lo que esta pasando en este lugar? –La mujer parecía alterada, ya el haberse encontrado con el enano diabólico había sido demasiado para ella.

- Es que…

El chico buscó ayuda en su compañero, no sabía por donde empezar.

- Con su permiso, déjeme presentarme. Mi nombre es Shad.

- ¿Shad? Eres hijo de…

- Si soy hijo del amigo del Rey, pero eso no tiene importancia ahora. Lo que realmente importa es que la princesa Zelda ha desaparecido y no hemos podido dar con su paradero.

- ¿Qué Zelda qué? –Una amenazadora mirada se clavó sobre el rubio- ¿No se suponía que serías su guardaespaldas en mi ausencia? ¿Cómo demonios ocurrió todo esto?

- Lo siento mucho Impa, yo… no se… fue mi culpa lo admito, hoy en la mañana todo esta bien y yo estaba en su balcón y entonces… bueno… y… pero –bajo la mirada al suelo y apretó con fuerza sus puños- En verdad lo siento mucho.

La mujer observó con cuidado al joven guerrero, había algo diferente en él desde la última vez que lo había visto y fue entonces cuando todas las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaron a encajar, si sus sospechas eran ciertas...

- ¿No me digas que tú y ella…? –La mujer parecía estar muy sorprendida, en realidad se sentía feliz pero evidentemente no lo demostraría no en ese momento.

Link se sonrojó a más no poder. La mujer lo había atrapado.

- Entonces es verdad –no había creído que sólo una semana en completa cercanía con la muchacha bastara para ordenar los sentimientos de aquellos dos tortolitos, pero al parecer todo había salido mucho mejor de lo que ella misma se hubiera imaginado.

Y para sorpresa de los dos jóvenes la mujer soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Impa? –Ahora si estaba asustando, nunca la había escuchado reírse con aquella naturalidad, al contrario de lo que él hubiera imaginado, la Sheikah no parecía molesta, se veía realmente feliz.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Hasta que al fin te le declaraste a Zelda!

Nuevamente Link se sonrojó a más no poder, ya había sido suficientemente bochornoso que Shad lo molestara en la mañana cuando le contó lo ocurrido y ahora Impa empezaba con lo mismo, ¿Por qué demonios todos sabían que le gustaba la chica antes de que se le declarara?, ¿Por qué todos parecían haber estado esperando el momento en se decidiera finalmente a revelar sus sentimientos?, en verdad eso era molesto, "muy" molesto.

- El problema es que hubo un malentendido –Shad volvía a intervenir- y ahora no sabemos donde esta la princesa y se ha hecho tarde. Hasta el Rey nos estaba "ayudando", pero bueno… al fin y al cabo no hemos conseguido nada.

- Tranquilos, vallan y díganle al Rey que yo he regresado y que por favor se arregle para el baile y ustedes también, yo me encargaré de encontrar a la princesa, y si ven a un extraño sujeto en su camino ni se les ocurra decirle donde estoy ¿entendido?

- Si, pero…

- No nada de peros, vallan –hizo una pequeña pausa y agregó – ¡Ah! Link… y por el camino también podría ir pensando que vas a decirle a mi pupila cuando vuelvan a verse, tú sabes que tiene su carácter y por lo mismo ojala ya tengas una buena razón o una buena disculpa para lo que sea que haya pasado.

- Así será –y sonrió tranquilo después de un largo y agotador día.

El que la Sheikah hubiera hecho su aparición no fue tan terrible como hubiera creído, hasta se alegraba que ahora estuviera aquí, nadie conocía mejor a la princesa que Impa, ella daría fácilmente con su paradero y lo que era más alentador, la guardiana los estaba apoyando en el tema de su relación.

* * *

La mujer avanzó lentamente por los pasillos del castillo, sabía perfectamente a donde dirigirse, era lógico que no la encontraran, Zelda había estudiado de ella como convertirse en una Sheikah, ser una con el ambiente, el arte desaparecer con sigilo, una habilidad que poseía su gente y que ella había heredado a su pequeña aprendiz.

Nadie conocía mejor a la joven muchacha, había dedicado toda su vida a proteger a la familia real, a la Princesa.

Abrió una pequeña ventanita en lo alto de una torre y con cuidado se adentro en ella, avanzó silenciosa por el tejado de aquella torre altísima hasta que al fin la diviso, tal como lo había supuesto…

La joven parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, pero aún así podía percibir con claridad la angustia que aquejaba su corazón, estaba claro que algo entre ella y su joven guardaespaldas no andaba bien.

- Se esta haciendo tarde –habló con claridad, en un tono seco y firme- ¿No debería estar alistándose para el baile?

- ¿Impa? –La joven volteó sorprendida, nunca se imaginó encontrarse con ella ahí y ahora.

- ¿Por qué escapó Princesa? –Le preguntó con un aire sobre protector- Tenía muy preocupados a todos en el castillo, hasta su padre se involucro en la búsqueda –realizó una pausa y al ver la mirada de incredulidad que le dedicaba la muchacha y entonces agregó- Sí, hasta tú padre te estaba buscando jovencita –le reiteró esta vez más como un reproche.

Suspiró mientras observaba la miradita arrepentida de la joven Princesa, de verdad le dolía en el alma verla tan deprimida e inevitablemente tuvo que dejar de lado su enojo y con una sutil pero reconfortante sonrisa se sentó junto a la muchacha.

- Impa yo –se sentía mal, frustrada, confundida. Sabía que había metido las patas y estaba arrepentida, pero por otra parte no tenía el valor para ver al joven guerrero, no ahora.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, e impulsada por un sentimiento superior a ella se abalanzó contra la Sheikah abrazándola con fuerza, necesitaba sentir el apoyo inquebrantable de la mujer, su maestra, su tutora y aún más… su amiga.

- Tranquila –susurró correspondiendo aquel efusivo abrazo de la jovencita.

- Lo siento mucho –agregó con la voz en un hilo antes de dejar que sus lágrimas y sus sollozos ahogaran cualquier palabra.

- Shhh, todo estará bien pequeña –le dijo con cariño, acariciando suavemente los largos cabellos de la joven, no quería verla triste, pero sabía que sólo una persona podía calmar la pena que sentía- Discutiste con Link ¿verdad? –Agregó sabiendo de antemano que estaba en lo cierto, cuando había llegado al castillo notó esa extraña aura que envolvía al chico, era lógico que algo entre él y la princesa había ocasionado todo este mal entendido.

Como siempre Impa había dado en el clavo, siempre había sido así, tan intuitiva, tan perceptiva… no podía ocultarle nada a ella, la Sheikah siempre terminaba descubriéndolo.

- Estoy segura que de Link también esta arrepentido, todos sentimos miedos a veces, pero enfrentar nuestros temores nos hace crecer –continuó separándose ligeramente de la joven para observarla- Ya no te lamentes más, vamos… te ayudaré a alistarte, muy pronto comenzará el baile y no puedes estar con esa carita –le sonrió limpiando el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas en el rostro de ella- Ya verás como todo se resuelve.

Y así fue como ambas volvieron a ingresar al castillo, aún habían muchas cosas que hacer y asuntos sin resolver, pero seguramente antes de que acabara el día todo volvería a ser como antes, o… casi.

**Continuará…**

Al fin terminé XD, creo que este capítulo si está más largo que los anteriores :P, ya para el siguiente vendrá la "reconciliación" entre Link y Zelda y bueno… seguramente el termitero y su acoso volverá a aparecer XD, esperemos que el pobre salga con vida del castillo :P

Hay un tema importante que quiero tocar, me gustaría que la gente que hace acusaciones de robo de ideas tenga las pruebas de aquello, en especial si se empieza a hacer acusaciones de robo entre los mismos autores de esta pagina y más si quieren acusar de ello a una amiga mía, quiero dejar en claro que yo y la generala platicamos casi a diario y si yo o ella hubiera tomado alguna idea de otro fic (que claramente no es así), nosotras seriamos las primeras en darnos por enterado y si yo o ella tomara alguna idea de un fic mío o de alguien más estoy 100% segura que pondría las debidas aclaraciones y agradecimientos.

Bueno después de esta aclaración no puedo despedirme sin agradecer a toda la gente que me a brindado su apoyo a lo largo de todo esta "interminable" semana XD y es que si se ha hecho larga ¿no lo creen? XDD!, quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejar sus comentarios **linkzel s**, **Princesa Estrella**, **la generala**, **Dimencio**, **sweetfairy**, **mininaxoxo**, **GabbiVal04**, **Khaathyythha love**, **yuiro**, **Annerya**, **Fox McCloude**, **Pablo**(Espero que al menos le pidas disculpas), **The Master UX**, **Teyra-chan**, **Sir Vrolok**, **Dialirvi**, **Linzer99**, **zscream**, **Darklink29**, **phunky**, **Zelink Forever love**, ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

De despide hasta una próxima ocasión Zilia-K.


	17. El baile de primavera

Ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia :'), después de no se cuanto tiempo XD, porque creo que esta fue una de las historias que deje abandonada cuando desaparecí del FF :S en fin… XD, después de mucho tiempo esta llegando a su fin… ¡Ya falta poquito!

Este capítulo tiene bastantes descripciones :S espero que no se haga "latero" leer tanta cosa de ambientación y trajes XD!, pero no podía no agregar las debidas descripciones :S en especial porque son importantes para hacerse una imagen general del lugar donde se desarrollan los hechos.

Nota: Hice un dibujo que esta en boceto en mi DA, por si quieren pasar a mirarlo, son Link y Zelda en el baile XD!

**GUARDAESPALDAS POR UNA SEMANA**

En el capítulo anterior…

Tan intuitiva como siempre la Sheikah había dado en el clavo, nada podía ocultarse a los ojos de aquella mujer y esta no era una excepción, la "misteriosa" discusión que los chicos habían tenido no era asunto suyo, pero su pupila era su responsabilidad en este delicado momento, tenía que ayudarla de alguna forma o al menos se veía en la obligación de levantarle el animo para que se enfrentara al muchacho, estaba segura que Link conseguiría solucionar el problema de alguna manera.

- Estoy segura que de Link también esta arrepentido, todos sentimos miedos a veces, pero enfrentar nuestros temores nos hace crecer –le habló tranquila y pausadamente- ya no te lamentes más, vamos… te ayudaré a alistarte, muy pronto comenzará el baile y no puedes estar con esa carita –le sonrió con dulzura y limpiando el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado en el rostro de la muchacha se levantó y la invitó a levantarse- ya verás como todo se resuelve.

De esta manera volvieron a ingresar al castillo, habían muchos preparativos que aún estaban pendientes y muchos asuntos que había quedado sin resolver, pero seguramente antes de que la noche diera por finalizada todo estaría nuevamente en el lugar indicado.

**.-.-.-. La noche del sexto día: El baile de primavera .-.-.-.**

El gran salón rebozaba de vida, la luz de las grandes lámparas que colgaban desde el techo era suficiente para iluminarlo todo, pero a pesar de ello eran acompañadas por pequeños candelabros de varios brazos ubicados estratégicamente en cada una de las mesas que rodeaban las esquinas de la estancia. Miles de aromáticas flores de colores damascos, rosas, rojos y blancos adornaban la estancia junto con finas tiras de suave tela tornasol blanco y palo rosa que colgaban sobre el techo desde el borde del salón al centro de mismo encontrándose con la gran lámpara central. Todo se veía pulcro, ordenado y brillante, era tanto así que podía observarse el reflejo de uno mismo en las baldosas del piso.

- Bonito lugar –comentó el pelirrojo haciendo una breve inspección con la vista a la estancia.

El había ingresado junto con su compañero por la gran puerta que se encontraba a uno de los lados del salón.

- Si, este año se han esmerado con tanto detalle –agregó el rubio empezando nuevamente a sentir la presión del nerviosismo en su cuerpo.

En realidad la estancia tenía por lo menos cinco entradas, una que daba directo con el interior del castillo, por donde obviamente ingresaría la gente que ya se encontraba en el, incluyendo a los sirvientes, cocineros etc. Otra entrada daba directo con la entrada principal del castillo, desde allí había un pequeño camino cubierto de pétalos iluminado por velas ubicadas a los bordes del camino tapadas con unos pequeños envases cilíndricos con diseños, haciendo que todo el trayecto hasta el salón fuera de lo más romántico para algunas de las parejas que ingresaban o bien sólo se trata de parafernalia para aquellos invitados amargados que sólo venían a buscar nuevo material para luego viborear acerca de lo que había y no había en el baile. Otro umbral conformado por simples pilares dividía lo que era parte del jardín con el salón, daba justamente con la pileta que hoy por ser un día especial estaba iluminada por pequeñas haditas que volaban y jugueteaban entre los chorritos de agua, la misma que era adornada con hermosas flores de loto, de pétalos blancos con puntas en rosa.

El salón también contaba con un segundo piso, todo bordeado con barreras de mármol para darle la seguridad a quienes desearan estar en aquel segundo nivel, que en realidad no era muy amplio y dibujaba una L en una de las esquinas de la sala. Aquí arriba había otra puerta de ingreso justo al frente de una amplia y bella escalera con pasamanos anchos también hechos de mármol, y al otro lado un ventanal con forma de arco bien pronunciado que daba a un pequeño balcón que tenía una banquita y muchos adornos florales.

- Bueno, también es porque este no es un baile de primavera como los otros –puntualizó ante el comentario del rubio acerca de la forma tan detallista en que todo estaba adornado.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó inocentemente, en realidad el no le había visto otro significado más que una "repentina" inspiración de la persona que decoró el lugar.

- ¡Oh vamos Link! Este baile de primavera es muy especial ¿no lo recuerdas?

- ¿Recordar qué? –El aludido aún parecía no entender la "indirecta".

Shad suspiró resignado, al parecer tanto estrés había hecho que el guerrero olvidara cual era la principal razón por la que este baile de primavera era tan especial, no sólo para el Rey, sino también para la población de Hyrule.

- Se supone que hoy la Princesa Zelda se comprometerá oficialmente con aquel que en un futuro gobernara el reino, esa era la razón por la que yo estaba aquí –había sido por ello que había terminado en el castillo, y si todo hubiera salido como su padre lo había planeado tal vez en una horas más hubiera estado comprometiendo con una encantadora chica, pero no sólo habría estado engañándola a ella, sino también a su corazón- y en realidad es la razón por la que aún estoy aquí, no me puedo ir sin antes asegurarme de que todo entre ustedes se arreglé –le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda y agregó- ¡Vamos Link, tranquilízate! ¡Parecieras que vinieras a un funeral!

- Eso lo dices porque no eres tú el que esta planeando declararse al frente de tanta gente –se defendió totalmente sonrojado, en realidad ese era su "estratégico plan", le pediría públicamente perdón a Zelda y en verdad esperaba que ella aceptara sus disculpas- además ¿Cómo sabes si luego de declararme no me esposan y me mandan directo al calabozo por demente?

El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada divertido, Link estaba "dramatizando" demasiado las cosas, por la conversación que había tenido con el Rey la noche anterior, era evidente que él también había estado esperando impacientemente a que los dos tortolitos se confesaran su amor, aunque ahora que lo recordaba… aquel "diminuto" detalle no se lo había mencionado al chico.

- Ahora que recuerdo…

Link concentró toda su atención en el estudioso quien al parecer tenía algo importante que agregar a aquella conversación, pero antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera continuar…

- ¡Muchachos! –El hombre se abalanzó contra ellos para darles un apretado abrazo.

Siempre tan inoportuno.

- ¿Majestad? –Preguntó Shad con inseguridad, en medio de aquel efusivo abrazo no podía ver la cara del hombre que lo tenía ahora prisionero.

- ¡Me alegra tanto encontrarlos! –Exclamó nuevamente con alegría- No me gusta pasearme sólo por el salón ¿no sienten como si todos los que van llegando los estuvieran mirando?

- En realidad sólo veo su ropa señor –respondió Link haciendo un vano esfuerzo para liberarse.

- Oh lo siento –los soltó y enseguida trató de acomodar los cabellos del rubio, pero sólo consiguió revolverlos más.

- ¿Señor y su hija? –Se atrevió a preguntar el pelirrojo, observando complacientemente como a Link enseguida se le iban los colores a la cabeza.

- La verdad –hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se rascaba su barba, sus oyentes parecían estar ansiosos por escuchar la continuación, de hecho Link ni siquiera estaba respirando- no tengo ni la menor idea –y se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía como era de costumbre.

¡PAF!

Link fue a parar directo al suelo de la impresión, ¿Por qué demonios no iba y le decía de una que no tenía idea donde estaba?, ¿Acaso no veía lo mucho que lo hacía sufrir?, ¿No bastaba ya con toda la presión que tenía encima?

- ¡Cielos Link!, ¿Estás bien? –Shad se había hincado en el suelo para ayudar al joven guerrero.

Y una vez de nuevo en pie.

- No me había fijado, pero… se ven muy bien los dos –volvió a sonreír- en especial tú hijo –y nuevamente revolvió los cabellos del rubio.

En realidad los dos muchachos estaban muy bien arreglados para el baile, ambos llevaban finos atuendos, dignos de príncipes. *Link estaba usando botas cubiertas por una armadura dorada, unos pantalones semi ajustados en color negro, una camiseta en el mismo color con adornos dorados en los puños, sobre esta vestía una especie de túnica rojo oscuro que pasaba sólo por el centro de su pecho no cubriéndolo por completo y terminaba en punta, y era sujeta por un cinturón también enchapado en oro, desde el mismo colgaban dos extensiones de la túnica hacía los lados, la misma que tenía todos los bordes tejidos en hilo dorado. El centro del cinturón era adornado por una pequeña gema verde y justo bajo esta sobre la tela roja el signo de la familia real también bordado en oro y más arriba de la cintura plasmada la Trifuerza sobre la tela.

- Usted nos mando a hacer estos trajes a nuestra medida –puntualizó Link observando el atuendo de su compañero, en realidad el pelirrojo no se veía muy diferente de cómo solía andar.

Shad vestía una camisa blanca con brazos anchos y cuello subido con botones grandes y azules, una chaqueta sin mangas azul marino con decoraciones en color plata, pantalones del mismo color que la chaqueta y unas botas negras y altas, amarrado sobre el cuello de su camisa llevaba una cinta roja anudada como una pequeña roseta, en verdad el pelirrojo amaba las cintitas en el cuello, eran como su "estilo propio".

Luego de inspeccionar a los jóvenes el Rey paso su vista por los alrededores, algo estaba haciendo falta en esta fiesta.

- ¿Y la música? ¿Dónde están los músicos? –Preguntó al mismo tiempo que aplaudía en busca de la atención adecuada.

Y entonces casi como por arte de magia la música empezó a sonar, lenta, suave y pausada, y esta en conjunto con todo el ambiente del salón dió vida a lo que hasta ahora no era más que una reunión de alta alcurnia.

- Así esta mucho mejor –murmuró sonriendo, acariciándose nuevamente la barba- por cierto, ¿no han visto a Impa?

- No desde el jardín, poco antes de ir a buscarlo a usted –respondió Shad en vista de que Link parecía estar en otro planeta.

- Valla, sucede que de camino aquí me encontré al termitero…

Al escuchar la palabra "termitero" Link volvió a pisar tierra e inconcientemente se acercó más al Rey para oír con claridad lo que tenía que decir acerca del extraño sujeto y las supuestas termitas que obviamente no habían en el castillo.

- ¡Las termitas se escaparon estoy seguro! –Exclamó mucho antes de que el hombre pudiera terminar la frase.

Shad y el soberano de Hyrule observaron extrañados al chico quien al ver sus rostros llenos de confusión se aclaró la garganta nervioso y desvió la mirada hacía otro lugar.

- ¿Las termitas? –Preguntó el Rey meditando con cuidado aquello que Link había dicho- el termitero Bob no menciono nada acerca de las termitas, supongo que es por lo que me acabas de decir –comentó rascándose la cabeza aún confundido, tratando de hacer memoria para que ningún detalle se quedara en el tintero.

- Si, este… si Bob el termitero no le mencionó nada acerca de las termitas… seguro es por eso –volvió a repetir el chico, aún el peso de su mentira se le venía encima cada vez que al Rey se le ocurría mencionar a las "dichosas termitas" y al "súper termitero", mientras ni lo uno ni lo otro se apareciera por el baile, él se sentiría tranquilo.

- ¿De qué termitas están hablando? –ahora era Shad el que volvía a darle cuerda al asunto.

Link lo fulminó con la mirada, de verdad que ya no deseaba saber "nada" acerca del tema y cuando digo nada es… nada. Enseguida se acercó al chico y corriéndolo hacía un lado le susurró muy bajito "Olvídate de ellas, es una larga historia", de verdad ya no sabía cuantas veces en el día le había repetido las mismas palabras al joven pelirrojo, pero no lo hacía con una mala intención y es que en realidad ponerse a contarle todo lo sucedido si que era una laaaarga historia.

Y luego de ese pequeño incidente volvieron junto al Rey quien no había tenido la oportunidad de terminar lo que había comenzado.

- Y bien… ¿qué era lo que nos estaba diciendo acerca del termitero? –Preguntó Link sonriendo aún nervioso, al mismo tiempo se frotaba las manos, esperando que después de lo que el hombre tuviera que decir el asunto quedara cerrado definitivamente.

- Si, bueno… sucede que el termitero Bob me pregunto acerca de una belleza exótica, una mujer nunca antes vista, una diosa según él, de hombros anchos, caderas suculentas y labios rojos y carnosos, o algo así fue lo que me dijo… también agregó que deseaba esa mujer como paga por sus servicios.

- ¿Una mujer? –Rápidamente Link empezó a hacer trabajar sus neuronas, había una pieza en ese pequeño rompecabezas que no encajaba.

- Impa también mencionó algo acerca de un sujeto extraño –ahora era Shad el terminaba por agregar la pista que hacía falta.

- ¡¿Cómo no lo había notado? El sujeto al que Impa se refería era el termitero y él… ¡¿QUÉ? –Era evidente la impresión en el rostro de Link y también era obvio el porque de aquella impresión- ¡¿El termitero quiere a Impa como paga?

- ¿A Impa? –El Rey no parecía entender aún- el menciono una mujer exótica, no dijo nada acerca de una Sheikah.

- ¿Y qué mujer puede ser más exótica, de caderas "suculentas", hombros anchos y labios carnosos y rojos? –Le preguntó al mismo Rey repitiendo la descripción que este le había dado.

- ¿Caderas qué…? –La voz no muy amigable de la mujer abrió un minuto de silencio.

Link se paralizó al instante, un aura fría recorrió toda su espalda y una pequeña gotita de sudor helado se deslizó desde su frente hasta su mentón, rodeándole todo el rostro.

- Impa –Agregó con un extraño tic en los labios, era como si intentara sonreír pero estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ello.

- ¿Qué era lo que estaban hablando de "mis caderas"? –Volvió a preguntar con la misma frialdad y seriedad que antes.

La mujer se encontraba de pie justo detrás del rubio, y este podía sentir su "pesada" aura rodeándolo como verdaderas manos en la oscuridad, ciertamente esa sensación era ¡horrenda!

- Yo…

Link no podía articular palabras.

- Link estaba diciendo que tú eras la mujer de caderas suculentas de la que estábamos hablando –comentó con inocencia el Rey sólo para terminar de meterle más carbón al fuego.

- ¿Qué Link qué? –Y ahora una de las fuertes manos de la mujer apretaban más de la cuenta uno de los hombros del Hylian.

Y el pobre chico estaba a punto de sufrir un nuevo colapso nervioso.

- No, espere… no es como usted cree –ahora era Shad quien saltaba al rescate de nuestro pobre e infortunado guerrero- resulta que el Rey estuvo platicando con un extraño sujeto camino al baile y este estaba buscando a una mujer.

La Sheikah palideció.

- ¿Impa estás bien? –El soberano preocupado por la mujer se acercó hasta ella y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas- repentinamente te has puesto muy pálida –comentó dándole pequeñas palmaditas al dorso de la mano de ella, como esperando que eso fuera suficiente para devolverle el color a la cara.

- Y… ¿Se podría saber que fue lo que usted le ha dicho a ese hombre acerca de mí? –Preguntó extrañamente nerviosa.

Ni Link ni el Rey habían visto a la mujer así antes, pareciera casi como si mencionar al "extraño sujeto" fuera como hablar acerca del fin del mundo o quizás algo aún peor.

- Pues nada, el no mencionó tú nombre, no creí que fueras tú la mujer de la que él estaba hablando, aunque ahora que Link lo menciona –hizo una pequeña pausa observando a la mujer de pies a cabeza- si que tienes unas caderas anchas y suculentas.

¡PAF!

Y ante la inesperada mirada de muchos el Rey recibió la primera cachetada de su vida como soberano. Y acompañando el golpe un gran "Ohh" hizo eco en la sala del baile.

- ¿Impa tú? –murmuró como ido, acariciándose la mejilla herida, demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar de otra manera, en realidad la mujer nunca lo había golpeado y más que sentir sobrepasada su autoridad, se sentía dolido consigo mismo- _¿Qué fue lo que dije de más? –_Se preguntó aún sin comprender la extraña reacción de su más grande confidente.

- Mis disculpas señor –bajo la mirada al suelo, notablemente arrepentida- no quise ser irrespetuosa, con su permiso iré por Zelda, ya debe estar lista y creo que es necesario aumentar la seguridad durante el baile.

Y se retiró del lugar y sólo entonces Link pudo volver a respirar, ¿Por qué todas las situaciones engorrosas lo involucraban a él?, era como si tuviera un imán para esas cosas, y lo peor era que… ¡La noche estaba recién comenzando!

- Cielos, creo que dije algo que molesto mucho a Impa –continuó el Rey quien parecía muy preocupado por lo sucedido, y más que darle importancia al bochorno que involucraba a su persona a él parecía importarle mucho más el estado de la Sheikah- chicos, tienen que disculparme, nos vemos enseguida.

Y fue así como el soberano de Hyrule partió corriendo detrás de la mujer, dejando nuevamente solos a Link y a Shad.

- Iré por algo de beber, creo que necesitas relajarte –agregó el pelirrojo quien observaba aún el pálido rostro de su compañero.

Ahora estaba solo, absolutamente solo, bueno en realidad eso no era literal, ya que el salón estaba repleto de gente, de hecho hasta ese preciso instante no se había percatado de este hecho y ahora que observaba la multitud se daba cuanta de que a pesar de conocer a tanta gente en Hyrule, todo los allí presentes eran desconocidos para él, no era como estar en una fiesta pueblerina, donde siempre solía conocer a más de alguien y todos parecían amigables, aquí todos parecían mirarte de pies a cabeza antes de decidirse a hablar y aún así permanecían con sus miradas austeras.

Fue entonces cuando se detuvo a pensar ¿qué haría el como novio de la Princesa?, tendría la obligación de acompañarla a cenas de alta alcurnia, bailes frívolos y enfrentar todo un mundo al que el no pertenecía, ¿realmente estaba preparado para todo eso? Y en realidad nunca se había detenido a meditar aquel asunto, en especial porque nunca se había aspirado a ser nadie sobresaliente, sólo había llegado a ser conocido por sus hazañas y eso nunca lo había hecho pensando en conseguir fama ni mucho menos buena fortuna, simplemente había querido ayudar, todo había comenzado con una casualidad y ahora estaba aquí parado en medio de un baile, vestido con ropajes finos, aspirando convertirse en… ¿El prometido de la Princesa?

Si llegaba a conseguir el perdón de la muchacha estaría en un futuro incluso aspirando a convertirse en el Rey de Hyrule, se convertiría en el siguiente gobernante de la nación ¡Por todos los cielos en que embrollo se estaba metiendo! Esto definitivamente era mucho más que demasiado para él, se había tardado más de 10 años en darse cuanta que realmente estaba enamorado de la princesa y casi una semana en decidirse finalmente a declararse y ahora… ahora se ponía a meditar ese "pequeño" detalle que había pasado por alto, ¿Qué haría él convertido en Rey?

- Quizás sea mejor que me desaparezca antes de que sea demasiado tarde –murmuró en voz alta en un mal momento.

- ¿Piensas irte?, ¿Así nada más? –era el pelirrojo quien había regresado con un par de vasos llenos de un líquido rojizo- no me digas que vas a darte por vencido así de fácil.

- Shad, no entiendes… esto no sólo me involucra a mi y a Zelda, es todo un reino el que esta en juego ¿te habías puesto a pensar que si yo me convierto en el prometido de la Princesa en un futuro tendré que subir al trono con ella como Rey?

El chico sonrió divertido, en verdad no pensó que Link llegaría tan lejos en sus meditaciones en la breve ausencia que el había tenido.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? –Le preguntó como si fuera de lo más natural- ¿En verdad piensas sacrificar todo lo que has conseguido esta semana por un temor injustificado?

- ¡Como que injustificado!, yo no soy un príncipe, no me he criado entre este tipo de gente, no soy lo que ella necesita –bajo la mirada decepcionado de si mismo.

- ¿Y vas a dejar entonces que enfrente todo eso sola? –Preguntó extendiendo uno de sus brazos para que el chico tomará el vaso que sostenía.

- No quiero dejarla, sólo que… no quiero darle problemas.

- Problemas darás si te desapareces –lo regañó suspirando cansado- toma, es jugo de frambuesa, bebe un poco y relájate.

- ¿Tú crees que podría convertirme en un buen gobernante en un futuro? –Le preguntó sujetando el vaso que Shad le ofrecía.

- Pienso que la sabiduría se consigue con el tiempo, pero los valores que tú posees son únicos y considero que si alguna vez enfrentaste solo una gran amenaza para Hyrule, ya tienes el suficiente coraje como para gobernar a un pueblo.

Link no agregó nada, simplemente sonrió, aquellas palabras lo habían reconfortado, Shad poseía la educación y el refinamiento que él no había recibido en su debido momento, era un chico bueno, amable y caballeroso, y después de todo lo que habían vivido le había agarrado un gran cariño.

De pronto unas trompetas comenzaron a sonar y junto con ellas la imagen de la doncella más influyente en Hyrule dejó a más de un presente con la boca abierta.

Finalmente había hecho su aparición, la música cesó y todos clavaron su mirada en ella. Lentamente empezó a avanzar, el sonido de los tacones hacían eco en toda la estancia, en especial con aquel incomodo silencio que se había formado.

La Princesa traía puesto un sencillo vestido sin mangas en color azul y violeta, era ajustado en la parte superior y la falda caía con elegancia hasta el suelo, la tela era suave y tornasol, por lo que adquiría cautivantes ondas en variados colores a medida que avanzaba. También traía puesto guantes ajustados y largos, una tiara con una gran gema azul sobre su cabeza no cubriendo su frente como era la costumbre y una especie de garantilla en el cuello. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño simple, era una sencilla colita, sujeta con un entrenzado de su propio cabello, y justo delate de sus orejas dos mechones libres se deslizaban con gracia por sobre sus hombros desnudos. Y a pesar de la simpleza del traje la joven seguía sin perder su cautivante belleza y es que la princesa no requería de ostentosos trajes para llamar la atención, lo que se pusiera le acentuaba de maravilla.

- _Hermosa… simplemente hermosa _–pensó al tiempo que suspiraba, observando embobadamente cada uno de los bien calculados movimientos de la muchacha.

Indudablemente hasta para caminar tenía gracia y bueno, ¿quién no la tendría después de tan excautivas clases con la ballena?... ejem, digo… con la incomparable maestra de etiqueta, que por cierto, se encontraba presente en ese baile, observando con su pequeño ojo crítico hundido en grasa cada uno los pasos de la pobre muchacha. El baile era muy importante y a pesar de que lo habían practicado, esperaba que en el momento preciso no se cometiera ningún error… sino… ¡Mejor ni hablar!

Pero a nadie más que a aquella amargada y gorda mujer le interesaba aquello, bueno quizás el tema también era de interés para algunos de los molestos invitados de la fiesta, pero nadie de real importancia.

Volviendo a la escena romántica y cursi del momento…

Link quien la había estado esperando con gran nerviosismo y ahora que ella se encontraba allí, sentía como si todo el tiempo se hubiera detenido, una extraña sensación lo envolvió por completo, era raro verla bajar lentamente esos amplios escalones, y él, parado en medio de una multitud, pero sintiéndose el único presente en la sala.

- Buena noches, siento mucho la demora -de manera solemne y educada saludo con una reverencia a todos los presentes justo en el instante en que hacia una breve pausa en medio de la escalera.

Sus primeras palabras parecieron sacar más de un suspiro dentro de la multitud, ahora para su desgracia era ella el centro de atención. Podía sentir como miles de miradas se clavaban en su persona, era aquella desagradable sensación la que tanto odiaba de los bailes, además aún no podía entender porque demonios Impa había insistido tanto en ingresar al salón por la parte de arriba, eso técnicamente la obligaba a tener que bajar todas esas odiosas escaleras con los tacones y para colmo, no podía mirar donde pisaba porque si bajaba la mirada su maestra de etiqueta seguro luego la haría dar mil vueltas con el maldito libro en la cabeza.

- _Estúpidas formalidades –_pensó tratando de mantener la calma, cuando en realidad su sistema cardiovascular parecía trabajar tiempo extra, estaba indudablemente nerviosa y lo que era peor… aún ni siquiera había conseguido divisar al joven guerrero.

- Vamos Link, anda ahora –le insistió Shad, pensando que este era el momento oportuno para hacer su "aparición".

- No puedo… me tiemblan las piernas –murmuró más nervioso de lo que nunca estuvo en su vida.

- ¡Oh vamos, no me vengas con eso ahora! –Y literalmente lo "arrastro" entre la multitud para acercarse a los pies de la escalera.

Apartando a un par de personas al fin consiguieron llegar al sitio donde iniciaba y terminaba la escalera, lugar donde ella tarde o temprano tendría que llegar.

- ¿Los viste? Ellos son el guardaespaldas y el prometido de la Princesa –habló una mujer cuchicheando con su compañera.

- El joven pelirrojo es muy bien parecido, seguro la princesa se muere por comprometerse con alguien como él –agregó con malicia su amiga, en realidad si que sentía envidia.

- Oh! ¿No has escuchado los rumores?

- ¿Rumores acerca de qué? –Ahora la conversación parecía tornarse más interesante.

- Que nuestra joven Princesita lleva un romance secreto con su guardaespaldas, he escuchado que su prometido no tiene idea y que el pobre iluso aún no se entera de que su futura esposa lo esta engañando antes de siquiera formalizar el compromiso.

- ¡Que escandalo! –Exclamó la otra mujer horrorizada.

Las mujeres estaban hablando muy cerca de los dos jóvenes, quienes evidentemente habían escuchado cada una de las palabras de las "señoritas".

- Esto es muy molesto.

- Ni que lo digas –agregó Shad suspirando resignado, era típico de las reuniones en la "alta sociedad" – pero no te preocupes, tú tranquilo.

Zelda los había visto acercarse, aumentando su nerviosismo. Este era un momento clave en la noche. Su mirada se clavó en los claros ojos del rubio, quien también la observaba algo aturdido.

Y finalmente bajo el último escalón, el silencio que reinaba en el salón era sepulcral, TODOS los presentes clavaban sus miradas en ese momento, el instante en que supuestamente el prometido de la princesa se acercaría a ella y la invitaría a bailar la primera pieza de la noche, después de ese momento el baile daría oficialmente por iniciado.

- Ahora Link, ve –le susurró muy bajito, acercándose al rubio, quien parecía hipnotizado por la cautivante mirada de ella.

Pero Link no se movió, sólo empuñó sus manos y nervioso empezó a respirar un tanto agitado. Zelda quien tampoco sabía muy bien como actuar sólo atino a sonreír con algo de nerviosismo al tiempo que juntaba sus manos enguantadas delante de ella.

- Demonios –Shad estaba empezando a perder la paciencia y en vista de las circunstancias decidió tomar manos a la obra- discúlpame por esto –fue lo último que le susurró antes de darle un "pequeño" empujoncito con ambas manos. Nótese el sarcasmo.

El joven guerrero, quien nunca se espero ser bruscamente empujado por su compañero, perdió el equilibrio y se fue contra la joven princesa, quien sólo atinó a dar un paso hacia atrás, tropezando con el primer escalón de la escalera. Resultado final… Zelda semi sentada en la escalera con Link encima, aunque el chico no la aplastaba, porque había conseguido atinar a tiempo y se había apoyado con ambas manos a los lados de la joven, mientras que una de sus rodillas reposaba sobre un escalón.

Ambos estaban notablemente sonrojados.

- Cielos… creo que se me paso la mano –murmuró viendo el resultado final de sus actos, observando a su alrededor como esperando que nadie se hubiera percatado de lo que acaba de hacer, cosa que evidentemente no fue así.

El silencio seguía reinando el lugar, era incomodo, molesto e irritante. Pero a ninguno de nuestros jóvenes tortolitos les importaba en ese momento aquel detalle, en realidad para ese entonces toda aquella molesta multitud había desaparecido.

- Ehh… este… hola –murmuró torpemente un sonrojado Link, quien no sabía como demonios empezar una conversación.

- Hola –susurró la muchacha con timidez y muy bajito, el tenerlo encima y a escasos centímetros bloqueaba sus pensamientos, además… para que vamos a estar con cosas si Link se veía… uff, sin comentarios.

- Te ves… muy bonita –agregó para darle algo de continuidad a aquella conversación- _hermosa en realidad._

- Gracias –ahora si que estaba sonrojada, no se había esperado ese comentario de parte del chico- tú también te ves muy bien –continuó desviando su mirada hacia un lado, su corazón latía con fuerza, tan fuerte que casi podía escucharlo.

Aún estaban en la escalera, pero parecían tan absortos en ese instante que por un momento lo habían olvidado.

- Link… ¿no crees que deberíamos pararnos? –Sugirió entonces la muchacha volviendo a posar su mirada en la de él.

El chico quien aún sonreía hipnotizado reaccionó, e inmediatamente se incorporó.

- Lo lamento –se disculpo enseguida rascándose la cabeza nervioso, pero atinó a extender su mano libre para ayudar a la chica a levantarse- ¿si me permite?

La princesa sonrió como respuesta y aceptó el gesto del joven, apoyando su mano sobre la que el chico le ofrecía, era la primera vez que sus manos hacían contacto después de la discusión que habían tenido, un ligero cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo al sentir como el rubio la sujetaba con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez, entonces se incorporó, su mano aún permanecía atrapada por el firme agarre del joven, pero a ella no le molesto.

Y entonces la música volvió a cobrar vida, el Rey había llegado junto a Impa en el momento indicado y había ordenado reanudar el trabajo de los músicos quienes también observaban curiosos la escena.

La observaba intensamente, tenía que disculparse, lo sabía, pero no tenía idea de como comenzar y además ella no parecía estar aún molesta con él. El sonido de los instrumentos llamó su atención, era obvia la indirecta, estaba claro que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero no estaba seguro si ella deseara hacerlo.

- Se que es la tradición y que practicamos para este momento, pero no quiero que sea una mera obligación –realizó una pequeña pausa sintiendo como el ardor en sus mejillas comenzaba a sofocarlo- ¿Me daría el honor de ser su compañero en esta pieza?

- El honor sería todo mío –respondió ella al tiempo que realizaba una pequeña reverencia sujetando con su mano libre la falda de su vestido.

Link sonrió aliviado, no esperaba que todo se diera de esta manera, pero se alegraba en gran medida que así fuera. Avanzó en compañía de la muchacha hasta el centro del salón, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, que a medida que avanzaban se iban replegando, dándole espacio a la pareja. Una vez en el centro, las luces de la estancia bajaron su intensidad, dándole al ambiente un poco más de complicidad y algo más de penumbra. Parecía todo estar meticulosamente planificado para este instante.

- Bien… ¿Estas lista? –Le preguntó algo inseguro y avergonzado, llevando con algo de timidez su mano libre hasta la espalda desnuda de la muchacha, apoyando con suavidad sus dedos sobre la tersa piel.

- Cuando tú lo estés –le respondió sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora.

Y entonces empezaron a moverse, a diferencia de sus prácticas, esta vez era Link el que llevaba el ritmo de cada movimiento, sus pasos eran firmes y decididos, pero a la vez llevaban un vaivén suave y pausado, tal como la música lo ameritaba, la princesa seguía cada movimiento con la delicadeza y la finura que una dama de su clase tendría, aunque en realidad ninguno de los dos estaba pensando lo que estaba haciendo, sus movimientos no eran más que la consecuencia de dejarse llevar.

- Es extraño estar aquí, después de todo lo ocurrido –le comentó de pronto el muchacho quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su compañera- después de todo, sigo siendo solamente tu guardaespaldas.

- Yo no lo veo así –puntualizó ella dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa al tiempo que separaba su mano de la de él, y acercaba la misma hasta el rostro del chico, moviendo suavemente los cabellos del flequillo del guerrero hacia un lado- quizás los aquí presentes aún lo crean, pero para mi eres mucho más que eso.

El suave roce de los dedos enguantados de la muchacha deslizándose desde su frente hasta su cuello lo hicieron estremecer, aquella suave caricia tenía un significado mucho más profundo para él.

- Soy un tonto, en verdad lamento mucho lo que paso –murmuró sabiendo que por la escasa distancia que los separaba ella lo escucharía.

- Discúlpame tú a mi –agregó bajando la mirada arrepentida- siento mucho haberte gritado.

Con su mano libre, Link se encargó de levantar el rostro de la joven, sujetándola suavemente por el mentón, aquella pelea absurda había quedado en el pasado, ella lo había perdonado, pero el aún no se perdonaba a si mismo, no hasta demostrarle a ella y a todos los presentes que lo que sentía por aquella joven era verdadero.

Pudo sentir como la mano de la joven seguía avanzando lentamente hasta aferrarse a la tela de su manga, el por su parte recorrió con la misma mano con la que había levantado el mentón de la joven, el hombro desnudo de ella y siguió su recorrido suavemente a través de su brazo, quedando detenido en su codo. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y entonces vio aquella chispa en los ojos de ella, la misma que por un segundo creyó perdida. Se sonrieron mutuamente sin dejar de mirarse, había complicidad en todo lo que hacían.

- No quiero que esto sea más un secreto entre nosotros –le dijo cuando ella volvía a mirarlo a los ojos.

Y entonces se detuvo, y allí en medio del salón y frente a los ojos de todos los presentes ocurrió lo inesperado…

Link había acortado la distancia que los separaba y había atrapado los labios de ella en un beso, el primero que había dado en su vida en frente de tanta gente.

Todos los presentes ahogaron su impresión, no sabían bien como reaccionar porque no estaban seguros de que aquello fuera o no planeado, después de todo, Link seguía siendo el guardaespaldas de la princesa y ahora acababa de romper aquel delicado balance entre lo que podía hacerse y lo que no.

Shad, quien seguía de pie entre la multitud, observaba aquella escena enternecido, parecía feliz de que al final todo hubiera quedado al descubierto, ahora seguramente el Rey estaba saltando en una pata celebrando que el destino de esos dos chicos quedara estrechamente unido.

Al separarse le dedicó una nueva mirada a su compañera, y luego sujetando firmemente la mano de la joven volteó, quedando frente a todas aquellas curiosas miradas.

- Quiero que todos los aquí presentes lo sepan, yo amo a esta mujer y daría mi vida por defenderla a ella –y luego volviendo a dirigirse a la princesa, se hincó- no tengo nada que ofrecerte más que mis sinceras palabras y este corazón –llevó su mano hasta su pecho- el mismo que late con una fuerza diferente cada vez que estoy a tu lado.

- Link… yo –sus sentidos parecían traicionarla, estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía como reaccionar.

- ¡Jovencito! –Y fue entonces cuando el Rey, junto a Impa hicieron su aparición en medio del salón.

- Majestad –Link se levantó enseguida y casi de manera instintiva se paro delante de la muchacha, si alguien tenía que recibir el castigo, ese era él.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? –Le preguntó con seriedad, demasiada para ser el Rey.

- Padre… por favor –era Zelda quien intentaba persuadir a su progenitor.

- Shh, no te metas querida, este asunto debemos resolverlo Link y yo –hizo una pausa y volvió a dirigirse al muchacho- ¿Y bien? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? –Volvió a repetir, acercándose a la pareja.

- Señor, yo… no quise faltarle el respeto ni a usted ni a su hija, pero tampoco puedo ocultar lo que siento, espóseme si así lo desea, pero no me arrepiento de nada.

Y entonces para sorpresa de todos los presentes el semblante del hombre cambio y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa.

- ¿Te das cuenta, Link?, acabas de cometer un acto de gran valentía –habló con gran satisfacción, parecía sumamente feliz- te has ganado el corazón de mi hija y el mío, ven… dame un abrazo muchacho, ya eres parte de la familia.

- ¿Lo dice en serio? –el rubio no parecía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¡Claro que si muchacho! –Y en vista de que el rubio no atinaba a reaccionar el hombre fue y lo atrapó entre sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza- eres un buen chico –agregó luego de liberarlo al tiempo que revolvía los cabellos del joven con su mano.

Impa se había acercado a la princesa, quien se encontraba realmente aliviada, por un segundo había creído que su padre no aceptaría la relación que ella y Link tenían.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que todo saldría bien –le comento con una sonrisa.

- Ustedes lo tenían todo planeado ¿no? –Le preguntó de pronto la chica dedicándole una inquisitiva mirada a su tutora- tu partida, el que Link fuera mi guardaespaldas, las piezas continuas, las esposas, lo de Shad.

La mujer soltó una carcajada divertida, parecía que Zelda había dado en el clavo.

- No todo querida, no todo –le respondió aún sonriendo- hay cosas que ni aunque las hubieras planeado hubieran salido como queríamos, pero… debes admitir que esta semana si sirvió para que estrecharas lazos con Link, después de todo ustedes eran los únicos que no se habían percatado de lo que estaba pasando entre ustedes.

- Lo sabía...

Pero antes de que ella pudiera seguir alegando algo el Rey alzó la voz.

- ¡Ante todos los aquí presentes lo hago oficial! –Exclamó llamando la atención- ven querida –le extendió la mano a su hija para que se acercara- Desde hoy este valiente guerrero queda absuelto de sus compromisos como guardaespaldas y tutor suplente para convertirse en el prometido de mi querida hija, la Princesa Zelda.

Termino de hablar y todos los allí presentes, estando o no de acuerdo con aquella decisión, aplaudieron. Shad limpió rápidamente una pequeña lagrimita antes de que alguien pudiera percatarse del hecho, estaba emocionado, muy emocionado. Y después de todo lo ocurrido ¿quién no lo estaría?

- Ya esta –el Rey suspiró aliviado... al fin todo había salido como esperaba.

Shad se había acercado hasta donde se encontraban los nuevos "prometidos", debía felicitarlos. Pero no era el único que se aceraba al grupo.

- ¡Muchas felicidades Link, Zelda! –Exclamó cuando estuvo a la distancia indicada como para que ellos pudieran oírlo- Hacen una bonita pareja.

- Gracias por todo Shad –Le dijo Link estrechando la mano de su ahora amigo.

Quien pensó que después de ser rivales estarían ahora estrechándose las manos alegremente como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida.

Y a un lado, estaban Impa y el Rey, celebrando con dos grandes copas de buen vino el compromiso.

- ¿No esta feliz majestad?

- ¡Claro que si, mi querida Impa!, este es un momento excepcional.

- ¡Ya lo dice usted!

Y entonces…

Algo se "pego" literalmente a Impa por detrás, y empezaba a manosear descaradamente el trasero de la Sheikah.

- Que bonitas pompas, tan suavecitas y firmes –murmuró el extraño sujeto aún pegado a la mujer.

Impa se estremeció y palideció, su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad en un momento no muy esperado, inconcientemente soltó la copa, dejando que esta se estrellara con el suelo esparciendo los trozos de vidrio y vino sobre la limpia superficie.

Zelda y compañía dirigieron inmediatamente su mirada hacia la extraña escena.

- El termitero –murmuró el pelirrojo un tanto confundido.

Donde se encontraban Impa el Rey y el extraño espécimen…

- No te asustes hermosa Diosa de la guerra –hablaba con una devoción realmente admirable y aún seguía "pegado" a la mujer.

Impa comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba…

- Escúchame extraño engendro del mal… desaparece de mi vista si no quieres obligarme a asesinarte con mis propias manos.

- Oh hermosa criatura, tus palabras son tan dulces como la misma miel… yo también te amo mi corazón de piedra.

El Rey sólo miraba la escena con los ojos como plato, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para decir o hacer algo al respecto.

- ¡Voy a matarte! – Exclamó la mujer agarrando una brocheta con quesos como arma.

El termitero al ver en peligro su vida comenzó a correr, seguido de cerca por la Sheikah furiosa y avergonzada.

- Tranquila querida, podemos arreglarlo, las parejas también discuten –decía en su defensa corriendo por el salón para salvar su vida.

- ¡Nada de hablar! ¡Te voy a atravesar la boca con esta cosa para que no vuelvas a hablarme nunca más!

- Tan tierna mi hermoso pimpollo –agregó consiguiendo únicamente enfurecer aún más a la mujer.

- Tenemos que ayudarlo, Impa va a matarlo de veras –dijo de pronto Zelda sujetándose la falda para salir corriendo tras el termitero y la mujer.

- ¡Espera Zelda yo voy contigo! –Era Link quien también salía corriendo detrás de la muchacha.

- Cielos… supongo que tengo que ir y poner algo de cordura antes de que terminen todos heridos –Y Shad también comenzó a correr.

Y fue así como el Rey fue el único que no se movió del salón y aún con la copa entre sus manos y observando como toda la gente lo miraba raro, agregó con una gran sonrisa despreocupada…

- ¡Salud para todos!

La pregunta era ¿Saldría con vida el termitero Bob de esa persecución? ¿Link y Zelda conseguirían tener una noche romántica como prometidos? ¿Shad conseguiría persuadir a la mujer para que no cometiera un crimen?, y bueno nadie sabe en lo que va a terminar todo esto hasta que empiece un nuevo día…

**Continuará…**

Al fin! XD cielos me costo mucho terminar este capítulo iba de lo mejor hasta que una serie de eventos desafortunados se atravesaron en mi vida, pero bueno… nunca es tarde para subir un nuevo capítulo, así que a pesar de la tardanza aquí les traigo el casi final de fic XD!, en verdad espero que sea de su agrado.

* El traje que describo para Link no es más que la Magic Armor sin toda la armadura del pecho, los brazos etc y sin la cota de malla XDD!

No puedo despedirme sin antes agradecer a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer y dejar sus comentarios en esta historia, muchas gracias a **Khaathyythha love**, **la generala**, **Sir Vrolok**, **Zelink Forever love**, **Dimencio**, **Princesa Estrella**, **Dialirvi**, **UX**, **GabbiVal04**, **Annerya**, **Grisel ZxL**, **winter snow 723**, **Anonimus**, **Darklink29**, **Gaby**, **linzel-030-070**, **Teyra-chan **y** linkzel s**, muchas gracias a todos ustedes!

Se despide atte Zilia-K!

P.D: Pasen por mi DA y mis otras historias XD!


	18. La semana llega a su fin

Al fin… después de muchos años termino esta historia XD!, si lo se, me tarde bastante :S pero como dije alguna vez… tarde o temprano la terminaría y quien diría que luego se me ocurriría hacer una continuación, así que termina esta y… empezará una nueva aventura de locuras para nuestros pobres protagonistas XDDD ¿De verdad habían pensado que los dejaría vivir felices para siempre?, lamentablemente no XP

La verdad es que no estoy muy segura si hacer o no un epílogo para esta historia, he estado meditándolo y pienso que debería tener uno pero no quiero que sea el mismo "epílogo" de la continuación del fic, como una vez pensé en hacerlo XD! Así que he decidido cranearme un poco y pensar en algo diferente que tenga concordancia con el fic nuevo para ir de llano a lo que sigue… bueno después de este pequeño momento de esparcimiento con la autora XD los dejo con a historia…

**GUARDAESPALDAS POR UNA SEMANA**

En el capítulo anterior…

El termitero finalmente había hecho su campal aparición y con un descaro y una inconciencia que sólo podían pertenecer a él había roto el delicado equilibrio en que se envolvía la vida de la Sheikah, quien nunca antes había sido "humillada" delante de tanta gente como en ese instante.

- ¡Voy a matarte! –Si estaba furiosa y mucho más avergonzada de lo que nunca creyó poder estar en su vida.

El extraño sujeto comenzó a correr para salvar su vida, aunque en el fondo parecía tranquilo, porque hasta osó llamarla "pinpollo" y "corazoncito" nuevamente, la Sheikah dominada por una ira que la superaba había sujetado una de las brochetas que estaban en la mesa y ahora pretendía atravesar al termitero Bob con aquel peculiar objeto.

Link, Zelda y el pelirrojo quienes habían estado observando toda aquella peculiar escena tomaron una decisión, y una vez unidos a la persecución salieron del salón corriendo detrás de una asesina en potencia y una presa que evidentemente no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Y allí dejaron al pasmado Rey en medio del salón con todos los invitados que parecían tan perturbados como sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, sus caras decían sólo una cosa "necesitamos una explicación", y en vista de esto no le quedó más al hombre que tomar cartas en el asunto y con una sonrisa despreocupada elevando la copa que aún sostenía en sus manos agregó…

- ¡Salud para todos!

Los presentes meditaron un segundo su reacción, pero casi como acto reflejo al ver al primer sujeto imitar al Rey y devolverle el "salud", todos hicieron lo mismo en un alto coro y la fiesta siguió como si nada hubiera pasado. Seguramente luego de arreglar el asunto con el termitero Link y compañía volverían a unirse a la fiesta que evidentemente tenía para rato.

**.-.-.-. Día siete: La semana llega a su fin .-.-.-.**

Una linda mañana daba por iniciado el último día de aquella agitada semana, una que sería inolvidable para nuestros jóvenes protagonistas que finalmente habían cumplido con la promesa que se habían hecho aquella cálida noche de lunes en sus solitarios cuartos continuos.

- ¿Qué hermoso día, no lo crees así pequeña? –Habló el hombre a su minina, a la que ahora sostenía entre sus brazos mientras su mirada permanecía fija en el horizonte, atravesando aquel cristal estaba su reino, tranquilo y alegre.

- ¡Suelte a la princesa! –Gritó la Sheikah tratando de acortar distancia inútilmente.

- ¡Esto es un motín denme lo que les pido sino su hermosa princesa se irá al otro mundo! –Amenazó el infiltrado, era un hombre común y corriente disfrazado de guardia, con esa apariencia se había acercado lo suficiente al grupo como para capturar a la chica.

- ¡No dejaré que dañes a Zelda! –De verdad no dejaría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño a su ahora novia, de hecho ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto de que su prometida estuviera entre los brazos de otro hombre y lo peor... de alguien que no tenía buenas intenciones.

Bueno, "era" un día tranquilo y alegre…

Al escuchar aquel escándalo no le quedó de otra que dejar de lado su pasiva vida, para salir corriendo de la habitación hasta el jardín del castillo donde ahora se encontraban reunidos unos diez soldados, Impa, Link, Shad, su hija y su captor. El sujeto estaba acorralado en una pared rodeado de toda aquella amenazante multitud, era evidente que de ahí no saldría si liberaba a la chica en ese momento.

- ¡¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo aquí? –Agregó el Rey mientras se hacia paso entre los soldados para alcanzar a Impa.

- Señor, un traidor del reino acaba de capturar a su hija.

- Si bueno, así me puedo dar cuenta.

- ¡Es una situación grave señor! –Aclaró Impa molesta al no recibir la suficiente atención del hombre.

- Yo creo que esta exagerando demasiado, este pobre hombre necesita algo –sonrió amablemente al captor de su hija- ¿Qué es lo que quiere señor?

- ¡Papá, ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre hacer vida social con la persona que amenaza la vida de tu hija?

- ¡Usted no tiene derecho a hablar!

- ¡Estoy harta de esto! –Siempre era lo mismo, ella la "doncella en peligro" y ahí estaba su valiente caballero para salvarla, su loco padre para sociabilizar con raros sujetos desconocidos y su tutora para ponerle más pino al asunto.

- ¡Tranquila Zelda voy a salvarte!

- ¡NO! ¡Nadie va a salvarme porque este idiota no me va a usar como una tonta rehén! –Agregó justo un segundo antes de propinarle un fuerte codazo en el costado descubierto de la armadura del sujeto.

El tipo ahogó un grito de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo tocándose el lugar golpeado por la "indefensa princesa", quien inmediatamente le propino una patada para dar por finalizado el asunto.

- ¿Lo ven?, les dije que no había nada de que preocuparse –agregó el aún sonriente gobernante, su hija era toda una amazona para deshacerse de los "tipos malos", seguro si ahora viviera Ganondorf y sus secuaces no todo los hubiera resultado tan fácil como en aquellos entonces, en realidad la idea del "guardaespaldas" era sólo una fallada para asegurarse de que hubiera alguien encargado de que la chica no se escapara del castillo y se perdiera sus clases, porque ella definitivamente no necesitaba de alguien para cuidarla.

- ¡Hombre al suelo! –Gritó uno de lo soldados a lo que los demás respondieron tirándose un "piquerazo" sobre el ya pobre e inconciente sujeto, haciendo un verdadero montoncito.

Zelda alcanzó a salvarse corriéndose hacia un lado y divertida observó el pequeño tic en el ojo de Impa quien seguramente estaba pensando "¿De donde saque a esta sarta de inútiles?", mientras Link realizaba una mueca similar a una sonrisa nerviosa al recordar que su ahora prometida ya no era la jovencita indefensa que había conocido en antaño y bueno Shad simplemente miraba la escena un tanto estupefacto, definitivamente Zelda tenía un ligero aire que le recordaba mucho a su querida Ashei, aunque claro la joven de cabellos azabaches solía ser ruda en casi todos los aspectos de su vida y bueno… de los guardias omitiría comentario.

¿Y no se suponía que hoy era un bonito y tranquilo día de primavera?

- ¡Salgan de encima tropa de inútiles descerebrados! –Gritó Impa furiosa, se sentía rodeada de dementes- Pueden marcharse –ordenó de forma seca y firme la Sheikah a todos los soldados quienes inmediatamente desaparecieron del lugar casi como si se hubieran hecho humo.

Después de todo a nadie le gustaba enfrentarse a la mujer más temeraria de Hyrule y menos si estaba de malas, bueno había una excepción.

- ¿Y qué haremos con este sujeto? –Preguntó Link hincándose delante del inconciente hombre al mismo tiempo que con un dedo le picaba la cabeza como si se tratara de un muñeco.

- Denle una bolsa de rupias y déjenlo a las afueras de la ciudadela, seguro era un hombre necesitado, no parecía una mala persona, además… ni siquiera portaba un arma –declaró el Rey tan despreocupado como siempre.

Impa se encogió de hombres y se dispuso a llevar a cabo las órdenes del Rey.

- Buen trabajo querida –la felicito su tutora un poco antes de cargar el cuerpo del tipo para alejarse del grupo lentamente, en verdad estaba orgullosa de lo que había conseguido con los entrenamientos de la princesa, ella era todo lo que esa tropa de guardias nunca podrían ser.

- ¿Estás bien Zelda? –Fue Shad quien se acercaba a la muchacha para preguntar por su estado, no sabía si este tipo de situaciones eran muy comunes en el castillo, pero seguro era algo "perturbador" ser tomada como "rehén" de un momento a otro, después de todo, nada parecía salirse de lo común antes de que el extraño soldado se acercara a ellos para preguntarle algo en privado a la princesa.

- Si, ya estoy acostumbrada –fue su simple respuesta, la misma que acompañó con una cálida sonrisa- pero bueno… que esto no arruine el día ¿no?

- Hablando de arruinar el día ¿cómo crees que haya amanecido Bob? –Esta vez era Link el que hacía su intervención en la conversación- anoche parecía muy perturbado al ser rechazado por Impa.

- No se, podríamos ir a ver como sigue ¿no? –Propuso la princesa a lo que sus dos compañeros asintieron con la cabeza.

Y fue así como nuevamente los tres muchachos empezaron a avanzar, dejando solo en medio del jardín a nuestro querido gobernante.

- ¿Y qué se supone que haga yo ahora? –Se preguntó cruzándose de brazos meditando cuidadosamente sus nuevos pasos a seguir- ¡Ya se!, iré por una taza de té y unas galletas.

Los guardias miraron extrañados al hombre que avanzaba dando pequeños saltitos mientras cantaba una canción que algo tenía que ver con comida, en realidad era una visión bastante exótica, y bueno quien no lo creería así, después de todo… no todos los días se podía ver a un hombre gordo, mayor y con corona saltando como si se tratara de un niñito de diez años que estaba a punto de recibir un premio increíble.

Definitivamente era una visión peculiar…

- ¿Tú crees que el joven Link no termine como el Rey cuando se case con la princesa? –Agregó uno de los guardias hablando bajito a su compañero.

- Espero que no pierda la cordura, si es que ya no la ha perdido –le respondió agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro en signo de resignación.

- En verdad aquí están todos medios locos ¿no?

- Ni que lo digas…

* * *

Volviendo con el intrépido trío…

- Pobre Bob, no es su culpa haberse enamorado de la mujer equivocada –comentó la muchacha quien aún lamentaba lo sucedido la noche anterior con el extraño y pequeño termitero- ¿No lo crees así Link? –se acercó al muchacho con un aire soñador, envolviendo con sus brazos uno de los del rubio, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico, el mismo al que ya se le habían subido todos los colores a la cabeza.

- Bueno… yo… este… no sé –estaba nervioso, eran novios y aún así todavía no se acostumbraba a este hecho.

- Ejem –el pelirrojo se aclaró la garganta sonoramente para hacer notar su presencia- No quiero interrumpirlos, pero… ya llegamos.

La princesa se separó de su paraje rápidamente y totalmente avergonzada, por un segundo había olvidado que no estaban solos. Ahora mantenía sus manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda y miraba distraída hacía un lado, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Esta cerrada –declaró Shad quien había hecho un vano intento por abrir la puerta.

- Joven Bob –esta vez era la chica quien se había acercado y dando pequeños golpecitos a la puerta intentaba inútilmente llamar la atención de su hospedero.

- Que extraño ¿Por qué no contestará?

- No se Link, pero en cierto modo me preocupa que no lo haga –le respondió el pelirrojo meditando un instante la situación- recuerdas que ayer –guardó silencio un instante sintiendo como un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo- ¡Cielos! De sólo recordarlo me perturba.

- Pobre Impa, debió también ser muy desagradable para ella.

- ¡¿Cómo que pobre? ¡Ella intentaba matarlo! –La contradijo Shad.

- ¡Pero si fue él quien se le lanzó encima dispuesto a besarla!

- Si y después…

Entonces de manera inconciente todas aquellas inocentes mentes viajaron en el tiempo, retrocediendo hasta la noche ya pasada.

**.-.-. FLASH BACK .-.-.**

Una tropa de dos mujeres y tres hombres corrían por los pasillos desolados del castillo, a esa hora todos estaban reunidos en el gran baile.

- ¡Impa detente! –La joven preocupada por su tutora intentaba inútilmente de persuadir a la mujer.

- ¡Voy a exterminar a ese engendro!

- Yo también te amo mi corazoncito, sabía que no podías vivir sin mi, por eso me sigues.

- ¿Ese tipo esta loco o qué? –Se preguntó Link en voz alta.

- Yo pienso que no deberíamos entrometernos en esto –murmuró Shad muy bajito empezando a temer que esto no iba por buen camino.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- No nada… nada –agregó nervioso, en verdad no sabía porque se había decidido a seguir al grupo.

De pronto el termitero se detuvo, Impa lo imitó, Zelda también se detuvo de golpe y Link y Shad quienes no alcanzaron a frenar a tiempo chocaron contra Zelda quien luego chocó contra Impa quien perdiendo el equilibrio finalmente termino chocando contra el pequeño y raro sujeto. Cielos es como un trabalenguas.

Resultado final: Bob y Impa en una comprometedora escena.

- Uhhh aquí apretaditos esta mejor –Comentó Bob sonriéndole sensualmente con su diminuta boquita y sus dos dientes sobresalientes a la mujer que estaba a escasos centímetros de él- ven, acércate más mamita.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –La mujer estaba a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso a escaso centímetros de la cosa más repugnante que se le hubiera atravesado en su vida y para colmo él pretendía "besarla" - ¡No me toques asquerosa criatura!

Zelda quien fue la primera en reaccionar se levantó enseguida y fue al rescate de su tutora, pero era demasiado tarde, Impa se había incorporado con Bob pegado a ella como una sanguijuela y trataba desesperadamente de quitárselo de encima.

- ¡Esta cosa me esta chupando! –Gritó escandalizada, perdiendo absolutamente la cordura.

Según Bob, sólo estaba dejando un pequeño recordatorio de lo que a él le pertenecía y que mejor manera que dejar la marca de la "sensualidad" en la firme piel de su guerrera.

- ¡Quítamelo de encima!

- ¡Oh por todos los cielos! –Zelda no sabía que hacer, no tenía nada a mano que pudiera ayudarla.

Y entonces…

Su mirada se fijo en un peculiar y conocido objeto, un… inocente florero que guardaba bonitas flores blancas y anaranjadas.

- ¡No te preocupes Impa, yo te ayudaré! –La alentó la muchacha tomando el florero con flores y todo y abalanzándose contra la extraña pareja.

Link quien también ya se había levantado y había notado las claras intenciones de la joven intentó detenerla…

Y el pelirrojo quien observaba todo desde el suelo vio la escena en cámara lenta, Link corriendo a pasos largos hasta el caos, Impa gritando como si la estuvieran matando, el termitero pegado a la mujer y la Princesa levantando leeentamente el florero entre sus manos acercándose peligrosamente a la pareja, "Zelda no… lo… hagas", escuchó en un tono ronco y pausado proveniente del rubio y después de eso todo fue historia…

¡PAF!

El florero se hizo pedazos en la cabeza del pobre termitero, el agua mojo tanto al sujeto como a Impa y las flores que este cargaba quedaron esparcidas por el suelo junto a los trozos de cerámica rota, un hombre inconciente e Impa quien se encontraba ahora de rodillas sobándose la marca rojiza en su cuello.

- Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla –murmuraba una y otra vez casi como en transe, estaba realmente perturbada por lo sucedido.

- ¡OH demonios Zelda mataste al termitero! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –Exclamó Link agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

- Tranquilos que no se expanda el pánico, de aquí no puede salir nada.

- Oh cielos, oh cielos –Shad también parecía perturbado, en realidad nunca había sido testigo de un "asesinato".

- Impa y Shad no están bien, tenemos que hacer algo con el cadáver –por alguna extraña razón esta situación se le hacía "muy" conocida.

- ¿Qué te parece el correo? –Propuso la chica encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera de lo más natural.

Un sonido gutural proveniente del piso llamó la atención de los dos muchachos, quienes inmediatamente dirigieron su mirada hasta el supuesto cadáver, ¡Estaba vivo! Y… hacia un extraño sonido parecido a una queja o un lamento o más bien un sonido como de… ¿un orgasmo?, bueno era algo muy extraño.

- Demonios sigue con vida –murmuró Link dándose pequeñas palmaditas en el rostro, casi como si intentara despertarse de un mal sueño.

- Yo terminaré el trabajo –Impa casi zombi se acercaba al indefenso termitero con el objeto del delito en sus manos, estaba realmente dispuesta a matarlo.

- ¡Noooo! –Zelda se le lanzó encima y por la espalda sujeto las manos de la mujer intentando dejar caer la brocheta.

Finalmente Impa se dio por vencida o más bien reaccionó y se percató que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era un error.

- Lo lamento chicos, no quise meterlos en este enredo –se disculpó una vez apoyada contra una pared respirando ya más calmada.

- Pero aún hay un problema –Link aún miraba como Bob seguía realizando extraños sonidos en el suelo.

- Claro, hagamos esto… tú y Shad lleven a este tipo a uno de los cuartos y por precaución amárrenle una camisa de fuerza o algo y mañana pensaremos que hacer, quizás aún exista la posibilidad de tener una conversación tranquila y civilizada con este sujeto. Mientras la Princesa y yo volveremos al baile y ustedes nos alcanzan luego ¿estamos?

- Estamos –respondieron Link y Shad al unísono.

Después de eso todo siguió un curso relativamente normal…

**.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK .-.-.**

Las miradas de los tres muchachos se cruzaron, parecían haberse percatado de que todos habían tenido el mismo extraño retroceso. Una sonrisa nerviosa adorno los rostros del trío y un nuevo dilema estaba a punto de quedar descubierto.

- ¿Será prudente entrar a la fuerza al cuarto para ver como sigue el termitero? –fue Zelda la que abrió la gran interrogante.

- No estoy muy seguro ¿Qué pasa si el recuerda que fuiste tú la que le rompiste un florero en la cabeza? –Agregó Link a quien no le parecía buena idea ingresar en el cuarto.

- ¡No tienes para que decirlo de ese modo!, tómalo como una medida de persuasión desesperada.

- Chicos, escuchen… algo suena muy extraño allí dentro –los llamó a ambos haciéndoles una seña para que se acercaran a la puerta.

Ahora los tres estaban pegados a la pulida madera, escuchando lo que a su parecer era un roedor haciendo mucho mucho ruido.

- Tenemos que entrar, algo no esta bien –declaró Shad quien parecía más seguro que nunca.

- Quizás con el golpe lo dejaste más loco que antes.

- ¡Salgan de mi camino voy a abrir esa puerta ahora mismo!

Una luz segadora los envolvió al instante siguiente y una gran explosión terminó por hacer humos la puerta de aquel cuarto, y los jóvenes quienes habían estado muy cerca de la explosión quedaron con unos graciosos peinados levantados y sus caras cubiertas de un polvillo negro.

- Demasiado tarde.

Los chicos se asomaron al mismo tiempo que se limpiaban sus rostros con los puños de sus ropas y peinaban sus cabellos con sus dedos para devolverlos a su posición original.

- ¿Hizo un agujero en la pared? –Se preguntó Shad en voz alta, casi sin creer lo que estaba mirando.

- Oh, oh –Link tenía un mal presentimiento- esto no se ve bien, hay…

- Que encontrar a Impa antes de que el termitero lo haga –fue Zelda la que termino la frase.

Momentos después el trío estaba nuevamente corriendo por los pasillos llamando a la Sheikah como si de ello dependiera su vida.

* * *

Mientras en el comedor se desarrollaba otra peculiar telenovela.

El Rey había llegado dispuesto a tomarse una tacita de té junto a la grata compañía de unas galletas cuando se encontró con la gorda maestra de etiqueta de Zelda, quien depresiva como estaba llamó la atención de nuestro curioso gobernante.

- Norma, Norma tranquila –le repetía una y otra vez a la maestra de etiqueta, quien lloraba desconsoladamente en el comedor, desparramada… digo "sentada" en una de las sillas o en dos, en realidad daba para entrar en duda ya que el enorme trasero de la mujer se comía literalmente la silla o las sillas por completo.

Si, seguramente su madre no la quería, era como el colmo llamarse Norma siendo maestra de etiqueta, hasta el nombre parecía ser irónico, enseñar miles de "normas" para moverse, caminar, mirar etc, etc, etc y… llamarse "¿Norma?", eso tenía que ser un chiste.

- No puedo su majestad, estoy destrozada –le decía ella sujetando con sus robustas manitos la pequeña taza de té que tenía frente a ella.

- Pero Norma… ¿Qué es lo que tanto te acompleja? –Le preguntó el hombre en un tono comprensivo, según él tenía tino para dar "consejos"- digo, te comprendo, estar sobre peso es un gran problema, la gordura es un tema complicado y tú, parece que te hubieras tragado todo el reino y más, yo que tú me pondría a dieta…

Cuek!, el Rey y sus tan poco atinados consejos.

La gorda… digo la mujer fulminó con la mirada al Rey, pero este pareció no darse por entendido y siguió con su discurso…

- Ósea, ¡Mírate! Pareces una extraña masa deforme, imagínate si te lanzas al lago Hylian, de seguro lo conviertes en desierto y…

- Señor –una venita comenzaba a levantarse en su frente.

- ¿Qué haríamos entonces con dos desiertos?, eso si que sería un problema.

Eso había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso, bueno en realidad la gorda solía rebalsar muchas cosas, ella era un rebalse en si misma pero, es sólo una forma de decirlo ¿no?... en fin…

- ¡Ya cállese!, ¡Yo no soy obesa mórbida, sólo tengo un par de kilitos de más y ese "no es" mi problema!

- ¿No? –Ups, había metido nuevamente la pata más de la cuenta- jejej habría jurado que era ese su gran dilema, discúlpeme… pero si no era eso ¿Por qué estaba aquí tan depresiva?

- Es que –dudo un segundo si seguir o no hablando, pero finalmente decidió que si lo haría- … el amor de mi vida me a dejado por otra –le confesó finalmente.

- ¡Oh!, no puedo creerlo –mintió falsamente sorprendido, aguantándose la risa- digo… ¿Quién podría dejar a una mujer con tanto… este… con tanto que entregar? –Agregó pensando que si que tenía MUCHO que entregar.

- Era un joven apuesto, un caballero en todo sentido, hasta bailamos juntos una hermosa tarde… aún recuerdo…

- ¡Cielos Norma, mira la hora se esta haciendo tarde! –la interrumpió repentinamente el Rey quien evidentemente se estaba sacado el "cacho" de encima- Lamento lo sucedido, seguro ya encontraras a alguien que te quiera así como eres, ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Y se alejó rápidamente del lugar, dejando a la ballena sola en su crisis existencial. Realmente a ella le había dolido en el fondo la romántica y pública declaración de amor que Link había realizado la noche anterior frente a la princesa, esa flacuchenta desabrida le había arrebatado a su amor con sus descaradas insinuaciones y provocaciones, el pobre había caído en el oscuro juego que ella le había tendido.

Pero esto no se quedaría así, tarde o temprano conseguiría abrirle los ojos a su amado, si… eso haría, ya estaba decidido.

Bueno desde su rebuscado punto de vista así lo veía, aunque quizás las conexiones sinápticas le estaban empezando a fallar con tanta grasa y quien lo diría ¿No se suponía que la mielina aumentaba la rapidez de los impulsos? Seguro por eso dicen que todo en exceso es malo.

* * *

Finalmente dieron con el paradero de la mujer, quien volvía recientemente de haber realizado el encargo del Rey.

- ¿Qué pasa muchachos? –Fue lo primero que atino a preguntar viendo a los tres jóvenes sin aliento delante de ella.

- Es… que… sucede… que –no podía articular con claridad las palabras, su corazón estaba trabajando a todo lo que daba, habían corrido por TODO el castillo gritando como locos en busca de Impa y gracias al cielo habían dado con su paradero antes de que el termitero lo hiciera.

- Se ven cansados, porque no entramos, nos tomamos unos refrescos y me platican acerca del asunto que querían tratar conmigo.

- No, es que… es… es algo… grave –agregó Zelda de la misma forma entrecortada en la que Link había intentado expresarse hace un instante.

- ¿Grave? –Un mal presentimiento lleno los pensamientos de la Sheikah, quien instintivamente observó a su alrededor en busca de algún patrón que se saliera de la normal- ¿no me digan qué…?

Pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase, de pronto una cosa oscura y pequeña se le lanzó encima como si ella fuera una presa, aunque los buenos reflejos de la mujer consiguieron esquivar en el momento justo a la criatura quien se fue a dar de cara contra el piso.

- Oh... cielos… oh cielos –Shad ya había comenzado a entrar en colapso nervioso, nada estaba saliendo bien el día de hoy y si no hacían algo pronto seguro Impa terminaría por completar el asesinato del día anterior.

- Siento que son años los que me han separado de tus carnosos labios hermosa criatura, Diosa entre los mortales… oh querida mía –el sujeto retaba por el piso acercándose lentamente a su amada.

- Espera un segundo –La Sheikah más calmada de lo que se hubiera creído le puso un pie en la cabeza deteniendo su avancé- en verdad me perturba tu insistencia, pero he estado meditando este asunto durante la noche y he decidido concertar una cita contigo.

- ¡¿QUÉ? –El coro fue monumental, el trío no parecía asimilar lo que acaban de escuchar.

- ¿Pero Impa… tú? –Zelda intentaba entrar en razón con la mujer, quien sonreía satisfecha al ver que el sujeto había dejado de oponer resistencia, parece que sus palabras habían tenido el resultado esperado.

Bob ilusionado como estaba se levantó, esta vez no intentó ninguna extrañeza, sólo se limitó a sonreír mientras sus ojos cubiertos por los grandes cristales parecían brillar de la emoción.

- Te espero arreglado en una hora en la pileta del jardín, no llegues tarde –agregó enseguida en un tono "extrañamente" sensual.

Link quien aún no salía de su sorpresa sólo mantenía sus ojos abiertos como platos, ni siquiera podía cerrar la boca de la impresión.

- Allí estaré mi hermoso pimpollo.

Y sin decir más se alejó dando saltitos de felicidad, seguramente iría a prepararse para la "cita".

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? –Nuevamente era Zelda quien intervenía en la conversación, ya que los dos chicos seguían su trance traumático.

- Se me ha ocurrido una gran idea, pero… necesito de su ayuda –le respondió sonriendo satisfactoriamente, la marca que Bob había dejado en su cuello la noche anterior aún podía verse con claridad, había quedado como un horrendo hematoma circular de color morado y verdoso- así que el parcito cierren las bocas y presten atención- era obvio que se estaba dirigiendo al rubio y el pelirrojo.

* * *

El tiempo avanzó con rapidez y antes de lo que hubieran pensado la hora que Impa había dado como plazo para la "cita" se había cumplido, ya todo estaba listo y en sus posiciones, cada quien tenía una función específica.

Shad se encontraba sobre un árbol con un gran abanico sujeto con una correa en su espalda y un morral repleto de fragantes pétalos de rosa de color rojo y blanco. Link se encontraba en el mismo árbol pero en la parte de abajo, traía una flauta en sus manos y a su lado había una pequeña mesita con dos copas y una botella de buen vino, Zelda que estaba junto a él cargaba un pequeño violín y se había amarrado el pelo en una colita.

Todos se habían cambiado sus habituales ropajes y ahora vestían el "uniforme" de los criados del castillo, los chicos con pantalones en color negro, un cinturón en el mismo color, zapatos blancos y camisa blanca, mientras que la princesa traía puesto un vestido con una mini corta negra, con cuello en "v" blanco, mangas cortas con un dobles también en color blanco, un pequeño delantal con vuelitos corto sobre la falda y por supuesto zapatos de tacón.

- ¿Dónde esta Impa? Ya estamos en la hora, en cualquier momento llegara el termitero –declaró Link quien se veía bastante preocupado por el "supuesto" plan que la Sheikah tenía.

- Esta esperando, a penas llegue Bob ella aparecerá –le respondió sonriendole divertida, se notaba el nerviosismo en la mirada de su compañero.

- Yo no creo que esto de resultado –agregó Shad a la conversación aún sobre el árbol.

- ¡Claro que lo hará! –la chica parecía ser la única convencida de que este plan era "perfecto".

- Zelda, se acerca el objetivo –declaró Link poniéndose más tieso que una tabla.

- Comienza a tocar entonces, iré a recibirlo y luego me uniré con el violín.

La joven princesa caminó hasta el encuentro del termitero, que venía vestido tal cual como había llegado al castillo, traía en sus manos un raro conjunto floral de plantas no muy agraciadas, de hecho se veían hasta peligrosas.

- Impa esta por llegar, joven Bob –le dijo haciendo una pequeña referencia al saludarlo.

Link quien miraba a la joven a distancia había comenzado a soplar la flauta, moviendo sus dedos para que las notas empezaran a fluir, pero por más que intentaba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo no podía quitarle la vista de encima a la Princesa, aquella corta falda dejaba al descubierto sus perfectas piernas, si tan sólo fuera un poco más corta…

Se sonrojó instantáneamente con ese raro pensamiento, no era su costumbre verla de ese modo, ¿o si?, ¡Cielos! Ya ni siquiera podía controlarse.

- Hace un poco de calor ¿no lo crees, Link? –Bromeó Shad desde las alturas consiguiendo que el joven se sonrojará aún más.

No pensaba responderle, claro que no.

Zelda y el termitero no tardaron mucho en llegar hasta el lugar donde todo estaba preparado, el árbol más cercano a la fuente del jardín. Y no paso mucho hasta que la característica voz de la mujer llamara la atención de todos los presentes.

- Veo que decidiste venir –agregó extrañamente amable.

- ¡OMG! –Link dejó de tocar la flauta por un segundo al ver el aspecto actual de la Sheikah, ¡Era otra persona!

- No dejes de tocar –lo regañó la muchacha cuando llego a su lado empezando la sonata con el violín- Nunca pensé que vería a Impa en un vestido.

Y él tampoco, definitivamente la visión que estaba delante de sus ojos era más de lo que él mismo se hubiera podido imaginar. ¡Impa llevaba un vestido MUY femenino!, parecía una mujer de alta sociedad, el traje era ajustado y sensual, de color rojo carmesí, dejaba a la vista toda su espalda y resaltaba muy bien sus pechos, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y su maquillaje era muy sutil y femenino.

Pero al parecer el termitero no se veía muy contento, algo en la nueva Sheikah no le parecía normal.

- ¿Dónde esta mi guerrera exótica y vibrante? –Preguntó en tono seco y frío.

- Soy yo pequeñín, ¿o es que acaso ya no me reconoces? –Le preguntó de manera coqueta y "delicada" al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para besar la frente del hombre.

Pero el termitero rechazó aquel beso y dio un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué sucede bonito? –Volvió a insistir caminando hasta la mesita para tomar las copas que enseguida Link llenó no sin antes dejar la flauta de lado.

Y cuando iba de vuelta con las copas en mano Shad se encargó de dejar caer los aromáticos pétalos de rosa, enseguida saltó y una vez en el suelo preparó el abanico para ayudar a que los mismos pétalos duraran un poco más suspendidos en el aire. La música suave y armónica acompañó cada uno de los delicados movimientos de la Sheikah quien ahora le ofrecía amablemente una de las copas llenas de vino a su "invitado de honor".

- No puedo –agregó el sujeto en un tono gutural y bajito. Todo era demasiado "perfecto", parecía una escena sacada de una novela romántica de esas que le daban escalofríos- no quiero romper su corazón señorita, pero… no es usted soy yo, creo que lo nuestro no va a resultar.

Y sin más dejo caer el extraño conjunto de plantas que tenía en sus manos y se marchó, ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí, "esa" mujer no era lo que había creído que sería.

Cuando el pequeño hombrecillo desapareció de vista todo se sumió en el silencio.

- ¿Lo logramos? –Era Link quien aún se sentía un tanto incrédulo.

- Sabía que esto tendría buenos resultados –se auto felicito la Sheikah volviendo a sujetarse su corto cabellos en una colita, no le gustaba llevarlo suelto.

Al fin un problema menos, ahora sus vidas podrían seguir un rumbo normal, aunque con tanto ajetreo estaba comenzando a atardecer.

- Por un segundo pensé que Bob se casaría contigo Impa –bromeó Link a lo que la Sheikab respondió fulminándolo con la mirada- ¡Era una broma, una broma! –Se defendió al ver la dura expresión en el rostro de la mujer.

- Se esta haciendo tarde, será mejor que prepare todo para mi partida.

- Es cierto… lamento que tengas que dejarnos –comentó la muchacha dedicándole una cálida y amistosa sonrisa.

- Pero no podrán deshacerse de mi tan fácilmente, vendre a visitarlos, es una promesa.

- Me alegra escuchar eso Shad –agregó un sonriente Link.

El día estaba dando casi por finalizado y el joven pelirrojo tenía aún un largo viaje por hacer, por lo que todos decidieron volver al castillo para cambiarse y despedirlo como era debido.

* * *

Y allí estaban, había llegado el momento de decir un "hasta luego" a aquellos amigos encontrados, no era un adiós, porque la promesa de volver a encontrarse seguiría en pie.

- Gracias por todo Shad, tus consejos y tu compañía siempre serán bienvenidos –habló Zelda quien se había adelantado para entregarle algo al joven pelirrojo- me has hablado mucho de Ashei y su valentía, dale este obsequio de mi parte, en verdad me encantaría tener el honor de conocerla.

- Dalo por hecho, vendremos a visitarlos si es que el castillo aún sigue en pie para ese entonces.

Su comentario sacó más de una sonrisa en el grupo, en realidad aquello era muy cierto, irónicamente cierto.

- Lamento el malentendido que hubo entre nosotros, en realidad eres un gran chico –agregó Link quien también se había acercado y dándose un último apretón de manos se despidieron como dos viejos amigos- Cuídate mucho.

- Y tú cuida lo que tanto te ha costado forjar. Nos veremos pronto, Link –una amable sonrisa acompaño a sus palabras- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad majestad, nunca olvidaré su generosidad y su extraño sentido del humor, es usted una persona muy especial.

- El placer fue mío jovencito –le dijo al tiempo que le daba un último y apretado abrazo- Ven a visitarnos pronto.

- Así lo haré.

Impa no era una mujer de muchas palabras así que sólo se limito a dedicarle una sutil sonrisa y a levantar su mano derecha en signo de despedida, acto que el joven comprendió enseguida.

- ¡Nos veremos pronto! –Exclamó asomándose por una de las ventanitas del pequeño carruaje que lo llevaría de vuelta a su hogar.

Todos se quedaron observando como el carruaje lentamente se perdía de vista en el horizonte…

- ¿Y ahora qué? –Se atrevió a preguntar Link de pronto.

- ¿Qué les parece si entramos y celebramos su compromiso con una gran cena? –Ese evidentemente había sido el Rey, quien más podría estar pensando en comida.

- Por esta vez padre… creo que es una buena idea –agregó la muchacha entrelazando sus dedos con los de su compañero, dedicándole una soñadora mirada a la que Link respondió con una sonrisa.

Después de tanto ajetreo casi había olvidado por completo que eran oficialmente pareja, y bueno quien no lo olvidaría después de tantas circundas extrañas e inesperadas dentro de un sólo día, ya era hora de tener un poco de tranquilidad ¿no?

Los chicos comenzaron a avanzar en dirección a la entrada del castillo delante de Impa y el Rey, quienes observaban divertidos como la joven pareja hablaba acerca de situaciones transcurridas durante la semana, se reían y se intercambiaban coquetas miradas, parecían unos tortolitos de eso no había duda.

- Después de todo fue una gran idea dejar a Link como mi reemplazo ¿No lo cree?, todo salio mejor de lo que esperábamos.

- Si, mi hija se ve feliz y al final no tuve que obligarla a comprometerse a la fuerza, supongo que todos salimos ganando.

- Link es un gran chico.

- De eso no cabe duda.

- ¡Hey apúrense, vamos a arrasar con la cena si siguen caminando como tortugas! –Les gritó la chica quien jalaba muy animada a Link para que corriera junto a ella.

- ¡No la comida noo!

Y el Rey también se dispuso a correr tras la joven pareja. La Sheikab sonrió divertida y encogiéndose de hombros también se echo a correr, había cosas que nunca cambiarían y esperaba que no lo hicieran.

Seguramente el castillo seguiría siendo lo que es, un lugar donde todo podía esperarse y es que con un Rey despistado como ese, una princesa alocada y rebelde, un joven e ingenuo prometido, una tutora tan peculiar y unos profesores maniacos ¿Qué podría salir mal?

**.-.-. FIN .-.-.**

¡Terminé! XD al fin termine el fic, :') lloro de la emoción XD!

Al final si salieron más capítulos de los que tenía originalmente planificados XD! Y bueno aún no celebren que se desharán de mi, porque me falta el prologo y…. ¡La continuación! XD así que como ya lo escribí… todo puede pasar :P

Bueno como podrán darse cuanta aún hay varias cosas que he dejado en el tintero, algunas quedaran en claro en el epílogo y otras XD tendrán que esperar un poco más, pero tarde o temprano todo tendrá respuesta. Y respecto a la momia que tanto me han preguntado XD en el epílogo saldrá, ya lo verán XD!

Finalmente no puedo despedirme sin agradecer el gran apoyo que le han dado a esta rara y fumada historia, en verdad muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que han tomado parte de su valioso tiempo para leerlo, y como siempre dejo un agradecimiento especial para todos aquellos que se han molestado escribiendo alguna queja, comentario o… cualquier cosa de ese tipo de indole XD!, muchas gracias a **linkzel s**, **Sir Vrolok**, **Fox McCloude**, **Dimencio**, **mininaxoxo**, **Dialirvi**, **Sir UX**, **la generala**, **shade7caos**, **winter snow723**, **katarita**, **sprite** y **Grisel ZxL**, muchas gracias a todos ustedes por su apoyo, mis mejores deseos se van con ustedes ;)

Ahhh casi lo olvido, XD dejo abierta una cordial invitación a todos par que visiten mis otras historias, si más no recuerdo :S la última que subí fue una de Spirit Tracks **"CONTIGO" **y su fic hermanito **"CONMIGO"** XD! (si los nombres no son lo mío XD!) y pronto actualizaré **"Mi verdadera Identidad"** y **"El secreto de una rosa"** XD, para que no piensen que deje tiradas esas historias ahora XD!

¡Nos estaremos leyendo! ¡Saludos a todos!


	19. Un nuevo nivel

¿De verdad creyeron que se desarían de mi tan fácilmente XD? Pues… lamento informarles que… muajajajajajajaja estoy de vuelta XD!

**GUARDAESPALDAS POR UNA SEMANA**

**.-.-.-. Epílogo: Un nuevo nivel .-.-.-.**

Había pasado casi un año desde que había dejado de ser "guardaespaldas" de la princesa, para convertirse en su prometido, todo un avance dirían algunos, yo… pienso que el avancé aún estaba por verse.

Era cierto que Link era un joven algo tímido y poco atrevido en algunos aspectos, dos características que le habían jugado en contra en más de una ocasión en especial cuando la situaciones involucraban a Zelda y a pesar de que eran prometidos hace ya un año, él y ella aún no habían, como decirlo con sutileza… mmm… bueno, no habían intimado más de la cuenta, en realidad no habían tenido ningún tipo de "encuentro íntimo" después de todos los percances más allá de lo normal transcurridos durante la semana en que el había hecho de guardaespaldas, sólo habían tenido citas nada fuera de lo normal, alguno que otro roce y algunos besos algo "ejem" subidos de todo, pero lamentablemente todo aquello sólo había terminado "calentando las aguas", porque no faltaba el idiota que se metía en el momento menos indicado.

Y todo hubiera seguido de la misma manera por muuucho tiempo más si una curiosa conversación entre el Rey y nuestro joven protagonista no hubiera ido a dar vuelta la tortilla.

Todo comenzó una tranquila tarde de primavera…

**.-.-. FLASH BACK .-.-.**

Curiosamente esa tarde se sentía diferente, había estado observando a la muchacha desde una pequeña ventana, ella se encontraba en el jardín junto a su tutora practicando lo que ellas llamaban "Técnicas de combate", aunque más bien parecía que intentaran matarse, en realidad se tomaban muy en serio esto de las prácticas.

Pero a Link más que ver esas "técnicas" le gustaba verla a ella, a su parecer el traje de combate diseñado por Impa para su pupila era… uff, se veía muy bien, era ajustado, muy ajustado.

- Se ve tan sexy –murmuró embobado por aquella visión.

- Mmm si, no esta mal, yo le agregaría un poco más de escote por delante.

- ¡Majestad! –Link horrorizado pegó un gran brinco y fue a parar directo al suelo.

De verdad no se había percatado de su presencia.

El hombre se hecho a reír de buena gana, estaba claro que el pobre chiquillo no lo esperaba allí.

- Tranquilo muchacho, no voy a condenarte por estar fantaseando con tu prometida.

Link suspiró aliviado, pero sus mejillas aún tenían un fuerte color rosa.

- En verdad lo lamento señor, no quise parecer atrevido, yo sólo…

- Eres joven, hace calor y mi hija tiene sus encantos, no podría culparte –agregó tranquilizando al muchacho- pero hay algo muy delicado que si me gustaría tratar contigo…

Link tragó saliva.

- Y quiero que seas muy sincero.

Un incomodo silencio se apoderó del lugar.

- ¿De qué se trata señor? –Se atrevió a preguntar un tanto inseguro.

- Bueno, es algo delicado.

- Creo que eso ya lo había establecido señor –aclaró el rubio.

- Si bueno, a lo que voy es... ¿Tú y mi hija han tenido sexo?

Un minuto de silencio.

- ¡ ¡¿QUÉ? ! !

El gritó de Link se escucho en "todo" el castillo, y si antes estaba rojo, ahora lo estaba el triple.

El hombre se metió un dedo a uno de sus oídos para tratar de "destaparlo", había quedado medio sordo con semejante grito.

- ¡Yo no me atrevería a tocar de esa manera a su hija, no podría faltarle el respeto de esa manera! –Insistió el muchacho agitando una y otra vez sus brazos de arriba abajo.

- Era lo que me esperaba –murmuró el Rey colocando una de sus manos sobre su mentón.

- ¿Qué? –Ahora si que no entendía nada.

- Se que es algo apresurado, pero… aquí entre nosotros, pienso que deberías subir esta relación a un nuevo nivel.

- ¿Un nuevo nivel?

- Exactamente, o ¿no estas cansado de sólo mirar a la distancia?, ¿De verdad no deseas a mi hija?

- Señor yo –obviamente no podía responder aquello.

- Piénsalo, estoy seguro que tomaras la decisión correcta –agregó luego apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del joven.

Y seguido a eso se retiro, las cartas ya estaban echadas.

**.-.-. FIN FLASH BACK .-.-.**

Después de aquella "curiosa" conversación nada volvió a ser como antes, desde aquello Link no miraba con los mismos ojos a la princesa, algo en él había cambiado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba comenzando a sentir una inquietud que no había sentido antes, algo conocido como "deseo", una rara sensación que seguramente la había tenido antes, pero nunca se había detenido a analizarla.

- Te noto algo extraño –era ella, la misma joven que le robaba el aliento, la misma que ahora era dueña de sus más extrañas fantasías, la misma que seguía siendo sólo su prometida- ¿te sientes bien?

- Yo… si, estoy bien –mintió un tanto aturdido y confundido.

- No te noto muy bien –insistió ella tan persuasiva como siempre.

Y sin preguntarle nada se acercó más de la cuenta, una de sus manos la apoyo sobre la frente de él y la otra sobre su propia frente, parecía estar comparando el calor que emitía su piel con el de ella.

- No tendrás algo de fiebre –murmuró inclinándose más, dejando que el joven viera la encantadora curva de sus pechos a través del escote de su vestido.

Inmediatamente él se sonrojo.

- Me siento bien, en serio.

Pero ella no se veía muy convencida de ello.

Y fue entonces cuando la conversación que había tenido con el Rey se le vino a la mente "Pienso que deberías subir esta relación a un nuevo nivel", le había dicho, aún no comprendía con exactitud el significado de esas palabras, pero de algo estaba seguro, no se veía en las condiciones de pedirle a ella que tuviera algo con él, no lo consideraba correcto, pero ahí estaba nuevamente la voz del soberano de Hyrule insistiéndole "¿No estas cansado de mirar a la distancia?, ¿de verdad no deseas a mi hija?", ufff, cielos, ahí entraba en discordia nuevamente, porque era evidente que si la deseaba.

- Link –lo llamó ella notando que el joven nuevamente parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh?

No se había percatado, pero ahora ella se encontraba abrazándolo por la espalda y comenzaba a juguetear con los rebeldes mechones de su flequillo.

- No te gustaría salir esta noche –le propuso en un tono coqueto.

Un segundo después pudo sentir como los calidos labios de ella recorrían su cuello, parecía divertirse. El rubio ahogó un suspiro placentero al sentir aquel atrevido contacto, su corazón había comenzado a palpitar con fuerza y aquella molesta sensación volvía a invadirlo... el deseo.

Tenía que haber algo que él pudiera hacer para complacer tanto sus deseos como los de la muchacha, pero como prometido sentía que había un límite que no se atrevía a cruzar… entonces… ¿Qué?

- Subir a un nuevo nivel –murmuró para si al tiempo que acariciaba una de las manos que la joven tenía apoyada sobre su pecho.

- ¿Subir qué…? –Zelda había dejado de besarlo para dedicarle una extrañada mirada, ¿A que nuevo nivel se refería el chico?

- Oh, nada, nada –insistió separándose repentinamente de la muchacha y enseguida comenzó a avanzar alejándose del lugar.

- ¿Link a donde vas? –Le preguntó la chica tratando de detenerlo inútilmente.

- A hablar con tu padre –le respondió con una seguridad inesperada, pero se detuvo de pronto y retrocedió sobre sus pasos- te espero a las doce en la fuente de la ciudadela –le dijo cuando estaba de nuevo frente a la Hylian y seguido a eso deposito un cariñoso beso sobre la mejilla de una perpleja Zelda- ¡No lo olvides! –Agregó cuando ya casi desaparecía por el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Qué bicho le pico a este? –Se preguntó la joven sonriendo al ver nuevamente tan animado a su prometido.

* * *

Link corrió a través de los pasillos del castillo en busca del gobernante de Hyrule, se sentía repentinamente emocionado, en realidad había estado meditando arduamente durante días lo que el hombre le había dicho y ahora por primera vez se sentía muy seguro de algo, amaba locamente a la jovencita que le había robado el corazón y si quería llevar las cosas a "un nuevo nivel", deseaba no sólo formalizar aquel compromiso, sino demostrarle a ella que este año a su lado había sido grandioso y por eso quería vivir con ella a su lado.

Tan distraído iba que nunca se percató que alguien se acercaba en la dirección contraría, lo que evidentemente terminó en una colisión.

- Auch –murmuró el hombre sentándose en el piso después del fuerte golpe que se había dado con el muchacho.

- Majestad, lo siento mucho, déjeme ayudarlo –se apresuró a decir, levantándose rápidamente para ayudar al hombre.

- No te preocupes hijo, se nota que ibas con prisa –agregó sonriendo tranquilamente- ¿A dónde te dirigías con ese apuro?

- A buscarlo señor –respondió enseguida el muchacho al tiempo que extendía sus manos para sujetar las del Rey y ayudarlo a levantarse.

- Bueno, ya me encontraste –volvió a sonreír una vez en pie- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

- Señor –dio un paso hacia atrás e inclinó ligeramente su cabeza- quiero pedir la mano de su hija, deseo casarme con ella –sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, estaba ansioso por recibir la aprobación del hombre.

El Rey sonrió complacido, al parecer la conversación que habían tenido hace unos días al fin había hecho reaccionar al muchacho.

- Con que quieres casarte con Zelda ¿eh? –realizó una pequeña pausa y luego continuo- Si eso es cierto ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿Cómo? –Levantó su mirada para observar el sonriente rostro del soberano.

- ¡Es a ella a quien debes hacerle la propuesta! –Le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza- no es necesaria mi aprobación, soy muy feliz de escuchar tu decisión.

Luego de aquel encuentro Link se alejó por el corredor, aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de que llegara la noche.

Aunque ahora sólo una pregunta asaltaba su juvenil mente…

¿Cuál sería la reacción de la princesa?

**¿Continuará…?**

Es cortito, pero es sólo un epílogo así que no quería darme muchos rodeos jajaj XD!

XD Le iba a poner "Fin" de nuevo, pero como que no pegaba XP, bueno el caso es que este epílogo más que redondear la historia sólo abre una nueva ventanita para la continuación del fic XD!

Nuevamente quiero aclarar que la continuación de este fic estará clasificada como categoría M, y que evidentemente tendrá más de alguna escena subida de tono, fuera de eso para los que quieran estar al tanto el nombre de la continuación es **"****UN ****HEREDERO ****PARA ****HYRULE****"**, el prólogo de la historia ya esta en línea, espero pronto poder subir el primer capítulo ;), que al igual que esta será de humor y romance.

Y ahora finalizando de veritas esta historia, quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que me han brindado durante todo este tiempo, se que ha sido un largo y arduo camino XD, pero a pesar de todo la semana si llego a su fin XP, deseo darle un especial agradecimiento a todos aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios, muchas gracias a: **Dimencio, ****shade7caos, ****la ****generala, ****Sir ****Vrolok, ****Dialirvi, ****linkzel ****s, ****Princesa ****Estrella, ****Grisel ****ZxL, ****Katarita, ****winter ****snow ****723, ****Anonimus, ****Linzer99, ****TheRei00, ****Annerya **y **GabbiVal04**, en verdad muchas gracias a todos ustedes, son los lectores los que le dan la verdadera magia a una historia, ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Se despide con un hasta pronto

Zilia-k


End file.
